


你即我形

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dominance, DrunkWill, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Will, M/M, Marking, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Possessive Hannibal, Post Season/Season 03, Post-Episode:s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Protective Hannibal, Psychological Drama, References to Sexual Assault, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will's POV, pinning
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: “他曾让我觉得活着。现在也是如此。他以一种独一无二的方式理解我，我从未像在他身边时那样了解我自己。他不是让我感觉最好，最快乐，或是最安全，但是——他让我感受最多。”他们从坠崖幸存，现在汉尼拔消失了而威尔渴念。在新旧威胁交织的迷雾中，一系列原因不明的事故让威尔意识到汉尼拔也许比他希望的更近。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> 有授权。  
> 在随缘居同步更新：http://www.mtslash.org/thread-225518-1-1.html

我今天梦到你了。

至少我这么认为。它更像是清醒的梦。你走进我的病房，拉开一张简陋的塑料椅子，为它被拖向我床边的吱嘎声微微皱眉。接着你坐进去，交叉你的长腿，然后……你观察我。只是坐着，坐着和凝视。你穿着你那些华丽得荒唐的西装中的一件，那在其他任何人身上都会是个悲剧，却赋予你异域而高贵的魅力。上一次见你穿这些已经是很久以前，我几乎已经忘了它们。几年间我见到的你不是穿着囚服就是衣物上溅满猩红，所以我一开始更多地盯着你的西装而不是你。你不会喜欢这样，我想也是。你这个自大狂。

你一点也不适合这些单调的布置，你所有的色彩和力量都不合时宜。我看见你脸上表现出的专注，一个非常微弱的微笑挂在嘴角。你总是如此的难以捉摸。像斯芬克斯。我从没真正了解你在想什么。

“你好，威尔。”你终于说。你的眼睛像两个黑色的深坑。

“你来这干什么？”大概不是最适合问的，索求你的回答，但我想不到其他能说的。

“我没注意到我需要提供一个理由。”

“你总有理由，不是吗？给 _每件事_ 。然后你在这儿而你甚至不是真的。”我盯着那双我无法停下注视的眼睛，试图不迷失其中。你注意到我不情愿的入迷，当然，接着那个微弱的笑极小地扩大了。你享受这个（自大狂）。

我闭上眼睛以逃避你的，在黑暗里听见你推开椅子，向床潜行。你在漫步，柔韧得像猫科动物（我看不到但我知道），我能感到你坐下时床垫的下沉。勉强感觉到你落在我的脸上的呼吸，非常轻，你细长的手指刷过我的颧骨。我再一次呼吸，睁开眼睛。但也许它们早就是睁开的。你当然不在那儿。门缝下透进一缕阴暗的光，心脏监视器在闪动，以及脚步声，模糊的人声，还有所有那些关于疾病和死亡的声音，但这儿没有你。而且你的缺席非常吵。整个房间因你不在而尖叫。

我深呼吸，它带来疼痛。我解开静脉注射针管去端床边的水。我的手在颤抖。

这几乎难以承受，即使我脑海里的你也能做到提前离开。

****

凯德·普尼尔坐在床边，坐在你的椅子里（现在它会感觉起来一直像是你的椅子了）。她花了快一小时喋喋不休地问问题，汪、汪、汪。我不清楚她的戒心有多少来自我回答里的保留部分（不完全是谎言，更像操纵事实……胡说八道牌的淡啤酒），又有多少是因为她只是一个混蛋——用她的职权抨击我仅仅因为她能做到。说不定她只是为了彻底而彻底，给表格打勾，画上/点上必要的t’s和i’s。我不能确定，她很难读懂。不过一旦考虑到一个伤痕累累死去的连环杀手，一个失踪的，还有一个被冲上岸的半死不活的FBI调查员，追根究底也不是完全不合理。

她说了些老套的，以及（大概）是提前写好的关于“全面的、官方的调查”——排练过的，毫无疑问，为了加上恰到好处的威胁和循规蹈矩（努力一把，我能想出她事先在镜子前完善不同的唇部动作和眉毛的运动的样子）。我在她试图威吓我时走神了，因为说实在的，谁在乎？他们不会逮到你。如果你还活着你不会让这发生——除非你故意如此，那将是游戏的一部分。如果你 _还_ 活着。不，你没死。你 _没有_ 。没有任何客观的证据能证明，但无论如何我仍相信。如果你死了我会知道的，不是吗？我就是会知道。

“你极其幸运，格雷汉姆先生，”她说，勉强地，就好像我的运气就是为了惹恼她，就好像我的好运组成了我身上令人不快的一部分。尽管如此，我挺佩服的——如此周密安排的恶毒。当然不像你的那么好，但也不坏。一点都不差。十分制我会给七分。

“有人找到你了，”她继续说，仍在强调我是多么幸运，像我在乎一样，“把你从水里拉出来，处理好你脸上和胸口的伤……”她停下，不确定该如何继续。她没说那个随机的好心人是你，她不需要，那当然是你。当我闭上眼睛我几乎能回忆起来。你的手在我的后脑，捧住头骨，像以往那样冷静和高效，除了一丝小心控制住的绝望——我没有回应而你费劲地找我的脉搏。“呼吸，威尔，”你说，“为了我，我需要你吸气。”你的手指按着我脸上的裂口，封住我的气道好进行心肺复苏*。“我需要你活着，”你这么说，“我需要你为我活下来。”仔细一想，最后一部分应该是我捏造的。肯定是虚构，那听起来不是你会说的。

我开始神游，开始想象你在这会做什么，你那些构造的无懈可击的语言壁垒和扬起的一边眉毛是会如何击垮她。或者，你会如何真正地击垮她，赤手空拳地。你的一只手捆在背后……

她带着毫不掩饰的厌恶盯着我。“我是说了什么惹人发笑的话吗？格雷汉姆先生。”她怒气冲冲地说。

她刺耳得像指甲划过黑板的声音把我拽回房间，我茫然地冲她眨眼。“不好意思，什么？”我傻乎乎地问。脑海里的你朝我假笑着。

“你在笑，鉴于这不是什么可笑的事，所以是我说的什么。”

天，为什么会有人问这样的问题？她又不是期待，或是想要一个真心的回答。我短暂地考虑她听到我说“没错，你把我逗得不行”，甚至是“对，猜猜看我对那个说了多少个操。数一数。数完了吗？”的反应。

“我没在笑，”我说，“我在 _呲牙咧嘴_ 。我可正忍受巨大的疼痛。女士。”

她不信任地盯着我，看样子“女士”里直白的讥讽并没引起特别的注意。她没打算追究，那不会真的冒犯到她。她准备让它过去，于是我摆出恰当的热切表情并投入完整的注意力——礼尚往来。反正想象你会做什么也那么重要，我在预测你这方面一向很糟糕，不是吗？被撕碎的人说不定是我而不是她。

“好吧，那么……”她说，毛手毛脚地抓起手包，系紧带子。她正在失去对谈话的控制，她清楚这一点。她真正想做的是告诉我滚开。她对此的热切和不能这么做的事实真的非常令人满意。

我们盯着彼此，估量着。“谢谢你来。”我说，下了逐客令。用尽最后一丝自制力不再一次微笑。

她瘦削、野性十足的脸扭曲了，接着用掩饰得很差劲的轻蔑上下扫视着我。这还没完，我知道——我还没赢。去他的，我会晚点再对付她。短暂的胜利还是胜利。现在我只想闭上眼然后很长、很长一段时间不睁开它们。

“希望你尽快康复，格雷汉姆先生。”她就说了这么多（啊，可不是嘛），站起来，在她浮夸的高跟鞋里伸展到一个令人印象深刻的高度，然后 _怒视_ 着我（她真这么干了，没别的词能形容），脚尖利落地一转向门走去。我那个闭上眼，什么也不做地躺着的野心实现了，捎带着模糊的殉道感。我恶心地意识到我的手在轻微地颤抖，把它们塞进床单下。她用力在身后关上了门。高跟鞋自满的撞击声跟着她一路穿过走廊，哒、哒、哒，我想象着用她自己那只昂贵的细高跟鞋刺穿她的心脏。并试图为自己的想法感到震惊，不过不太成功。“ _有点粗鲁，威尔，你不觉得吗？_ ”我听见你说，但我知道你在不由自主地微笑。

过去了一段时间，我不知道多久，门外传来响动。我提起一边眼皮望向磨砂玻璃时，看见一个高大的轮廓。一个男人，我能从体型上看出——宽阔的肩膀，健壮有力。那不是你，我对自己说，不会，然后，老天……门被完全打开，那当然不是你。是杰克，穿着光鲜的大衣戴着那顶滑稽的软呢帽，一路辐射着不自在——层层向外扩散，他几乎跟着一起震动。他的手在身后紧握着，像是拿着什么东西，在一个离奇的/骇人的一瞬间，我以为他给我带了花。他没有（感谢上帝），他只是不知道该拿自己的手怎么办。他把手在身前摊开，又让它们紧抱在胃的位置，接着放任它们垂下，像钟摆一样在他的身侧晃动。

“好吧，威尔……”他终于说，词句挤在一起，在试图从他嘴里逃窜的过程中绊倒彼此，混乱不清得像是： _好威尔。_ 我的嘴唇又在扭动了。什么时候我变得这么歇斯底里？我从没习惯大笑。“ _冷峻的威尔，_ ”我记得你说过，“ _一直如此严肃。_ ”

杰克又试了一次，顽强地。我得承认他不屈不挠的优点。“嘿，威尔。”他说（好点了），停顿了一下接着说：“你看起来糟透了。”（没那么夸张吧）

“是吗？”我说，“我才醒没多久。”我不是真想反驳，我确实看起来糟透了。至少他没在这么明显的情况下问我感觉如何，在任何通用的判定标准下，我都像被人狠狠痛打了一顿那么糟。

他哼了声，接着小心翼翼地把（你的）椅子拉到床边。那种聚集起来支撑他到现在的东西显然耗尽了，他又陷入沉默，双手不断握紧又松开（不出所料）。我回瞪着他，突然变得同样沉默寡言。我一个能对他说的词都想不出来，而且这显然是共通的，我开始考虑我们是否会一直这样盯着对方，直到夜晚病房关闭护士来送他出去——在他壮观的顽固沉默里。

杰克看起来不太高兴，他一向如此，并发出长而低沉的叹气声。“那个怎么样了？”他问，在自己的脸上比划着示意。我想耸耸肩，但马上就因为由胸口的刺伤传下身体的一阵阵疼痛后悔了。该死的弗朗西斯·多拉海德和他邪恶地咧嘴笑的小刀。“可以更糟。”我说（虽然没什么区别）。“他们不认为会留下严重的疤。”这不像是我在乎什么的。它只是另一个印痕，另一个能够追溯到你的标记，就好像你的手印遍布我的全身。决斗流下的伤疤：赢自战斗。

“反正你能用你那跟狗长的皮癣似的小胡子遮住。”杰克说。我发出声快断气的笑——不然该怎么办？他的尴尬已经到了一个——乐观来看——歌剧式的地步，我要为他感到抱歉了。“没事的，”我说，“你知道这都不是你的错。”

“是啊。”他说，这有点惹恼我了，因为我还期待能有 _一点_ 抗议呢。我活该，我想，我不应该以为我会得到对他展现宽宏大量的机会的。

杰克叹气，我加入了他。“你们留下的烂摊子，”他最后说，“到处都是血。”

也可以那么说。“给你抓到了牙仙，不是吗。”我回答。停顿。“在某种意义上。”

杰克提了提嘴角。“是啊。”又一个停顿。我向下瞥见他的手，毫不意外地发现它们又在盘旋着扭曲。“威尔，你还把汉尼拔·莱克特弄丢了。”

我瞪了他一会儿，因为震惊陷入完全的安静。我感觉到我的嘴无力地开合，像条挣扎呼吸的鱼，我看起来一定可笑极了。我赌你从来不会看起来像我现在这样。一次都不会。“看在老天的份上！”我终于能说话了，“我没有 _弄丢_ 汉尼拔·莱克特。这又不像我忘记把他塞进后座就开车回家，然后‘哦！汉尼拔·莱克特去哪儿了？’”我深深地、颤抖地吸气，“我被刺伤然后坠下 _悬崖。_ ”我停下，而这次绝对不会加上 _在某种意义上_ 。

他没受阻挠（当然），在他正义的努力里闪闪发亮。杰克·克劳福德：又一次越界。“威尔，你知道我必须问。你 _了解的_ 。你意识到了他准备逃跑吗？”他严厉地盯着我。“这可不是第一次了。”

在一个短暂、可怕的瞬间我觉得我就要哭了。“我完全不知道他准备做什么，”我说，“我告诉了他们。我录了口供。他和我一起翻过悬崖。我们杀了多拉海德，他抓住了我，” _谨慎_ ，我想，“我们失去平衡摔下去。他可能死了。他大概已经……”

“他可能死了，是的，他大概已经死了，”杰克说，“你也一样。但你没有。”

“是。”我说，“我没有。”

“我们都为你高兴，”杰克用可怕的真诚回答。他现在感到内疚了，他在弥补。逼迫和刺探出一个反应，满意于我发自内心的痛苦，决定(暂时)让步。完事儿。无论如何，这真的 _是_ 他的错……一定程度上。他看起来高兴了点，部分紧绷从身上滤走。即使他没有完全信任我，他显然很希望这么做。他又朝我笑了，像个慈爱又温厚的叔伯。再过一小会儿他可能就要说服自己揉乱我的头发然后叫我小鬼（天，他不会真这么干吧……不会吧？）这场小表演不是为了我，至少大部分不是。主要服务于他的利益——他需要把我放回原来的地方，变回那个温顺的，脆弱的，可以被哄劝和纡尊降贵的东西。可他那些表面上的敏锐什么都没告诉他。

“凯德和你谈过了？”他说。

我夸张地翻了翻眼睛作为回应，他发出一声那种大笑。但他应该已经知道了，他难道用不着确认吗？它们其实都没意义，没人知道其他人在做什么。怪不得你能在他们身边发出那么长时间，而且越来越精巧的提醒。

杰克（和我一样）已经无法再忍耐这场交谈了，他抓起外套和那顶愚蠢的帽子。我想知道你能不能戴着一顶那样的帽子逃走？你也许可以。只要。潇洒地，在一只眼睛处微微拉低。

“保重。”杰克说，小心地拍拍我的肩膀。我回以一个微笑，因为那就是我应该做的。“我们下次再谈。”他补充道，既是威胁又是承诺。

他走了之后我伸了懒腰，闭上眼睛，享受着（他妈的终于）得到的平静。过了一会儿我再次睁开眼睛，但是你不在那儿，你当然不在。“我不知道你在哪。”我大声地说。我希望没人能听见，我能想出病历里焦虑的更新： _威尔格雷汉姆正躺在床上，开心地对自己说话。_ 但我不会因此停止。这又不是我的错，我应该在对你说话。除了我不知道你在哪，毫无头绪。你在谁也不知道的地方而你又无处不在，同时地。

“就算我知道你在哪我也不会告诉他们。”词句溶进黑暗里，如果你正坐在你的椅子里你会听见那句未出口的“ _因为你是我的_ ”。你会知道的。你一直如此。

 

*心肺复苏步骤之一。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢kudos！  
> 

六个星期勉强爬过之后他们才让我出院。太荒唐了——根本没有医学上的必要——但我明白杰克想让我呆在一个安全的、能看着我的地方。不言自明，医院是个便于监视的密闭空间，以防你来做个了解。真是愚蠢得可笑，就好像你会跌进这样一个低级的圈套里。就好像即使你出现了，他们也能逮到你。

你没有出现。

有少量但是稳定的拜访者上门。阿拉娜来了，带着一个有着她明亮双眼、一头乱蓬蓬深色头发、热情的小男孩。他把你的椅子拖到角落里，用他母亲的外套在那上面搭出一个堡垒——那双生动的、鸟儿一样的小眼睛从折叠处向外窥视。他那张紧绷的小脸上有种引人发笑的东西。我朝他微笑，而他就像只猫头鹰似的盯着我，拒绝露出笑容。我不怪他，我看起来应该很吓人:布满血丝的眼睛和脸颊上蛇一样、闪着猩红色光的伤疤。他之后大概会恳求阿拉娜别再带他来了。泽勒和普莱斯也过来了，而且几乎和杰克一样不自在，但放松得要更快更有说服力。

“你的头发太长了，威尔，”普莱斯说，挑剔地斜视着我，“你现在就能用蝴蝶结把它们绑起来了。嗯，你该这么干，会很漂亮的。”我快速扫了他一眼，没有隐藏的意思，只是调侃。他是对的，我正（已经）踏进错误的“仪容不整”区。他坐在床缘，并从阿拉娜带来的果篮里挑葡萄，我边笑边假装打开他的手。事情可能变得更糟，起码我还有一间干净又宽敞的房间——好到我能肯定是局里在出钱，因为我那烂保险不可能干成这样。说起来，我还有上保险吗？脑中备忘录：查一查。不过这不再那么紧急，你不在我身边的时候，我受伤的可能性就在呈指数下降。

在所有人之中，莫莉的缺席是最显眼的。显然有人（弗莱迪•劳兹）跟她谈过了，我为自己无法更深一步的痛苦而感到真实的愧疚和悲伤。我没法责怪她。我不怪她。毕竟我也没有做出一点点联系她的尝试。

凯德又来了一次，而且这回拒绝坐下，转为阴森地从上方逼近病床和来回踱步。她告诉我法医鉴定科已经完成了对悬崖的进一步调查，问我对证词“有没有要补充和修正的？”她的把戏明显到我差点对着她大笑起来，他们当然什么新东西都没找到，更别提任何能控告我的。那样我早就不在这儿了。

“没有，我没事。”我说（听起来油嘴滑舌，但我控制不了）。“我坚持所有我说过的。”

她只是高深莫测地望着我，而我拒绝看向别处，最后是她先垂下了视线。如果我想我能变得很一根筋。你会满意的。“你知道，你的父母在挑选你的名字上有着非凡的远见，”你曾对我说，“威廉。在最早的日耳曼语系里意味着‘坚定的战士’”。

“是吗？”我回答。

“‘Will’自身就代表坚忍和决心。人格的力量，意愿之力。”你露出一个隐约的微笑，“意志力（willpower），不是吗？”

“听起来是世界上最差劲的超能力。”我在用玩笑来掩饰我的不好意思。

“我想对你来说，在一些时候，是的。”你回答。听起来在沉思。“你的那些天赋，它们并不总是容易承受的，对吗？也许有一天你能。”

“‘那些’天赋？”我困惑地说，“我以为你指的是我的共情？”

“是的。”你说，语调一如既往的冷静，“我还指你承受黑暗的能力。”

如果任何一个人说了同样的话会听起来荒谬滑稽，但是你短促的发音给它注进了恰到好处的敬畏和恶意。那时我没有完全理解你说的——但最后我总会明白。

****

延长我在医院的时间的另一个无可避免的因素是我没地方可去。狼阱的房子早就卖出——伤亡里最早的——我也很难踉跄着回到莫莉的车道上（它感觉不像是我的……我在想它最像的程度有多少）。即使我可以，我会想要这个吗？不，不会。她熟悉的那个人，她的“好男人”——我在想象你听到时嘴唇会如何弯曲——已经消失了。他坠下悬崖然后被冲走了。海洋夺走了他。五丈五尺五，父亲海底眠；一副骨骼，化作红珊瑚；两颗珍珠是他的眼珠变。（ _Full fathom five thy father lies, Of his bones are coral made, Those are pearls that were his eyes._ ）*  
出自哪儿？天，我有什么毛病，我又没有胡乱在诗歌里翻出打着“矫饰”标签部分的习惯。你会记得的，毫无疑问。你总是知道像那样的东西。

暴风雨（ _The Tempest_ ），出自这儿。

钱是个问题，但不是没法解决。我没天真到认为匡提科会很快让我回去，但我还有些存款，加上一系列可靠的、源源不断地来自各种学术文章的稿费(从我又出现在新闻里那天，它们就令人安心地变多了——对病态的好奇有它的市价，就像任何东西)。即便如此，一部分的我反抗着把自己闷死在近郊里的主意。我发现自己扫视着租房广告，有关位于明显不合适的地区的绝对错误的那类公寓。被它们的声名狼藉和与世隔绝吸引，我告诉自己这就是我在寻找的隐私：没有关注和问题的街区。我对自己重申这和这类房产能让你你毫不费力隐匿其中毫无关系，成功做到了说服自己，几次。

阿拉娜提出帮我搬家，但我那些少的可怜的东西实在不需要浪费她的时间。为了几个破旧的纸箱把她拽到城市的另一头会让整件事变成一场难以忍受的闹剧。这和我不想给她我的地址一点关系也没有。对吧？因为无论如何我都得告诉杰克。所以那不是原因。

公寓糟得可怕。我敢赌有人死在里面，而且很可能不止一个。数一数没死在里面的租客大概会更快些。那栋楼甚至也比它的邻居要低矮，就像一个被两个嘟囔着抱怨的人撑起来的醉鬼。想象你看到这个的反应大大愉悦了我，穿着你该死的纯洁无暇的套装站在客厅中央，在恐慌里翻着眼睛。你会中风的。你讨厌这个。老天，你会有多讨厌这里啊。你和1500块的一瓶的白兰地，你佛罗伦萨皮的鞋子，你那些从19世纪掠夺来的家具。你这个装模作样的混蛋，炫耀你的富有和品味，像挥舞着一把用你人格的力量控制的钝器。我敢打赌你在你那养尊处优的生活里从没待过这样的地方。不，事实上，这不是真的，对吧？你曾经贫穷过，不是吗，可怕的穷困。在你还小的时候，在你的姑姑和叔叔领养你之前。我记得你跟我谈起，实事求是地，仅仅阐述事实。你说话的时候眼睛里有紧绷的波动，那是唯一出卖你的东西。你的声音没有动摇哪怕一次。我没有表露同情，我知道你会厌恶那样，但我还是为你感到遗憾——为那个无家可归的孩子。我在想你现在在哪：你会不会蜷缩在荒凉的廉价公寓里肮脏的一角，又或者正在流浪汉之家里排队等待一个床垫，疲惫又邋遢，按摩着手臂上的淤青？我很怀疑。想象你在那样的环境里可不容易。你太擅长随机应变，太狡猾，没人能放倒然后抓住你。唯一一个你曾处于这样极端的情况里的原因是你故意如此。

也许我对你不太公平。你从未试图让我因为出身而自卑。我知道你对那时包围着我的法兰绒和狗毛怀着贵族式的吹毛求疵。嘎吱作响的车和掉漆的白围栏。瓶身上有艘船的须后水。如果你想你可以贬低我，你有足够多的机会。但你不在乎那些，我想。你并不是因为那些而自命不凡。

一周半过去了公寓里的箱子还没有打开，但是我有啤酒和吃的（不算多——大部分是油炸、加工、绵白糖一类的，会让你在恐慌里抽搐的那种），还有两把椅子，以及网络。杰克找了我两次，阿拉娜一次，但我没回电话。我在看TattleCrime，并在评论区里花上比文章更多的时间。不过我不需要读，我就在那；我知道到底发生了什么。他们管我和你叫“谋杀夫夫”的次数多到我记不清（弗莱迪应该卖系列产品，她会赚大钱的）。有一些人在猜测我们到底有没有搞上，如果有的话又有多久，以及谁在上面(你，当然，大家一致赞成)。我大声地呻吟然后抹了一把脸。事实上这还挺伤人的。

看上去评论里根据是否相信我参与了整件事而且帮你伪造了死亡分成了一半一半。ZombieCannibal99认为我才是那个死掉的人，现在的威尔•格雷汉姆是汉尼拔•莱克特戴着假发和平光镜伪装的。我可有点怀疑呢。FBI_Unmasked则认为我让你在局里干了份侧写员的秘密工作，而且没人知道那是你。显然我在计划利用你的见解为自己扬名。还有一份认真到感人的描述，关于工作证件能如何被巧妙地篡改，就好像伪造一份证件是这个理论里最不可行的部分一样。大部分人同意你还活着。

我稍稍分神考虑了建立一份假的个人档案的主意然后加入了争论。有那么多人使用的用户名是我的名字的变体还是挺令人惊讶的(大量的The_Real_Will_Graham 和WillGraham2015’s)，有相当可观的一部分声称是我，还取笑登出的那晚的 _真相_ 。愿意给你同样待遇的人要少得多——凭借一个化名你也能获得敬畏。到最后我受不了了，告诉Graham666“你屁话连篇，我知道威尔•格雷汉姆事实上无法爬上悬崖因为他怕地衣怕得要死，宁愿淹死也不会碰那恶心的毛茸茸表面。”TheTruthIsOutThere 及时地在下面评论说*每个人*都知道威尔•格雷汉姆恨地衣，废话，难道有人不知道吗，还有WillGraham666确实屁话连篇。我对着屏幕眨了几次眼，然后迟钝地意识到我已经醉得不行了（我最近经常这么干）。

时不时的我会来回检视评论的时间线，看看有没有人可能是你，隐藏在键盘和一个无伤大雅的用户名后面，但总是一无所获。

老天，我几时变得这么可悲——把自己喝到一片空白然后像扒垃圾桶的流浪汉一样在TattleCrime上翻找？我已经变成了我过去瞧不起的那种人。我知道我需要振作，开始为剩下的人生做准备，除了我不知道该怎么做。我还不知道我的生活没了你会是什么样子。不像之前，即使我没有见到你，我也总是知道你确切的位置。这次我的想象力不起作用了。那里有一块空白，一个伤口。一个深深的、流血的撕裂口，在你本该在的地方。

我的夜晚几乎总是有着同样的结尾，那就是我闭上眼睛然后想象你。大部分时间你都坚定地拒绝出现，不过总有例外。我注视着你走进房间，四下打量研究着。你注意到我那壮观的邋遢环境并对我挑起一边眉毛。“哦，亲爱的威尔。”你说。你听起来被逗乐了。你的口音比我记忆里的要更重一点，加重了元音。W-i-ll。你谨慎地坐进我对面的椅子里，向前伸出腿，用手指在你的下巴出搭出尖塔。

“去你的。”我高兴地说。我对着你举起啤酒瓶假装敬酒。你对糟透了的公寓的轻蔑给了我多得荒谬的乐趣。

你只是对着我微笑。你看起来是溺爱的。我认出了那个表情，我见过的。你以前常常会这么看着我。一开始我觉得这挺瘆人，而我不记得是什么时候改变的。我回敬一个笑容接着继续喝我的啤酒。

“你喝得太多了。”你说。我又咧嘴笑了，然后忽视了你，又喝了一口。沉默，但是是友善的那种。我一直喜欢你这一点，你从来不会用社交陈词和废话塞满沉默。我抬头望向你，你还是坐在那里，注视着我，把我收进记忆里。

“你给了我你破碎的心，”我突然说。你抬起眼。“在意大利。在教堂里。”为什么我在和你说这个？你又不是不知道。

“是的。”

“为什么？”

你没回答。你只是坐着，看着我，脸上带着该死的假笑。你在等我自己发现。你知道我会的。

“一颗破碎的心暗示着深刻的感情。”我说。我的声音开始模糊，我试图用咳嗽掩盖。“但你不是那样的，不是吗？你不像其他人。”

“我确实不是。”

“贝德莉亚说你爱上我了。”

“是吗？”你的语气里有客气的兴趣。

“你为什么要把我留下？”我说。“你这个混球。你为什么不带着我一起？”

“但是我从来没有留下你。”你听起来很体贴。或者你只是觉得无聊了，对我，对这个……无论这是什么（去他的）。“有东西会一直让我在你身边，即使我们并不在一起。”你补充。现在你的声音里有一点沉思，根本无从辨别你是不是真心的。

“胡说八道。”我说。

“你需要恰当的医疗护理。”

“你也是。”

“但我不像其他人——我相信你已经这么说过了。”

“你在我的脑袋里。”我暴躁地说，“你不能总是占上风。”

“很好。如你所愿。”

“那正好。”我现在真的很醉了。极其。我摘下眼镜闭上眼，耸着肩膀让肌肉活动起来。到处都很疼。我听见你靠近我，感觉到你的手指穿过我的头发，按摩着头骨。你的拇指划过我耳朵下敏感的皮肤。

“你的头发太长了。”

“我知道。”我满不在乎地说，即使我高兴你注意到了——你会花时间留意到这样一个愚蠢的细节。接着我震惊（几乎是屈辱）地意识到在脑子里和你谈话带给我的满足感比在现实里和真正的人谈话要多。真实的，不是杀人魔的人。我还意识到这个想法并没有像它应该的那样困扰我，要差得远。但我也没什么更好的事去做，这就是了。这是我的设计（ _This is my design_ ）。

“晚安，莱克特医生。”我大声地说。但这次房间很安静，也没有回应，因为你当然离开了。只是我在一间位于城里最差地区的公寓里，和一个同时成为我生命里最好/糟糕的人游走在幻境里，这个人几次试图杀掉我(又稍微多救了我几次)，这个人可能已经死了。我的眼睛又湿又疼，我对自己说我没在哭。我没有，绝对没有。 _也没被冲垮，只是被淹没_ 。

我找到一张纸，草草写上“ _振作_ ”（加了三道横线和两个感叹号），再把它靠在电水壶上，这样我明天进厨房就能第一眼看到了。

就在我慢吞吞地准备上床睡觉的时候，我的思绪又溜回到你身上了。我考虑了很多，你知道吗:我把我俩扔下悬崖的时候脑子里到底有什么。我也考虑了很多你又在想什么，尽管有点迟疑，因为那从来不是能轻易下结论的。我记得最深的是你的手—— 一只在我背上，另一只放在我的髋部——还有你的缄默。你沉默得异乎寻常，我们翻下去的时候你没发出一点点声音，就好像你已经和那件事达成一致——这一切当然会这么结局。整个过程里你的手都环抱着我，我的头依偎在你的胸口。

我最终还是越线了，不是吗？难怪你会那么高兴。曾经你负责享受，而我负责容忍，接着来了伟大的红龙，还有我享受的屠龙。认知到这一点是最后一击。小刀刺进身体时满意的哼声，你和我一起狩猎——活着的感受又是如何强烈，在那些死亡里他妈的真正感到活着。我不记得那些关键的事——撞击水面，沉进海底，上岸——但我记得你的手和你的安静，还有避无可避的一切。 _没法忍受你，无法离开你_ 。我想要你死，我想要你和我一起死。我记得这个。

我在医院醒来感觉就是场彻彻底底的背叛——你又胜我一筹。你的游戏，你的规则……在你开口之前都不会结束。连海洋都听从你的意愿把我们吐出来，就因为那是你想要的。现在我在这里，那个骇人听闻又令人兴奋的夜晚就像上辈子——冲击、疼痛、肾上腺素、（在月光下的）血，还有那愉悦——我感到释然。不能说是释然，不全对——我只是不再那么愤怒了。看来我又有了另一次机会，多亏了你。最重要的问题，很显然，是我要对它做什么。这就是我还没准备好的部分。但是最后，我知道我得——又一次还债。

另一个选择——在那个古怪的阈限空间里——像个木偶一样做些必要的动作，一些恰如其分的抽动和震颤，确保他们相信威尔•格雷汉姆还是沉进海里的那个。尽管我(还有你)都清楚地知道那不是真的。

掌控理智的那一小部分（它还活着）明白我到头来还是要放下你，以后的某一天，也许。只是不会那么快。

 

*出自莎士比亚的《暴风雨》，艾莉儿所唱的第二节。用了朱生豪先生的译本。  
*阈限空间：limial space，此处大意为“在旧地和未知之间等待新生“。查到了Richard Rohr的定义：where we are betwixt and between the familiar and the completely unknown. There alone is our old world left behind, while we are not yet sure of the new existence. That’s a good space where genuine newness can begin……This is the sacred space where the old world is able to fall apart, and a bigger world is revealed.(在那里我们位于熟悉的事物和完全的未知之间。在那里我们的旧世界被留在身后，而又无法确定新的存在。一个适合全新的事物开始的地方……在这个神圣的空间里旧的世界能够分崩离析，一个更大的会解下面纱。)  
来源：https://inaliminalspace.org/about-us/what-is-a-liminal-space/


	3. Chapter 3

 

剧烈的头痛和鲜明的不适感——我怀疑有东西半夜爬进了我的嘴里然后死在里面——伴随着我在第二天早上醒来。老天，这真是可悲——我表现得一点也不像个成年人。我晃进厨房去拿阿司匹林，马上发现了一张咄咄逼人地靠在热水壶上的纸条，而且看起来(这可能吗)比昨晚更尖刻和夸张了。一股不理智的愤怒冲着喝醉了的我涌去，为了他是一个伪善的混蛋，即使我知道他的话是对的。我像个茫然又迟疑不决的泳者，向天空的方向游，努力想浮上水面（隐喻和字面上的意思，因为这难道不是我们那晚应该做的吗？）我得下个清醒的决定，继续生活。我很明白。 _我明白。_ 我不能一直假装我不。

麻烦的是我一点动力都没有，但至少要找点东西填满我越来越无所事事的时间，赶在我发疯之前。我想这是我欠你的（可以这么说……我猜）。毕竟是你让我在我们的坠落里幸存，很明显，你想要我干点什么。但是，天啊，我要从哪里下手？

苍白、潮湿的阳光渗进单薄的窗帘，照亮了那些裂缝和湿乎乎的霉斑，公寓看起来比往常还要阴沉。我决定出去走走。我保持视线低垂，只在短促的喘息之间时不时抬头看看街道。二十分钟之后我开始意识我对不被认出的渴望几乎到了偏执的地步，所以竖起外套的领子遮住脸。这让我感觉好些了，直到我在橱窗上瞥见自己的样子，我敢肯定如果之前人们没有盯着我看，他们现在一定改主意了，因为我看起来真的一团糟。我让步了，放下领子然后在口袋里翻出帽子，把它低低地压在额头上。我穿过公园，那里有一个男人坐在长凳上读报纸，头版上印着你的大头照和一个“FBI陷入僵局”的大字标题。他发现我在盯着他后摆出了一副谴责的表情。我转身离开。

我最后停在了一家小咖啡店里，在炫耀自己的特立独行方面稍稍有点过头，除此之外它舒适又安静。只有我一个客人，我最后和女招待闲聊了起来。她别着一个手写的名牌，一个笑脸和“嗨，我叫萨拉。”，而且无论我说什么她都咯咯直笑，每当她有点想要强调的东西就拍拍手臂。我知道她在试着和我调情，事实上她挺漂亮的，泛着红晕的脸颊什么的。要是在很久以前我说不定会试一试，就为我觉得该这么干，但是现在这个想法只让我觉得疲惫。所以我改成了帮她填字谜。她也有那份你的脸印在封面的报纸，不过这一次我有所准备，小心地把视线移开到柜台上的糖罐子上。

“在（Within）丘比特之箭里，一种罕见的感染，”她说，“十二个字母，‘e’开头，‘s’结尾。”

“心内膜炎。（Endocarditis），”我说，接着无意义地补充:“‘endo’的意思是在里面(within)”。

“不错。”她回答。我不确定她是真的印象深刻还是试着礼貌地无视，我听起来（甚至对我自己）像个难以忍受的万事通。我继续解出了“验尸”和“疟疾”。

“你对医学类的很在行啊。”她又在对着我灿烂地笑了，甚至笑得比她名牌上的那个表情符号还要灿烂。“你是个医生还是什么的？”

“不是。”我含糊地说，“我知道那些词只是因为它们和死亡有关。”操，操，我真的把那玩意儿大声说出口了？这样的场合总会让我思考我是怎么在在那么严重的社交无能下活过过去几十年的，它严重得只可能是晚期了。我伸出手，手掌朝上。“该死，我很抱歉。”我说，“那听起来 _太_ 古怪了。我和执法机构一起工作。法医鉴定。你知道，就像……”我晃晃手，想找到一个法医学的同义词，不会吓到她的那种。惨败。在提到法医学的时候真的有安抚人心的词吗？

“哦，”她慢慢地说，“你是说像那部CSI的电视剧吗？”

“对！”我说，有点迫切过头了。“对，就是那样。”好吧，事实上，不——不是完全那样。

她吃吃地笑了，平衡恢复，即使我很乐意看到她重新高兴起来，我还是在心底叹了口气，希望我能告诉她相信自己的直觉，离我远一点会明智得多，因为实际上我既深陷麻烦又是个麻烦。我不属于她的世界，那个世界里都是可靠、神智正常的 _好人_ 。我连那些词的边儿都沾不上，我只是穿着伪装。在她热切地暗示着下次再来这边喝咖啡和填字谜之后我就马上离开了，我告诉她我会尽力，尽管对于那是不可能的这一点我心知肚明。

****

这种感觉很奇怪，好像世界在我不在的情况下加快了脚步(那当然)，我正在尽力挥手让它停下好让我重新爬上去。仔细考虑之后，我决定第一步是如果下一次有人打电话来，我会接。整体来看这是个可悲的目标，但是我得开始做点什么。一两天慢吞吞地过去了，什么都没发生，接着杰克打了电话。我的心稍稍一沉——我希望那是阿拉娜。我对杰克能说出点什么我想听的不抱太大希望，但是在第一次就退缩可不是个好头，所以我按下接听键。

“嘿杰克。”

“威尔！”他说，像是很乐意听见我的声音似的（这不可能。对吧？）“好久没和你说话了，我开始担心你是不是又跑掉了。”

“没，”我说，“我就在这儿呢。”这挺傻的，我还能去哪儿呢。

“犯罪现场。”他说，毫无预警的。“室内入侵和死掉的房主。我想让你看看。”

根据他在医院对我的态度，这个完全出乎我的意料，我是真的感到吃惊了。“真的？”我最后说。

“没错。”杰克说，听起来不太耐烦。我能听见电话那头的谈话声，还有电话响起的声音。“没别的人了，我想你能帮上忙。准备好了？”

我突然感到一阵对杰克的喜爱之情。好样的，老杰克。为什么他这么信任我？我最近可没做什么值得这个的事。

“我准备好了。”我说（我没有准备好）。

“那最好。”杰克回答。“我可是冒着风险的，威尔。让你回来不是……好吧，不是一致同意的。我这次没法护着你。”

“我没事，杰克，我能干这个。”我说，为自己的说服力暗暗高兴。“我不需要帮助。”

你护着我度过难关一次，不是吗，蹒跚着穿过麝鼠农场的雪地。大大小小的伤口带来的酸痛和达到顶峰的疲惫冲击着我们，而我又在意识里沉浮。我被下了药，但是我猜惊吓也帮了不少忙。我的大脑明智地关机了，因为它意识到了了解我的身体正在遭遇什么已经不是什么好事了。天知道你又遭遇了什么，他们对你可不友好，不是吗？但是你在那儿：怀着坚不可摧的信念蹒跚向前，我失去知觉的身体挂在你的臂弯。我不时睁开眼，其中一次我发现你低头凝视着我。你逮到我在看，你转转眼珠微笑。“作为一个体形消瘦的人，威尔，你实际上要重得多。”你佯装不快地说。但你仍牢牢抱着我，从始至终。我猜这是你能做成那些事的一个原因：你在任何事上都不放弃。你大概不了解放弃，只是轻快地滑过其他人的忍耐极限。

“威尔？”

“哦，抱歉，我在听。”

“你确定你没事？”

“我很好。”我重申，想用重复的次数把它变成现实。杰克接着问需不需要载我一程，我回答说我会自己去的，所以他给了我地址之后就挂断了。我小心地把电话放回桌上，然后站了一小会儿，做了几次深呼吸。一种古怪的兴奋感颤动着传遍我的身体。我想不到之后会发生些什么。

那么，按部就班。我从我那些几乎没打开、只在必要的时候去翻找的硬纸板箱子里挖出一件衬衫，随意地熨了熨。真可惜我没法这么熨熨我的脸，它可比衬衫皱得多。我很清楚我看起来很糟。我瘦了很多，眼睛显得大的过分，颧骨像阳台似的支棱着（但还是没有你的显眼）。起码我终于剪了头发。我受不了理发师，所以就在浴室里那面油腻腻的镜子前面，用一把指甲刀解决了。看起来肯定更整洁，但我总觉得我看起来更糟了。垂下的鬈发柔和了我的脸——削短之后突出了凹下的地方和骨头，我看起来比任何时候都要苍白和消瘦。

我在床头柜上找到了眼镜，最后扫了一眼我脏兮兮的小起居室，然后捞起钥匙，出门面对另一头被创造出的无论是什么样子的地狱。是时候工作了。

****

在开车过去的路上，我在想我到底在干什么。

****

在驶进街道之前我就看见了闪烁的警用灯，我停在标准的现场该有的一堆东西旁边：警戒线，急救队，聚在一起寻求支持的焦虑邻居。FBI的存在并不是那么显眼，但我很快注意到杰克在周遭徘徊，朝他的各类下属吼出指示。他举起一只手向我打招呼。“啊，威尔！”他说，“谢谢你来。真高兴你能到。”

“没什么。”我回答。我听起来有点太过认真:尴尬。我几乎加上一句“很高兴来到这里”之类的话，幸运的是我意识到了那会有多失礼：正常人不会 _高兴_ 地来到犯罪现场（考虑到我在咖啡店里那场“我知道所有关于死亡的事——包括拉丁文”的展示，这更可悲了）。杰克轻松地拍拍我的肩膀。即使他还有顾虑，他也不会现在就大声说出来。在在场的其他人看来，他是真的对我的出现感到满意。我明白对我和他而言，表面上的一致都很重要——毕竟他得坚持自己的决定，但我还是感激。

“跟平时不太一样。”杰克说。他指了指房子。“事实上对你来说有点太平淡了。不过我想让你慢点开始。”

我扬起眉毛。“你在训练我？”

“对，差不多吧。”杰克说，毫无愧意。他耸肩。“当地的警察报告的。这是低犯罪率辖区，而且尸体有点古怪。”

“尸体怎么了？”

“脸被某种部落里的面具盖住了。他们觉得是有预谋的，故意要弄的像入室抢劫。”

“行吧，”我说，“我要看看在哪。”杰克带路。我跟上，试着不要在他身后显得太不自在。没见到一个我认识的人让我大大松了口气，尽管我们进门时一个警察盯着我瞧，我怀疑他从哪里认出我来了。他看起来非常年轻，只比青少年大一点儿——干干净净、富有光泽的脸和自然的粉色双颊，闪烁着全心全意的理想主义。他身上有种引人同情的可悲特质，他就像是会有塑料手枪和玩具警徽的那种人。我试着回忆我像这样无知和充满激情是什么时候，然后颇为壮观地失败了（我有过这样的时候吗？没有吧）。

“嘿！”他叫道。该死，他跟在我们后面，在小路上弹跳的样子像条巨大的、穿着制服的幼犬。“嘿！威尔·格雷汉姆。你是威尔·格雷汉姆对不对？”

我短暂地考虑了否认（ _“不我不是，我知道我们很像——老有人叫住我。太烦人了”_ ），然后意识到有杰克站在这里，坚持我是其他什么人就没那么容易了。这个的结果就是我回答之前停顿的时间久到足够让我看起来像在挣扎着回想自己的名字。“是——的。”我终于（不情愿地）说。我的语调在末尾上扬，听起来就像个问题。老天。杰克带着那副“ _该死的他现在又在干什么_ ”的表情盯着我。

“哇！”那个新生的警官说，“哇，这太酷了，看到你在监狱里。我读了所有关于你的事。”

“是吗？”我说。“我是那个 _没有_ 杀掉那些人的家伙。”我迫切地想在这个时机给杰克挖苦的一睹，不过决定还是不要冒险。

“酷！”那个“小孩”说，不受阻挠地，我点点头然后微笑（为了表示友好——我发誓——但它半路出错，我就像神经失调一样抽搐了一下）。我脑子里有一段荒诞的蒙太奇片段，他和他的同事大谈这次偶遇: _“是的我见到威尔·格雷汉姆了，绝对是他。紧张兮兮的怪胎，像是连自己的名字是什么都忘了……”_ 有那么一分钟我就要大笑出声了。

“你不用去做笔录吗， **警官** ？”杰克指责。一部分充满恶意的我想要帮腔 _（“没错， **警官** ，你不需要做笔录吗？”）_但我没有，因为他只是个没做错什么的小屁孩。

他现在那那种孩子气的敬畏转移到了杰克身上，我抓住机会溜走。我还能听见一个气喘吁吁的“…… _一点问题都没有_ 克劳福德先生，马上就去， **长官** 。”从外面看房子宽敞又豪华，和那悲剧、暴力的死亡完全不搭边。

“受害人是安德鲁·安德顿。”杰克跟上后告诉我。“白人男性，42岁，离异。高收入的投行职员。无犯罪记录，没有和犯法有关的联系。爱好是旅行和品鉴红酒。”

“为什么说旅行而不是‘我的爱好是去度假’？”

杰克没理会：“邻居们说他是个彻头彻尾的体面人。”

“有人死的时候人们都这么说。这不代表什么。”

“也不代表他不是。”杰克说。“行凶者从这条路进入，”他边说边指出一个一扇约低于地面五英尺的小窗户。挺隐蔽，部分藏在一排桑树后面，杰克得指两次才让我找到。我通常要更敏锐，这有点令人尴尬。杰克看了我一眼。“你没事？”他说。

“没事。我很好。”（我应该录音的，或者做个纸牌）“窗户通向哪里？”

“工具间。”

“啊哈。”我花了点时间追踪那串通向它的脚印。 _我的脚印不会偏移，直接通向我的目标。我打破窗户好进入。一个没有计划的人不会注意到这个，但我熟悉这里，知道我正在走向哪。偏僻的地方是个很好的选择，能悄悄撬开窗。_

“里面有什么？”我问。

“安德鲁·安德顿。”杰克回答。“他还剩下的部分。”他带路进入起居室，我看见了悲惨的安德顿先生的最后样子，伸开四肢趴在地板上，头上带着一圈血迹，脸被一个缀着酒椰叶的精巧木面具遮挡。

“意料之外。”我说。

“非常。”杰克转向法医人员。“大家注意，现在把现场空出几分钟。威尔？有什么发现就告诉我。”

我心不在焉地朝他点头，我已经合上双眼进入了（从未）正确的（该说是非常错误的）思维空间里。 _我慌了，嘴里发酸。我的心脏抽痛，这不是计划里的。这不是我的设计。_ 我睁开眼睛，眨了眨。接着我出去找到杰克。竟然已经过去了十五分钟。

“一场出错的入室盗窃。”我告诉他。

“什么，真的？”杰克说，“理由是……？”

“他知道直接走向隐藏的窗户，”我回答，“这说明他熟悉这所房子。不是通过监视——这个地区警戒完备，在街上无所事事地闲晃太引人注目。可以查查有没有关于非法逗留的报告，但我想真正要找的是曾经接近过屋子的人。工人、销售员……那一类。他需要敏捷的身手才能从窗户里挤进来，所以是个灵活的年轻人。在大白天闯入民宅也需要一定的策划和自大，他曾经这么干过——很可能有非法闯入的前科。”

“好，我会让他们注意，”杰克说，“还有什么？”

“一开始的动机并不包括暴力:入室盗窃。起居室被翻过了，应该拿走了些值钱的东西，可以试试追踪。杀死屋主是次要的，计划之外的，不是进入房子的动机。入侵者以为屋子里是空的。那是中午，安德顿先生应该在上班。”

“查过了。他的上级说他请了病假。”

“那就对了。他在卧室，睡着了或者开着电视——总之他没听见玻璃被打破，但他听见了起居室里的动静。他下楼，正撞上入侵者， _那_ 就是这变成一场谋杀的时候，行凶人为了保护自己而清除了目击者。这再一次证明了安德顿先生知道他，他清楚自己会被认出来——销售员的嫌疑更大了。而且如果他认为房子里有人，他就会试图伪装自己。看看子弹是不是和受害人持有的吻合。如果不是，那就是他带进来的。去查有没有类似的记录，任何携带同款枪支行窃被捕的人。”

“你怎么确定安德顿不是目标？”

“尸体。”我不耐烦地说。“没有任何关于性或者仪式的元素，没有折磨或者羞辱。没有 _针对性_ 。行凶者不想在谋杀中获得任何满足。头上的枪伤说明行凶的唯一动机是尽快干掉他，但是对于一个职业杀手来说又太过冒失——看看他手上那些防卫伤。家具被撞翻在地，曾经发生了剧烈的挣扎。凶手慌了，杀了人，但是做得不够干净。看见墙上的弹孔了吗？他打偏了头几枪。”

“如果这是盗窃，那么为什么别的地方完好无损？”杰克说，“为什么只在这里？”

“因为他被干扰了，手头还多出了一具尸体。他必须快点离开，就只搜索了离他最近的房间。”

“面具呢？”

“面具没有意义，它属于被害人。看见墙上的空钩子了吗？”我指了指，杰克哼着表示同意。“你告诉我他热爱旅行，面具很有可能是他自己买的。问问他的朋友，但我很确定这个面具不是特意挑选的。行凶者只是为了用它挡住安德顿先生的脸，减少负罪感，在他还停留在房间里寻找值钱的东西的时候让尸体的存在感降到最低。这是一场计划周全的盗窃，但是谋杀不是——他来这里偷东西，而不是杀人。他不习惯暴力——至少不是这种致命的暴力——所以他需要物化受害人并且只带走手边能拿到的财物。如果他在盖上面具之前合上了安德顿先生的眼睛，我也不会感到惊讶。”

“那么，”杰克说，“这就是一场出岔子的入室盗窃。”

我露出苦笑。“你说这个要更平淡的时候真的没开玩笑，不是吗杰克？”

****

夜幕逐渐降临，空气里有种原始的金属气息。我靠在墙边，做了几个深呼吸:我的太阳穴开始传来头痛前的熟悉刺痛，而止疼药拉在公寓里了。没什么大不了的。我很好。我真没事。我来了这里，完成了工作，这很好。我耳朵里有一阵尖锐的铃声，我想着偏头痛，然后才注意到口袋里的震动，发现只是我的电话响了。看看：一天之内接到两个电话。我简直就是选美冠军（Miss Congeniality）。

来电显示上写着“阿拉娜·布鲁姆”，我忍不住微笑。“嗨阿拉娜。”

“威尔！”她说，“听见你的声音真是太好了。”

“我在犯罪现场。”我不假思索地说。

一个停顿，阿拉娜回答：“是吗？”她听起来不太开心。

“那么，嗯，你最近怎么样？”

“我很好，”她用拿捏好的平淡语气回答，“事实上我更想知道 _你_ 过得怎么样。”

“我们应该见见面。”我说，避开直接的回答。

“那太好了。”她迅速热切起来，“就定今晚如何？”

“呃，好啊。今晚。”我抢在自己拒绝之前回答，“今晚很好。”

“好的，太棒了。”她听起来因为我回答的这么快而惊讶（不过肯定没有我惊讶——我到底在想什么？）。“八点怎么样？”

“听起来不错，”我消沉地回答，“我能八点到。”

“很好。我希望你不介意我带个人——一个非常想见你的人。”我张开嘴想抗议，但她已经欢快地告诉我酒吧的名字并让我不要迟到。她挂断了。

我把头向后仰靠在墙上，大声地叹气。一个当地的警察经过，古怪地看了我一眼。我当作没看见。我到底有什么毛病？为什么这么困难?不应该这样的不是吗？就是和老朋友（以及一个陌生人，一个“非常想见我”的人）出去喝一杯而已。

我又花了点时间发抖，然后站直。我该走了。那会对我有好处的。我认命地拖着脚走向我的车。接着我发现那个警察还在盯着我，我不得不压抑住走过去往他脸上来一拳的冲动。我讨厌这样（真的……我说真的）……可我没法否认那种汹涌的失望，当我发现手机响起，而那却不是你，一次都不是。


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

阿拉娜选择的酒吧既高档（挑高的天花板和摆动的吊灯，一路延伸至消失在一点的木质墙面），又昂贵（浆洗的白袖口，闪烁得像金色的晶片的手表，妆容无暇的楚楚可怜的女人们），我开始怀疑我做了个错误得可怕的决定。我看不到阿拉娜。我知道我彻头彻尾地不合群，穿着旧牛仔裤和皱巴巴的外套，顶着自己剪的头发，很快那群油滑的侍者就会注意到我然后请我出去（好极了）。

啊，阿拉娜在那。她看到我了吗，还是我可以试着脱身？她发现我了——她的视线越过人群牢牢地定着我的，她走向我，把我搂进一个散发香气的怀抱里。她看起来很高兴，愉快很适合她。一个高个子男人跟在她后面，带着毫不掩饰的好奇打量着我。我深沉地回视，考量着。

“威尔，”她说，松开我向男人示意，“我一位非常好的朋友，迈克尔·弗伦奇医生，在霍普金斯的时候我们曾在一起实习。”那么这就是那个想见我的人。为什么？他看起来不像是那种会对我的工作感兴趣的人。不过外表不是一切，在那身人皮之下他可以是任何人。他其实是TattelCrime上的ZombieCannibal99这个想法短暂地娱乐了我。

“我当然知道 _你_ 是谁，格雷汉姆先生。”他说（完美的时机）。他用力摇晃着我的手:“阿拉娜说了很多关于你的事，令人难忘。你听起来就像个屠龙勇士。”

迈克尔·弗伦奇身材矫健灵活，有整洁的西装、优雅打卷的银灰色头发和显眼的面容。我猜他大概四十在五十之间。还是英国人——清晰的元音、谦逊的微笑和点头——所以我尽量表现出宽容，把他和他的“屠龙勇士”当作文化差异，任何有自尊的人都不会如此毫不羞耻地用这种可笑的短语形容别人。“拜托，叫我威尔。”我说。他的微笑和点头好像是传染性的，因为我也开始这么干了。

幸好阿拉娜（为了不让我们继续微笑点头到头晕脑涨）介入，问我那个案子如何了。一个有点不幸的问题，但是她已经尽力了，另一个也是唯一一个替换的问题是： _你这些天都在做什么呢？_ 迈克尔·弗伦奇肯定不会愿意听到诚实的回答的，看他的那些微笑和玩世不恭的骑士魅力就知道了。而且他还是阿拉娜的朋友（好朋友），所以犯罪现场大概不会吓到他。但我还是想谨慎一些，一部分原因是我不是真的想谈这个，另一部分是我还没试探出他的底细（他到底想要什么？）。

“挺好的，谢谢，”我说，“很顺利。我想应该会很快结案。”就这样了。我意识到我没能推动谈话，应该再加上点什么，但我对要说什么完全没有头绪。阿拉娜和迈克尔都期待地看着我，用他们能做到的极限微笑和颔首(老天)。

我决定当个逃兵，于是向吧台的方向示意：“有谁要喝的吗？”

阿拉娜晃了晃她的红酒杯，但迈克尔·弗伦奇说：“不，让我来。我坚持。你要喝什么，威尔？”

“哦谢谢，”我不自在地说，“一杯啤酒就行。”

“马上来。”他回答，用 _身怀使命_ 的决心大步朝吧台走去。阿拉娜和我坐到了边上的卡座里，我取下眼镜，疲惫地抹了把脸。

阿拉娜若有所思地打量着我。来了，我想。她深吸了口气：“说真的，威尔。一个犯罪现场？在 _那些事_ 发生之后，你真的认为这是明智的吗？你经历了绝对的地狱，结果一有机会你就又让自己沉到死亡和恐惧里去。”她皱眉，忧愁地啜了口酒。“有时候我觉得我该杀了杰克·克劳福德。”

我眨了眨眼，不安地意识到我唯一的想法是她可得按顺序排队才行，因为你会比她早得多动手。把这个念头藏在心里会是个明智的选择，所以我不耐烦地挥了挥手：“不是那样的。”不是我不感激她的关心，但那关心背后所暗示的我是个杰克一发话就跑去的召之即来的人实在是让人生气。

“那事情是什么样的？“

我重新戴上眼镜，从镜片上方盯着她。“我还能做什么呢？”我说，“我 _擅长_ 这个。”

“我知道。我还知道你之前差点被它毁掉。”

“是的，好吧……那是之前。”

“威尔，有很多其他的事是你可以做的。你曾离开这行整整三年。”

“那么我现在又回来了。”我暴躁地说。“一切都不同了。 _一切_ 。莫莉和我已经几个月没有说话，我一个人在公寓里快要发疯……”我想加上“ _而且汉尼拔离开了_ ”但这会显得太疯狂了。“我需要做些建设性的事。”我迟疑了，“杰克打来，我觉得那是个可行的选择。”我喜欢这个的发音所以我又说了一遍(虽然我已经无法确定我到底在试图说服我们俩中的哪一个了)：“为局里工作是可行的。就那么简单。至少在这段时间里，在我想出别的东西之前。”

阿拉娜看上去还有很多想说的，但这时迈克尔带着饮料回来了——一杯啤酒给我，一杯琥珀色的鸡尾酒给他自己——能够停止这场尴尬的敞开心扉让我轻松极了，我甚至觉得看到他挺高兴的，并露出一个热情的笑作为感谢。他回以微笑并把啤酒向我推来:“ _CinCin*_ (干杯)。”

“ _Santé_ *（干杯）。”阿拉娜说。听起来有点沮丧。

“干杯。”我说，一口气喝下半杯。

迈克尔瞥了我们俩一眼:“我没打断什么吧？”

“没有。”我带着一点歉意冲阿拉娜笑了，这样她就会明白我不是在打发她。“我们只是聊聊近况。”

她回以微笑，短暂地将手放在我的手上。“真的很高兴见到你，威尔。”她说，我知道她是真心的。迈克尔也笑了，有那么一段时间我们只是坐在那里，互相微笑，这该死地就像脱线家族*（ _BradyBrunch_ ）里的一幕。唯一的安慰是至少没有人开始点头。我偷偷为自己不惜一切代价避开社交的努力而喝彩，因为这真他妈太累了。

阿拉娜问迈克尔他的诊所如何了，我尽力表现出感兴趣的样子，感到苦不堪言。我显然做过头了，因为他突然停下来，仔细地看了看我，然后说：“你还好吗威尔？你看起来有点累了。”这是真的，我看起来就是那样——我也真的累了——但我还是被他指出这一点的方式激怒了。每当人们说“你看起来很累”，我听到的就是“你像是被狠狠揍了一顿”。我想着如果你在这儿会发生什么，并成功调动起自己的兴致。大概没什么特别的:你会表现得迷人而自信，我们会被你说的每一个字吸引。之后我会从其他人制造的噪音中脱身，与你单独交谈，这样我就能享受你高度集中在我身上的关注。不过说实话，我不觉得你会愿意勉强度过一个这样的夜晚。

迈克尔现在在讲他同事的趣闻——费解的，关于急诊室里一个喝醉的护士和夜班人员——我时不时地走神，并确保我在合适的时机大笑。我一直在等他开始对我的工作刨根问底（或者，糟上一万倍，谈起你）但他没有。他比我以为的要更有礼貌/谨慎——不然就是我的古怪把他吓退了。我问阿拉娜玛格还好吗，她说了一通关于赛马配种和开办训练中心的计划。听阿拉娜说话是愉快和可以集中的，我变得活跃了一点，告诉她我很高兴她们俩一切顺利。她买了下一轮酒，我得到了在那之后的机会。站在吧台旁，我瞟了一眼手表：已经过去两个小时了，很快就我可以找个借口然后滚开让他们俩继续。

我回到座位时，阿拉娜和迈克尔正在讨论着什么。我挪开他们面前的杯子然后滑进我的位置。迈克尔抬头看着我笑了:“你关心歌剧吗，威尔？”

“没什么兴趣，不。”我直白地说。阿拉娜瞪了我一眼。我逮到她的目光并回敬了她。那我要说什么？我只是做到坦诚:我一点都不在乎歌剧。迈克尔来回看着我们，一个诧异小小笑容挂在他的脸上。“抱歉。”我犹豫地补充，在阿拉娜和她明显的不赞成面前退让了。

“没必要感到抱歉！”他兴高采烈地说，就好像我刚刚的古怪非常迷人而不是粗鲁没礼貌而且社交无能的。“只是我有托斯卡*周五场的票，但我的歌剧密友在最后一刻取消了。”（ _天啊_ ，谁有歌剧密友啊？甚至连你都知道这太过了。）他重重叹了口气作为强调。“阿拉娜本来要和我一起的，但她也另有安排了。”阿拉娜也叹气了，流露出精心编排的遗憾，一个可怕的想法袭击了我:这是他们两人之前策划好的。是谁煽动的？不是阿拉娜为了她悲惨的孤单朋友做出的请求，就是他被他在报纸上读到的东西勾起足够大的兴趣，打算找法子接近我。不管怎样，这个设计都太粗糙了。像他这样的人不可能没法为他的票找到一个更合适的人。

“你非常慷慨，”我说，仔细地组织词汇，“但恐怕那张票给我太浪费了。让另一个会真正享受它的人失去机会就太可惜了。”才不可惜（一点都不）——我压根不关心剥夺了哪位歌剧密友的机会——但我决心要在阿拉娜面前表现得好一些。

“哦但我不同意！”他说，“恐怕我没法接受。我认为你是个非常值得的观众。”他认真的？有那么一秒，我为如此强烈的个人自信能让人变得这般明显的、完全的不在乎事实感到叹服。我可以告诉他把票塞进他的屁股里，然后他就会快活地咯咯笑起来留我一个人尴尬，默默溜到一边回想这耻辱。我厌恶他所暗示的我只是在表现谦虚和自我否认（这样他就可以充分地反驳），而不是不情愿地承认我最初的观点（游戏结束）: _我只是他妈的不在乎什么歌剧。_

“说实话，”我说，“我真的不感兴趣。”

“你看过哪些歌剧呢？”他圆滑地问。

天，事情会变成那样，对不对？要么我放弃，接受失败，要么强硬起来，用那种斩钉截铁到他放弃自己愚蠢的计划的语气说“不”。他还在说话，热情地谈论着管弦乐，一位女高音，以及我是如何 _应该_ 尝试一下，因为他肯定我 _绝对_ 会爱上它，如果我接受他那该死的票他会有 _多么感激_ 。我的头开始疼了。阿拉娜一直在看着我，鼓励地笑着。

我没有马上回答，这真是个致命的失误，因为这给了他深入下去的机会并且把我的沉默当成了默许。“七点在音乐厅，我们到时见。”他轻快地点点头。至少他没说来接我。我不定我该坚持——要么他在按喇叭的时候轮子被偷走了，要么他在看到我那栋烂公寓的第一眼就远远 **躲开** 。不管怎样，我都可以回到我通常的周五晚间计划:喝醉，翻 _TattleCrime_ 。

讽刺的是，正是这个念头让我开始转变心意。我的社交是绝症晚期状态，事实上我见尸体解剖的次数比见活人要稍微多那么一点。这难道不是我关于“威尔·格雷汉姆的勇敢新世界”决心的一部分吗？我说过我想要做些什么，我还这么告诉了阿拉娜，如果我继续拒绝，她很可能会提醒我这一点。而且能发生什么最糟的事呢？（奇怪的是，即使我和你之间的关系都没能阻止我问出这样沉重的问题。）说不定我会觉得享受呢？（好吧，很可能不会。）但我能扛过扮演一晚上的歌剧密友的。我可以扛过大部分事情。甚至包括你。

  
“那么，好吧。”我最后说，赶在我改变主意之前。接着费劲地挤出最后一点礼貌：“谢谢。”我想起你的“ _只要可行，就该一直尝试去吃掉那些无礼的人。*_ ”，挣扎着藏下一个可憎的傻笑。如果他有胆表现出洋洋得意，我就会直接告诉他滚开。但他没有。他只是笑了笑，举杯和我的相碰：“谢谢你威尔，你的陪伴一定令人非常愉快。”接着就转向阿拉娜开始问她巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院的预算，就好像之前的十分钟根本没发生过。我把头靠在座位里凉爽的纤维表面上，花了一小段时间考虑我都让自己陷进什么里去了。

我知道这很可笑，但我几乎觉得我在对你不忠。像是你会在乎我忠诚与否似的。

****

电话是半夜里来的，我的手机坚持在靠着床边的破旧折叠桌上震动。我一下子坐直，迷迷糊糊地四下摸索。啤酒瓶跌下地板，传来清晰可辨的碎裂声。“操。”我喃喃地说。我低头看向（成功找到的）手机:号码被屏蔽了。

“啰？”我说。我咳嗽几次清除嗓子里的紧绷感:“哈啰？”

没有回音。没有呼吸声，什么都没有。

“哈啰？”我烦躁地重复。还是彻底的寂静。连房间都是沉默着的，没有从窗外传来的声音，没有楼里的噪音。我也许是这个世界上唯一还清醒着的人：我和电话对面的无名氏。

你？

我几乎念出你的名字，又及时打住了。没多大可能是你。安静的来电不是你风格，你会更喜欢一些放在我家门口的，安排得充满艺术感的尸体碎块。而且我如果说出你的名字我就把你交出去了，不仅仅对我自己，也对那个电话另一头的人。

“谁在那？”我说。我打算表现得既威慑又专横，但困惑和睡意让效果打了折扣，我听见了自己声音里明显的焦虑。还是没有回音。我瞟了一眼闹钟，在一片黑暗里闪烁着幽魂一般的蓝光：02：33。我在干什么，为什么我还不挂断？02:34。我等待着。一阵突如其来的不服输的冲动让我不愿意做那个先崩溃然后挂断电话的人。我想了一些高明的回击（ _真健谈啊，不是吗？_ ），但这种轻浮感觉不对。02：35。诡异的、压抑的寂静。电话那头无声的存在让我感到不安，咒语一下子打破了，我现在只想让一切停止。我猛地挂断电话，关了机。接着把毯子拉到头上等待入睡，花上很长时间等待入睡。一辆车终于驶过公寓楼，头灯的亮光像幽灵鱼群般游动着滑过墙面。

早上的时候我想也许那全是我的梦，除了通话记录——对夜半来讯的永久记录。

  
*cin cin 意大利语

*santé 法语

*脱线家族（Brady Brunch）：70年代的美国情景喜剧，讲述了有六个孩子的混合家庭生活。

*托斯卡：三幕意大利歌剧。普契尼创作。画家卡瓦拉多西入狱，警察总监斯卡皮亚被他的情人女歌手托斯卡迷住，提出以托斯卡的身体交易卡瓦拉多西的性命。托斯卡假意答应，在斯卡皮亚写通行证时刺死了他。第三幕，托斯卡找到卡瓦拉多西告知他原委，要他假意中弹再一起逃走。但斯卡皮亚骗了斯托卡，卡瓦拉多西真的被处决了。此时发现斯卡皮亚死去的卫兵前来逮捕斯托卡，她向情人告别后跳下行刑台自杀。

*Whenever feasible,one should always try to eat the rude.剧中原台词。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话（部分）：我自己是个英国人，不打算冒犯任何一位英国读者。你们的英语文学老师有没有让你们看BBC版的大卫科波菲尔，休丹西带着一顶完全一言难尽的假发？*你们有没有古怪的淳朴邻居，可以一点也不讽刺地用屠龙勇士形容别人？没有？好吧，那就只有我一个。


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

周五渐近，和迈克尔一起的歌剧行程（绝对不是约会，老天）让我焦躁不已，并在热烈地诅咒他和阿拉娜逼我参加和因为我给了他们机会而更剧烈地诅咒我自己之间摇摆。我觉得自己梦游一般地、盲目地跌进一个新的灾难里就因为我太消极(加上累垮和低落)而不能掌控自己的生活。也许他身上有个方面（非常、 _非常_ 小的）让我想起你，首先是那种欧式的老练优雅——但是我甚至考虑参加的原因，毫无疑问的，是我感到既无聊又烦躁，还有孤独。

我没有他的号码，但我可以打给阿拉娜去取消。我可以表现得轻松又随意，像正常人会做的那样（“改天吧迈克尔！”），像这不是件大事。我可以说我病了，除了他是个医生他会问我到底怎么了……他说不定会提出过来看看。我可以告诉他我得工作（不，我当然不能那么说——我没有工作，他很可能知道的）。我可以说我最近 _得到_ 了一份工作，完全出乎意料……老天啊，不行——就是不。即便我在打转和顽抗，我心底知道我不会采取任何行动的。正因如此，我不仅在成功出席上，还在准时抵达这一项上超越了自我。迈克尔徘徊在礼堂的门厅里，他看到我时脸上迸出一个巨大的微笑。

“你今晚能来真是太好了威尔，”他说，和我握手。“我明白你一开始并不是特别愿意。我担心我那时做的有些像强征你入伍了。”

“没关系，”我说，“我最近隐居得厉害，我得开始到外面走走了。”我在想我该不该用某种笑话让这个（坦白来说非常消沉）的话题更轻松一些，但是唯一能想到的关于隐士的事一点也不有趣，而且我怎么会真的在乎呢。我转而耸耸肩：“你是个愿意费心的好人。”

他看起来有点泄气（不怎么令人惊讶，看在我让他听起来像个社工的份上），但说真的，他期待什么呢？他太过圆滑和镇定，那是他的问题，他大概习惯了人们争先恐后地想得到他的邀约。换他来用点功夫对他又没有坏处。他很快恢复常态开始赞美我穿着西装的样子，告诉我我穿正装看起来非常好。我知道我该回礼，但那好像太过危险地逼近调情一类的打趣——尽管我不是社交暗示上的好手，我也不是该死的完全视而不见——所以我最后只是笑笑道谢。

“我们进去吧。”他假意正式地说。在我们穿过大门时，他把手很轻地放在我的一小块后背上，但很快就移开了，并不完全是我预想的那样，他没有再试着碰我。暂时地，我允许自己放松（一点点）。

在演出开始前我们喝了点东西，迈克尔开始问我的教书工作，我在哪里长大，我和阿拉娜是怎么认识的，还有我对国土安全的看法。挺好，安全的话题，有些无趣。没有一句关于脑炎或者模仿犯的杀戮，也没有任何提到你的。他显然做了些功课，他知道不少我的文章，包括那些很艰深难懂的，甚至还问起我钓鱼的事。我不能决定我觉得这是奉承或是过于急切而有侵略性的，大概是两者的混合。他的膝盖在桌子下擦过我的，我没有马上躲开。迈克尔正他妈的 _满脸是笑_ 。一般我会讨厌这样。我 _应该_ 讨厌。但成为这种兴致高昂的关注的中心带来一些很让人上瘾的东西。我意识到在过去几个月里，我比允许自己知道要更加孤独。

他有位于观众席前排的极佳座位(当然)，在我们坐下来，灯光终于暗去之后我松了口气，即便他证明了他比我预设的要稍微更容易忍受，我还是肯定达到了——超过了——我对闲聊的忍耐度。演员们蹦跳着上了台，在曼图亚*的万花筒里游行，刺绣的马裤和垂地斗篷，在他们挥舞着雕刻华美的十字架时微微晃动。短暂地，我想起那所在意大利的教堂。天，这会很无聊的。你会爱这个的。你会是该死的狂喜。

迈克尔会说意大利语（明摆着的），但“冒犯了，威尔”擅自给我拿了一份剧本的翻译以免我想跟上剧情。我一本正经地在微弱的灯光下研读着剧本，伪装出一种智力层面上的兴趣。 _Vissi d'arte_ ：我为艺术而活。听起来有点像你。我从没怎么关心过古典乐。我记得你曾给我展示你的特雷门琴，我压低身子弹出 _Smoke on the Water*_ 的开头，你看起来像失去了活下去的意志。

你和我完全不同，你热爱音乐，歌剧演出总是到场。我从没听出过你的音乐，不论是从专辑里放出来的还是你演奏的（你当然会是个有天赋的音乐家）。事实上，不对，有一次不是。那是嬉闹的、轻快的调子，它与你平日里喜爱的波纹般起伏的管弦乐和如雷霆阵阵的咏叹调大相径庭，因而吸引了我的注意；你在为我们煮咖啡的时候吹给自己听。“那不是出自给孩子们的一段吗？”我说。我想不起名字，但我想我可能在电视上见过一次。

如果我眯起眼——如果那件事可能发生——我觉得你看起来稍微有些难为情。“确实是给孩子的，”你说，“但当我是个孩子的时候就记住了。我的妹妹非常喜欢它。彼得与狼*。 _Petyai Volk_ 。”你的俄语口音当然完美无缺。我还是哼出一声不由自主的笑：“你听起来像邦德电影里的反派。*”

我得到了一个久受折磨的眼神。“你对我说的这些话。”你回答。但你在微笑，你不是真的在意。你总是喜欢我不怕你。

你把咖啡朝我推过来，你把我纳入眼底。看着我，你总是在看着我不是吗？“当然整件事都可以当作讽喻理解，”你接着说，“那是普罗科菲耶夫对当时苏俄地理政治上的看法的具象。狼代表着纳粹德国的幽灵，而彼得则是苏俄自身。以古典乐的准则来看这是和祥、倍受喜爱的，现实中它却是由残暴、压迫和恐惧所锻造。或者，至少有些人如此声称。”你给了我一个带着少许野性的笑容。你一边凝视着我一边引用道：“ _像他一样勇敢的男孩不会惧怕狼群_ 。”

台上站着女高音，正疯狂地展露激烈的情感，将匕首插进警察总监的身体里。 _Questo e il bacio di Tosca_ :这是托斯卡的吻。不久，第三幕将抵达它可怕的高潮。托斯卡从士兵们身边逃走，将自己甩过那道矮墙，跳进海里，在死亡中与她的爱人相聚。我在座位里畏缩了。迈克尔倾身，低声问我还好吗?“谢了，”我平板地告诉他:“我很好。”

****

我们之后去了剧院里的酒吧，里面当然挤满了那种我宁愿接受死亡的痛苦也会避开的人。上层阶级——这是你的舞台，你会是中心；而我只想抓过一个托盘假扮成服务生。迈克尔带着我向前，我能感到无数双眼睛在我们间打转，将我们收入眼底。我试着不要在他们面前退缩。他们当然知道他是谁，所以现在他们借别人之口知道我是谁。突然间我渴望着安静与孤单，还有在我热腾腾面颊上的夜晚的凉爽空气。这是个太令人紧张的晚上，而我不能停止想象你在这儿。你 _会_ 有次在这儿的，不是很多年以前。任何一个高个黑衣男人都可能是你。

“我真的该走了。”我说，有点失控地。

迈克尔看起来很失望（又一次），但没有挽留。“当然，”他回答，“我送你出去。”

“ _真的_ 没必要……”我开口，但在我们能开始争论之前就被一个高且四肢瘦长，散发着和迈克尔相同的权威感和优越感的男人打断了，一只像面团一样苍白的手搭在迈克尔的肩膀上。他将推迟我的离去，我敢说，但是我对他的介入感到某种感激。它是真实的，让我稳定下来，我正处在被恐慌袭击的边缘。集中在他身上，我发现我慢慢找回到了房间，就像往脸上拍冷水——更冷静，也更像我自己（无论现在那里面该死地装着是谁）。我马上看出他的年纪比迈克尔大，比我大得多（甚至超过你——哈），让我想到玩具木马:满是沉重的骨头和牙齿，还有波纹状的银色毛发。“迈克尔·弗伦奇！”他说，“你最近到底躲到哪里去了，医生？你错过了两场演出。”接着，即便我绝望地尝试着溜走，他第一次注意到了我，他的眼睛赞赏地扫视着。这太明显了，我在尴尬中动了动。我真的希望我没有脸红。“看起来你另有要事啊迈克尔，”他妈的他绝对下流地 _瞥_ 了我一眼，“我必须说我完全理解为什么。”

“我们不是……”我大声地说，正好被迈克尔的话打断：“正相反，乔纳森，恐怕威尔是一位 _极_ 新的熟人。”

_所以把你的脑子从该死的阴沟里拿出来_ ，我（没有）补充。太荒谬了，两个男的参加同一场（无聊、装模做样的）活动就应该自动成为一对。我可能是迈克尔和所有这个老混蛋认识的性感歌剧密友的猎艳之旅里的僚机手。我花了点功夫回想有没有人误把你和我当成真的一对，在我们花了那么多时间待在一起之后，如果他们有那么我会不会介意。对，我会——在早一些时候。我会恨死这个的。乔纳森只是带着那种“好吧，男孩们，随便了”的表情看着我们。

“威尔为FBI工作。”迈克尔说，仍在英勇地战斗着好拯救这场谈话，在它显然该被允许偷偷走开然后安静地死掉的这个当口。

“啊，多么好玩，”乔纳森夸张地感叹道（好玩？这怎么会好玩？）。“我知道那是怎么回事：‘我会告诉你，但之后得杀了你’。”他对着我们热烈地笑，就好像他刚刚铸造出自奥斯卡·王尔德之后最完美的警句。

“事实上——不，”我用无聊的口吻说，“那是M15不是FBI。”

出现了一阵尴尬的沉默。

“ _随便吧_ ，”我说，“像我说过的，我真的该走了。”

“乔纳森，我等下再来找你，”迈克尔说。“对那个我感到很抱歉，威尔。”他意味深长地喃喃说。

“没事，”我说，即使完全不是这样，“用不着烦心。”

“我想他是有些旧习难改。”

“他是个愚蠢的老杂种。”我回答，我们都笑了。

我们到达前厅的时候我突然觉得他也许会试着亲我，所以出于规避风险的考量我后退了几步。如果他注意到了他也没有表露出来。“谢谢你威尔，”他说，“我有一个非常愉快的夜晚。如果你愿意，我真的很希望日后能再来一次。”

他的真诚有些令人不自在，但我还是发现自己在表示赞同，握手，感谢他慷慨赠与的票。我只能做到这个了，真的，在他费了那么大劲儿之后。

****

到家后我把外套挂在椅子上，在等着水煮开的时候自动地打开了TattleCrime。弗莱迪今天更新了两次。一篇是常见的关于你的推测，以你的大头照（你当然能照出一张迷人的大头照）打头，但不过是些之前的理论的重复和夸张的言辞，所以我没花功夫读完。一篇关于我的新文章，包括一张在安德顿犯罪现场偷拍的照片。我不会管那个叫好照片的。狂乱的眼睛，我的肩膀上还有一个紧张的，看起来犯过罪的隆起。说实话，我看着有点疯狂；很可能那个时候我正策划着打翻那个警察。显然这是精心挑选的结果（除非我所有时间看起来都真的是那样，不过目前为止还没人对我指出这一点）。两种说法都不奇怪，毕竟文章的中心思想就是杰克肯定得跟我一样疯才能让我接近一处犯罪现场。实际上杰克也在那张照片里，虽然差不多被截去了——他外套的边缘盘旋在边框的一角。

TheUsualSuspects（肯定是讽刺地）写道我很“可爱”。“谢了。”我大声地说。

Graham Crackers的双关语不可避免地出现了。

出于一时恼怒，我登上我的假帐号然后打字:“OMFG，威尔格雷汉姆又被逮捕了。政府的人在他家外面有30分钟了。刚刚坐着一辆没有标记的车离开。”我坐好等着其他人逐渐丧失理智，直到最后管理员登陆了（宾果！）要求我回答我到底是谁还有我是怎么知道这个的（有点莫名的令人消沉，那就是所有人，包括她，都对在威尔格雷汉姆的家外面盯梢这个答案有种狂热的兴趣，没人追究那部分）。我回答“问问普内尔女士，尽快。”我很满意这一下：杰克克劳福德会太明显了——大家都知道杰克——但是提到凯德暗示着恰当的内部消息，足够让弗莱迪认真考虑，一想到浪费掉的几小时能（希望）后继有人我就得意地笑了。我想着加上些强调的话（“ _另一个司法闹剧！”_ ）但决定不要测试我的运气。

我滑到页面的最上方，读完了文章下最开始的一些留言。对我的总结主要分为两种：极其贬低和令人毛骨悚然的热情。也许我该感到担忧（我 _应该_ 吗?）紧接着，在一些完全无关的东西下方。在所有“他是一个被误解的天才！”的“他是个该死的精神病！”以及它们的变体的下方，用户Maniloa写道：“ _能为我的屋子抓捕蛇类的猫鼬_ ”。我推开椅子，像是被蛰了一样从手提电脑旁跳开。

操。

操，操，操。

我非常清楚地记得这段对话。我当然记得，这是我第一次好好和你交谈。你出现在我的酒店房间里，挥舞着特百惠好让我吃下人肉而不自知(你准备继续如此的开端，我猜)。你用那关于杰克和茶杯的邪恶地合适的类比让我大笑。我在“好吧，谢谢，我猜。比当个茶杯好些”和“等等，什么……你刚刚叫我猫鼬了吗？”间犹疑不定。

蛇和猫鼬，这不是那么罕见的组合。不是吧？这是人们会说的吗？我不知道。有没有可能其他人知道你和我说过这个？这不是在开放领域，我很确定。怎么会呢？我尝试回忆我有没有告诉过别人。有可能是在巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院，也许是奇尔顿——但不太可靠。我为什么会费时间告诉他那样一件小事？我在争取我的性命(多亏了你)。即使我说了，他现在的状态也不能利用那个做些什么。而且他肯定不会用这种方法？我回到手提电脑边，打开谷歌，花了极不真实的十分钟输入各种你的名字和我的名字、“蛇”和“猫鼬”的组合，看看是否已经有类似的东西，是否某个人有可能已经知道了。除了那个在TattleCrime上的页面，什么都没有，我感到一阵令人眩晕的混合：深深的放松和焦虑的失望。这依然不意味着就是你。它有可能是个巧合(不太可能，是吧？)。它可能是有人在我背后搞鬼（更加现实）。它可能是你在我背后搞鬼。老天，到底是不是？是不是你？我希望是你（绝望地），但这个念头很可能彻彻底底疯了。

Maniloa……该死的到底是什么意思？我打开一个新的标签页然后在里面打字。我的手在发抖。第一次的时候拼错了结果跳出一列在马尼拉(Manila)的旅游景点。这就是了:Maniloa,萨摩亚人的神……食人神。什么，认真的？我向下扫视：Maniloa布下陷阱捕捉人类然后吃掉他们；人们复仇然后杀了他，他们被下了成为食人者的诅咒。我不由自主地弯曲嘴角：这太荒谬了，我不可能把它当真。这一定是个陷阱，它必须是，这对你而言太过陈腐平庸了。

但是……如果真是你呢。我揉揉眼睛，大拇指揉捏着太阳穴——尽力思考。如果这是你的一种私人玩笑呢？你知道我会去查的。TattleCrime上又有多少人知道“Maniloa”是什么意思？听起来是编造的，甚至不像是个正常的词。除了我外没有人会再看这个评论第二眼——这个网站上塞满了胡言乱语，它很难是里面最古怪的，它们之间的距离比一英里还远呢。它不会吸引其他任何人的注意。

我坐了一会儿，咬着大拇指边缘破开的皮肤，试着决定该怎么做。该友好地回答不是吗？一些关于茶杯的话（该死的我的生活到底怎么到了这种用伪造的账户翻看TattleCrime然后把自己形容成茶杯的？上帝）。但那不会太明显了吗，我们在用暗号交流？会的，对不对——会引起注意。应该是不那么深奥的东西，但是又明确到足够让你知道那是我；让你知道你的信息传达到了。

首先，我得弄个新账户，因为我现在用的这个名字是“Will_Graham_Is_A_Righteous_Badass”,如果Maniloa真的是你，你发现之后是不会让我洗心革面的。

我在那里坐了有该死的几个世纪，蛾子在头顶光秃秃的灯泡旁疯狂地飞舞，我最后打了：“晦涩得毫无意义，你不觉得吗？如果蛇和猫鼬交换位置又会发生什么呢？”在我能转变心意之前按下发送。我的新用户名是“Primavera*”。这就够了吧？我的心在耳边沉重地跳动。

_  
勇敢的男孩，_ 我毫无逻辑地喃喃自语道， _并不惧怕狼群。_

 

*曼图亚：mantua，意大利地名，也用于指十七世纪后期到十八世纪流行的女士长裙。没找到专门的词就音译了，望指正！

* _Smoke on the Water_ ：出自英国摇滚乐队Deep Purple专辑《Machine Head》。

*Bond Villain：捏他麦子叔在007: _Casino Royale_ 里的角色。

*Primavera：指波提切利的作品《春》。S3中两人见面拔叔临摹（把威尔画进去）那幅。 


	6. Chapter 6

等待，查看，害怕，希望。

靠着冷比萨和烫咖啡，我一直醒到凌晨四点，着魔一般地刷新TattleeCrime查看评论区。一无所获。 _是你吗？是你，对不对？必须是你，必须_ 正狂乱地、上气不接下气地在我的脑袋里发出沉重的重复回响。

为了打发等待的时间，我查阅了Maniloa之前可能留下评论的地方。这费了些功夫，因为网站并没有用户简介，就根本没办法建起发布历史。我得手动查看每一页，我找不到其他东西——Maniloa存在于我脑海之外的唯一证据就是我眼下凝视着的十二个肇事逃逸的词。用户名边上没有头像，只是一个空空的黑盒子。最终我用焦虑的期望把自己累倒在桌子上，直到中午才和脖子上难熬的痉挛一起醒来。我的回复还在那里，无人认领。没有回应。

我大力拍了拍自己的脸，试着驱开涌上的失望。我表现得不成熟不是吗？只过了差不多二十四小时。这不意味着你就不会回复了，也许你只是现在做不到。说不定你的网络连接被限制了(虽然你像普通人一样向这个低头感觉不知怎么地不太有说服力)。也许发生了什么让你想要回复却不能。事实上，这甚至感觉更不靠谱了——你身上会发生些你不能完全掌控的事。不过那并不完全是虚构的不是吗？毕竟，我发生了。

我意识到我没有完全准备好去面对这个。我考虑过愤怒，或者原谅，或者嘲讽，或者不屑，或者一些晦涩的、难以理解的——我还对所有这些情况都做了取得不同程度成功的预演——但我从没把你会完全没有回复这件事当真。或许这就是你的回答：沉默不语。也许你的回答是不理会我。不，你肯定不会这么做。那又有什么意义？即便我这么对自己说，我清楚那很可能就是你会干的事。

在混乱中理出头绪让我又一次感到困乏，我打了一会儿盹，断续地在椅子里蜷缩起来。我希望能梦到你，但是没有。

晚上的时候我的电话响了。我冲过房间扑向它，接着不得不咽下强烈的失望感，因为上面显示着的是阿拉娜的名字。“我刚刚在想你，”她说，调皮地补充：“你和迈克尔的约会怎么样？”

“那不是一个 _约会_ 。”我几乎是大喊道。

公平地说，她立刻就退缩了。“我很抱歉威尔，那太愚蠢了。我不是想调侃你，我只是希望你有一个不错的夜晚……”她的声音尴尬地变小了，我马上为对她发作而感到愧疚。“他是个好人，他认为你非常有趣。我想你现在可以用上个新朋友。”

“我知道，”我说，“谢谢。”她没有什么错。

“有莫莉的消息了吗？”

“离婚协议。”

“哦威尔，我很难过。”

“是啊，我也是。”

“想找个时间见见谈一谈吗？如果你需要倾听的耳朵，我就在这儿。或者一个酒友——我们可以一块儿淹死愁绪。”

“我希望你没有任何需要淹死的愁绪，阿拉娜？”

“我会找到一些的。”

“不，别。我的得打上一架才能弄下水，我会需要帮手的。”

“我们可以去局里的酒吧喝月光威士忌*。它能弄沉俾斯曼号*，所以你的不会有一点胜算。”

我们又谈了一会儿，我告诉她我会保持联系，然后挂断。我又查看了TattleCrime:还是什么都没有，我感到又一阵绝望涌上心头。我该怎么去和阿拉娜坐在一起，为我的情感生活精心编造一个适合她听的故事？你一直盘旋在我们之间，不可知、不可命名——事实就躺在沉默和词句之间的空隙里。我有那么多想告诉她却无法说出口的事。

****

在TattleCrime信息的四周之后我接到了迈克尔的电话。我没有告诉他我的号码，为他越过我直接查出来(又是阿拉娜，可以肯定)而感到些微的怒气。

“你好威尔，”他礼貌地说，“最近怎么样？”

“不错谢了，”我回答。我没问他同样的问题，但他略微停顿了一下像是在等待。当他意识到那不会发生（干得好迈克尔），他不依不饶地继续说：“我希望那晚你过得很愉快？”

老天，我们真的要这么干吗——我告诉过他那不错，为什么他需要再听一遍？反叛地，我拒绝玩这个把戏。“你找我有什么事吗？”我说。

“哦别担心，威尔。”他回答。他在笑，他不在乎我是不是个粗鲁的小混蛋。基督，有什么能让他发窘的事吗？如果他在这儿他很可能会拍我的后背。“我不是真的想要你 _做_ 什么，”他说，“像你们美国人可爱地说的那样，我只是想着和你保持联系（touch base），看看你是不是有空出来喝杯酒？今晚，下班之后怎么样？”

我知道我又被偷袭了，更不用说我开始为刚刚的鲁莽感到隐约的耻辱，因为这就给了他机会催促我和他在上次我们与阿拉娜一起的酒吧里见面——很可能他从一开始就在计划着的——我意识到我的社交无能不仅仅可悲地加剧到了可以预测的地步，还演变成了逼迫我社交的负罪感。

那时我坐在他对面，在一杯啤酒下肚之后闷气和怨气就变成了酒后伤感的自怜，再多几杯酒变成了彻底的抑郁。

“你看起来很出神，”迈克尔说（我猜这么说也行），“有时我会在你身上感受到一种真正的心不在焉，威尔，就好像一部分的你从我们所有人身边走开了。”他轻声引用道：“ _远离尘世的烦恼。_ ”

“有时我感觉自己只剩下一半。”我脱口而出。我太醉了，酒吧里的灯光开始以重影的方式闪烁。 _我截去了另外一半_ ，我想， _我扯下它扔进了海里。_

迈克尔看着我，严肃而忧心地。“如果你不介意我这么说，威尔，”他最后说，“你让我感觉你是一个心碎的人。”

“不完全是这样。”我回答。他期待地等着。“这很复杂。”我最后说。

如果他问起，我总是可以假装我在说莫莉，

****

看到信息的一周后。我总算能开始接受这一点也不好，还有你不打算回应我了。也许你从来没想过。可能你只是在自娱自乐，而且这又是一个我不知道怎么玩的游戏的一小部分。但是你为什么要那么做？为什么自找麻烦？毕竟是你救了我……你可以让我死去，但是你没有。其中肯定得有个原因，对所有这一切（难道……肯定要有原因吧？），但我想不明白。

“还没有莱克特的消息。”杰克叹气，把报告丢在桌上。“就好像他从该死的地球表面上消失了。”

“是啊，”我心不在焉地说，“他能做到。”我盯着窗外盘旋而过的鸟，被风丢来丢去，像神风突击队*的飞行员一样疯狂地猛冲和下降。我的倒影非常苍白，我知道我不能再这样下去了。

****

看到信息的两周后。我收到杰克的来电，他向我咨询最近的连环凶杀案里浮现出的模式。我考虑过拒绝，但最后还是去了，因为实际上能从我头骨里发酵的疯狂上转移注意是个解脱。凶犯给受害人下药，在他们死后肢解尸体：这种组合是非常不寻常的（有趣），我花了很多个钟头筛选文件。

出去的路上我碰上了桑德森，新的犯罪现场调查副手。坦率地说，他不喜欢我。表面上的解释是我有实验室不受限制的访问权，而他需要提前打电话和拿到许可（我偷听到他和杰克发牢骚：“但是 _他_ 怎么就不受怀疑？”他一直重复。我希望杰克会把他打回去，用一些类似“因为他是威尔·格雷汉姆，他是个该死的天才”的话，但当然他没有）。实际上，我清楚桑德森的厌恶下真正的、未言明的原因，他不相信我，而且认为我是个难对付的怪胎（说实话，他没有全错）。他发现了我然后把头歪向我拿着的一叠文件。“你有拿走的许可吗？”他问。

我看看那些文件然后看着他。“没有。”我说。我耐心地等待他意识到，实际上，他又能做什么呢。

哦对。这就来了。“呃……那么……你应该小心，”他不高兴地说，“那可是 _证据_ ，伙计。”

“事实上，它们不是，这是第二手的总结数据，”我说，“伙计。”我给了他一个（难搞的、古怪的）微笑然后消失在普莱斯的办公室里，把门甩出一声自满的巨响。

一开始受害人们唯一的共同点看起来就是他们都是年轻男性，而且体貌迷人。一点深挖，一些逻辑推理，还有一系列措辞巧妙地通话最终显示了他们都兼职牛郎。

“对男妓的迷恋和/或道德困境，潜在的宗教狂热分子，”泽勒说，“我们应该找个人假装牛郎。引出他然后一起压扁这个混蛋。”

“我们不知道那是不是个女人。”杰克说。“他们确实说‘毒药是女人的武器’不是吗？尽管我同意按统计来看更可能是男性。”

“我还是认为我们该找个伪装的牛郎。”泽勒说，顽固地不愿意放弃计划。

“你可以做的，威尔，”普莱斯补充，“你知道，为团队做点贡献？为了职责翘翘屁股。”我被咖啡呛到了。普莱斯好心地拍打我的后背，

“威尔 _可以_ 的。”泽勒充满希望地说。

“为了 _科学_ 。”普莱斯接道。

“是的，他 _可以_ ，但是他肯定绝对 _不会_ 的。”杰克说。

我不能停止大笑：无论如何，又一次感觉成为团队的一份子还挺好的。我得回来工作了。我应该。不是吗？我应该开始定期处理案件。我太无聊了，我踏出了史无前例的一步，把所有对那连环谋杀的看法都打下来（用有信头的纸，最低要求）然后把它装进一个整洁的小信封里交给杰克的秘书。我会找个时间进去，告诉他我想要定期地回来工作。“ _爱和工作是人本质的基石_ ”，弗洛伊德这么说。到头来我的生命里也没有其他的东西了。

****

三周过去了。我终于攒够了和阿拉娜见面的动力，在看到她的那一刻，我纳闷到底为什么不早点安排这个。我们找了一间在商业区的简朴酒吧，舒适的简陋和好客——那种墙上有剥落的海报，投币点唱机里响着鲍勃·马利的地方。一点也不像我们上次和迈克尔一起去的做作、虚伪的那间，我感到自己稍稍舒展，紧绷感从胸膛和肩膀里漏出。酒保试图和阿拉娜调情，我们就着追饮威士忌*讨论他糟糕的搭讪，咯咯笑得像在校生。我主动提出去拿下一轮，但阿拉娜决定她想从酒保糟糕的引诱中找到更多的喜剧效果，接着就走向吧台去拿下一杯了。

“马到成功，战友。”我说，我们交换了一个笨拙的击掌；阿拉娜笑得脸颊变成粉色。她走开的时候我查看了手机，惊讶地发现杰克给我打了四个电话。一定有什么发生了。否则他不会这么执着——通常他只会发来一封专横的短信要我打给他。阿拉娜回来时我指了指屏幕：“得打个电话。”

电话马上接通了。“威尔！”他嚷道。“该死的你为什么不接电话？”他的声音非常严肃，一阵突然的恐惧在我心口膨胀。

“出什么事了？”我急切地说。“杰克？怎么了？”阿拉娜的目光在我脸上担忧和警惕地跳动。

“有一件事发生了，威尔。”杰克开门见山地说，“马修·布朗两个小时前从警方拘留下逃跑了。”

一开始我的心神被放心/失望所占据，他并不是打电话来告诉我他们（又一次）逮到你了，所以我没能完全理解那句话背后的含义。“马修·布朗？”我愚蠢地重复着。我听见一声小小的、受惊的吸气从阿拉娜的方向传来。

“他在转狱途中压制了他的警卫。”杰克接着说。他没有说“ _就像你一样_ ”，但我想知道他是不是这么想了。

“狗屎。”我说。

“非常。”

“警卫们还活着吗？”

“嗯，勉强而已。显然他想尽快离开。他的首要目标是制服而不是杀戮，但那只是暂时的——谁知道他逃掉之后打算做什么。我们已经发了警告，封了路，老一套。”

“有什么我能做的吗？”

“还没有。我会通知你的。”停顿。“照顾好自己，威尔，”杰克说，“你知道他可能会去找你。我在考虑在你家外安排警力。”

“是啊。”我说。“没错，那应该是个好主意。谢了。”

“没问题。”他回答。我没再开口，短暂的沉默之后，他挂断了。

我小心地把手机放进外套的口袋里然后转向阿拉娜。“是杰克，”我毫无必要地说(她当然知道那是杰克)，“马修·布朗越狱了。”

“老天。”她看起来吓坏了。

“是啊。”我不知道还能说什么。马修布朗的名字是条通向各式各样恐惧和无助的管道，通向一间小小的地下囚室，法庭上的藏尸所，一封由我签下的你的死亡判决。我感到房间开始旋转，我紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，试着不要跌倒，试着保持我和重力（以及现实）之间脆弱的纽带完整无缺。

“威尔……？”阿拉娜说，她的声音听起来非常遥远。

“你是什么感觉，”我突然说，“当你发现汉尼拔真正的样子？”

她稍稍退缩了。“哇哦，”她说，“这可 _不_ 是我期待的。”

“嗯，但 _你是什么感觉_ ？”我没法就这么算了。天，我是有什么毛病，我为什么要问她这个？

“大概和你的有点像吧，”她停了一会儿之后说，“除了你至少是自己弄明白的。”

“而且没人相信我。”我不受控制地说。

“而且没人相信你。”她紧绷地吞下一口红酒。她的手在发抖——只有一点——她把手平放在桌上稳住它。“我不知道……我不知道要告诉你什么。我感到恐惧。震惊。愤怒。因为没能更早发现而感到屈辱。”

“我主要是愤怒。”我说。 _愤怒，被吸引，兴奋，恐惧，激动……那改变了一切，但不是以对她的方式。_ 我喝干了酒。“你觉得他会回来吗？”

她看着我，沉思地。最后她说：“如果他全无理智的话。”

“我想他会回来……真的。我想他会的。”我低声说，部分地自言自语，她不得不靠近我才能听清。

“你听起来几乎你希望他这么做。”她说，皱着眉。

“游戏还没有结束。”我回答。我也皱着眉(主要是因为我没有闭上嘴)。我知道等到明早清醒的时候我一定会非常后悔这场谈话。我已经能预见到了——在难为情和焦虑的震动下躬着身，从我酒后心声的残骸里挑挑拣拣——但这就像是打开大坝的闸门，我无法阻止这几周的情绪奔涌而出。

“你该喝点水。”阿拉娜只是这么说，“我去拿给你。不然我们明天就会从宿醉的地狱手里失去你了。”

“不。”我急切地说。我抓住她的袖子。“别走，别离开我。”

“好的。”她听起来很不安；她不清楚我身上到底发生着什么。她抓着我的手，用拇指揉着上面的关节:“威尔，你需要什么？现在告诉我，我能帮你。”

“马修·布朗回来了。”我混乱地说。突然一切都太过了，而我在颤抖、颤抖， _为什么你不在这_ ？

“嘘，嘘。”阿拉娜拉近我，拍着我的肩膀，像她对待自己的孩子那样安抚着我。“没事的，威尔。你只是很累、忧心过度了。你需要休息。”

接着她突然退开，看着我。然后她温柔地，毫无预兆地说:“你爱他，对不对？”

她没说名字，她不需要。它就在那，心照不宣（无法开口）。我们都知道她指的是你。

我能感到一声破碎的呜咽威胁着要冲出胸膛，那一瞬间我彻底地厌恶自己。我慢慢地把头埋进手里。我的肩膀止不住地颤抖。

“没事的威尔，嘘，没事的。”她说（即使完全不是这样， _老天_ ）。但是就算她的恐慌有我怀疑的一半，她还能控制住自己不表现出来。还算得上一点安慰。

稍迟一些她帮我把沉重的手臂塞进外套里，最后拥抱了我一次，接着把我放进一辆出租车。她站在路边看着车子开走，外套在路灯下溅出明亮的猩红。我滑进座位里，看着窗外的道路和怒吼而过的车辆。是满月，苍白的城市好像被浸在水下。我知道很快后悔和羞耻的队伍就会拖着脚步进来扎营，但现在，这个时刻，我麻木得很安逸。

“ _还没有结束。_ ”我想，手指在玻璃上描画。“ _你还在外面的某个地方。你在等待。我知道你在等待。_ ”

你和我。我们是大相径庭的对手：北和南，左和右*（正确和错误）。你是所向披靡的力量，我是不为所动的目标。我们就像对立的两极不是吗，被自然法则和本能拉扯到一起。就像物质和反物质……对立的相互吸引。“物质”是作数的，是要紧的。它意味着不是毫无价值。“ _物质并不是真正存在的，_ ”你曾对我说，“ _这概念是完全自相矛盾的，一个抽象的宇宙。_ ”好吧，去你的， _去你的_ ，因为这次你错了。因为这意味着什么。它有意义。我们之间所拥有的有意义。它算数，它要紧。它 _确实如此_ 。它存在而且它有意义，它不是毫无价值。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *月光威士忌(moonshine)：美国禁酒令期间非法酿制的威士忌，来自“moonrakers”走私犯，因在夜晚酿造躲避当局而得名。  
> *俾斯曼号:二战期间德国的著名战舰，最后被英军击沉。  
> *神风突击队:二战结束前日本自杀式袭击小队。  
> *追饮威士忌:whisky chaser，快速一口干掉一杯威士忌，之后马上喝下一品脱啤酒。不知道给怎么翻，胡诌了一个，望指正！  
> *left and right（and wrong）


	7. Chapter 7

_那晚，我梦见了你。_

_我在看你作画，铅笔在纸上快速而果断地跳动，每一笔的目的都无比明确。我被你的手深深吸引：它们很美，属于外科医生、音乐家，或者雕塑家。用美丽形容一个男人的手总感觉不太合适，但你是例外。_

_“你在画什么？”我问。_

_“你。”_

_“我能看吗？”_

_你无言地递给我。画面中的人看起来凶狠而野蛮。血喷溅在身上，我专注地凝视着纸面之外；我马上理解了这个我是被创造出来凝视外面的世界，看着你，看到你的真实，在那人皮之下真正的你。你在那坐了几个小时，细致地描画，心里清楚当他看着你时，那双铅笔勾画的眼睛里会有着杀戮和喜爱。如果你曾对着我的蛹低声细语，那么这一定是那最终撕开茧离开的、绚丽夺目的蝴蝶——怪异而反常，在你的形象里成形。一种凶狠的、不寻常的美。_

_“令人惊叹。”我说。_

_“是吗？”你像是提起了兴趣:“我以为这会让你感到不安。”_

_我知道不安会是正常的反应——正确的——但我也知道我已经不在乎表现得正常或是正确了。我对上你的视线，心里想着自己的结论，不发一言。突兀地——无声地——你从椅子里站起，开始向我走来。这令人惊恐，你愿意的时候所能达到的速度。我自己站了起来。摇晃地。我后退了几步直到贴在墙上，你还是没有停下。你只比我稍微高一点，但是你的存在感强烈到几乎填满了房间。我们近得可以触摸彼此。我知道如果我真心想要逃跑的话我该做什么——踢你的腹股沟，打中你的胃部——即便我这么想了，我同时也清楚我不会将它们付诸实践；我甚至连试都不会去试。_

_“转身。”你说。你的声音柔和而安抚人心，在我服从的时候你发出一声小小的叹息，像低沉的嘶嘶声。“很好。现在把手放在前面，撑在墙上。”_

_“你准备伤害我吗？”我问。我感到奇异的平静，就像是我不在乎你到底会不会。为什么我这么冷静？我不理解，但我怀疑你是知道的。_

_你的嘴唇压向我的后颈，我能感觉到你贴着我皮肤的微笑。“那要看情况，”你说，“你想要我那么做吗？”你探向我压在墙上的手，圈住我的手腕。你的手大得可以同时抓住我的两只手腕——你那美丽的外科医生/艺术家/刽子手的手。你的另一只手意味深长地滑向我的下腹，我的呼吸变成颤抖的喘息。_

_“如此敏感。”你说。你慢慢地将一根手指伸进我的牛仔裤腰下，在左髂骨上画出小小的圆圈。我又一次喘息，把头倒向你的肩膀。_

_“非常热情，这很美。”你在我耳边呢喃着，轻柔又可怕。“而我们几乎还没有开始呢。”_

_“哦上帝。”我说。_

_“不对，”你嘲讽地回答，“只是我。”_

_我的身体在紧绷和需要之下尖叫，在对抗的本能之下混沌不堪：抗争/逃跑/静止/服从。你将要用一只手定住我，压在墙上操我，我明白这是个很糟的注意，是我(完全)不该做的事——我应该（非常）在意这个，但是我没有。_

_“请，”我断断续续地说，“请……”_

_“请什么，威尔？你在恳求什么？”_

_我摇头。我无法回答，无法组织出我想要（需要）从你身上得到的，我被仇恨和爱和欲望撕扯。缺乏逻辑地，我认为说出口的瞬间将会是改变一切的决定性时刻；一旦我出声就会将所有的力量与控制交到你手上。游戏，布置和竞技。_

_“告诉我，”你坚持，“我想要听你说出来。”_

我惊醒，疼痛几乎是真实的，爪子一样的手将我扭拽出睡眠。到底该死的发生了什么？我硬得几乎疼起来，就在我准备去冲个澡然后处理一下这个的时候，昨晚发生的事冲进我的脑海，我在恶毒无比的宿醉、惊吓、彻底的无地自容之中大声地哼哼起来。我摸索着床边，想查看手机。没有收到电话或是讯息。这是个好的预兆还是坏的？其中之一。哦操。

有那么几秒钟，这从里到外都极其恶劣的一切让我有些不知所措。在没有咖啡的情况下想这个实在是太难以承受了，所以我在肩膀上围了条毯子，勉强跨进最糟糕的寒冷里，蹒跚着走向厨房。走动时我望向卧室的窗外，马上发现了停在对面的一辆黑色的车。有两个男人坐在前排，从外带杯子里喝着什么，精干地注视着马路对面——肯定是杰克的警力。我得承认他动作很快。

摄取的咖啡因让我觉得稍微有了点底气去和我的一大堆问题纠缠不清。问题一：宿醉。我翻出一些拜耳止痛片，就着咖啡吞掉。

问题二：做了非常真实的有关你的春梦。尽管现在想想，考虑到自然（无法避免）的发展，它也许不算是个大麻烦，所以我决定不让它太过困扰我（或者，完全不）。诚然这事儿不常发生，但这也不是第一次了——至少还证明了我潜意识的大脑可要比醒着的这个要诚实得多。我并不是忽略了在我们之间砰砰作响的紧绷感。我当然注意到了：起码在快要画休止符的时候。反过来，我能肯定你比我察觉得要早得多（就像其他每件事一样，你这个狡猾的混蛋），但你从没有提到过。为什么不？你在担心会得到的反应吗？不太可能——难以想象你会在乎那样的事。可能性更大的是你在玩一个长期的游戏。或者你只是没那么放在心上。有人在你的晚宴上向你长篇大论地倾吐恋爱的烦恼，我记得你是如何看着他们的:无聊、逗乐、入迷的轮番登场:那种科学家仔细观察一只实验老鼠的时会有的神情。

随便吧，该死——解决问题。我之前到哪一步了？

问题三：目前最麻烦的，我向阿拉娜吐露的酒后真言。我敢说肯定会出现很多严重的争执——光是想象她逼着我参加的那些真诚又焦虑的谈话就够累的了。而且万一她告诉杰克呢？我皱着眉，紧张地啃着大拇指的指甲。不，她不会那么做的。她会吗？不，我不认为。你不在这。她不需要这么做。那样只会让我让我难堪，吓坏杰克（一个愤怒到发疯的杰克迅速钻进我的脑海里，我迅速地告诉他滚开），也没有任何实质性的意义。不会的对不对？她当然不会。该死。

问题四:眼下问题中最严重的一个。一个神经错乱的杀人犯越狱，现在可能在任何地方，而且还碰巧对我有着狂乱的迷恋/怨恨(我有点失去条理了)。问题的规模是如此巨大，我都找不到词和我自己讨论了。这真是狗屁：谁他妈还会有这样的问题啊？（好吧……我，很显然）。现在我的感觉就像听天由命一样；真是狗屎，因为我知道——和你一样——天是没有一点仁慈的。

这是一个糟糕到惊人的领悟(更别提脑子里不断回响的“咎由自取”让我难以思考)，所以这就是那个我最终下定决心对这个即兴的问题解决环节说出“去他的”，把它完全抛开然后跌跌撞撞地进浴室，后背跌靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，失控地，几乎内疚地给自己来了一次。没花太长时间，猛烈的高潮差点让我失去意识。

之后我用毛巾擦着头发，又想起了我的梦。无意识的我不仅仅更加诚实，还比我更有洞察力，因为在内心深处，排除合理怀疑之后*——假如那个场景成真——我会在一声心跳之内就开始恳求你。

****

两天过去了还是没有消息，马修·布朗的凶兆，依旧毫无解决办法地，拖延着其他任何事。我经历着难以承受的神经紧张，时时刻刻不安地想要回头张望。这让我想起了小时候玩的一个叫做“ _狼先生几点了？*_ ”的游戏。一个人背对着其他孩子们站着，他们会一起偷偷地朝他走去。前面的孩子时不时回头，如果他发现有人在移动那么那个孩子就“出局”了。但是最后，在可怕的必然和一阵满足感之中，在前头的孩子背朝着他们的时候，有人的手会拍在他的肩膀上：而他将永远无法提前知道，他从不能及时地发现。我总是恨这个该死的游戏。

接到杰克的电话之后，我就在和马修·布朗玩 _狼先生_ 的游戏。

我记得你说的话，一遍又一遍： _像他一样勇敢的男孩不会惧怕狼群_ 。但是在深处，这毫无助益，因为我不是这样。我在害怕。

****

第二天晚上迈克尔又给我打电话了，而我发现我被惹恼的叹气在（轻微地）变低。也许阿拉娜是对的——有个朋友其实还挺不错。

“ _但愿我们不要太过友好。_ ”你有一次说。“ _我不觉得你有那么有趣_ 。”我回答。你只是若有所思地看着我，等待时机，你的眼睛明亮地小小闪动着:“ _你会的。_ ”

“你过得怎么样？”我接起电话时他问。“我很担心。阿拉娜告诉了我布朗的事——糟透了。”

我忍不住为这严重的低估而发笑。“是啊，确实很糟。”我说。我想知道阿拉娜是不是还告诉了他别的事，但很快说服自己别太多疑。

“你想要些陪伴吗？”

“谢谢，但不用。我现在更想待在家里。”即便他看不到，我还是耸耸肩。“你知道的——未雨绸缪。”（说出这种话让我的脸抽动了一下：我听起来就像个穿着网眼汗衫，挥着猎枪的老混蛋）。尽管如此，我对他的策略已经熟悉到能够预测出一个礼貌的反对，当然他会提出开车过来。他从不能接受拒绝。某个时候(大概用不了多久)，这种殷勤的坚持将会溢成令人厌烦的专断，但眼下，他想要见到我的期望里带给我一种说不清的安慰。让我觉得自己还不是失败得彻头彻尾。

一个小时后他带着一瓶葡萄酒和闻起来很美味的外带小盒子来了。房子的状况显然吓了他一跳，但并未费力用陈词滥调来掩饰它有多差劲的事实，他的真诚是让我觉得舒心。在我为我们俩努力找出足够多的干净盘子和餐具的时候他在屋子里闲逛，而我知道他的眼睛和耳朵所感受到的：窗外呼啸的警报声，街道上传来的叫喊；光秃秃的电灯泡和漏水的管子；邋遢、绝望的气氛像尘土一样覆盖在所有的东西上。他回到铺着福米加防火胶板的桌子前，拉过来一把椅子，轻声说：“真是意料之外。”

“嗯，我想也是。”我回答，尽管我忍不住提起了兴趣，关于他所 _期待_ 的那部分。

“所以什么把你冲到这边的岸上了？”他问。“我总觉得是你自己选择的这里而不是被逼无奈。”

我有点惊讶，他表现出了我没发现的洞察力。“我想低调一些。”我最后说——也许没有之前的“未雨绸缪”那么糟，但也差不多了。说不定我应该接受现实，投资一部末日邪典电影。我可以叫它“终止的格雷汉姆（The Terminal Grahams）”……不，不行，太差劲了。

“威尔？”他说，“你没在听。”天呀，他听起来生气了（我知道我根深蒂固的含糊不定会最终惹恼他）。

“抱歉，”我说，“我只是……” _在考虑怎么给我的末日邪典起名。_ “额，我只是……在思考。”

“我刚刚问的是，你觉得自己有必要选择隐居来隐藏一段时间吗？”

“是啊，差不多吧。”我回答。这本应该用来搪塞他的，但我在说的时候就意识到了那是真心的。

“那挺好，”他说（真的？肯定不是）。“因为如果是 _钱_ 的问题……”

哦不会吧。他不会真的以为他可以像白衣骑士一样挥舞着他的支票跑进这里吧。他是吗？他真的以为他可以 _买_ 到我？

“不关钱的事。”我斩钉截铁地说。无论有多么正派，他的一点 _暗示_ 都让我觉得很不舒服。

“我很抱歉，威尔，”他说，“那一定显得我很有优越感。我只是想说……这么说吧，我经济 _宽裕_ ，在一位朋友寻求帮助的时候，我总是会非常乐意伸出援手。”

又一次的，他的回应让我重新考虑自己的反应，我是不是防备心太重，对一个只是想要让我极差的生活不那么可悲的好心人（ _有足够的经济支持_ ）表现得很不礼貌。可我还是不想道歉，但我对他笑了笑所以这就没事了（在……某种意义上）。

用餐后——美味可口到称呼它“外带”都像是一种侮辱——我们倒了些酒，我提议放点音乐，然后才想起来我已经不再有CD机了。我们转而坐在椅子上（天，我之后得弄个沙发。为什么我没有沙发？），如果他介意我斯巴达式的简陋住所，他也没有表现出来。我告诉他一些我过去参加的案子，谨慎地筛选和整理（其实它们都完美地一分为二——遇见你之前，遇见你之后，我完全没有提起后面那部分）。他表现得很感兴趣，问些聪明的问题，我想着在那些对着空荡荡的房间慷慨激昂的夜晚之后，有一个真正擅长聆听的观众有多好。有好几次他的视线停留在我的嘴唇上，我知道他想要亲我。

我匆忙转移视线，假装并未注意。我几乎因为这个而感到一点不成形的愧疚。我试着把它们推开，有时成功了，但它们最后还是会回来，唠叨和指责，就像卡在我的牙齿之间。我知道正确的事——友善的、坦白的事——会是告诉他实话，说清楚我无法给他他想要的。但每一次想到这个我都退缩了。 _因为如果你告诉他你不打算和他上床，_ 我的理智嘶哑着说， _他就会觉得无聊接着离开然后又只剩下你自己。_ 在糟糕的日子里我不清楚哪个更糟——我想要利用一个完美的、值得更好的男人；或是我已经是如此可悲的、绝望的孤独，以至于允许自己对一个在之前的生活里会不惜代价避开的人表现得如此粘人和渴望。我甚至还考虑试一试。我记得读过维多利亚女王给她女儿的建议：“躺下来然后想想英格兰*”。我可以躺下来然后想着巴尔的摩（或者FBI，或者华盛顿纪念碑，或者，更可能的是躺下来然后想着你）。也许不会那么糟；我很久没有和谁上床了，我说不定会享受。但即便我在谋划这一切，我清楚它们绝对不会成真。因为唯一一个我能想象和他上床的男人就是你——现在，我已经不再试图否认这一点。

****

马修·布朗逃走一周后，我终于屈服在他对我的神经的嘀咕之下，亲自去找了杰克。我知道他没有什么消息——如果有他会告诉我——但坐着等待变得难以忍受，我必须做点实际的。尽管我算个不速之客，杰克见到我时并不显得惊讶。他让一个下属去帮我们拿咖啡，然后对我指了指一把椅子。

“你怎么样？”他问。

我耸肩。“综合考虑，还不错。顺便谢谢你让那些人守在我公寓外。知道他们在那让人安心。”

“不客气。希望这预防措施派不上用场。”

“是啊。”我等了一下，然后小心地补充：“我想你没有阿拉娜的消息吧？”我试图表现得漫不经心和随意，但可差得远了。我自己都觉得我听起来紧张而偏执，咬着下唇，拒绝直视他的眼睛。

杰克从一开始的惊讶变到有点怀疑（当然了——我简直是包装了一个礼物送给他）。“我为什么会有阿拉娜的消息？发生了什么吗？”他问。

“说来话长。”我回答（上帝，听起来更糟了）。接着：“挺好的，没什么。”（太神秘了，如果杰克现在打电话我也没办法责怪他。“ _阿拉娜_ ”，他会说，“ _威尔现在是个鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋。告诉我到底是怎么回事_ ”）。有时候我真是个该死的白痴。阿拉娜当然不会向杰克说起。胡说八道的赞助圣人在最后一刻插手了，我补充道：“你打那晚电话给我的时候她和我在一起。她很但心。我想知道她是不是和你联系了——我那晚也挺崩溃，没能帮上什么忙。”我伸出手，比了个“ _你知道是怎么回事_ ”的手势，这样他就会认为我的保留是因为我对吓坏了的自己让可怜的阿拉娜孤立无援感到很不好意思。这个说法有意料之外的惊喜，它（几乎）是真的。

杰克点头，对一个他理解的解释感到些许满意。“坦白说，我这儿没有什么她想要听的，”他说，“没有消息和线索。那个王八蛋可以在任何地方。”

他语调的一些东西让我有种可怕的预感，我现在 _清楚_ 谈话会走向什么地方，当然杰克开始谈起了你——不出所料，我猜，把你当作王八蛋里的固定居民(而且现在可以在任何地方)。“难以置信他们俩都在外面。”杰克说，我想知道他是不是担心这会怎么影响他的工作——两个在他看护的羊羔后面的疯子。

“是啊。”我有气无力地赞同。确实如此，不是吗——难以置信。我不能在这点上给出任何安慰。我谨慎地加上：“你不是认为他死了吗？”

“我不能做出任何假设，”杰克有点小题大做地说，“我们不知道他死了，我们不知道他没死。”

“我猜也是。”所以换句话说，杰克，你可是他妈的什么都知道啊。

“我在医院里对你很严厉，是不是？”杰克停了一会儿后说。这不是个问题，他知道他是的，他不需要我确认这一点。但我还是点了点头。

“但你知道原因？”

“嗯，我理解。”我回答。我理解。我希望如果我轻易的让步能让他不再提起，但他当然没这么做。

“在这些开始之前。我去找你，你当面告诉我你在考虑和他一起逃走。你可以撒谎的，你可以什么都不说，但你没有。”

老天，这真是折磨。我抬起手摘下眼镜，然后意识到我已经拿掉了它们。“我知道。”我只是这么说。

“现在呢？”

“现在怎么了？”

“你还会走吗？”

我盯着他，愚蠢地眨着眼睛。我想用“去哪里？”再搪塞一下，但继续惹恼他已经不再有任何意义了。“当然不。”我真诚地回答。我还能说什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *刑事诉讼中，排除合理怀疑之后的证据才可以定罪。
> 
> *What time is it Mr Wolf：我想大家更熟悉“老狼老狼几点了”。
> 
> *lie back and think of England：不得不发生性关系时的心理建设。


	8. Chapter 8

几天之后新闻界就变得自以为是和尖锐（不妙），政客也开始问问题（依旧不妙），而凯德·普尼尔犯了心脏病（他妈的妙极了）；所以杰克召集了一个关于马修布朗的危机会议。经过几个小时的客气讨论，一个一点用也没有的“团队建设练习”，一系列琐碎的分歧，一堆白板上投入的涂写，还有一个繁琐的“概要展示”（占了五张PPT的光秃秃的无衬底大写），最后浮现出的共识的是没有人有一点头绪:1）发生了什么，或者2）该怎么办。

“好吧，”我说，“真是成效显著。”我的空纸杯被放倒在桌子上当成微型球门，并试图把小纸团弹进去。我在回忆关于你的类似会议。他们是不是在我们跳崖之后马上开了一个？肯定是的，在我还待在医院里的时候。那之后我参加了一两次，但什么都没发生。那些会议的共识一般都是“失踪，疑似死亡”，尽管我知道杰克不是真的相信这个。

“运气好的话马修布朗很快就是别人的问题了，”安德鲁斯，实习探员中的一个（矮小，凶狠，雄心像体臭一样从每个毛孔里散发出来），这么说。“他可能逃出国了。”

“那我会很惊讶的，实话说。”我回答。我试着委婉一些，因为他年轻又执着，我不想在他工作的第一个月里就当着所有人的面让他难堪。然而，这非说不可。“不错的想法，”（才不是）“但我想他的组织性不够。那种逃亡需要大量的计划和资金。”（换句话说：得是像你一样的人才行。）

“好吧，尽管如此，”他坚持，“布朗现在很可能已经在几个州之外了。难道像他那样的人会专门回来看自己的烂摊子吗？”他环视周围，像是看有谁敢反对他。“那你觉得为什么莱克特那个疯子一有机会就逃去欧洲了呢？”

哼嗯。现在我希望之前我直接告诉他他的想法是垃圾。“所以那就是你的对策？”我说，“只要那意味着让其他人为他负责，就希望他开始在别的地方杀人？”他露出受伤的表情，我用力把一点纸巾弹进纸杯里。

“威尔是对的，”杰克说，“在这件事上我们的立场可以总结成两个词。”

“没头苍蝇？（Fuck all）*”我问。

杰克阴森地看了我一眼，把手掌拍在桌子上（如果我用的是我一开始就想好的词：“屁用没有（jack shit）”，他的表情一定会更阴森）。“ _当务之急。_ ”他厉声说。

“至少我们知道他们的共同点是什么，”桑德森尖刻地说，“我们应该把格雷汉姆当作活饵在他们面前晃悠。”

“桑德森，”杰克大吼道，“没有规矩！”

“是啊，”泽勒一本正经地说，“你只是嫉妒威尔比你更受欢迎。”

“受 _疯子_ 的欢迎。”普莱斯兴高采烈地接道。

所有人自动回头看我。毫无助益地，我大笑起来。

“我不知道这该死的有什么好笑。”桑德森说。

“不，你是对的，”我说，“不好笑，而且公平地说你的计划妙极了……绝妙。我建议用一个有机玻璃箱，就放在时代广场中央。像那个……”

“……像大卫·布莱恩*，”普莱斯好心补充，“还有他‘大干一场’的表情。”他靠过来，干净利落地把一个小纸巾团弹进杯子。

“没错。”我说。“顺便说一句，好球。”普莱斯和我交换了一个一点也不低调的碰拳。

“ _够了。_ ”杰克恼火地说。“威尔，桑德森，你们私下解决。”

我想说“ _是他先提起的_ ”，但意识到没有能让我说出这句话还避免看起来像个生闷气的五岁小孩的方法，只好选择用潦草的“狗屁”填满我PPT纸稿上的每一个角落。

“我很受欢迎。”桑德森小声对安德鲁斯说，显然对泽勒的话上了心。“我在用在线交友网站，女士们爱死这个了。”

“是吗？”安德鲁斯说。“成果如何？”

“我在给一个华盛顿的小妞发信息。小学老师，迷人极了。”桑德森说，得意地看了我一眼。“我们还没见过面，但我下周约了她吃晚餐。我们现在在电话上处得很不错， _如果_ 你明白我的意思。”

“了不起，”我大声地说，“我知道爱情是盲目的，可我没想到它又聋又瞎。”

糟糕的是我忘记了杰克（不像爱情）的听力非常正常。“威尔！”他吼道，“我说了到此为止！如果我得该死地再重复一遍……”

但我没再听了，所以永远也不会知道他(该死地再重复一遍)之后会做什么。我在想着马修布朗。你和他现在都裹藏在厚重得像雾一样的谜团里，只能勉强看到一点轮廓。我在脑海里来回翻看着各不相同的碎片，就像把玩一个由骨头和皮肤构成的3D寄木细工秘密盒*，试图看得更加清晰一些*。根本地，我坚信安德鲁斯是错的（我才是对的）……但不是基于我给出的理由。

你和马修布朗都还在附近。而且不是因为自大，或者贪婪，或者头脑发热的幸灾乐祸；或者其他那些（像我一样的人写的）文章里提出的理论。你在附近是因为我在这里。我是那个拉扯着你的轨道。相似对相似。我很确定。越是考虑我越能确定这一点。你们中的一个会做些什么才是那个令人恐慌的谜团。

“ _你只是来这里见我。重新感受过去的气味，_ ”你曾这么对我说，“ _为什么你不闻闻你自己呢？_ ”

****

我的门诊预约在下午，所以不得不去医院见奥康纳医生。“格雷汉姆先生！”她在休息室领到我的时候说，“你看着比我上次见到你的时候好多了。”她听起来真心为我高兴（她是个很友好的人），尽管她上次见到我的时候我正在生动地模仿尸体这一点——我很难不看起来恢复了一些——让她话里的安慰打了折扣。我得一边穿着一件开口大得令人尴尬的病号服坐在检查台上，一边让她戳我的腹部和胸膛。“这让我很满意，”她说，轻轻拍着我脸上的伤疤，“恢复得非常好。你的上颌面区域还需要最后的跟踪检查，但我得说你真是很幸运。”

“好极了。”我心不在焉地说。我并不真的在意这个。那道伤疤时不时地发痒和刺痛，但大部分时间我都忘了它在那里。在一些更古怪的时候，我甚至说服自己喜爱上它:一道浪漫的决斗伤痕，赢自战斗。

奥康纳医生查看了耳温枪上的示数，接着凑近看我的脸，皱着眉。“你有一点发烧。”她说。她触诊了我的脖子，又照了照我的眼睛。“有皮疹吗？呕吐？头痛。”

“偶尔的头痛。”

“是啊，对你来说还挺常见的不是吗。你病历里提到了脑炎？”

“对，几年前。”

“我的老天。那一定很不好受。”

“难以想象的。”我说，因为——说真的。

“没有其他症状？”

“没有。”

“喘气，胸口痛？”

“完全没有。”

“好。”她把温度计放回桌上，随着一声高效的咔哒，笔灯跳回她的大褂口袋里。“没什么好担心的，我不该那么想，只是变异的流感病毒。”

我扬起眉毛。“不正常的病毒？（Freak virus）”我怀疑地问。我的天：这太有代表性了。在绝大多数人都感染普通病毒的时候我身上能寄生一个变异的。

她显然从我的表情里读出了我的想法，并尝试（然后失败了）憋下笑声。“别担心，”她说，充满活力地拍着我的手臂，“你会没事的，我保证。你只是需要稍微对自己好一点。”她的语调里有种唬人的、微妙的母亲般的东西：接下来的任何一分钟她都可能叫我“年轻人”。“你可以从增重开始，”她说，“你太瘦了，年轻人（上帝啊）。”“充足的蛋白质，那就是你需要的。你不是个素食主义者吧？”

我有种我即将大笑的可怕预感。“不，”我说，“实际上过去几年里我吃了不少，嗯，不太常见的肉。” _我的天_ ，我想， _闭嘴吧你这个病态的怪胎_ 。

“我丈夫在澳大利亚的时候吃过鳄鱼，”她说，“显然那尝起来就像三文鱼一样。”

我幻想了一下说“鳄鱼是给弱者的”之类的话，但我当然没有。我收起衣服的时候她告诉我等我们一结束我就该马上回家然后吃点营养丰富的东西。“你得更好地照顾自己年轻人。”她说（又来了）。

“我会的。”我说。我会吗？老天，不，应该不会。

“还有穿暖些，”她补充，“要来暴风雨了。”

我瞥向窗外。她是对的：天空看起来长满肿胀的淤青，一阵恶毒的风开始聚集。冷得像冰箱，而我把围巾忘在了会议室了（现在安德鲁斯和桑德森肯定在为了谁能把它点着而大打出手）。变异的病毒和我分别把自己拖回了家，我碰上了住在楼下的哈弗沙姆先生。在我离开医院后接下悲惨的、神志不清的几周里我常常因为半夜时在房间中来回踱步而把他吵醒。我能看出来向我提到这一点让他觉得很不好，就像他礼貌地请求我不要在凌晨三点的时候跺地板给我带来了麻烦似的。我编造了一个狗屁故事告诉他那是佛教内观(Vipassana)里行走冥想的一部分……我甚至可能还说了我正在考虑训练成为一个佛教僧人（那时候喝得很醉）。现在我想起来了，然后稍稍红了脸。

“威廉！”他说（他从不叫我威尔，我也早就放弃了），“我正想见你呢。你怎么样？你看着有点憔悴。”

“不太糟，谢谢。”我说。接着：“我感染了变异的病毒。”（哦老天，我为什么那么说？为什么？）他谨慎地后退了一步。

“哦不，没事的，这没什么。”我匆匆说。为什么我在为变异的家伙辩护？就好像我对它升起了保护欲。基督。

“好吧。”他说。“那么……”

我试着帮他一把。“你需要我在什么事情上搭把手吗？”我问。

“哦，没错！”他说，又打起精神。“我的锅炉不管用了，在这种天气真是太不方便了。你看起来像是很擅长这一类的东西。”他充满希望地补充道。

这意味着我已经正式成为熟面孔中会引发感慨的那类人：“哇哦，看那家伙：他肯定对锅炉得心应手。”我叹了口气，告诉他我明天早上会去看看的。

“你是个好孩子，”他说，“我自己试过一次，但你知道那是什么样的。”他挥着染有关节炎的双手，关节处的突起和扭曲让它们像歪扭的小树枝。我心不在焉地点着头（我还是想问他 _：我脸上到底是什么东西让你看着我然后想：“对锅炉无所不知”？_ ）。

“变老是件很讨厌的事。”他说。我又点头。我猜它是的。但早早死去应该更糟吧？

他开始拖着脚爬上台阶，接着停下来转过身。“进来吗孩子？”他说。“你可不想待在外面。暴风雨要来了。”

这是今天第二个人对我说这个了，就好像我在乎一样。他们不明白暴风雨已经来过了。几年前，然后留下惨白搁浅的我:你就像风眼一样站在一切的中心。我突然感觉，确信，我绝对无法忍受去坐在我糟透了的公寓里，而风就在外面呼啸，墙壁正向我围拢。“不用了，”我说，“我只是需要……”我的手挥出毫无意义的动作，就好像它能恰到好处地传达我应该去做所有事。“我会很快进去的。”

他点头然后继续迟疑地爬着楼梯；我几乎能听见他老旧的关节随着他的动作吱嘎作响。他有次给我看了他妻子的照片，年轻又漂亮，梳着1940年代的发型*，穿着一件心型开领的短上衣。她二十多时死于斑疹伤寒，而他一直照顾她。他没有再婚：她的照片仍在他的外袍中心真诚地凝视着外面的世界；她年轻的脸停留在时间里。他是太平洋战争的老兵，一个英雄。他拯救生命。现在他困在一个这样的烂公寓里，和他的关节炎孤独地一起，还依赖于我这样的混蛋去修好他的锅炉。

我把头向后靠在墙上。现在雨正全心全意地下着，愤怒地撞击人行道，地平线处传来一阵确切无疑的雷声。其他正常人生活里的声音隐约从头顶的窗户里飘出:碗盘的咔哒声，婴儿的哭声，一个男人对另一个人说：“把你该死的脚从沙发上拿下去，多少次了？”，他听起来有一点像杰克。一阵小小的声音从管理员办公室里的收音机传来，一个年轻的女声叫喊着：“ _把自己锁进烟雾里，试着忘掉你宝贝，我倒回原处，我只能永远麻痹自己好让忘掉我正在想念你。_ ”*老天，一大堆狗屎。

我知道我在哭，但是有着从脸上滑下的雨水，很容易就能假装我没有。

太多的雨：我湿透进骨子里。我的衣服很重，头发失去了卷曲变得又湿又长，黏在我的前额，和眼睫毛缠在一起。 _进去_ ，我想， _进去然后他妈的找回你自己。_ 我把头又往后靠了一点，闭上眼睛，让雨冲下面颊。我微微分开嘴唇尝到它。雨里有种生的、原始的味道。 _再过一分钟，_ 我想， _再过一分钟就走_ 。

我睁开眼，头低回原位，正好看见街道尽头的一个人影。他（她？）站在便利店的雨棚下面，没有采取任何掩藏自己的举动。那人就是站在那里，拱着背一动不动，手深深插进长大衣的口袋里。

我立刻感到一阵奔涌的肾上腺素，即便眼下并不需要如此。他们并没有做什么引起怀疑的事情。也许那个人只是在躲雨:一个下班回家没带雨伞的人，查看手表并恼怒地叹气。那个人很可能也正观察着我，想着我靠在大楼的一侧把脸露在雨中到底是在搞什么明堂。

但去检查一下总没有坏处，是吧？我把自己从墙上扯下来，开始朝人影走去。一开始它一动不动:一个凝固的剪影，高而消瘦地停在原地。但在我走了几步之后它的脚突然急促地扭转，然后大踏步离开了，大衣的下摆在匆忙的动作中摆动。

“嘿！”我叫道。

没有退缩，没有回头，只是继续走开；就好像我从未发出过声音。

“嘿，等等！”我加快脚步开始奔跑，但此时人影已经消失在转角。湿透了的衣服沉重地放慢了我的速度，但我继续跑下这个街区。闪电炸响，天空像是要嘶嘶地分成两半。我耳朵满是心跳的重击，一阵疯狂的希望/恐惧/好奇。

操，他们去哪儿了？马路上空无一人。这怎么可能呢？ _他们就在那里。_ 我蹒跚向前几步接着停下来；我想跑起来但没有可以跑向的地方。被追赶的人已经飞走了。我心里有什么突然折断了而我对着湿漉漉、空荡荡的空气大声吼道：“你是谁？”。天，我听起来像个彻底的疯子。现在雨大得就像子弹从街道上弹起。

我扫视街道试图定位那个神秘人，专注得过了头，直到眼睛因为车灯而暂时失明、耳朵充满喇叭的尖叫声，我才意识到自己正像那个寓言里站在车灯前的兔子一样站在一辆出租车前。有人抓住了我把我拽向一旁，我们跌撞进人行道，他半个人都在我身上。

“嘿！”他说。他有一张好脾气的圆脸，还有像一颗鸡蛋一样闪亮的光头。我盯着他，迟钝地眨着眼睛。“嘿伙计！”他说，提高了音量。他拍了拍我的一边脸颊。“你还好吧？”

出租车在一阵刺耳的轮胎声中猛地停下，司机跳出车子。“你这该死的白痴！”他喊道，“我差点撞了你！你他妈有什么毛病？”

“我有什么毛病？”我恍惚地说，“你有多少时间？”司机和那个光头交换了一个担忧的眼神。我的鼻子在流血：很痒。我抬手擦了擦。

“听着，小鬼，”司机用和善了一些的声音说，“你想要我帮你打给谁吗？”

“好，”我说，“但我不知道他的号码。”

“老天。”司机说。

“你住在哪里？”光头男人温和地问。“这附近？”

“就住在转角那边。”我深深地吸了口气，试图找回控制。“不到一分钟我就能到家；我现在就走。说真的，我没事，只是吓了一跳。真的很抱歉麻烦你们。”

“下次注意点。”司机说。他和光头男人一起把我从地上拽起来，在看清我的脸后迟疑了:“你很眼熟。”他太靠近了，直直瞪着我的脸。“我是不是在什么地方见过你？”

“不，我不这么认为。”我说（尽管他很可能是从新闻上认出了我）。“我很肯定我们从没见过。”

“你看着像那个FBI的家伙，他叫……？”

“不，那肯定不是我。”我迅速地说。我应该提起变异病毒来摆脱他(生理健康)，但他已经转身去开车门了。

“行吧，保重，小鬼，”他说，“我希望下次见面的时候你的瘦屁股不在我的车轮底下。”他从窗户里伸出手，对光头男人说：“要载你一程吗伙计？车费算我的。”

“那么，好的……如果你一个人没关系的话？”

“我很好，”我说，“谢谢。”我看着他们离开。街道依旧空无一人，没有任何人的踪迹。缓慢地，我开始一瘸一拐地走回公寓。

刚刚什么都没发生，没有重要的——那很可能就是一个随机的过路人。我不能去找杰克然后让把这放在心上。没有任何证据：没有指纹或者DNA，没有犯罪现场，没有说上半个字。但它们都无法改变那种什么事情正在发生的确凿预感。已经发生的预感。

“暴风雨要来了。”我小声地喃喃自语。我感到一阵古怪的兴奋震颤。 _来了来了，准备与否。(Coming coming,ready or not.)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fuck all和jcak shit一样都是“什么都不知道”的意思，为了不重复硬编了“没头苍蝇”。
> 
> *大卫·布莱恩：著名街头魔术师，曾在悬挂于泰晤士河上方的玻璃箱里进行长达44天的绝食挑战。
> 
> *寄木细工秘密盒(puzzle box)：应该是指日本的寄木细工密码箱，木片拼花工艺品，打开需要步骤和密码。
> 
> *sharpening my perception at both ends：不确定能不能这么翻，恳请纠错！
> 
> *victory roll：http://www.hollywoodnoirmakeup.com/1940s-victory-rolls-hairstyle/ 此处有图。未找到对应中文术语，恳请纠错。
> 
> * Habits by Tove Lo


	9. Chapter 9

我越来越经常地意识到，你的声音在我的脑子里开始比我自己的要更加突出和有说服力。时不时的这会令我困扰：它意味着我没办法摆脱你，就连我自己的脑子都不够安全、极具反叛（当然会这样——毕竟我总在争执中处于下风）。但其他的时候我喜欢这样，因为它也同时意味着我到哪里都能带着你，好让孤独感减少一些。在这样的时候你力量和魅力是有感染力的，关于你的想法就像我身上的盔甲。让你在我的脑子里一个美妙又怪异的秘密，它支撑着我，让我更坚强；烟雾般模糊的口音、圆滑的处变不惊、对道德的唾弃，我的想法上的这些东西构成了没有人能理解或者从我这儿偷走的，一个最刺激的谜团。

我完全清楚，所有这些加在一起，是 _不可能_ 有好结局的，但我试着让自己不要太担忧未来。有什么意义呢？我记得我高中数学老师说过的谚语，在我们开始痛苦地抱怨考试成绩或者大学申请的时候:“ _生命很短暂，担忧只会浪费时间——你可能在今晚回家的路上就被巴士撞倒。_ ”尽管我设想的结局——可能性更大的结局——都要比在一辆横冲直撞的巴士轮子底下咽气更精彩和可怕。现在想想，那真是很烂的建议。我想要但是记不起那个老师后来怎么样了。我还挺喜欢她被一辆巴士（坐满数学挂科的学生）撞倒这个点子的，除了讽刺过了头这一点。

“ _小心自己许的愿。_ ”这是另外一句。谁说的？我爸，大概吧，它有和他一样多的忧郁的悲观。“ _小心自己许的愿，孩子，那可能正好成真。_ ”我没有小心自己许的愿（即使没人能保证它成真），我也一点不在乎。我的愿望里缺少太多的谨慎了，但我才不管。

你说了什么？“ _看来你的所看所知会影响你的思维。你的价值观和体面并未缺席，但在联想里受到重创，在梦里受到惊吓。*_ ”

如果你回来—— _如果_ ——我会处理所有的那些疯狂、疑问和恶意的屠杀，那些你在你清醒的行走之中携带的东西。我会做的，我知道我会。我只是需要你先回来。

****

谋杀牛郎的那个案子结了，和泽勒的预想相反，凶手既不是宗教狂热分子，也不是道德战士，而是一个悲伤的、垮掉的中年男人，杀掉牛郎只是因为他们脆弱又容易接近（和我告诉杰克的一模一样，我得压抑着四处走动，在别人摇头说“好吧，我可没想到”的时候提醒他们这个的冲动）。他坐在审讯室里，把桌子上按满汗津津的手印，在一片片纸巾里小声地哭诉。“我不是故意的。”他一直说。透过他厚厚的、凹凸不平的眼镜，他对着我眨眼，充满恳求和眼泪。“我只是想要他们待在我身边，但是他们不肯。他们不肯，接着我变得很生气，但我不是 _故意_ 的。”

“看样子他的辩词会是‘这不是我的错法官阁下，是他们对我很差’，”桑德森之后对普莱斯说。他转向我，简短地（不情愿地）点了点头:“干得不错格雷汉姆，你把他完全看透了。”

“真是个恶心的混蛋。”泽勒厌恶地说。

泽勒是对的——他就是个恶心的混蛋——但在他们所不齿的，他沉重的悲伤和吵闹的不得体之下——在生活中、关系里、谋杀中，在每一件事里——我还能看见这个孤独得惊人的男人的简单而龌龊的悲剧，他的忧愁和愤怒搅在一起成为残酷，成为愚蠢的、无意义的暴力；他的受害者的生命都是神圣和被追寻的，直到突然之间他们不再如此，他们变得同样的毫无价值和可有可无。身体上、感情上、智力上都很难找到同你更不相像的人了。但是，但是……我知道你和他一样孤独。你也想要一个愿意待在你身边的人，一个可以理解你和欣赏你的人。一个像我一样的人。捅伤我的时候你的眼睛里有泪。没有淌下来，但它们就在那里。你以为我会待在你身边，但最后一刻我让你失望了。你感觉被我背叛了，我知道的，还有比那个更强烈一点的：受伤。负伤。你想要我待在你身边，但我没有。

我不知道这样考虑你那假定的脆弱是让我感觉更好还是更糟，所以最后我离开局里找到最近的酒吧，把自己彻底地、快乐地灌醉，好让自己没法去想任何事情。其间阿拉娜和迈克尔都打来了，我从挨个挂断它们中得到了一阵任性的满足感。

****

几周之后我收到了杰克一贯简短的信息：“我们需要马上谈谈。现在不方便打电话——收到后尽快来我办公室。发短信确认。”我尽责地发出回应，然后开始想他到底要什么。杰克的信息总是偏向发号施令和夸张的错误一边，所以这么多年以来我已经不能分别什么是真正的镇静什么又是让他着急跳脚的。他没有打给我这一点让我猜是后一个，但想到最近发生的事，我最好还是确保稳妥直接过去（而且说实话，反正我也没什么更好的事可以做）。我的车在车库里，所以我坐了火车，又为了最后几英里换了地铁。车厢又热又满是尘土，发出尖利噪音的金属和晃动的灯光令我烦躁不安，它们从未对我有这样的影响。

一个男人在下一站进入车厢坐在我对面，我在一阵刺痛中意识到他看起来和你有一点相似。并不是非常相似——远没有相像到引起误会的地步——但在他那突出的颧骨和上唇的弯曲中存在着，反正我牢牢盯着他看。大约经过两站的时间他意识到了，紧张而恼怒地瞪了我一眼，但我没法停止凝视。我一直等着他为这个对我大吼大叫(也许会给我一拳——我活该)，可他没有；最后他只是夸张地展开他的报纸，然后把它举起来挡住自己的脸。偶尔他会偷偷从纸页上方偷看一眼，看我是不是还在盯着他（我在）。紧张的红晕开始从他的那对高颧骨上散开，我很清楚此时我是个彻头彻尾的混球，但就是无法移开视线。下一站他突然站起来，下了火车，我沉思着那到底真的是他的站还是我刚刚把一个男人吓出了地铁。他的雨伞还靠在座位边，我短暂地考虑了一下要不要拿起来追上他，最后还是决定我给这个可怜的家伙添的麻烦够多了，而看到我挥舞着一个长长的、有尖角的东西追在身后很可能会把他压垮的。我已经成为他一天中的一部分的想法感觉很古怪；他今晚回家后也许会和他的妻子说起，并像其他人一样加上细节：“亲爱的，今天早上发生了一件最古怪的事。我在地铁上，一个看起来很吓人的男人就是 _不肯不再盯着我看_ ，真是讨厌透顶。我想他可能想要对我动刀——他那股疯劲儿——所以我提早下车，结果会议迟到了……”这让我开始好奇在其他人讲述的趣闻里的多种版本的你：我的版本，杰克的，阿拉娜的，奇尔顿的。大量身份的集合，却都无法捕捉完整的那个。我好奇如果有机会坐在一起他们会说些什么——所有的你——他们会在街头认出彼此吗？

我到的时候杰克的办公室是空的。我站在外面等了一会儿，无所事事地把重心从一只脚换到另一只，咽下踢门的冲动（这很难：唯一阻止我的是想到桑德斯/安德鲁斯拿到我的CCTV录像然后笑掉他们的屁股）。最后我完全失去兴趣，转身走去实验室。普莱斯正在细致地把他的邮件分成小堆。“嘿威尔，”他看到我时说，“来干嘛？”

“杰克叫我过来，但他不在办公室。”（混蛋。说不定他是故意的——他可能一直在里面，听着我在门外叹气和拖着脚走来走去）。普莱斯只是点点头，并没真的听进去。

“我猜你不知道他为什么找我？”我说。

普莱斯耸肩。“不知道，今早我一直在法庭。我也才刚到。”他含糊地指了指他还没来得及脱下来的大衣，我回应着点了点头——我该想到的。“你愿意的话可以在这儿等。”他加上一句。“咖啡？”

“谢谢，那就太好了。”

“你知道厨房在哪。”他挑眉，为自己的小招数如此奏效而沾沾自喜。“帮我多做一杯。”

我笑笑，翻了翻眼睛，但没有反对。我其实喜欢他像对待其他人一样对我。我回来的时候杰克还是没有动静，所以我把咖啡放到普莱斯的桌上，他嘟囔着应了一声。我瘫进最近的一把椅子里，拿出手机开始翻看TattleCrime的评论(毫无用处——当然)，并试着不要在无聊中过于大声地叹气。普莱斯抬起头。“桌上有今天的报纸。”他说。

我过去拿，就算是对骚乱的喋喋不休、疯狂和自以为是的评论也要比在TattleCrime上寻找并不存在的评论要好得多，而且每一次寻找落空都等同于一个巨大的“ _去你的威尔！_ ”我在翻找邮报（已经被普莱斯桌上的垃圾淹没了）的时候，一小摞纸落了出来，我看见照片闪光的塑膜。最上面那张是阿拉娜，她对着镜头晃动酒杯，头歪向一边露齿而笑，我只能勉强辩认出背景里的我和泽勒。这是什么时候拍的？我不记得了。第二张是杰克，一脸在镜头前不自在的笑，头上歪戴的纸帽显得不协调极了（但还是比那顶该死的软呢帽好一丁点儿）。那就是圣诞节了。我什么时候和这些人一起去了圣诞派对？也许是脑炎的时期，90%的时间里我都完全不知道自己做了什么。任何比感染的大脑轻微的东西都无法成功地把我弄进同事派对里。

“嘿！我能看看这些吗？”我问普莱斯。

他茫然地抬起头确认我说的是什么。“哦，那些，”他说，“当然啦。是挺久之前的。泽勒把桑德斯的意见当真了，他想要一张能放在约会网站上的照片——而且觉得看起来年轻点也没坏处。”

我笑了一声（但公平地说，泽勒的主动——网络约会大概就是那种我得去做的社交建设……不过没门），回到原位开始翻看照片。接下来一张是贝弗利的，我的心脏因此痛苦地收紧。她看起来非常快乐，她的脸庞在灯光下微微发亮，漂亮的深色头发在肩膀上晃荡。我没认出来接下来几张里的人：一个涂着大量桃红色口红的金发女人；一个牙齿突出、表情有些疯狂的年轻男人（还有一件真的很烂的圣诞毛衣:一头用线球当鼻子的驯鹿），他的手臂尴尬地圈在另一位好看得惊人的女孩的肩膀上，明亮的彩色珠子坠在她的长发绺里。实验室的技术人员，应该，或者研究生，早早就离开到更好的地方去了（……除非你先因为他们的粗鲁或无能杀了他们。等等——你 _杀了_ 他们吗？不，肯定没有）。杰克又出现了，顶着的纸帽换成了一个蓝色金属片组成的花环，笨拙地围在他脖子上，像个大羽毛披肩。令我惊讶的是，比起现在的他们，每个人都是一副被驱逐和找错位子的样子，就像是来自过去的避难者。

接下来的一张让我全身震颤，一张我和你的照片。我不记得曾看过一张里面有着我们的照片，除了那些新闻上的大头照。我们俩都没有看镜头。我脸上有个微弱的微笑，正在盯着镜头之外的什么东西，而你在盯着我。我们旁边的桌子上散落着狂欢之后的残骸：纸盘、空瓶子、一个一次性照相机、一个爆炸之后的欢乐爆竹内部（老天。我打赌你爱死 _那个_ 了。）我的头发垂进眼睛里，即使是以我(实际上并不高的)标准，我看起来也很放松——衬衫最上方的两颗扣子解开了，我的肩膀也不再紧张地绷着。你看起来完全游离于周围环境之上，长长的手指弯曲着放在膝盖上。我震惊于自己看起来有多年轻，尽管那张照片并没有那么久。显然，过去的几年削弱了我，让我变老了。为什么我一点也记不起来这些？

“威尔！”普莱斯说。他站在我旁边，我不知道他在那儿待了多久，试着得到我的注意然后失败。他探头打量我盯着的东西，在意识到那是什么之后做了个鬼脸。“该死，抱歉，”他说，“我完全忘了这张在那里头。”

“不，没事。”我说，假装把照片扫成一堆，接着趁他转开的时候把那张有着你和我的照片偷偷塞进口袋里。

“杰克刚刚给我发了消息，”普莱斯说，“他在过来的路上。让你在这儿等着。”

我查看自己的手机，不出意外地发现了两个来自杰克的未接电话。“威尔！”他一到就大吼道，“你到底跑哪儿去了？”真是常见——好像我没有花上一个半小时坐在这里等他一样。

“我就在这儿啊。”我恼怒地说。“我先去了你的办公室——你那 _空的_ 办公室——根本就不知道你去了哪。”

“你应该等着的。”

“你应该告诉我我要等多久。”

普莱斯在来回看着我们，像在看网球比赛。

“算了。”杰克说，向我跨了一步。他用手指示意，挥舞着它就好像那是一把上膛的手枪。“事情很严重，我没有时间浪费在你和你的态度上。”

我扬起一边眉毛（讽刺的姿态，我意识到这是完全从你那里学来的），接着无礼地伸直双腿，拒不断开视线接触。杰克深呼吸，肉眼可见地想要冷静。他的脸因担忧皱在一起，我突然感到一阵小小的、不安的刺痛。

“好吧，”杰克说，“我道歉。重新来过。听着，威尔……有事发生了，我需要你试着保持冷静。”

那阵小小的刺痛点燃壮大成大火，一阵强烈的情绪快速穿过我的身体，我马上想到你。哦天哪，他就要说他们已经逮到你了。或者更糟，他们 _找到_ 你了，他们找到了你的尸体，美丽、毫无防备和死气沉沉。两幅画面同时涌进我的脑海:我走近你的牢房（带着伪装出的自信）；我在你的葬礼上（僵硬地穿着一件借来的正装，在剧烈的痛苦中面无表情，但心里在尖叫）。那是如此真实以至于有那么一会儿我能闻到牢房里消毒液的味道；看见白蜡似的百合花在棺材上枯萎。

“今天早上我们收到了一个包裹。”杰克说。我麻木地盯着他，看着他的嘴唇开合。包裹？

“两天前从巴尔的摩地区寄出，”杰克沉重地继续，“装了一封信。”他举起一个密封的证据袋，里面有什么白色的东西。“还有一个没封的信封。里面有个警徽。”老天，他在拖延时间。“ _他妈的什么？_ ”我想这么大叫。

“二十分钟前我们确认了警徽的来历，确认它属于一位马修布朗越狱那天受袭的警卫。威尔，这是他寄来的。这是布朗寄来的。”

我的胃让我恶心地倾向一侧，但我的脸没有变化，我沉默地伸出手要那个证据袋。杰克递过来，接着犹豫了一下，伸手拍了我的肩膀。信用的是普通的A4纸，每一个字母都小心地用红墨水涂成了深浅不一的方块，我盯着然后盯着那个信息，那个可怕的暗示由每一个清晰印刷的大写字母编织而成：“告诉威尔格雷汉姆我们会很快见面的。（TELL WILL GRAHAM I’LL BE SEEING HIM VERY SOON）。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *S1E01:I imagine what you see and learn touches everything in your mind, your values and decency are present yet shocked in your associations, appalled in your mind.


	10. Chapter 10

一阵漫长的寂静，荒谬的，房间里那些细微的声音变得如此清晰：隔壁手机时断时续的滴滴声，打印机的嗡鸣和呼哧声；走廊上实验室人员明亮、高兴的说话声。一个如此不相称的背景音轨：里面应该有警笛和尖叫，还有你带着小小的期待微笑告诉我游戏开始。我紧咬着牙关，力道之大就像下巴被锁住了。

“我明白。”杰克同情地说。他没有继续扩充他到底明白什么。

“事实上，你不，”我怒声说，“你不 _明白_ 。”我突兀地从椅子里站起，开始在办公室里踱步。即便在这恐惧-震惊-愤怒和 _哦操_ 令人混乱的肾上腺素上涌中，我还是无比清晰地感受到那阵顺着我的意识淌下的冰凉的、逐渐加强的慰藉： _这件事和你一点关系也没有。_

杰克又试了一次。“好吧，现阶段我们 _不_ 明白的是这个的攻击性。他之前从没有尝试伤害你——事实上正相反。”

“哦，那就是了。那为什么你要那么说，为什么我甚至还需要担心？”

“他是一个自大的蠢货。”杰克说。他厌恶地看着那封信。“他以为他能控制一切。”

“公平地说，”我说，“我倾向于同意他的观点。”

杰克，毫不意外的，决定不理会。“他这么做正是我们的优势，”他说，“这说明他变得自负。如果他变得自负那么他就会搞砸，那就是我们会抓到他的时候。”

“看在老天的份上杰克，”我说，“请告诉我除了等他搞砸以外你还有别的什么计划。”我拿起装着信的证据袋，接着把它狠狠摔在桌子上：我知道我表现得歇斯底里，但我难以停止。“邮戳是 _本地_ 的。他还在这儿!”

“没事的威尔，”杰克安抚地说，“我明白这让你很不安……”

“ _你明白？_ ”

“是的，当然。但我们把你带回来了。 _我_ 把你带回来了。我不会让你出事的。”

我发出毫无幽默感的笑声：“原谅我没有发现那非常令人安心。”我以为杰克不会就那么忽视这句话，但他只是沉重地叹了口气，又拍了我的肩膀——费了我大量的自控才没把他甩下去。

“我会确保你拿到枪。”他回答。

我深深地吸了口气，努力控制住情绪。“好。”我说。然后:“谢谢。”我清楚自己并不公正，责怪杰克的程度要比他应得的多得多(但是说真的，我最开始遇到马修布朗又是该死的谁的错——你也有一份，但你又不在这儿，显然)。

桑德森敲了敲门，然后沉重地踏进了房间，安德鲁斯跟在他后面。妙极了。“这是指纹学的结果……”他说（当然他就是不能说“指纹”，白痴）。他看了我一眼，又看了看普莱斯和杰克那两张摆成“出了 _大_ 乱子”表情的脸，转而问道：“出什么事了？”

普莱斯告诉他的时候，我和杰克在无所事事地盯着房间四周（他盯着窗外，我盯着天花板），结束的时候我敢说桑德森正用尽全力不要傻笑。“哦哥们，”他说，“你有 _大_ 麻烦了。”

“ _够了，_ ”杰克厉声说，“桑德森，如果我再听到你对同事和另一位探员这么说，你就得去找新工作了。”桑德森张开嘴想抗议，然后又合上。“威尔……”他因为不知道能告诉我做些什么而迟疑。“坐下，冷静下来。”

“长官，”安德鲁斯高声说，“我不想插嘴但普瑞尔女士来了。她正在你的办公室等着。”杰克翻了一个几乎看不出来的白眼。“好的。”他说。“威尔！”他轻快地拍拍我的肩膀然后就离开了。根据他的语调我完全无法推断出他的意思是“ _威尔！我们结束了——滚吧！_ ”还是“ _威尔！坐下然后在我回来之前把自己压垮！_ ”我选了后一种，把自己在椅子上摔成叛逆的一堆。桑德森和安德鲁斯在杰克离开的时候退到角落里，开始低低地、热切地交谈。时不时他们扫我一眼，而其中一次我恰好能听到桑德森说出的“怪胎”。

我的肩膀马上绷紧。“过来当着我的 _面_ 说啊。”我尖刻地说。

“你冷静点表现得更专业一些怎么样？”桑德森用可憎的虚伪语气回答。

“我把你的指纹结果——哦，抱歉，你的 _指纹学_ ——塞进你屁股里怎样？”两个研究人员慢慢走过，他们透过打开的门好奇地打量着我。

“使用正确的术语没什么不对。”桑德森傲慢地说。他挺起胸膛。“精确地对待这些是很重要的格雷汉姆 _探员_ ：少了精确人就会变得懒散。准确度和正确性该是我们做的每一件事的 _中心_ 。”

_如果他开始赞颂“忠诚勇敢正直（Fidelity Bravery Integrity*）”，我想，我一定会对他那该死的指纹学做出一些让威廉·赫谢尔*蒙羞的事。_

“正如口号所说……”桑德森慢吞吞地说。

“是啊，省省吧埃德加·胡佛*。”

“你又不知道他要说什么。”安德鲁斯在角落里说。每个人转过去看着他，他就又安静了。

“我非常怀疑。”我讽刺地回答。

“有个 _四个字母_ 组成的词你应该牢牢记住，”桑德森得意地强调，“怀疑不代表……”

“狗屎(Shit)？”我说。

“猫尿(Piss)？”普莱斯提议。

桑德森恼怒地蠕动嘴唇。

“不，我开玩笑的，”我说，“我想说……‘操’(fuck)。”

“那个词是 _知道(know)_ ，”桑德森说，脸涨得通红，“ _怀疑_ 不代表 _知道_ 。”

“好吧，谁知道呢？”普莱斯说。

“谁知道，”我同意道，“他们教这个的时候我肯定请病假了。”

“你还是个老师，”普莱斯用假装的惋惜口吻说，“我说的没错吧？”

“去你的，格雷汉姆，”桑德森怒声说，“你以为自己聪明得不得了。”

“我不 _以为_ ，”我愤怒地低声说，“我 _知道_ 。所以给我们俩省点麻烦从我面前滚开。”

在这个时候杰克回来了，每个人马上变得安静，开始研究地板，就像被校长突击检查的高中生。他眯起眼轮流看着我们。“发生什么了？”他说。

“没什么，”桑德森回答，“长官。”

看在桑德森没有加上“ _除了格雷汉姆威胁说要把指纹报告塞进我的屁股里，长官_ ”的份上，我默认了，事实上，什么都没发生。

“好吧，继续保持，”杰克说，显然一个字也不信但决定配合（至少在他能证明他的怀疑之前），“威尔，你怎么样？”

深呼吸，我强迫自己放松。“不错，”我说，“我还好。”

“好，”杰克回答，“我知道这看起来很糟，但一切都在掌控中。”

“才怪。”我悄声说。

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“好吧……听着，我想要私下告诉你，我也这么干了，”杰克说，“现在这里没别的事儿了——你该回家去，休息一下。你的车停在哪儿？”

“我没开车来，”我说，“在店里，刹车灯坏了。”不知怎么这个小小的细节有着巨大的意义，一阵荒谬的哭泣冲动涌上：那个坏掉的刹车灯就像是我全部脆弱的具象符号。冷静下来是个错误——还不如保持愤怒。

“没问题，威尔，我会安排人载你。”

出发点是善意的，但我无法忍受被一个热情的初级探员护送回家——像某个无助的、听话的囚犯。在脑海里我能看见一辆没有标记的车送我回到那个垃圾街区，而我缩在后座里，难以响应轻快的闲聊，于是在他说完之前我就摇摇头。“不用，没事，”我说，“谢了杰克，但我会搭计程车。”（我当然不会搭计程车——得花一大笔钱——但杰克和他那高昂的管理层薪水显然会把这视为理所当然。）

“你确定？”

“当然，这边有很多计程车经过。”我可以和我来的时候一样坐火车回去。我能自己找到方法。如果我成功把自己弄回家那说明我还没有失控——这非常重要，因为我知道要想活过接下来等着我的那些，我就得保证留住任何一点能找回来的自控。

“好。”杰克说。他赞许地点点头——他喜欢我变回独立这一点(当他不喜欢的时候，“独立”就无情地变成“令人不快的固执”；或者在我把他惹恼之后：“威尔，你这个鲁莽的小混球，长点心。”)

这次他只是说：“如果你再等几分钟我会给你持枪许可。48小时里你就能拿到一把。”我点头谢了他，但他所谓的“几分钟”延长到了20，30，最后我厌倦了办公室里令人窒息的气氛，普莱斯时不时满怀同情的尴尬一瞥，还有桑德森发光的存在感(他大概在计划怎么给马修布朗透点消息)。我决定我需要点新鲜空气，于是走到外面的大街上深深地大口吸气。一些路人疑惑地看了我几眼，我想要对他们大吼让他们滚开。那些模糊的脸颤动着——都不可能是马修布朗。该死，该死。 _别恐慌发作_ ，我想， _你敢。上帝，别在这里_ 。

“威尔！”有人说。“威尔·格雷汉姆！”我如同被击中一般猛地转身。如果我有枪现在就该拔出来了。我看不到任何人，我有幻觉了吗？ _拜托不要_ 。

天，不，那是迈克尔——他在这里干什么？“我希望你没有跟踪我。”我怒声说。我不是这个意思，但我精神紧张，说出口的比预设的要更有攻击性。不出意外的他看起来有一点受伤。而我意识到那让我听起来有多自大——就好像我认为我和我那糟糕的生活对一个高级别医生来说有无穷的吸引力，让他除了跟着我以求得到新的信息之外没别的事情好做。

一个尴尬的停顿。“听着，抱歉，”我微弱地说，“那其实是个玩笑。”

“好吧。”他慢慢地说，听起来并不相信。

“说真的，”我说，“别理我。今天……”我挥了挥手，试图创造出一个足够适合来描述今天所经历的那些纪念碑式的史诗级烂事的形容词，但最终发现那完全超出我的能力。

迈克尔挑起一边眉毛。“那么糟？”

“更糟。”

“你还好吗？威尔？出什么事了？”

“嗯……”我说。我在：1） _‘一个潜逃中的杀人犯刚写信给FBI宣布他要找到我’_ 和2）‘ _一个通过杀人来吸引我注意的狂热粉丝决定登门拜访’_ 还有3）‘ _说老实话迈克尔，我怀疑我今天正式意义上被生活干了’_ 之间犹豫，最后决定改成：“说来话长。”

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“大概不行。”没有什么可以做的不是吗？连杰克·克劳福德和他的联邦局都不行。当然你可以做点什么，但是你不在这里不是吗（混蛋）。

“喝一杯？”迈克尔说，“我知道一个离这儿不远的好地方。如果你不愿意的话你不需要告诉我发生了什么，但你看起来需要能帮助你放松的东西。”

“我没开车。”我傻乎乎地回答。

“如果你只是顾虑那个，那我可以保证一点问题也没有。我开车载我们过去，之后再送你去任何你要去的地方。”

我又一次犹豫起来。大概不是一个 _坏_ 主意。毕竟另一个选择——坐在公寓里整夜给马修布朗闯进来的方式分类——也不是特别吸引人。

“好的。”我说。我的手爬过头发。额发垂进眼睫毛里，我把它吹开。我觉得自己开始变得有点神经质。“该死，我很抱歉。”我发现他盯着我之后说，“今天真的很糟。” _只是第一天而已_ ，我绝望地想。 _现实地说，之后还会更糟。_

我发短信给杰克告诉他我明天会来填好表格，接着驯服地跟着迈克尔到他那辆看起来贵得荒唐的敞篷车边：闪亮的铝合金和光滑发亮的红色喷漆。我几乎想要一只垃圾袋然后坐在上面，好让我的破衣服离奢华的车内装潢远一点。“上车吧威尔，”他轻快地说，我不得不咬住下唇好遏制住一些粗鲁的回答。 _冷静_ ，我对自己说， _镇静下来_ ， _他只是想帮忙_ 。

我顺从地去开车门，接着短暂地僵住——只在我眼角一闪而过，但那一瞬间我几乎能发誓我看到了之前那个高个人影。我像被鞭子抽中一样转过头：当然空无一人。

 _疑神疑鬼_ ，我想。（毫无助益地）紧跟着： _就算疑神疑鬼也不意味着他们抓不到你_ 。

“威尔？”迈克尔说。他听起来像是费了英勇的功夫好保持耐心。

“我以为……我看到一个人。”我说，“那里。”我指了指车子离几英尺*远的一处楼梯。天，我听起来歇斯底里得可笑。

他（夸张地）四下查看一番。“没，”他说，“我没看到什么人。”

“嘿，请别哄我。”我说(挺礼貌的，考虑到发生了什么)，“我知道那听起来像什么，可我很确定我看到了人。”不完全是事实——我不是很确定我说的——但他的举动惹恼了我。不过我猜那不是他的错，他不知道马修布朗最近的炸弹(shit bomb)（而且他也完全不知道你）。

“但是威尔，”他说，“那里怎么会有人呢？如果他们离开的动作那么快我们会听见的。”

“也不一定……”我说，渐渐安静下来。也许他是对的。或者不是？操。

“如果那里有人，”迈克尔说，“那我们肯定该走了。”我没法争论这一点，所以他走过来拉开副驾驶的门，几乎是把我推了进去。他开走的时候我未置一词，仅仅把头靠在座椅上，盲目地凝视着窗外。 _请你回来_ ，我想。我不断地重复着好像那是一句咒语，一个信条；就好像我说的次数足够就能把它变成现实。想象的魔力。 _请你回来，请你回来_ ，我想。 _拜托，拜托_ 。 _我需要你_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fidelity Bravery Integrity：FBI口号。  
> *William Herschel：天文学家，发现了红外射线。  
> *J•Edgar：FBI局长，有同名传记电影。  
> *1英尺=0.3048米


	11. Chapter 11

迈克尔（在舒适度不断降低的沉默中）开去了一间高档、优雅又体面，看起来就受他青睐的那种酒吧。时候不早了，这里人却不多，让我松了口气：只是想想这儿挤满了衣着光鲜的寻欢作乐的家伙就让人难以忍受。我们一坐下，我的电话就响了。“不好意思，”我说——上车后我说的第一句话——“我得接一下。”我以为会看到杰克的名字，当发现上面显示的“号码屏蔽”时，一阵微弱的摇晃感传进胃部。我记起那通午夜时沉默的匿名电话；我是那么肯定那一定是你。我 _还是_ 肯定——某种意义上。我没再对迈克尔说什么就迅速站起，几乎是小跑到了门口按下接听。

“你——好。”我谨慎地说。沉默。

“听着，”我急切地低声说，“我知道是你。你为什么不说话？”我并不期待着线路那端的什么人（你？）会落入如此明显的圈套，当然还是毫无回音。

“为什么不回复我的讯息？”我说，“一开始又为什么要联络我？”好点了——但依旧悄无声息。

“请说点什么。”我尝试请求。白天的压力从我的声音里透露出来，有那么一秒钟我觉得自己捕捉到了听筒里传来的吸气声。我太想说你的名字了，可我知道我不能——内心深处，尽管有那不顾一切相信的渴望，我还是无法更进一步——如果那不是你，结果将会是一场灾难。天，那甚至可能是马修布朗。我感到一阵胃倾向一侧的不适——但不，那不可能，第一通电话打来的时候他还在监狱里。我看了眼手表。再过一分钟我就要切断通话。

你到底在外面做什么？你一定行动隐秘，游离于注目之外；即便对你而言第二次毫无破绽地隐匿于人群之中也不是件容易的事吧？（就算我正这么想，我也清楚如果有人能完成这件看似不可能的任务，那也一定会是你。）你的脸是那么显眼——说不定你改变了相貌，做了整形手术？说不定你有可以帮助你的同伙。千代，或者其他我不知道的人。谁知道你是怎么激起那样的忠诚的。我，在所有人之中，应该能够回答那个问题，但我很清楚我做不到。可我就是能感觉得到，尽管从未弄清原因。也许接近你的人该学会停止问出那样的话。

距离我定下的期限已经过了三分钟。透过门上的玻璃，我能看见迈克尔正朝我走来。他在担心，他想知道我怎么了（控制欲和追根揭底，但我猜是出自好意）。“我得挂了。”我对着安静的听筒说，接着想起来又加上一句（因为去他的，为什么不？）：“我想念你。”接着挂断。

****

“所以，”我们重新坐下之后迈克尔说，“你想告诉我发生了什么吗？”

词句本身足够温和，但他说出来的方式让我不舒服:使我想起小学校长指责地点着打破的窗户，要求一个解释。“ _我相信那是你的足球对不对威廉？你想告诉我发生了什么吗？_ ”

“不怎么想。”我说。

“我也许能帮上忙。”

我哼笑了一声，即便在我的耳朵里那听起来也有些歇斯底里。 _基督_ ，我想， _该死的控制你自己。_ “不迈克尔，你做不了什么的。”我停下。哦随便吧，我还是会告诉他的——又不是不行，反正也无法改变什么。“马修布朗宣布了他立刻找到我的意愿，”我说，“除了杰克希望他能在我坐在局里的时候采取行动——基于可靠的调查结果‘他是个自大的蠢货’——之外，似乎没人想出更好的对策。”

“哦。”迈克尔说，他听起来是那么丧气，我有种可怕的大笑冲动。“哦威尔，太可怕了。我很遗憾。”

“谢了。”我说。我朝他露出一个小小的病态微笑，喝了一大口啤酒。

“他们不做点什么保护你吗？”

我感到一点愧疚。“事实上，他们有。我要被重新配枪，杰克也在我公寓外安排了人。”

“但是没人罩着你？”

“罩着”让我弯了弯嘴角。它听起来古板又老套，就像1950年代里那种短小精悍的特工会做的——穿着黑色侦探电影里面的军用雨衣和三件套守在暗处。“没，”我说，“那个特别贵。”就算是提出了我也不会接受。尽管我不愿承认，我知道我的抗拒来自那模糊、荒谬可笑的希望——你会出现；我不希望在你这么做的时候我身边都是FBI的精英。

“我不认为花费是个足以服人的理由，”迈克尔正经地说，“尤其是在这种情况下。 _现在_ 就该有人跟着你。你的上司一点也不在乎团队的安危吗？”

“他在乎。”我防备地说(虽然我乐意抱怨杰克到最后一刻，我厌恶迈克尔这么做)。“他总是强调我们在一起工作，互相照顾。你知道；‘众志成城’——实验室的人叫他杰克联盟(Union Jack)*。”迈克尔抬起眉毛，一脸礼貌的困惑。哦对，他是英国人对吧？老天，他说不定觉得我是个 _种族主义者_ 。

一阵尴尬的停顿，然后迈克尔轻轻地拍拍我的手臂，好像我是一个不清醒又生病的年长亲戚(大概是合理的，因为我现在的感觉就是这样)。“好吧，”他说，“我明白你为什么说我什么都做不了了——可惜的是，我倾向于认同这一点——可一旦有什么发生了，嗯，你知道我在那儿。假如你想找个地方呆着……”他让那半截句子在空中意味深长地回荡，意有所指地看了我一眼。

“谢了，但没必要。”我迅速地说（说真的——没可能）。“你太慷慨了，但我的公寓在探员的看守下还是很安全的。”我想知道我说出的部分有多少能成真。公寓楼不是一个封闭的地方：另外三十个租客住在里面，每时每刻都有人进出。任何一个都有可能是马修布朗，隐藏在联邦快递的制服或是水管工的外衣下，直到普莱斯和泽勒开始为残破的尸体归类之前都不会有人发现(马修布朗肯定还蹲在它们旁边，拍下一张晚点再处理掉的庆祝自拍)。

“记得最好。”迈克尔专横地说，我说我会的（我不会）。无论如何，他还是很友好——尽管有些天真——因为有一个我这样的室友可能意味着马修布朗不期而至来玩三人行。或者和你一起组成世界上最尴尬的四人行。事实上那不太可能成真——你和迈克尔之间的热度大概可以点燃房子。你们可以长时间地、自满地谈论歌剧和红酒鉴赏，而我和马修布朗将会喝便宜啤酒喝到烂醉，开始在沙发上像熊崽一样为了支持的棒球队扭打在一起。 _哦天_ ，我想， _闭嘴_ 。我快要发疯了，我肯定是，我觉得我的大脑烧起来了（再一次地）。

我再喝掉一杯之后换成了可乐，因为我已经在崩溃消融的边缘，不再能负担起迟钝的反应了。“你不该喝那个的威尔，”迈克尔说，他竟然真的用手掌盖住我的杯口，“咖啡因会让你更焦虑。”

“是吗？”我说。“还有菠菜会让你更强壮，还有，还有……”嗯，还有什么 _肯定前件式假言推理_ *是我知道的吗？靠，我真希望我没开始。“……克里斯克罗斯会让你跳*，”我补充。这时我完全不 _明白_ 我在说什么:一部分的我恐惧地观看，挥动双手喊着“ _不，不，闭嘴你这该死的白痴！还有——更新你的流行文化知识，你听起来就是个可悲的老男人。_ ”仔细考虑后我决定采纳他的建议。“请别告诉我我该做什么。”我说。暗地里，我为达成了自大非常的语气而略微振作。

迈克尔叹气。“我只是想帮忙威尔。”他说。我的天，我现在觉得自己是个混蛋（自负的，基督）。他从未在让我怀疑自己的反应上失手。我垂下眼睛盯着口袋里手机的形状，绝望地想要它响起来。

“如果你不介意我问，”迈克尔继续说，假装过去的几分钟从未发生(总体而言大概是最合理的选择)，“你是怎么遇上马修布朗的？”

我抬起视线沉思着端详他。 _哦别装了_ ，我想， _不可能。你不可能不知道的_ 。他怎么能在把我所有发表的文章（包括有关幼虫骨骼标本、可怕到我试图忘掉的那篇）在脑子里建起一个目录的情况下不知道 _这个_ ？这是某种试探我在追问下愿意表现得多真诚的测试吗？还是他仅仅想要一个我提供的版本？或者他是真的一头雾水？（但那怎么可能呢？）这像是一个陷阱……还是我过于敏感和多疑了？他礼貌地咳嗽了一声，我意识到我已经沉默了好一会儿了。

“那么……”我说。“ _好吧_ 。”我感到一阵突如其来的疲惫，最终决定避开正面回答:“说来话 _长_ 。”

“我又不着急。”他说。

“抱歉，”我迅速说(我没有抱歉)，“只是……”

“……只是你不想谈。”他叹了口气。“你知道，你总是那么说。你说了 _很多次_ 。我真的希望你能更信任我一点。”

“我不擅长信任别人。”我说。我的表现离我试图做到的轻松自在差得太远：我听起来悲惨而失败（以及极度偏执:有关末日教徒的记忆擅自涌现……也许我该试试把迈克尔招揽为第一名成员）。

“是，你就是这样。”他回答，我又被惹恼了。他是觉得我 _欠_ 他一个解释吗？

“不是全无理由的。”我防备地回答。

“我很确定你的理由都很好。我只是希望你觉得可以把它们告诉我。”

基督，所以我们又绕回来了:如果谈话再绕一个圈子那它就跟奥林匹克标志差不多了。“听着……”我说——声音渐渐弱下去，因为我突然意识到我不清楚该让他听些什么。

迈克尔正期待地看着我，我慢悠悠地想着如果我用“ _听着……为什么你不滚呢_ ”来中止这场无意义的追逐他又会有什么反应。我当然没这么干。只是不自在地在坐椅里扭动:我看起来应该就跟刚放了屁似的。老天，我为什么不一有机会就马上回家？即便是整夜坐着盘算即将到来的马修布朗末日也不会比这场客气的逼供更糟。事实上如果马修布朗现在出现我会觉得蛮高兴的。 _来吧小混蛋_ ，我想， _你试过把我从巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院弄出去，这种情况你总能有点用吧。_

“你好像又沉浸在思绪里了。”迈克尔说，我意识到我完全不知道自己花了多长时间一边坐着凝视桌子上方一边对着假想里的马修布朗发牢骚。他没说错——我有时过于迷失在思绪里不得不挣扎着把自己拽出来。我需要一个线团，就像忒修斯和米诺陶的那个：除了它将永远地指向你。

“我没事。”我回答，一个巨大的、彻底的 _谎言_ ，迈克尔抬起了眉毛。去他的——我要把第五修正案*当挡箭牌。“我准备去酒台，”我有点走投无路地说，“你想要点什么吗？”

他微微皱眉，显然对我明显的撤退战略感到不满。“谢谢，”他最终说，“我想再要一杯慕尔伟德(Mourvedre)。”

“没问题。”我回答，迅速地从座位上跳起，差一点被隔壁的桌子绊倒然后摔断我那该死的脖子。酒保衣着光鲜、头发一丝不苟的像个商场里的人体模型，我总觉得他在挑剔地审视我皱巴巴的衣服和有点疯狂的表情，并问他自己一个像我一样的流浪汉是怎么花言巧语绕过看门人进入他的完美领地的。我已经忘了迈克尔要的酒叫什么，又无法忍受再回去询问，于是只好花上折磨人的几分钟向酒保比划“它开头是个‘M’！”，并在他一边用一块干燥的白布反复擦高脚杯一边机械地*说：“ _梅洛_ ？ _马尔百克_ ？ _蒙帕塞诺_ ？”的过程中变得越来越焦虑。我比他早得多的感到泄气，最后要了一杯金芬黛——因为谁该死的在乎啊。

“哦，也许您指的是 _慕尔韦德_ ？”他在递给我找零时得意地说，我用一场夸张的把一个美分扔进小费罐子的表演里作答。

迈克尔感激地接受了他的酒——事实上表现得太过了，就好像我刚刚给他的是圣杯而不是一杯错误的酒——如果尝起来跟他想象中不太一样那么他也礼貌到没有提出来。实际上他完全按照 **品酒** 的流程来的：晃动玻璃杯，闻一闻，最后优雅地啜饮并且咂嘴（ _像一只黑猩猩_ ，我恶毒地想——并马上感到后悔）。实际上，他正在，不那么典型地，一杯接一杯地灌酒。在他没喝醉的时候，他一直保持着一种花哨、夸夸其谈的棱角，我想马修布朗的事要比我预想的更让他不安。

“你没事吧？”我问。他点头，却没多说。持续的沉默变得尴尬，于是我拿起我的一个空酒瓶开始撕下标签，试图不扯烂地撕下每一块。

“你那么做的时候看起来很可爱。”迈克尔突然说，我很不自在地意识到整个过程中一直看着我。“皱着眉，脸颊因为专注而泛着粉色。像卡萨特笔下在花园里缝纫的女人*。”

我茫然地笑了——因为说真的，我又能对 _那个_ 说什么？——然后拉着另外一片标签，它抓准时机断开了。操。我把它放下然后开始思考我能怎么礼貌地离席。

“你知道吗威尔，”他盯着我，带着一种专注热情到让人不安的笑容，“你真的是一个很美的男人。”

哦操， _操_ ，来了。“听着，迈克尔……”我说。

“别，不。”他打断我，一只手指轻轻碰着我的下唇。“别跟我说‘不’。你总是在说‘不’不是吗？我可以非常的适合你威尔。有那么多我可以给你的东西。展示给你的。为你去做的。我可以照顾你……我会让你享受——只要给我机会。”他的手从我的嘴边移开，缠住我脑后的卷发，我本能地脱离他的触碰。他马上变得面无表情。

“对不起，”我说，“听着，不是因为你。”（老天，听起来太假了——而且说真的，就是因为他）。我又试了一次。“迈克尔，我认为你很好而且我真的很高兴能认识你，可是 _这个_ ，这个就……我很抱歉我不能。这不会有结果的。”

“一点事也没有。”他回答，他的声音紧绷。该死。

“对不起。”我重复，好像这样可以让事情变得不同。

他冲我叹气。“你看起来累了，”他这么回答，“也许是时候让这个晚上结束了。来吧，我会载你到家。”

我们安静地走进空荡的停车场。 _他会没事的_ ，我对自己说， _他会在接下来24小时内有别人陪着的，而我会回到独自喝酒，刷TattleCrime，悲伤地想着一个连环杀手自慰的生活中去_ 。我不知道这是不是真的——而且他看起来一点也不像“没事”——但我沉浸于自己的负面情绪总是比沉浸在别人的里要更容易。我们来到他的车旁，我尴尬地在车前晃悠:这种沉默要延续到我到家为止的预期令人完全无法忍受。“你愿意载我真的很好，”我说，“但没必要。我家完全和你不是一路——它和其他所有地方都不是一路，除非你是个毒品贩子或者想要划花一些车轮盖。” _哦天，闭嘴_ ，我想， _你让这变得更糟了_ 。

“你怎么知道不和我一路？”他平淡地微微笑了。“你不知道我住在哪。”

“说真的，”我说，有点绝望的，“我可以坐出租。”如果杰克可以认可那么希望他也可以。

停顿，他盯着我，而我在为那无法避免的“ _不，不，我坚持_ ”做准备，但最后他仅仅皱了眉然后点头。“知道吗威尔，”他说，“我能看出你想要离开所以不会再拖你的时间。然而，我在车里为你准备了一份小礼物（此时我很确定我的嘴惊恐地张大了），我想在你离开之前给你。别担心，就是一份纪念品。”

他礼貌地绕过我打开车门，在杂物箱里翻找，而我很清楚不管那因为没有更早和他坦白留下的罪恶感有多少，在接下来可怕尴尬到极点的时间里，它都将成十倍地得到报应。

他拿出了要找的东西，站直，并且几乎是腼腆地把手藏在背后，我有一种很不真实的预感他要让我像个小孩一样选一只手。

“我真的希望在这些发生之后我们还能是朋友。”他说。他的声音拿捏有礼，但他站得太近了，逼近我的私人空间。我后退一步，但他又前进了一步，把我堵在车边。他沉思地看着我。“对不起威尔，真的，”他说，“我真的不希望事情发展到这个地步。但要知道，你没有给我很多选择不是吗？”

我张开嘴准备大喊，但他靠近了——他太他妈快了，为什么事情会这样？他掐住我的喉咙并用一块布料按住我的脸，突然之间他就不在那里了，一切都变得静止；除了惶惑，恐惧，还有我头骨中疼痛的回音外一切都消失了。接着除了黑暗什么都没有了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Union Jack：英国国旗（联合王国国旗）。  
> *肯定前件式假言推理(modus ponens)：P决定Q,P为真，故Q也为真。此处“咖啡因会让你更焦虑”为被肯定的条件P。（威尔在拼命找Q。）  
> *克里斯克罗斯(Kirss Kross)：90年代的美国嘻哈音乐二人组合，92的Jump取得了很大成功。  
> *第五修正案（米兰达法案）：你有权保持沉默，你所说的一切将成为呈堂证供。  
> *形容酒保用的是“the Stepford wine wife”，来自一小说名，感兴趣的可以看下维基：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Stepford_Wives#.22Stepford_wife.22 In language 的那一块。至于那一串M打头的酒名：Merlot,Malbec,Montepulciano,还有威尔最后要的Zinfandel。  
> *Young Woman Sewing in a Garden by Mary Cassatt


	12. Chapter 12

我真的不想睁开眼睛，因为我知道不管我将看到什么都会是令人憎恶的——而且一旦我醒了，噩梦就将开始。但我的身体挣扎着想要移动，把我拖回清醒，而在黑暗中四处摸索将很快变得无法忍受。我感觉到背靠着床头板，手放在大腿上，腿向前伸着。我衣着整齐，但它们的禁锢让我发痒，好像突然变小了一号。衬衫后背被汗浸透了。最终睁开一只眼睛时，我马上看到迈克尔站在我面前，微微摇动着一杯看上去是白兰地的东西。

“睡美人。”他说。他朝我举杯，做出疯狂的祝酒：“欢迎回来。”

我试着说话，但只能发出一阵呻吟。我的胃在恐惧里凝成一团。他该死的做了什么？

“氯仿。”他遗憾地说（我刚刚说出来了？）。“我道歉——这有点粗鲁，你肯定也这么想，但有时旧方法是见效最快的；还保持了一定的复古魅力。”他妈的在说什么？我的头疼得像被钳住了，一阵油腻腻的恶心感在我的胸腔下方盘旋。汗水淌下我的脸，我想伸手去擦时才发现我的手被铐住了。这一切都全无道理可言，我迷惑地向下盯着我的手，就好像它们不属于我。迈克尔明显以观察我无力的挣扎为乐。“如果你想吐，”他告诉我，“床边上有一个桶。”

在他面前呕吐是种无法忍受的侮辱。可在一个像这样糟糕的处境中又能有什么影响呢？一点关系也没有，我为什么要这么在意？老天。我做了几次深呼吸，抵抗恐慌和试着保持自我，用你教过我的方法。我的名字是威尔·格雷汉姆，我在巴尔的摩，现在是午夜时分。我将摆脱这个（是的），要能做到这一点我必须思考。

我得稳定自己，观察四周。建起一个出口，我在脑海里重复，分析现场。能听见柔和的古典音乐，床脚的壁炉里火焰正噼啪作响。房间以深而厚重的颜色装饰，看起来很奢华：镀金的框，绸缎窗帘和一件优秀的复制品——罗丹的吻*——放在壁炉底座。还有蜡烛，老天。拙劣的引诱。他有时间安排这些，他有自信不受打扰。我推断我们一定在他的家里。这个认知，虽然非常基本，但仍给我带来一阵微弱的信心。我可以思考，我可以理性地解决问题。如果我还能做到这些，那我就可以救出我自己。

他小心地坐在我旁边，一只手穿过我的头发；我扭开脸，他在恼怒中弹着舌头。“不要这样，威尔。”他说。

“那你以为呢？”我想发出嘘声，可嘴里还残留着氯仿带来的沉闷潮湿感，词句绊倒自己，变得凝成一团、混乱不清。

“你真的在试探我的耐心，”迈克尔继续说，好像我从没开口，“那种脸红腼腆的少女姿态一开始确实非常迷人，我得承认，但这种事情总是很快就变得无趣恼人。”他真的听起来被冒犯了。他又开始抚摸我的头发，但这一次我咬着牙允许了。让他以为我在退让——如果我不挣扎，他就会下意识模仿我的行为并同样放松下来，一旦他这么做了他就会放松戒备。到今天早上六点，我无声地对他发誓，我会给你一个尸体袋的。

“说真的威尔，”他继续用交谈的口吻说，这个该死的精神病，“你是一个最恶劣的取笑别人的家伙，你觉得我能忍受多久？你为汉尼拔·莱克特躺下，然后以为自己可以一直拒绝我？”

我大吃一惊，他一定发现了我脸上的震惊，于是开始大笑。“哦是的，当然。你以为我不知道他？”

“我没有……我们从未……”

他笑了，用食指点着我的脸颊，每一个字都由他充满恶意的戳刺注脚：“我。不。信。你。”

我什么也没说。我不打算和他讨论你。“我对你知道得可多了，威尔。”他继续说。他眯起眼睛。“多多了，比你以为的要多得多。我已经等了你一段时间。我是一个很有耐心的男人，但我想我不习惯被拒绝得到我最想要的。你知道如果有人表现得和你希望的完全不一样，和他们应该的完全不一样是有多么令人沮丧吗？你当然知道，”他继续，没有等待回答，“你不是很任性吗？任性(Will-ful)。”他冷笑着，好像这是他说过的最好笑的话。忘了六点吧，我想，改动我最初的誓言——最晚五点。

“我欣赏对事物的掌控和力量。”迈克尔平静地补充。他的音调很稳，好像我们正坐在吧台旁喝啤酒，两个出来找乐子的城里人。“我得坦白，把这些东西加在你身上真是一个绝妙的主意。然而，发现你不愿意合作……那我就该去拿我想要的。你不能说我没有给你足够的机会让你配合。”

喉咙里一声尖叫正在上涌，疯狂而致命，我用了最后一点的自制力才把它吞回去。如果我开始尖叫我担心我将无法停止。我怎么能没发现这一点呢？基督，我怎么能不察觉呢。

“我亲爱的威尔，”他说，“你看起来非常不安。现在做个好孩子，听我说，我要告诉你接下来会发生什么。你今晚会作为我的客人留下。这段时间里我将好好利用你那美丽的身体——翻来覆去地——而且即便你不值得，我将对你很好，确保你享受到了。明天早上我的床单上将有你享受的大量DNA证据。你对男性生理学的了解同我一样多，我很确定，所以你清楚无论你愿不愿意，我都可以让你高潮。接下来你会穿好衣服然后回家，你不会告诉任何人发生了什么。如果你这么干了，我会对警察表达我最深沉的悲伤，因为你撒了一个如此可怕的谎，并坚持说我们已经交往了一段时间，那晚你是自愿来的。我会告诉他们我们的性是双方同意的，并且是你叫我用手铐的。我将提供你极其享受的法医学证据，表示你那时候可没有一点怨言。我甚至可以暗示说你已经威胁过要伪造强奸来敲诈我，而你真的傻到付诸实际又是让我多么伤心啊。我会描述我的羞愧和低沉，为我允许自己被你的那些迷人特质蒙蔽而没有发现你真正的性格——而且我会非常的有说服力。你可以选择尝试去做，当然，但每个人都会阻拦你，并告诉你这是一个非常愚蠢的点子。因为在法庭上，一个完全没有犯罪记录的、广受尊敬的医生的证词对——好吧——你……”  
我沉默地盯着他看，没有领会。我的眼睛睁大了。

“现在，告诉我威尔，有哪里不清楚的吗？”

“不，”我谨慎地说，“不，很清楚了。”

“棒极了，”他说，“我们达成共识。”

如果我要行动那么必须要尽快。尽管我在逐渐清醒，但氯仿的影响还没有完全消失。操，如果我想打到他那我必须要更警惕才行。我需要更多时间。

他朝我移过来，解开衬衫最上面的纽扣，我避开了。“请别这么快，”我说，我喘息了几下，故意让发出颤抖的声音，“我还是可能会吐。”

他沉思地看着我，然后只是点点头。他信了:白痴。“水？”他说。

“请。”

他打开套房的门：有水龙头打开的声音，我利用机会用尽力气扯了扯手铐。疼痛击中我的手臂，我短暂地担忧到我可能会晕过去。我又做了几次深呼吸，想想你，想想如果你在这儿你会对他做什么。留在这里，我绝望地想，请别离开，我需要你。他很快就回来了，把杯子举到我唇边。有几滴流到下巴上，几乎是温柔地，他用大拇指抹去了。

“你知道，你看起来苍白得可怕，”他说，“也许我给你的剂量太大了。”他忧愁地叹了口气——我的不适不利于他的行动。他把手掌放在我的额头上，在感受到冷和潮湿之后皱起了眉。他以为是氯仿的缘故——他不知道其实是因为我大拇指上的疼痛。  
他向后撤，但一只手继续放在我的肩膀上，在一臂之长的地方眯起眼审视着我。“再过几分钟。”他说。

“你对多少人这么做过？”我问，即使我不认为我能承受他的回答。

“没那么多，真的。”他漫不经心地说，就好像我们在讨论很小的一部分；他拿到的超速罚单。

“因为你喜欢，不，你需要掌控感，”我说，“所以你把它应用到人身上，向他们展现没有人可以对你说不。可大部分人没有说不。所以是那些不知道自己位置的人，你不能容忍任何影响到你自大的东西对不对？你认为那给了你理由去做那些，这就是你如何给自己‘准许’的。”

“你胆敢对我做侧写吗，威尔？可不是个好时候。”他皱眉，朝我走进一步；他认为我在反抗。“你知道你做得很好的一件事就是动嘴。我会想看看它能不能用来干点更好的事。”

我无视了他。“你把加入了大量暴力的性作为武器。”

“你可以这么说，”他回答，“如果你想的话。”他看起来真的被逗乐了。

“很好。”我说。然后我把头往后仰，撞上他的脸。他痛呼一声，一手捂着鼻子跌跌撞撞地从我身边退开，我有点打晃地下了床，然后使尽全力用我没有受伤的那只手击中他的胃部。

他愚蠢地盯着我，眨着眼，嘴一张一合。“你挣脱了手铐。”他最后说。

“我当然挣脱了这该死的手铐。”

他发出一声压抑的笑，更像一声抽泣。“不像你看上去那么脆弱，是不是？”

“是啊，”我说，“但你不会是第一个犯下这个错误的人。”我厌恶地看着他，想着其他他伤害过的人。“彻头彻尾的混蛋。”我拿起罗丹的雕塑，没有一丝犹豫地砸向他的脑袋。


	13. Chapter 13

我趴到在厨房桌子上，紧握钥匙的手咧成一道扭曲的笑，并对如何回到家毫无印象。挣脱手铐时脱臼的左边拇指还没有处理。对……我应该处理一下吧？我机械地摸出掌骨的位置，把错位的指骨推回原处，接着用强力胶带把拇指和食指缠在一起。我几乎没觉得疼，我知道我正在经历解离。手铐仍挂在手腕上，我找出一支回形针使劲撬开了锁。

令我惊讶的是我身上没有多少血，我以为会有更多的。但我仍脱掉了所有的衣服，全部扔进垃圾桶里。我再也不想体验那些布料在我皮肤上的感觉。

现在我很冷。走进浴室，我把温度调到最高，在烫人的淋浴下发抖。我的前额擦伤、变肿了，明天它将会尖叫着疼痛。但眼下我什么都感觉不到。

之后我穿上旧的牛仔裤和毛衣，它们的老旧和宽松让人安心，接着给自己倒了一杯威士忌，并一口喝光。威士忌有着辛辣的烟熏味，吞咽时有灼烧感。很好。我倒了第二杯，更满。我累到不能保持清醒，同时又过于激动而无法入睡，焦虑、阴郁、绝望、了无生气……好像无论什么都不会好起来。而我一点也不关心。

最后我从床上拿了条毯子，在椅子上挤成一团。过了一会儿我把毯子盖到头上，换了个姿势，让毯子像个茧似的包裹着我。我闭上眼睛。我该去哪儿？我集中注意力想着你，想象你走进房间。

你穿的不是那些花哨的衣服，而是更加简单的，带着微妙的葬礼气息:黑得跟墨水似的的西装和深蓝色的衬衫。看清我之后——擦伤、迅速肿起来的手、眼睛在苍白的脸孔上闪着光，你发出遗憾的声音。

“你受伤了。”你说。

“没什么，”我回答，“你该看看那个家伙。”

“伤是人为的？”

“严格地说这些是防御伤。”

“看出来了。”是啊。我想也是。“你在反抗的是谁呢？”

“一个疯子，”我说，“另外一个。看样子我会吸引他们。”我开始笑，即便那一点也不好笑。我意识到我仍处于惊吓之中。也许从我第一次见到你后我就处于惊吓之中，那已经成为了我的日常状态，变得难以分辨。

你坐在另一张椅子上，伸直双腿。“你攻击了他之后感觉如何？”你问。

“我感觉很好。”确实如此。“他活该。这是正义。”

“你感觉到正义？”

“是的。”天，真是疯了，我觉得我正在失去理智。“为什么我在和你说话？”我绝望地说。“你不在这里。你不是真的。”

“现在我对你而言是真的，在这个时刻，主观上我是存在的。就像在意大利时，阿比盖尔对你而言是真实的。可能的，现存的，和必要的一起在人类的感知和情感中的搭建出的舞台。你构造我是因为你需要这么做。”

我喝下一小口威士忌。我不知道该如何停下双手的颤抖。“我责怪你。”我最后说。

“为什么责怪我，威尔？”你听起来并不生气或是防备，只是好奇。你真的想要答案。

“在一开始我就不会让他靠近我。如果你还这里的话。”

“你把他当成我的替代品？”

“是的。不……我不知道。也许。”

“怎么做的？他身上什么地方吸引了你？”

“他对我感兴趣。”天，我听起来真悲惨。

“我们都渴望感受到我们是必不可少的，被需要的……有人渴求我们。成为某人尊敬和重视的中心是一件强有力的事。人类对归属感的精神需求是深远的。”

“他看起来那么正常。至少相对而言——我想你重新定义了我对正常的判断。”

“你信任他？”

“是，我信任他。某种意义上。我相信他不至于做出那种事。”

“但他用最糟糕的方法背叛了你的信任。”

“也许不是最糟的，”我说，“我想在这个领域你仍是垄断者。”

“你真这么想？”

我吞下一口威士忌。“不，”我说，“不算是。”

“你和我是对等的，一直是。我从未想要毁掉或者压迫你；我想要激励你。提升。看着你成为你能够成为的。我给了你自由。当一个人爱上什么的时候，他放手。”

“所以你缺席。”

“现在还没有。但总有东西会让我在你身边，即便我们并不在一起。”

我有一种突然而无望的感觉，我就要哭了。天，我不会真的哭吧？我拼命眨眼以对抗那泄密的刺痛。“我不知道你在哪里，”我说，“我甚至不知道你是不是还活着。我想到你，我梦见你，我一天24小时带着你走来走去而这令我窒息。”我突然记起在佛罗伦萨的时候：“我们是一体的，”我对你说，“我想知道我们能否撑过分离。”我把空掉的玻璃杯扔往我想象你坐着的方向。它加速冲过空气然后在墙上破碎，每一片都反射着亮光，它爆裂为成百个薄碎片的方式有种完美感。

你也在注视着它们下坠。“它不会再恢复如初了。”你说。

“操你的。”我回答。“这是你的错，都是你的错。我不能再这么做了，我不能像这样继续生活。”我的声音变大了，混有绝望的、迫切的痛苦。“我不想要这个！我不想要你。”大声地说出来本应该带来安慰，本该让我觉得自由。那为什么我感觉不到？我平稳地深吸一口气。我需要熬过分离；此处，在真实的世界里。我知道我该做什么。

“我受够了，汉尼拔。”我安静地说。“我要放手了。我不想你在这里。我不想和你说话，我不想记得你。我再也不想在脑海里感觉到你。”

“威尔。”我听见你说。那就是全部了，只有我的名字。接着我听见你的椅子向后推的声音。你朝我走了几步，停下，仿佛你还想说点什么。但你没有。

我用手捂住脸。我知道你在离开，走开，而且不管怎么样，我还是不想看着你走。“回来，回来，”我对着空气低语，“回到我身边。”我爱你。不过这一点也不好，而你也当然不在那里。  
****

在第二天早上醒来是一场折磨。比被捅伤更糟，比把拇指掰到脱臼更糟，比摔下悬崖更糟。比任何事情都要糟。“别这么夸张，”我大声地说，“别把一切变成灾难。”可我该怎么做呢，当它确实是一个灾难？

我的痛苦不是来自我杀了人并且一点也不在乎:也不是因为很肯定的，我将会为之负责——那时会有人（大概是杰克）一边紧盯着我一边繁重地解释有关“不合理武力”的法律条文。我的痛苦根植于一个事实，那就是我无法自控地、可怕地迷恋一个爬进我脑袋里的人，他对立于所有我本该重视的事物；一个我绝望地想见到的人，他的出现将确定是我的末日，但他清晰而不幸的缺席正缓慢地、有技巧地、极其痛苦地让我走向疯狂。我那操蛋的痛苦让呼吸都变得困难，我想要张开嘴然后尖叫，只是我担心一旦我开始就再也无法停下，我担心我会将余生的每一天填满尖叫。

毫无预兆地，我想起听过阿拉娜引用的泰伦·费舍*的一句话。热爱生活和爱着灵魂伴侣有什么不同？一个可以选择，另一个不行。

我在用力地扯着头发，疼，我强迫自己做了几个深呼吸好平静下来。“你没事的，你很好。”我对自己说。但不是这样，我不好。我不觉得我可以再回到那样了。我失去了回去的方法。我甚至无法确定我是否愿意，意识到这一点是到目前为止我所有过的最吓人的感受。这就是你想告诉我的不是吗，当你说如果我能够遵循压抑已久的冲动，“培育它们，以它们为灵感*”，我就会变成不同于自己的人。在另一边你既是深渊又是光，你让我觉得被解开，拆开:像是只有你可以这么做了之后再把我拼回去，同时地。

这么多的感情，被击垮地，我慢慢坐到床脚边的地板上。我试图通过哭泣来释放一些压力，但我连这个都做不到了。

事情是，我从未如此了解自己，除了我是你的时候。

然后我和你一起去了黑暗里，然后我从那里带回了一些东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tarryn Fisher:作家。  
> *Hannibal: If you followed the urges you kept down for so long, cultivatedthem as the inspirations they are, you would have become someone other thanyourself.S1E13在明尼苏达的厨房里对峙(either of us killed Abigail)。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，不知道怎么粘贴过来的时候斜体和粗体都没显示，在意的话麻烦去随缘看吧，抱歉！

时间流逝，我终于找到力气去洗澡和穿好衣服。透过窗外仍能看见探员靠在他们那辆没有标记的车上。这次他们把车停在了街对面，否则就是过去几天的一个影印本：小心摆出的无法解读的表情和外带咖啡杯。过去二十四小时内发生的事情又一次证明我的第一感觉——他们几乎毫无作用——是对的，我压下孩子气的冲动，没有走到对面去告诉他们。

天，这一天会很漫长的。

我真的该回到乡村里去，这就是问题所在。我不适合城市生活，刺眼的光、闪亮的铬和废气剥夺了我的活力。我需要河流、田野和大片的天空；一个篱笆和错生的树木，还有寂静。还有狗。我真的应该找一个允许宠物的公寓。我早该那么做。为什么我没有？

也许那可以成为我的一步——找到一个更适合生活的地方。预算不像以前那样宽裕但我总能有办法。这个计划感觉比其他几个靠谱（回去工作；和陌生人打交道；停止对你的迷恋……它们都没能按照计划进行，不是吗？）房产是无趣但可靠的。或许最好等到马修布朗的情况明晰之后，在那之后……？我满意于这个主意，实在的，足以抓住不放。下午我可以上网（并拒绝打开TattleCrime的书签），先查一查。过几天再开车出去。我点点头，肯定了这个计划的安全、稳固和可靠。很像回事儿，而且我也信了一半，尽管我知道——从内心深处——那个计划终将搁浅。我只是在欺骗自己，盲目而愉快地，就好像再给早就枯萎死去的花浇水。计划建造得非常牢固，但它还是无法容纳房间里两头巨大的大象：你，还有迈克尔·弗兰奇的尸体(和品味差劲的罗丹雕塑，上面布满我的指纹)。

我逼自己坐下来仔细思考。客观而言，迈克尔的问题更能激起绝大多数人“操我该怎么办”的反应，但对我来说考虑这个反而比想到你更轻松。事实上迈克尔这件事要直接得多；不像你，他不是我脚下的流沙。我知道我在这件事上的位置。我可以控制它；我可以打倒他。你，另一方面，我无法通过你最原始的、最疯狂的一面定义你。我完全无法定义你。

我只是希望你回来。

说真的，我应该去见杰克——告诉他一切。毕竟那是自卫(至少从道义上——法律上可不是，他并没有威胁到我的生命，但杰克不会知道的)。对。我真的应该和杰克谈谈。迈克尔说的那些废话——去他的，杰克会相信我的。上一次他可没有。不——这回不一样。一个完全没有犯罪记录的、广受尊敬的医生的证词对——好吧——你。“他会信我，”我大声说，声音里满是怀疑，“我知道他会的。”不我才不知道。我的手在电话边游移。“打啊。”我对自己说。接着电话响了，靠，真的是杰克。

“凶杀，”杰克赶在我开口之前说，“你得过来看看。白人男性，在家中被谋杀：尸体一团糟。阿拉娜会不好受的，泽勒说她认识这人。”他告诉我地址然后叫我过去的时候，我呼出长而低沉的一口气。没有动摇。

“好的，”我说，“没问题。给我一小时。”我小心地挂断。我感到自豪：我的声音一次都没打颤。

机械地，我拿起钥匙，穿好外套。我是一场烂剧中冷淡的演员，看着自己磕磕绊绊地完成表演。这个是，当然是，无法避免的。我甚至为它来得如此之快而松了口气，我不用再做决定了。

我锁上公寓门的时候一直在想弗莱迪·劳兹发现了后（她肯定会的）该有多么兴奋，因为她是对的，我终于在研究自己的犯罪现场了。  
****  
迈克尔·弗兰奇躺在他那曾经是崭新的厨房里，浸在自己的血泊中，尽管场景骇人，我想在他裆部踢一脚的冲动依旧强烈。难以忽视的是，他看起来和我上一次见到他时不同了。非常不同。不同到有人把他的手切了下来并把他们塞进他腹腔里两个粗糙的切口里。

“见鬼。”我心不在焉地说。因为说真的，我完全没想到。

“是啊，”杰克说，“但我想知道点更实际的。”

我没留心听，而是让目光扫过从身体上涌出然后向四周漫开的血，血泊已经凝固了。

“截肢导致的失血过多是死因？”我说。

“废话啊，大侦探。”普莱斯说。泽勒同时说：“法医学的高昂学费可没白费啊。”

我无视了他们俩，那也就是说在刀子滑进他身体里时他的心脏还在跳动。这说明他恢复了意识并到了厨房里。意味着我不是杀了他的那个人——要么他有一个坚不可摧的头骨，要么我被药物影响到神志不清所以那一下没能达到预期的效果。我既感到放松，又感到非常，非常的失望。

“肢解的方式很特别，嗯？”杰克说。“让你想起什么了吗？”我让注意力集中回来。他指什么？他不会以为这是你吧？这绝对不是。过于简单和粗暴了，一点美感都没有。更别提如果你知道他想要对我做什么，你不可能这么简单就放过他。

“我知道你在想什么。”我回答，“不。绝对不是。不是汉尼拔。”

“我同意，我想的不是他。”杰克挖苦地说。

“哦，”我说，“好吧。不好意思。”

“我在想的是，尸体以这种显眼的方式出现说明了一些问题。”杰克说。什么？他今天搞什么鬼？他平时没这么严厉和自负。

泽勒看着杰克：事情开始明晰。“哦，”他说，“你的意思是潜在的模仿犯？”

“也就意味着马修布朗。”我阴沉地说（因为——好吧，很明显）。杰克张嘴到一半又合上，改成点头——他知道我说的没错。他也这么想，只是需要我证实而已。

“靠，哇哦，所以他真的哪儿都没去？”泽勒说。“就在这儿，就在巴尔的摩。我还想过那封信在虚张声势。”

“疯了，”普莱斯说，“他可以溜走。他现在可能在任何地方。他可能在……”他打了个响指，试图给出一个荒谬的去处。我们耐心地等着。“他可能在博格诺（Bognor）。”普莱斯洋洋得意地说。

“博格诺？普莱斯，你在说什么玩意儿？”杰克说。

“在英国，”普莱斯辩护，“我妈有亲人在那儿。”

“随便。”杰克说。他听起来不耐烦。“听着，马修布朗不需要去解释他做的任何事。他疯了。”

马修布朗。现在，我事实上有点感激这个小杂种。我能想起他在巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神医院的深处鬼祟地活动的样子。他那张苍白消瘦老鼠似的脸是如何热切地端详着我，渴望得到我的认同和赞赏。铁栏杆给那个类比注入真实感——笼子里的啮齿动物，绝望地想得到主人一个仁慈的眼神。一个弱小、摇尾巴的东西能惹多大的麻烦……有那么一秒我忘了自己为什么在我的恐惧里给了他那么多力量。然后我看到地上血糊糊的烂摊子，想起来了——没错，这就是原因。

老鼠既歹毒又狡猾。它们很难杀死。它们传播的鼠疫席卷了半个欧洲。他差一点杀死你。低估他是很愚蠢的。

“对于这个人我们知道什么？”杰克问。

我不情愿地低下头看着迈克尔（的碎片）。这总不不会巧合吧。可能吗？我希望能这么想，但我知道那行不通——死路一条。

“如果把字条纳入考虑……”杰克说，他以为我还在听。

我猛地转过头去。“什么字条？”

泽勒惊讶地看着我。“你在开玩笑吗？”

“什么该死的字条？”我几乎吼道。

“老天，格雷汉姆，”泽勒说，“它就在那儿。”

我怎么能没发现？它现在待在证据袋里，沾着血，放在台子上，大写的印刷字母尖叫得如同警笛高鸣。我倾过身子去读，心脏在耳边疯狂地跳动：“他碰了不该碰的东西。(FOR TOUCHING WHAT HE SHOULDN’T HAVE TOUCHED)。”

哦。哦操。

“杰克，”我说，“我想我知道这是怎么回事……”  
****  
“哥们，那太烂了，”泽勒说，他的一只手放在我的肩膀上，“我真的很遗憾你遭遇了这个。”

“谢了，”我说，“我挺好的。他没伤到我。”

“他打算那么干。”

“我伤他伤得更重。”我说。我告诉了杰克脑门上的那一下和胃部的一拳（没提到打瘪了他的头——白送马修布朗一分）。这样我就依然处在“合理武力”那一边。我在心里给了自己一个响亮的击掌。

“你为什么没告诉我？”杰克问。

我耸肩。“我吓到了。而且我猜有一部分的我承认了他所说的——没有人会相信我。”这是真的（杂种），尽管无法否认的是我以为他被我杀了所以不想宣传这个事实。法律上我该在他失去能力的时候就停下。我可以打电话给警察然后在房子外面等。我可以那么做，但我没有。反正我并不在乎：让法律一边去。我朝迈克尔·弗兰奇面目全非的尸体投去轻蔑的一睹，安静地传递信息：操你。

“你应该告诉我。”杰克坚持。

“闭嘴杰克，”普莱斯说，“别烦他。”

杰克，令人惊讶的，让步了。“你该走了，”他对我说，“你也是这儿的受害者。你不需要留下。”

“没关系，我好着呢。”我说。“喜不喜欢，我都希望能继续这个案子。”

“嗯，我猜也是。”杰克消沉地说。“你就是动机，对吧？”

普莱斯皱眉。“等等，等一下。所以你们的意思是现在有两个精神病想和格雷汉姆调情？”

“不，当然不。”杰克严厉地说。沉默——没人看起来买账了。“好吧，某种意义上。对。”他纠正。

“技术来讲有三个。”我说，指了指迈克尔的尸体，“如果你算上地上这个死了的。”

杰克的嘴扭曲了一下，他歪着嘴笑了。“你确定你没事，威尔？”他说。“这个……”他朝地上挥了挥手，“对任何人都很难承受。”

“我处理过更糟的。”我说，一个杰克都无法反驳的事实。我无法确定我处理过更糟的这个事实是该让我安心还是非常抑郁。事实上它已经被钉进我的应对机制中，可以成为下次自我介绍时的流程：“很高兴见到你！我叫威尔·格雷汉姆，你应该知道的是我一直在处理更糟的事。”

除此之外，眼下更让我困扰的是马修布朗到底是怎么知道迈克尔的（其实不算是担忧，因为我当然知道——他在跟踪我）。他肯定从一开始就藏在停车场里，躲在视野好的地方，看着，等待着，琢磨他的行动。他很可能打了那个电话给我，我的胃不适地翻动了一下。谢天谢地我没有说出你的名字。他肯定有辆车才能跟踪迈克尔，尽管我不记得见过一辆。操，他可能现在就在楼外头。

或者——更糟的是——他并不清楚昨晚发生了什么，只知道我和迈克尔待在一起了一段时间，就想做点什么。那就意味着这不是什么复仇天使的报复，仅仅是精神错乱的嫉妒和占有欲。报纸的印刷字母证实了这一点——他有足够的时间提前计划和准备。如果是这样的话那么任何人都有可能成为下一个目标:杰克、阿拉娜、泽勒或者普莱斯。你？（又一次）。这个念头让我厌烦，我靠在墙上抬头看着天花板。

“威尔？”杰克担忧地望着我。

“嗯。”

“你看起来很累。回家休息吧。”

这是过去二十四小时内他第二次让我“回家休息”，而且甚至能比第一次更提不起我的兴趣。我厌倦了休息和等待：到目前为止我一直这么做而压根什么都没达成。我想要尖叫，想要撕裂点什么。“这都是废话。”我说。

“你是对的，是啊。”

我沮丧地用手掌根部敲着墙壁。“我受够了。”我说。真的：够了。过头了。操这一切。

“你知道，杰克，”我突然说，“这听起来疯了，但我真的希望他直接来找我。公开地来。”

杰克平静地看着我。“听起来确实疯了。”

我耸肩。没错。“我想它结束。”

“当然，我们都想。但是威尔，我明白到目前为止你证明了自己挺不怕子弹的……”

“还有防刀。还有防悬崖。还有……”

“是，好，我知道：你能保护好自己。但这回——这回不一样。这回极其危险。我绝对禁止你干傻事。”

“这就是你要说的？”

“没错。”

“挺好的。说得好，杰克。”

杰克向我投来恼怒的目光。“但是……？”他说。

“但是——定义傻事，”我回答，“在这种情况下，给明智下一个可行的定义。”

“明智的选择，”杰克一字一句地说，“就是不要为了引出马修布朗，把自己当成活饵四处展示。”

展示自己？我几乎大笑出声。他以为我要做什么？一个荒谬的画面一闪而过：我沉重地来回走在宾夕法尼亚大道上，身上套着一个前后展示板，上面写着“嘿马修布朗！”。

“就算我想我也没法引他出来，”我说，尽最大努力让自己听着是在讲道理，“除了我做过的之外不能采取新的行动——他会在他认为时机正确的时候出现。我想说的是我希望它发生。等待烂透了。”

杰克同情地点着头，但我不再注意了。我能感到一阵奇怪的力量涌上身体:一个火星燃起然后变成大火。我漏去的，没有大声说出的那句话是“也许马修布朗会意识到惹恼一个靠想象杀人谋生的人可算不上聪明。”

老天，我准备好了。准备好了。我不会犯下低估他的错误，但我也不会畏缩不前，永远停滞在恐惧和忧虑里。就算引起了我态度上的巨大变化的是他可能威胁到你的现实，也无所谓：放马过来。

突然涌进我全身的决心和意志是如此强烈，甚至引发了头晕，我不得不短暂地闭上双眼。像是被击中，像是吃了兴奋剂：远离那个今早破碎的、绝望的影子。迈克尔·弗兰奇和马修·布朗的幽灵小跑着通过我的脑海，他们分别试图控制、操控我的行为；第一个是如何失败而成功决不允许落到第二个手里。接着我想到你，我们死亡之舞里折磨人的扭曲和转动:现在你在哪里，你在做什么，你是不是在想着我。你曾经看着我的眼神，触摸我，暗示和说服:绷紧我的弦然后看着我旋转；你那从未动摇的信念——我会成为优于我自身的。几个月以来的第一次，我意识到——在力量、火和灵感中——痛苦和不确定不再令我止步不前。因为最终，他妈的最终，我处于对自我的掌控之中。  
****  
我半信半疑地想着第二天早晨将会发现我的决心已经在夜晚枯死了，但在掰折和戳动一番之后，我欣慰地发现它还坚定地完好无缺。重新得到目标感觉像一场解放。就像我正慢慢找回自己，打破我那窒息的茧：准备好狩猎和搜寻还有跟踪，无论外面有什么。

我离开床时感觉比往常更有活力。我复活的决心要我做的第一件事是联系阿拉娜，因为我已经厌倦于对她的反应小心翼翼。她可以说那晚在酒吧里的事，接受与否则取决于我。第二件事是等着马修布朗，在他来的时候，我会做好准备。然后……我会找到你。  
来了，来了，准备与否。我在厨房桌子上用指节敲出一段旋律。我让你离开，我可以再邀请你回来——以我的条件。杰克会说我太鲁莽了而他大概是对的。我就像是一个在悬崖（另一个）边上闲晃的人，眼睛闭着，双手插在口袋里，自娱自乐地吹着口哨，坚信自己是无法触碰——无法击溃——并永远不会摔落。其他人也许会迈错一步然后直直坠下，但我不会，因为我不像其他人，我不受同样的制约。

我意识到我的坚信是盲目的，一种不加考虑、不计后果的坚定不移，既不负责又愚蠢。然而，然而……拥有信仰真的是这么坏吗？你说过我是独特的，我知道你一直相信你所说的——即便是一切走向毁灭的时候你也从未放弃——所以为什么我不和你一起呢？在最字面意义上那是对的，因为——我只有一个。我是威尔格雷汉姆。我的名字来自古德语的Willem，意思是“无畏的勇士”。我年轻、聪明、动作迅速，拥有共情和自控以及想象。我是自己的统治者，遵从自己的命令；残酷和坚定；我有黑暗的冲动和灵感；我在舞台中心，帷幕升起，这是我的设计。我彻底厌倦了任人摆布。

系着衬衫上的扣子时，我意识到我正因纯粹的喜悦而微笑，不再感到害怕的喜悦。我想，如果你在这儿，你会为我感到很骄傲的。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么直接从sy粘贴过来会显示不出斜体和粗体orz

中午我打给阿拉娜安排见面，就在我听到她声音的那一刻——颤抖的哭腔——我就意识到杰克一定全都告诉了她。我觉得自己是个彻底的混蛋：我太在意马修布朗越狱那晚我那乱七八糟的坦白，结果就是完全忘掉了她与迈克尔之间的联系。最近的发展会给她很大打击的。

我刚走进咖啡店就看到了阿拉娜；她所受到的伤害是那么显眼，像烙印一般刻在每一个角落。她弓身趴向桌子，手紧紧握住咖啡杯直到关节发白，为了不吓到她，我绕了个圈走到她面前。她抬头看向我时眼睛又红又肿；眼睛下失眠的阴影深得如同淤青。“哦天，威尔。”她说。她伸出一只指节发白的手，茫然地四下摸索着试图找到我。“真的很对不起，威尔。我非常，非常抱歉。”

“没事的……真心的，没事。这不是你的错。”我拉出椅子坐下，手依旧被她紧抓着。

她盯着我，苍白又痛苦。“这真是一场彻头彻尾的噩梦，”她说，“我简直没法相信杰克告诉我的。现在也是:那个可怕、扭曲、无人知晓的迈克尔。我的意思是他真的对你感兴趣。他问起你。很多次。但他总表现得很尊重有礼。我想他会理解你，可以成为你的朋友……你就不会那么孤独了。”她的声音破碎了。“我怎么能没看出来……我没看出来。我不知道。”

“我也是。”我说。让自己的声音尽可能的温柔，不含指责。“他非常有说服力。”

“就像汉尼拔。”她虚弱地说。

啊。我知道这儿会挖起关于你的过去——一处后悔、羞愧和自责的地质断层——但没想到会来得这么快。也不是第一次我低估了她。  
“就像汉尼拔。”我得依附她的说法，因为这是事实。我稍稍迟疑，然后补充道：“好像霍普金斯的水里有什么东西一样。”

“那不好笑，威尔。”

“不，”我表示同意，“那不是真的，对吧？”

“我不敢相信这个发生在你身上，”她说，“是因为我。如果不是我你永远也不会遇见他。”

“阿拉娜，别。求你了。”我更重地握住她的手。“别对你自己这样。你是在做我的朋友。你是在传递善意和体贴……就像你一直在做的。”我又补充道：“而且别把这件事和汉尼拔混在一起。”我的声音没有在提到你的名字时瑟缩，并把这个当作一个小小的进步。“它们是完全不相干的。”

“那只是说明我被蒙蔽了两次。”她轻声说。

“是啊，但大家都是。那就是像他们那样的人为什么如此成功:他们伪装正常的面具毫无瑕疵。”我说的话开始像重复教科书——我真的讨厌把你和他归为一类——但现在必须如此；为了阿拉娜。“我受的训练就是发现猎食者，”我继续说（而它们该死的对有益身心健康），“我也完全被他蒙蔽了。事实上我曾对他感到抱歉。”天，我也这么做了不是吗——那些用于责备自己哄骗他的夜晚。

“但你现在没事了？”她听起来是那么脆弱、年轻和迟疑，太糟糕了。我憎恨自己是让她变成这样的人，就好像她再也不相信自己的判断一样。

“当然，”我说（带着伪装出的轻快），“我痛扁了他一顿。”

她微弱地笑了，又一次抓住我的手，我再次感受到对她的敬佩之情。她并不为自己的脆弱感到羞耻：她可以感觉到它，和它一起应变；她会弯曲所以她不会断掉。我忍不住和自己易碎的外壳比较——傲慢、不经心地假装一切都好，实际上内心正裂开。我不知该如何解释我真实反应的复杂性，它们无法用字眼形容。我吓慌了，又羞耻，又厌恶，我难以相信那真的在发生。我以为自己杀了他的时候我感到恶心-狂喜-兴奋-活着；我清楚这该引起困扰，但它没有。

“听着，”我说，“我不想仅仅只谈迈克尔（事实是，我从未试图谈他）。阿拉娜，我在想我们上次的谈话。”她茫然地看着我。“你记得，在酒吧里？那晚我们得知了马修布朗的消息？”

“哦。”她说。我能看出她正在从现下的恐慌中抽身，然后投身于过去的混乱之中。我耐心地等着，手指间把玩着一小包糖，好像那是一个缩小的指挥棒。“听着，威尔，”她最后说，“在那件事上我把你逼得太紧了，对不起。我没有资格说那些话。你不需要澄清任何事……你不欠我任何一种解释。”

“我知道。我不需要这么做。但我希望能对你坦诚。我希望能对自己坦诚。”

“好。如果你确定的话。只要你……”她的话音消失在空气中。“谢谢你，威尔。谢谢你信任我。我不觉得我值得。”

“我当然信任你，”我说，“你一直是个很好的朋友，一直以来我都信任你。”随后我陷入沉默，不知该如何继续，她没有催我：只是耐心、安静地等着。

我深吸了一口气又呼出。“他让我感到活着，”我终于说。“直到今天。他以一种独一无二的方式理解我，我从未像在他身边时那样了解我自己。他不是让我感觉最好，最快乐，或是最安全，但是……他让我感受最多。”我叹息，靠回椅背。“我明白他没让我变成一个更好的人，阿拉娜，但我觉得他让我成为了一个更好的自己。没有人想要我心里的黑暗，甚至都不愿了解，但他……赞赏它。那就像是最完全的接受和最大化的自由。”

天，这是真的。你有那么多身份：幽灵，恶魔，堕落的偶像，背信弃义的朋友，被深谋远虑的微笑所压制的恶之力量，温柔的触摸变成的伤害毫无预警，破碎的誓言和真诚的努力——既是问题又是解答——完全地、彻底地、毫无悔过地欠缺所有的道德，忽视一切的极限……在强烈的、不受约束的卓越才能之下燃烧得那么明亮，有时光是看着都你都会带来疼痛。以一种很操蛋的方式，跟你在一起时一切都更好。我和你一起时更好：更充分地活着，更敏锐地去想，更快地跑动，更猛烈地去爱和曾经被爱。就是那么简单和复杂。

她慢慢地点头，想着我刚刚告诉她的。“听起来惊人的有力，”她最后说，“令人着迷。我不认为我有过相似的体会，我猜很少人能有。我不会说你是幸运的，因为我还不能确定，但我知道你已经付出了太高的代价……”

“现在也是。”我说。

“还在还债。”她小心地喝了一口咖啡，表情因为它的热度而微微扭曲。“但你找到了一个理解，迷住你，被你迷住的人……”她发现我在盯着她。“他当然被你迷住了，”她说，“很明显。”

“也许吧。”我迟疑了，又一次靠向椅背，并保持视线的交流。“你觉得他还活着吗？”

“我不知道。他们没找到过尸体不是吗？除非有难以动摇的证据，假定他活着更为保险。”

“你没担心过他会去找你吗？”我知道这是个烂透的问题，但情不自禁。

“我有。”她简短地说。“他许下了诺言不是吗？但是威尔，我又该做什么呢？”

“我不知道……逃走？”逃走，逃走，用尽全力。

“逃去哪里？他愿意的话总会找到我的，就像是我曾找到了他。”她叹了口气，撩开脸上的头发。“哦，我当然有些合理的防护措施。我们的房屋安保是钱能买到的最好的——你也知道那就真的是最好的。而且我总会带着枪。”她给我看了一眼：放在钱包里的整洁而小的手枪。“事情是，如果我一辈子都在躲藏——那不是不可能——那他就赢了。即便只有几个月，之前那段时间里也有很多我可能就此错过的珍贵经历。”她意味深长地看了看我。“我可能会失去那些，他可能会把它们夺走。”

“就算是这样……”

“威尔，你和我一样了解汉尼拔。你比任何人都了解他。你真的觉得他会找不出我去的地方吗？”

“那会拖延他的行动。”

“那不重要。他可以很清楚地知道我在哪里，但依旧等上几年才出现；那只是他的舞台设计的一部分。而与此同时我拒绝过着时不时回过头、战战兢兢的日子。还有，”她非常坦率地补充，“我们都知道你才是他会先去找的人。”

“有可能。”

“毫无疑问的。我想你会等着？”

我用叹气代替回答。

“威尔，”她说，“我理解。真的。我不纵容，也不非常喜欢这个主意，但我可以理解。你所描述的一切：你当然会怀念并想要回来。你可以爱他和他令你感受到的，而不需要爱他做过的，不需要爱他是个什么样的人。”

“我不知道事情有没有那么简单。”承认并不轻松，但我答应了自己要面对事实。

“我想不是的。”她让步了。“但是威尔，你说过你信任我，我也同样信任你。我相信你会做出正确的事。时机到来的时候，你会知道如何去做。”

“你太依赖于信任了，阿拉娜。”

“当然。不然那里还有什么？”

“那里有他。”我说。

“确实。那里还有你。”

我认真地看着她。这个女人。“你知道他之前说过什么？”我问。

“什么？”

“他说‘真正的友谊中最美好的一点是去理解，被理解，都在绝对的清晰之下*’。”

她冲我微笑，又一次握住我的手，我们那么坐了一会儿；喝着咖啡，享受那份清晰。  
****

回家的路上我仔细考虑了我会如何找到你；你可能在哪儿。不是件轻松的任务。事实上，如果我诚实到了残酷的地步，那大概是不太可能成功的——但我不会允许自己放弃希望。我找到过你，我可以再一次找到你。我最需要的是耐心和毅力。还有时间。最后一项很简单，我有的是时间：奢侈、拉长的多余时光。我有我剩下的半辈子（或者你的，如果你活的比我久）。

我回到家后甩下外套，在冰箱里寻找昨晚剩下的比萨，那是我一手刷TattleCrime另一手拿着吃的。什么都没有，当然，我现在已经习惯了，它不能再令我沮丧了。当然你不会让事情变得轻松：你为什么要这么做？起居室里有风，很冷，所以我做了点咖啡，然后站在窗边喝着，开始不自觉地查看安保细节。哦对，他们在那。我正打算转身离开，我的思绪漂浮（睁大眼睛，犹犹豫豫）回到你身上，但是那个场景里的一些东西抓住并阻碍了我，我猛地静止不动了，线索解构然后滑向彼此。我又一次向外张望，仔细地观察。外面太暗了，我看不清。不可能，这不可能。我听见自己大声说。

我从桌上抓起手机然后冲进楼道。不管我多么用力地拍打按钮，电梯还是不来，最后我失去耐心并从楼梯冲下去，差点摔断自己的脖子。我只穿了灯芯绒裤子和一件薄薄的衬衫，一离开建筑，冰冷的空气就像剃须刀片一样刮过我的手臂。哈弗沙姆先生*在慢慢地上楼梯，紧紧抱住自己来抵御寒冷，“威廉！”他说。“我正想见你。你介意……？”

“抱歉，不能停下！”我喊道。我不知道他听见没有，我的声音被恶意满满的风吹散了，正像它把垃圾吹下街道然后让它们在台阶附近打转一样，而我在跑，跑然后跑，极度希望自己是错的并同时心里清楚——尽管我许下了无望的愿——我是可怕的、无法避免的正确。

靠近了看探员们看起来平静得古怪，他们的眼睛闭着，头像睡着的孩童一样轻轻向后靠着椅背。他们都头上中了抢：残忍的熟练。枪手肯定敲了窗。他们把窗户摇下。他表现得自然，令人信任；也许假装是个旅人问了方向：“嘿伙计们!真不愿意打扰你们。你们能帮我吗？”他们没有发现什么不对劲。

在挡风玻璃上，另一张字条塞在了雨刷下。同样僵硬的白纸，同样方格一般的大写字母：除了我之外没人能监视你。(NO ONE CAN WATCH YOU BUT ME)

我慢慢地站起身，离开车子，动作小心地拿出手机。我的腿因适才的冲刺而颤抖，但我的手很稳。现在——最糟的早就已经发生——我感到奇特的平静。杰克几乎一下子就接了。“你现在就得过来我家这，”我说，“两个探员都被枪击了。对当然是马修布朗。是的，我会在里面等。”

但我没有。等着骑兵队来的全程我都站在车旁，站在寒冷和震惊中，站在对马修布朗存在的纯粹的、令人盲目的狂怒之中。“我要逮到你，你这个杂种。”我对着快结冰的空气怒声说。“对上帝发誓，你最后一眼能看到的是我微笑的脸，在我赤手把你掐死之前。”

也许这就是杰克所说的“展示自己”。逻辑上我知道我这么站在这里是很危险的，但被我怒气所化成的铁链所保护，包围和镇静着。马修布朗，我决定，已经不再是猎食者，而是猎物。

我先听见警笛，然后看着巡逻车在街角曲折前行，杰克走上前，他穿得很暖和；我保持着我无声的、报复心切的守望，红色的警用灯照亮了我意图行凶的脸上的每一处紧绷和扭曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *以防大噶忘掉，哈弗沙姆是威尔的邻居，他在第八章出现，请威尔帮他看看锅炉。  
> *The most beautiful quality of a true friendship is to understand and be understood with absolute clarity.S2E13.实际上汉尼拔对杰克说的，威尔不应该知道。


	16. Chapter 16

杰克一脸生气/担忧的表情——常见到我开始怀疑他只要一见到我就戴上它，就像抓过一条围巾或者一件毛衣一样。“你在这里做什么，”他说，“你不是告诉我会在里面等吗？你肯定冻僵了，你这傻瓜。看在上帝份上穿上件外套吧。”

“我没事。”

他戳了一下我麻木冻僵的手臂：我正在他面前石化呢。“你不是，你快要失温了。”他恼怒地说。他朝一个急救人员打了个响指示意他去拿条休克毯。我有一点嫉妒：如果我像那样打响指，他们只会大笑（然后告诉我滚开）。杰克笨手笨脚地把毛毯围上我的肩膀，像对待一个孩子那样把它塞在我的下巴底下。毛毯茸而温暖，尽管我感觉（看起来）有点蠢，我不打算取下来。

“休克毯*。”我说。“什么原理？”

“我才不知道。”

“一条毛毯怎么能转变我的认知功能？”

“是你的话一条毛毯可不够。”杰克同意道。他拍拍我的肩膀。“我很遗憾你所看到的，威尔。你最不需要的就是这个了。”

他递过装在小壶里的咖啡，我喝了一大口，在发现举着录音笔的弗莱迪·劳兹突然出现的时候呛住了。该死的。下流的好奇心像波浪一般以她为中心扩散，我体会到一种（越来越熟悉的）感觉——这个宇宙恨我，并且会抓住每一个机会来惹怒我。

“克劳福德先生。”

“劳兹女士……一如既往的勤奋。”

“格雷汉姆先生。”

“弗莱迪……如果你发表了我裹着毛毯的照片那我真的会杀了你。”

她露出愉快的假笑。“那是个威胁吗，威尔？”

“是的，很明显，”我说，“我不记得我用比喻句说了我杀掉你的打算。”

“你听到了吗？”她说，转向杰克。

“没有。”杰克说。

“有什么要说的吗？”

“现在我们没有任何评论提供。”杰克和我异口同声地说。

“说谎。来吧……是他吗？我的读者们会想要知道的。公众有权利知道。”

“‘他’意味着四亿人，”我恼怒地说，“所以很宽泛地说：是的。”接着就有脸上挨了一拳的错觉，因为聪明的话我该说“不，绝对不是”而不是帮助她（无法避免地）逼问：

“食人魔汉尼拔？切萨皮克开膛手复活后大开杀戒？”

“不，”杰克说，“难道你觉得像？”

“像不像可不是我说了算的，克劳福德先生。”她说，给了我充满恶意的一瞥。“但考虑到FBI的参与程度——对普通的凶杀案可不寻常——别提这都发生在他妻子的房子外头……”

“你说我是汉尼拔的妻子？”我喊道。我太生气了，没来得及意识到我的声音越来越大，使得周围（很可能还包括远一点的，比如房子里的人，说不定还有死去的探员）都听见了最后一部分。桑德森和他的法医团队转过身盯着我们：其中两个人的嘴巴大张着。我有点想加上“为什么每个人都假定我是妻子”，但不言而明的，那没什么好处（一点都没）。

“好吧，够了。”杰克说，“劳兹女士，我的官方回应，你也许会作为核心引用的，是两位成年男性被发现受枪击死亡，嫌疑人数并未确定；我们正积极地询问有关方。听清了？很好。现在离开，我们完事了。如果你在文章里提到威尔我会亲自确定你的网站在二十四小时内接到禁止令。”

即使是弗莱迪·劳兹也无法在杰克模式­­­——“天啊！我不能容忍任何争辩！”——全开的时候反抗，她顺从地（不情愿地）钻入人群之中，一路上把那该死的录音笔当成冲锋枪一般在面前挥舞。杰克叹了口气，拍了我的肩膀。“无视她，”他说，“她只是想钓出你的反应。”

“是啊，好吧……她成功了。”

“确实。”他斜睨了我一眼，笑得露出牙齿。“‘妻子？’”

我不由自主地大笑起来（但是，天，真的没那么好笑），笑声在我发现凯德·普瑞尔坚定地穿过警戒线向我们走来时戛然而止。她在这里干什么？我有点希望弗莱迪能回来（马修布朗也行，紧急情况下）。杰克和我同时哼了一声，并交换了类似的“哦操”的眼神。  
“不错，不错，格雷汉姆先生，”她走到我们身边之后说（我发现自己跟着每一个“不错”点头）。“还在证明自己是谚语中的麻烦磁铁？看样子你没法消停一会儿。”

“看样子是的。”我回答。我计划表现出傲慢和冷漠，尽管我裹在毛茸茸的蓝毯子里使操作非常困难，我还是尽全力了。

她朝车子示意。“非常糟糕的结果，杰克。”她说。好吧，是的——显然。我在怒气中移动双脚。杰克比我更有自制力，仅仅长叹了一口气。“确实如此。”他说。

“我想你不用我说也明白，逮捕马修布朗已经达到了最优先级。这对我们很不利杰克。非常非常不利。”

“让我来。”我高声说，杰克试图踢我的胫骨一脚好让我住嘴。“我可以保证我会逮他进……”（我差点说出“尸体袋”，并赶在最后一分钟改口）“……牢房，在最优先级下。”

“不。”她尖刻地说。她的眼睛在耀眼的车灯下闪烁。“不，我不这么想。你离马修布朗案子的距离应该大到连口水都吐不了。”  
我张嘴准备反驳。“别讲条件。”她补充。

“为什么不，在我是最有可能抓到那个小杂种的人的情况下？”

她抬起画过的纤细眉毛。“你的术语很丰富，格雷汉姆先生，”她说，“你通常这么称呼从精神病院逃出来的人吗？他是一个很愤怒、被损害了的年轻人。”看在上帝份上。她太享受这个了。

“事实上他不是从精神病院出逃的，”杰克说，“他那时正在被转移到一所州立监狱。”我在心里记下等会儿要与他击掌庆祝。

“别说废话，”我说，“第一件也是最重要的，他是个自恋的，自以为是的变态，他杀人除了满足自己疯狂的自尊心之外不需要别的理由。你真的相信自己所说的，还是仅仅因为他的目标是我而你想把我惹毛？”

“威尔……”杰克警告地说。

“人们出那些事情不会是平白无故的。”她一本正经地说。

“同意，但是还有很多比他更受伤和被损害得更严重的人，他们表现得可跟他完全不同。”

“谴责和偏见会永久化暴力的循环。他需要被理解。”

“你是从备忘录上读到的吗？”我讽刺地说，“我想你也会说他需要一个拥抱了？”

“威尔……”杰克说，又一次。他应该录个音的。

“谁知道？”她恶毒地冷笑着，“也许他是的。”

“他的脸需要一个拥抱。用砖头。”

“别理他。”杰克有点放弃地说，“他处在惊吓之中。”他给了我一个眼神：“快闭上嘴你这个白痴”。尽管我很不高兴，我知道他是对的（不情愿地，我还知道我的缺乏策略给她留下了致命的把柄，她会充分利用那一点的）。我退让了一小步，故意不以为是地（浮夸地）整理毛毯。

“他确实处在什么东西之中。”凯德说（继续，我在心里催促她，说“在屎堆里”，你知道你想的）。“继续那样下去，他会在的第一件东西里就是……大量的麻烦。”

我很不舒服地感到杰克可能会逼我道歉，但他只是抓住我的手肘开始把我拖开。“过来吧威尔，”他强装亲切地说，“让我们给你找个医护人员。”

“好的，”我说，“我需要一条新毯子，这个快没用了。”他拽我拽得非常狠，我跌过去，他压低声音怒气冲冲地说：“看在老天份上，算了。别再给她一个找你麻烦的理由。”我顺从地闭上了嘴（晚点好过没有），我们躲在救护车后面，凯德则开始对她的下属发号施令。

我发出一声长而恼怒的叹息。“他不会停下来的杰克。我们得做点什么。”

“听着——威尔……事态在掌控之中。”

“蛋蛋(Balls)。”

“请再说一遍？”

“我说……”

“我听得很清楚。”杰克吼道。

“那为什么要我重复？！”我开始大喊，桑德森和他的法医小队转过身盯着我（第二部分）。我挑衅地怒视回去知道他们移开视线。风快要把字条从安德鲁斯的手里吹走——好像马修布朗在躲藏中还通过代理人嘲笑我们——我和杰克抬头瞪着彼此，怒气明显到没有着火都让我有点惊讶。

“请容许我提醒你，”他用低沉、愤怒的声音说，“今晚我失去了两个人。好人。有着家庭的人，有着我之后会去拜访的伴侣，告诉她们说她们的丈夫在行使职责的时候牺牲了。还请容我提醒你，格雷汉姆探员，这些人的职责是保护你——在我的命令之下——而现在一点专业素质不是毫无用处的。”

我应该对此感到羞愧——我知道应该这么做。一个更好的人应该道歉然后冷静下来；但我不是一个更好的人，我做不到。所以我没有。

“也请我提醒你，”我说，“我陷入这种情况的唯一原因就是你把我拉了进来。我不再已婚，不再快乐，不再离这滩狗屎的几光年之远的唯一原因是你把我拉了进来。只要我对你有用，你就永远不会在拉我进来这一点上迟疑不是吗杰克？让后果都下地狱去吧，只要你能把我当成你派对上的小把戏，并在合适的时机安抚我这个精神病侦察员，而且那还会让你看来挺好。”（这个就是出言不逊了：杰克一直想破案和救人，他不能被指责为爱出风头或是追求名誉的人；或者简单来说，一个奇尔顿医生。而且……“精神病侦查员”？我到底在说什么玩意儿？）我放低了一点声音。“听着，杰克，不要再告诉我一切都好，也别再说它们处于掌控之中，尤其是在很显然你没有做到的时候。”

“那你想要什么呢威尔？你想要我和你一样歇斯底里吗？”

“是的！”当然不是真的。杰克变得和我一样歇斯底里是很骇人的想法……尽管那会是一个扇他一巴掌的黄金时刻。

“是的我是那么想的，”我说（我不是），“因为至少更真实。我更想要你坦诚地对我。我讨厌哄骗，屈尊俯就，息事宁人……”

“傲慢自大。”杰克说。他露出不起眼的冷笑。“猜我得加上那个，以防你大脑里的宝库用光了灵感。”

“傲慢自大。”我说。我叹了口气，靠在救护车上。“别把我当个孩子。”

“在你表现得像个成年人的时候。”

我扬起一边眉毛。“说真的？你有很多给杀人犯做侧写的孩子？”

“我能说什么？你是个不同寻常的孩子，有着难得的天赋。”

“你听起来像汉尼拔。”

“基督，”杰克说，“但愿不是。”

我笑了一声。我觉得杰克和我常常会忘记，在我们不斗嘴的时候，我们还是挺喜欢彼此的。

****  
几个小时之后第一辆巡逻车开走，再过半个小时杰克也离开了。他让我把屁股挪进公寓然后呆在那儿，如果他再听说我把自己当成赏金猎人四处乱转就会亲自过来把我铐在座位里。然后他给我一个拥抱，告诉他我是他的大麻烦。

“谢了，”我说，“我做到最好。”

“你的最好是值得赞赏的。”杰克回答。他仔细地看着我。“照顾好自己，小鬼。”他加上。、

“一直都是，老家伙。”

他假装给我一拳，然后钻进车里。他开走的时候我们的视线对上，他用口型告诉我“进去！”

我走回公寓楼是注意到有些邻居们聚成一团，分成恐惧的小堆注视着事情进展：哈弗沙曼先生，拉米雷兹一家，住在我对面的老太太，我不知道她的名字，但她每次遇到我时都会说我让她想起了她儿子。好的、正常的人——真诚，有能力，好心肠，离我一团糟的生活不可能更远了——却被尖叫的疯狂迎头痛击，因为我。他们的脸在警用车灯光下看起来筋疲力尽，写满了疑虑和恐惧。“我很抱歉”我想对他们说，“我一点也不知道会发生什么。我怎么会知道呢？”

那一刻我太想和你说话了，几乎带来物理上的疼痛，我不得不深呼吸以稳定和冷静自己。推开门时我看到了自己在玻璃门板上的倒影。我看起来被掏空了。憔悴。不逊但绝望。

我一进门就知道杰克的建议要打水漂了。乖乖坐下等着实在太古怪；好像墙壁在向我合拢。我意识到我还披着那毯子，并涌起孩子气的冲动想把它仍在地上踢上一脚。我倒进椅子里，打开电视，躁动不安地从一个台换到另一个：所有的当地台都在讨论马修布朗。有一些情景喜剧，都有着木偶一般，长着标准的闪亮头发和大而洁白牙齿的演员，还有一个傻乎乎的关于猫鼬的纪录片（它有一个很不合理的标题“大自然的小淘气鬼”）。猫鼬在屏幕里跳来跳去好像它们在石块上一样，我知道我该觉得它们可爱和讨人喜欢，但那实在是太惹人烦所以我换了台。下一个是厨艺节目——没有任何能比得上你的。“哦操。”我大声说。我站起来，又坐下，最后抓起我的外套向门口走去。我要无视杰克的指令——去他的手铐——在街上游荡了一会儿之后到了一家桌球吧，一个人打了两个小时桌球直到我的手腕发疼，因为盯着球杆太久而快成了斗鸡眼。我开始考虑离开（之后去哪？靠，我不知道），从桌旁边退了一步的时候，我的肩膀撞上一个高个子，看着很阴险的男人，他穿着磨损的牛仔裤和活结乐队的上衣。只是轻轻一碰，但他马上像是挨了一鞭一样瑟缩着。“他妈的看着点，漂亮男孩。”他讥笑着说。

“你他妈看着点。”我说。就回嘴而言，我承认这还是挺忧郁的——但无论如何他仍因为没有得到他期待的焦虑道歉而不太高兴。就在那时我决定我不会离开，只是为了进一步惹恼他，然后不羁地靠回吧台。但那是个错误，因为我马上被一个啰里啰唆和悲惨的醉酒男人拽进了一场谈话，他几乎是把我推到凳子上，坚持回忆——在长和折磨人的细节之中——一场他和他老板的争论。这个故事很特别，因为它不仅仅极其复杂，还不可救药的无聊。

“然后他说——你听着——他说我不能就那么一个人去会议……”

“哇哦，”我说，“想想看。”

“然后他走开了！就那么走了！但是在他走之前，他告诉我……”

“是啊，那挺不好受的。”我打了一个几乎让下巴脱臼的大哈欠。

“……我应该把作品集给扔了因为它一点用也没有……”

“哦老天爷，”我说，“混蛋。”

“不，不，兄弟，那是我女朋友说的。”

“哦……对。不好意思，我听错了。”

“没关系，这里很吵。”他忧郁地喝了口啤酒。“谢了伙计，”他说，“你是个很好的倾听者。你是个心理医生什么的吗？你真的很会共情，你知道？”

他把脸埋进手掌里，我很想加入他。“是啊，”我阴沉地说，“你不是第一个那么想的人。”

他抬起头来看着我，醉醺醺地笑了。“你是个体面人，”他说，“我该请你喝一杯。我至少能做到那个。你想喝什么？”

“谢了，”我说，“但不用。我真的要走了。”我像只他妈的羚羊一样跳下凳子，在他能反对之前就走向门口。脸上所感到的夜晚的空气很凉爽，我逗留了一小会好清醒过来，然后朝着公寓楼的方向大步走去。在某个人叫住我的时候，我只走过了几个街区。

“嘿，嘿先生！”天，酒吧里那个穿活结乐队上衣的人，和他的两个——不，三个——朋友。他们甚至可能是兄弟——都有一样眯缝着的眼睛（靠得过近了），以及粗糙的、类人猿一般的下巴。我想我从“漂亮男孩”升级到了“先生”。

“有现金分分吗？”

“没有。”

“哦真的？你确定？”

我假装想了想。“是啊，谢了，我确定。”我兴高采烈地说。

他恶毒地向我走近了一步：“最后一个改变想法的机会，哥们。”

“哦，说真的，滚。”我说。“我没有钱，也没有可以赚到的工作。”然后我又补充道，“所以实际上，应该是我向你要钱才对，哥们。”

其中一个帮手不敢置信地笑了一声，然后问：“这家伙来真的？”

我知道我该害怕（激怒他们是非常，非常，愚蠢的），但真的，这只是关乎角度。考虑到在过去几年里我所看过的（更别提做过的……老天），几场在小巷深处的打斗失去了它们的威慑力。说实话，它比什么都令我憎恨。在所有那些事情之后，我想说，就让我该死的静静。

对方有四个而我只有一个，在任何人的标准之下都不算好(除了你，当然，你大概会觉得一对四非常有利并享受挑战)，而我不仅没有武器，还缺少即时的机会现找一个。所以最后我选择了剩下的当中最理智的一个，那就是逃跑。我比他们更瘦，更别提过去几天为我提供了大量的肾上腺素，在他们意识到发生了什么并笨手笨脚地开始追我之前，我早已经跑出了巷子。街道像弓箭一样在两边笔直地伸长——他们只要跑对了路就一定会看见我，所以我往回跑进了一条连着的小巷，找到一个合适大小的垃圾桶藏在后面。我满意地发现我几乎没怎么喘，考虑到过去一段时间我所有的锻炼就是在公寓里走来走去和说个不停，这算个不小的功绩。

我听见他们在街区的最边上，嘟囔着“那个小混蛋去哪儿了？”的各种变体诅咒我，我等着他们的声音变小之后就能从垃圾桶后面出来，至少能装出一个有尊严的离场。说真的，操蛋的一天。

接着，就在那个时候。那件事发生了。

我先听到的是脚步声，嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱的踩过砾石；没有费心去保持安静，但是滑动的力度足够小让人难以马上发现。像一个嗡嗡的节拍器，越来越近，越来越近，带着荒诞的命运感……最糟糕的（到目前为止）是一个熟悉得可怕的声音，合着脚步声所低声哼唱的：“你好。格雷汉姆。先生。又陷入麻烦了？”

我的头脑一片空白，真的。在所有蹩脚，讨厌的时机中……就像一个宇宙级的大笑话。过去的一天的画面突然闪现：同阿拉娜与杰克谈话，弗莱迪和凯德；看着邻居们受惊的脸；在酒吧里假装听着那个男人啰嗦得可笑的故事……在其中感到安全，不受自己的猜测和想象所制约，我自己的无知；完全地、彻底地没有准备好面对这个。今晚——在所有晚上——会发生这个。

但当然我没有表露分毫。我只是转过头面对着说话的人，慢慢地、谨慎地站起来，

“你好马修，”我平静地回答，“好久不见。”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shock blanket   
> （依旧没有斜体......）


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉vpn出了点问题，更晚了。  
> 谢谢大家的kudos！

马修布朗伸出长而苍白的手要帮我站起来，我干脆地无视了他。“所以我们又见面了！”他说。他的愉快听起来盲目且混乱。

我弯腰拂去膝盖上的沙砾。“是啊，看起来是这样。”我直起身时回答。

“你见到我好像不太高兴，格雷汉姆先生。”

“我为什么要高兴？”

“我不知道……一点感激之情听起来不错。严格地说我是为你进了监狱。”

我很想用“是啊，好吧，我没叫你那么做！”反驳，但不管用什么方式说都会幼稚得不可思议，所以最后我一言不发（特别是——严格意义上——他说得对）。

“顺便一提我没有因为那个生你的气。或者不太生气，至少。”他用一个扭曲的微笑向我露出牙齿。

“你的怒气毫无基础，”我厉声说，“你被抓不是我的错。”

“不，我想那是克劳福德先生的错对不对？我晚点会和他谈谈的。”你他妈才不会，我想。“但是不着急，对吗？”他像是等我的确认一般看着我。“一件一件来！”他说。

“第一件事是……？”我试探地让自己靠在墙上——我试着表现出随意和轻松，就好像被他伏击不过是一点小小的麻烦——但随即意识到这让我看起来比他矮得多（不好）并马上站直了。

“我想和你说话，”他热切地说，“我想让你听。我想告诉你我的计划。”

“是啊，我见到了不少你的计划。”

“那你印象如何格雷汉姆先生？你应该印象深刻的。我为你做的，全部都是。你很清楚对不对？”

“我知道。你可说不上隐晦。”

“那是我的致敬。”他满怀爱意地在那个词上流连，在嘴里转了转才吐出来。“对你的致敬。所有那些人——探头探脑、四处钻营的小人物——都想要在你的私人空间里蠕动出一条路来，就好像他们有权在那儿似的；就好像他们以为他们能用我的方式理解你。那很自以为是。那很失礼。”

“你又知道什么？”我说。天，他谈论我的方式真他妈吓人：好像我是一个被发狂地珍视的所有物，他宁肯毁掉也不愿意交给别人。

“在你房子外面的家伙。监视你。那个男人。他跟着你的样子——时时刻刻跟着你，拼命想得到你的关注。你不了解他不是吗，他是怎么在以为你看不见的时候跟踪你的？但是我了解。”他从外套口袋里抽出一把细长的刀，在这个过程中没有把目光从我脸上移开，刀的锯齿在月光下邪恶地闪烁着，像短吻鳄的牙齿。他没有其他的动作，没有用刀子威胁我，但他显然想让我知道它在那儿。我的心往下沉了沉，仍强迫声音保持稳定。

“那个男人，”我谨慎地问，“跟踪我的那个。你还知道他的什么？”

他看起来有点迷惑，并漫不经心地将刀子放回口袋。“你什么意思？”他说。

“你是说你杀了他只是因为他跟踪我？”上升的语调很轻，但我想确认迈克尔的死是不是一场报复（这会让事情变得稍微复杂一点）或者只是马修布朗本人的病态行为（不会让任何事情变复杂）。

“当然了。”他说，他的脸孔放晴了——好像他对我开始理解感到欣慰；开始理解他。“他假定。他认为他配的上你的世界。”

基督，我该死的知道。无论如何，我还是感到高兴——对马修布朗怀着强迫的感激不是个好处境，考虑到所有事。“看样子你自己做了不少假设。”我回答。

“哦，我知道你打算说什么，”他打断道，我看着他，不由自主地被他眉毛间暴躁的结所吸引，“你认为我失败了，对不对？我知道之前没成功，但我会补偿你的：我会证明自己。我想要你知道我会再做一次。为你我会的。杀了莱克特医生。”

“在第一次的彻底失败之后，你很难再杀了他。”我轻声说。

“但那次我很接近了不是吗？”他停下，看着我——他想听我说出来。

“我猜是的。”我告诉自己我只是在应和，但我清楚我不是；不全是。如果不是杰克，他确实会杀掉你的。

他点头，对我给了他(某种意义上)完成的工作应得的认可感到满意。“如果你叫我那么做，我会的。”他说。他看起来对讨我开心的可能性充满希望，有那么一秒钟，我真的为他那敬意的强度吃了一惊：白热化的，冷血和残忍的。你为什么要这么做，我想问他，我身上到底有什么？我当然没有；尤其是因为我并不认为我能承受答案。

他现在又在盯着我，那个该死的小微笑挂在他的嘴唇上，不退缩需要付出极大的努力。操，太冷了。墙上通风口里吹出来的蒸汽暴露在光线下的方式和它的旋转都让他看起来像是地狱使徒，非世俗之物。一阵可怕而刺耳的工业噪音从旁边的建筑里传出，让整个场景更加超脱现实，更像个噩梦，接着巷子口传来人声，我的眼睛自动往那边看去：深夜的狂欢者，在酒吧开始关门时挪回家。其中一个在为其他人唱醉醺醺的小夜曲，一个女人用嘶哑的嘲讽笑声回应，另一个男人的声音一遍一遍地说“弗兰奇！你真是难以置信！”他们的存在感觉起来离我太远了，我都可能是从一片玻璃展窗外看到的：展品A“正常人是如何生活的”。

马修布朗顺着我的凝视望去，接着给了我一个叫人毛骨悚然的微笑。“别抱太大希望，”他说，“你现在是一个人，你一直是一个人。没有人会来找你。没有人知道你在这儿。只有我和你。”他高兴地笑了:“跟以前一样！”他朝我靠近了一步，我坚决不想移动，观察、等待、坚守阵地。他停下，面无表情地打量着我，小眼睛里闪着古怪的光。“说起以前，格雷汉姆先生，”他说，“我知道你依旧迷恋他。莱克特医生。我知道。”

操。“你为什么会那么想？”我问。我的声音惊人的缺乏感情色彩和模棱两可，就好像这不重要；像是我一点都不在乎。

“关于实验你知道多少？”他说。

“足够多。”

“因为好奇，所以我做了个实验。”他回答。“一个经典实验，你有自变量，你操控它，你观察你的操控给因变量带来的影响。”

“你还要磨蹭多久才进入正题？”我说，“生命是短暂而宝贵的。”但我心脏的令人不快地砰砰直跳，因为我突然完全明白了这会走向哪里。

“你是我的因变量。”他说。

“哦是吗？”

“噢没错。你对TattleCrime上那条密语非常迅速的回复证实了我的猜想。你真的一头跳进去了对不对？我知道你会的。”

哦天，我是对的——我的心脏几乎碎开了，因为我那么确定那是你。我之前对他的厌恶，火山一般的，在知道他硬挤出一条粗笨的路闯入我们的死亡之舞之后，达到了一个新的顶点。当然，我没露出一点痕迹。我用厌倦的声音说：“哦，所以那是你。你不觉得网名有点太明显了吗？”

他看起来没那么得意了。好，自负的小混蛋。

“我告诉了你那场谈话对吗，我在巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院的时候。或者你只是听了我和奇尔顿医生的谈话。”我更像是在对自己说话，边说边理清思绪。操，我怎么会忘了？尽管在我问自己，我很清楚原因：我忘了是因为我太想相信那是你了。我考虑问他来电的事，但控制住了，以防万一。如果那是他，我不会再为他沾沾自喜的满足提供材料；但，如果不是他……？

“纯粹是感兴趣，”我说，感到好奇，“你怎么在监狱里连上网的？”

“看来你没有跟进我的情况，”他说，在模仿的遗憾下弹着舌头，在我说出“当然没有，为什么我要费心去跟进你的情况你这个烦人的混蛋？”之前他说：“我得到了转院不是吗:精神病院。糊弄医生很简单，他们会相信你说的任何事，任何事。当然我是从最好的那里学到的。”他鞠了个戏剧化的躬，然后直起身冷笑着：“医院里的福利比监狱慷慨得多。”

“不，不是的。”我尖刻地说。“没那么慷慨，没有慷慨到可以访问受限的网站。”

“当然不，”他说，“但可以运作的地方很多。我有一个被偷送进来的手机。”操——手机。那就肯定是他了。但即便如此，他怎么可能会知道我的号码？

“现在你有了自己的追随者了？”我问。

“一两个吧。”

“挺好。”我干巴巴地说。

“当然，工作人员最后发现了。”他说，“意识到我在假装：不是疯狂而是邪恶。真遗憾，不过回到监狱的小旅途带来了极其好的结果。所以你看，”他诡异地露齿一笑，“一点也不遗憾了。”

“我想你可以那么说。”

“我想你可以，格雷汉姆先生。”

“你可以叫我威尔。”我说。“每次你说‘格雷汉姆先生’我都想转身然后见到我父亲。”

“我大概会叫你格雷汉姆探员，”他巴结地说，我开始后悔开口——因为说真的，就好像我在意他该死的叫我什么。

“为什么自找麻烦？”我问，尽管我已经决定了，就在片刻之前，我不该开口。“为什么你会在乎？为什么在意这些？”

他看起来真心感到惊讶。“因为是你。”他简单地说，“因为你理解我。你是鹰，像我一样。因为我们……”

我知道他会说“我们是一样的”或是更诗意一些的“我们属于彼此”之类的话——我无法忍受任何一种，所以我打断了他。虽然我这么做了，可他听起来和我同阿拉娜谈起你的方式是那么相像。

“你在过去一周里杀了三个人就是为了证明我理解你？”我问。“你知道这听起来多操蛋吗？”

他在我周围慢慢地绕起圈子，我跟着他的脚步保持正对着他。“当然，”他唱歌一般地说，“但我知道你理解，尽管你假装你不。你和我一样糟糕，我知道你理解。”

“不，”我说，“我不。我没有一点和你类似的地方。”

“但你是的。”他回答。“你真的是的。在我读到你的时候我就在怀疑了，接着他们把你带进来而一切都明了。我第一次看到你的脸的时候就认出来了。”

我思索着，有点抓狂地，在太阳升起或是我们累倒之前（平局），这场“你就是！”，“我不是！”，“你也是！”，“不，我不是——滚”的拉力赛能维持多久；又或者我可以找到把那个该死的微笑从他脸上永久抹去的方法。这挺棘手：我手里没有可以当作武器的东西，除非我能趁其不备，我能赤手空拳打倒他的机会不大。我很强壮（但他也是）；他被鲁莽、无情的决心驱使（然而……我也一样）。在我上下打量着他硬直的轮廓，试图建立起攻击点的时候，巷子口一阵鬼鬼祟祟的动作突然吸引了我的注意。哦天，那是从酒吧来的抢劫者中的一个。搞什么鬼？我在松了口气和恐慌之中摇摆不定。而且马修布朗会做什么？他背对着街道还什么都没注意到，但是那个家伙正往巷子张望，理所当然地发现了我。“嘿，他在这儿！”他得意地喊道。他开始朝我们跑来。“嘿，伙计们！我找到他了！”  
马修布朗迅速转过身，眼睛闪闪发亮，他露出一个狐狸似的笑容，那些尖利的牙齿在月光在闪烁着。酒吧里的家伙也在笑，但显然的，一些原始的后脑直觉开始警告他这绝对不会是他想惹上的东西，那个征服者的微笑开始垮下，他往后退了一步，而马修布朗逼近了一步。

“你找到了他，”他用非常吓人的唱歌一般的语调说，“但你知道……找到不意味着拥有，不管别人是怎么告诉你的。”他慢慢向前滑去，他的动作里有种优雅的东西，芭蕾一般，然后他猛地伸出手抓住那人的头，恶狠狠地一扭。骨头的挤压声令人作呕，那人的眼睛在震惊中短暂地凸出，下一刻他就倒在地上，脖子断了。一切都发生在瞬息之间：前一分钟他在斜着眼睛逼近，下一个他就像个被割断提线的木偶一样倒下。这让我想起看过的一个自然纪录片，螳螂前倾身子去捕获猎物。马修布朗有着一模一样的机械冲动，一样诡异的反应能力；他的动作是间歇的、不似人类的。我猛地用手捂住嘴挡住那声本能之下的震惊喘息。

“好吧，这就完事了。”他轻快地说。他转向我，我快速地把手从脸上挪开，表现得毫不在意。“看来每个人都想要你的一部分，”他继续说，“但他们不能。你是我的。我先找到你的。”

我盯着他，直看着他的眼睛。这就是了；真相大白的时刻。我准备好了，我想，该死地准备好了。我几乎在预想之下颤抖起来。简短地，我回想起与你的谈话：“你会怎么做？”你问。用我的双手。

马修布朗又在说话了：还在他妈的说话。“我要你跟我走。”他说，向我跨近了一步。“到一个我们可以好好谈谈的地方。不在这儿。”

“那么就有个问题，”我平静地回答，“因为我哪儿都不会跟你去。”

“我可以强迫你，格雷汉姆先生。”

“你当然可以尝试，布朗先生。”

他冲我露出一个怜悯的微笑。“这不是个请求。你知道你其实没有选择，对不对？你欠我的格雷汉姆先生。你欠我。到目前为止我一直很有耐心，但你真的应该在机会允许的时候改改态度。”我神志失常的那一部分想假装听不懂（态度？我本人？你胆子有多大？），不过我只是继续盯着他，紧张又警惕地，每一块肌肉都绷住，做好了准备。他也看着我，短暂地抬起手好像要碰我，但在最后一刻改变了注意让它垂回身侧。“但说实话，”他说，另一个扭曲的微笑，“我不认为你会束手就擒。如果那样的话我会很失望的。”  
我笑了。“这么说来，”我说，“我很高兴我没让你失望。”这次我的笑是发自内心的，因为我已经在脑海里设计出了接下来会发生的事。他又一次背对街道，结果就是他漏掉了关键性的信息。巷子口，酒吧里那一帮人开始集结。接下来任何一秒——任何——他们会看到他们倒下的同伴，他们会跑着来。在那一刻，我会抓住马修布朗那可恶的老鼠似的头，把它撞到墙上。接下来我会真的开始对他下手。期待在我耳边轰鸣，我知道我该感到恶心和震惊可我没有。不易察觉地，我活动肩膀，计算我所需要的冲击力，最好的袭击他的角度。我知道我可以做到：我想做。

啊，好戏开场。活结差不多是同时看到了扑到在地的人和我，怒吼出“乔伊！乔伊！他妈的发生什么了！”——他声音里的痛苦是那么真实，我短暂地对他升起一阵同情。马修布朗发出被惹恼的声音，就好像三个半疯的袭击者只使情况轻微地恶化了，在我转动脚跟准备打他的时候一颗子弹呼啸着冲过我的耳边，打进了墙上，激起一阵砖块的灰尘。只差几英寸。哦操，操。我没计算到有枪。一把枪正是马修布朗疯狂实验中的未知变量。我他妈怎么能知道他们有枪？他们之前没有用。训练占了主权，我弓身躲到一边，另一颗子弹出了膛，这次从水管上弹开了。我被死去那人——乔伊——的夹克缠住了，我绊了一下，抓住垃圾桶的边沿好不让自己完全摔倒。活结上衣的那人正尽全力冲过来，像一只发疯的公牛一样怒吼着，他的两个朋友（兄弟？）紧随其后。“我要杀了你！”他喊道，像吼出一段咒语。“我会杀了你，你这杂种。我要杀了你，我要杀了你。”

“你别他妈碰他！”马修布朗尖叫道。

突然之间一切都完全乱了套，某个手臂强壮（非常强壮，操）的人从后面抓住了我，把我推到地上的力量之大使我完全不能呼吸。哦我的天，我想，来了——我突然被一阵汹涌而来的、折磨人的讽刺所击中，在所有那些我为自己设计的结局之中，我完全没想过它会是这样的：出了岔子的抢劫，我在小巷深处被击倒。我闭上眼睛，等待着必然的刀刃或者靴子落在脸上，但什么都没发生。有什么东西（……人？靠，发生了什么？）把我推到垃圾桶后面，我能听到喊声、尖叫、软骨和骨头之间令人不适的摩擦声，枪又开火了，盖过了我重新吸气的绝望尝试时的喘息。太可怕了，就像那些你想要逃跑却挪不动腿的梦境。不能搏斗，不能逃跑，不能尖叫，什么都不能做。我能做的只是躺在那儿，屠杀在我身旁展开，直到轮到我。有人喊道“待在那儿别动。”是谁？是说我吗？那是不是马修布朗？天，到底发生了什么？另一个人也喊了什么，但我听不清——我躺着的地方除了该死的垃圾桶外什么都看不到。

一阵跑动的咔哒声，我涌起微薄的希望，猜那可能是警察。肯定会有人听到喧闹的吧？那么响，杰克都能从匡提科听到了。一定要是你杰克，我发狂地想着，我会很感激，再也不会对你耍小聪明。大部分人会在这种情况下对上帝祷告，用自己永不会保持的承诺祈求交换他的介入。我为什么在请求杰克·克劳福德？不，脚步声在渐渐消失——那个人在逃走，不是过来。我想我听到更多的击打声，随后意识到只是我的心跳疯狂地响在耳边，动脉发出轰鸣声在搏动。哦靠，靠，这很糟，这真的很糟。如果有谁割伤了我（如果是马修布朗那把邪恶的小刀，那像微笑时露出的牙齿一样的刀身），那以我现在的心跳我会在几分钟之内失血而死：所有的想象，所有的共情——我的一生喷涌而进被上帝抛弃的后巷排水沟里。我想象杰克、泽勒和普莱斯：他们把我推进停尸房时震惊麻木的脸。阿兰娜会哭的。也许你会在报纸上读到，你戴着顶巴拿马草帽，在异国的某处阳台上喝着康佐的餐后甜酒(Vespetrò)。你也会哭吗？一阵无助感涌上心头。天啊我不想死在这里：不在这里，不像这样。身边不是空无一人。不是没有你。这是你的错，都是你的错。你为什么不让我们在彼此的怀抱中坠落，交付自己予海洋？你为什么不能让我们一起死？我们应该一起死。那他妈的是我的设计。

如果我眯起眼睛我能聚焦到看清面前的几英尺，第一件使我注意到的事是那个穿着活结上衣的家伙。他倒在地上，几乎是整洁的，但即便他的脸处在阴影之中，我还是能看到他脖子不正常的弯折。他的眼睛还是睁着的，好像他正在用玻璃一般的盲眼瞪视着我。他死了吗？是马修布朗干的吗？哦操，我敢打赌是的，一定是马修布朗……是他做的，现在他要来找我了。我把重心移到后背，依旧在吃力地把空气吸进疼痛的肺部。头顶的月亮明亮，燧石一般坚硬，像空中的一小块发亮的骨头，我能看见我的呼吸升起一团结冰的雾。星星也非常清晰，黑暗中小块的、闪烁不停的冰，可我不知道星座的名称。你会知道的。“我相信我们总有些星星是一样的”——是我说的还是你？我想是你。哦天，我倒下的时候撞到头了，我没法好好思考。痛苦和毫无意义地，我注意到无数愚蠢且无关的细节：铺路的石头在我后脑处的钝角，我的左脚是怎样卡在自己的右腿下面，还有我的手指在啮人的寒冷中刺痛的感觉。站起来，站起来威尔，我绝望地对自己低声说，该死的现在就站起来。我视线边缘的影子开始实体化，我意识到那是某人弯下腰朝我伸出手；我盲目地伸出手抓住了那人的手腕，紧紧握住，把它向自己拉来好能看到是谁。

我向上看。

是你。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不知道为什么直接从随缘黏贴过来的内容会显示不出斜体……

哦老天。

天。天啊。

我无数次地想象过这个瞬间，在脑海里编排、演练、回放我要对你说的话。一些高傲、有尊严的话，高深莫测一点的——茶杯和时间和无序的守则——那个我比现实中要更善辩，一般的结尾都是假想中的你表现出恰当的羞愧，恭敬地听我说完，然后认真地道歉并恳求我的原谅（而我最终会慷慨地给予原谅，然后我们亲热。等等……什么？）。现在你真的在这儿，真的站在我面前——天这是真的——我能嘶哑地挤出来的一句话是毫无特色的：“汉尼拔，搞什么鬼啊？”

你的表情像通常那样意味不明地闪动了一下，我不知道你是在忍着不笑还是忍着我的粗口而不斥责我——如果是后者，你可能会后悔回来，因为如果你那么做了我对上帝发誓我会亲手再一次杀了你。我还牢牢抓着你，那么紧，我能感到你手腕上脆弱的骨头挤在一起。那肯定会让你觉得疼，但你没有移开。

“Kaip gera velmatyti tavo veida*，”你安静地说，“你好威尔。”

“我不相信。”我轻声说。我的声音在末尾颤抖，干得像生了锈。我听起来很迟疑，非常虚弱和遥远。

“你不得不相信，”你说，“这正在发生。”

“我不……我不是……天。靠。靠。你又为什么在这？”

“因为时机终于对了。”你回答。你上下打量了我几秒钟，然后眼睛锁住了我的。我麻木地回视着你。我想好好地触摸你——你的脸——可我没有。

“上帝，你真的回来了，”我说，“你真的在这儿，在我面前。”我的声音又一次打着颤。“我想象这个……想了那么多次。”

你笑了，一个难得的真心的微笑。“我也是，”你回答，“现在我们见面了。”接着我们就只是注视着对方，一言不发。我的心脏在耳边跳动，我的世界里只剩下你线条分明的脸、深色的眼睛、还有你手腕的触感。

我想要对你大吼大叫，冲着你挥动手臂，亲吻你，揍你，问你在我需要你的时候你到底在哪里（操，我是那么需要你），不过我什么都没做，因为我不知道该怎么开始。然后熟悉的警笛鸣声从几个街区之外传来，我们同时朝那个方向转过了头。“威尔。听我说，”你说，一如往常得平静（该死你是怎么做到的？），“我想你有不少想对我说的，我会很乐意回答任何你提出的问题，但眼下时间和地点都不对。你能走路吗？”

我好奇如果我说不的话你会做什么？我有点想试试，只是为了撼动你那超乎寻常的冷静表象，不过我当然没有(而且，那不会困扰你对不对？你只会叹气和耸肩，然后把我甩上你的肩膀接着大步走开)。“嗯，我能走。”我低而沙哑地说，听起来都不像我自己。“帮我起来。”

“那么我们走吧。”你回答。你轻松地拽我起来好像我完全没有重量，接着快速地伸出一根手指把我的脸转向一侧，移开我的外套前襟好检查下面的衬衫。我迟钝地意识到你在寻找伤处；你满意的点头来自你的一无所获。

“你家比我的要近得多，”你说，“那里外面还可能会有警察吗？”我张开嘴想问你又是怎么知道我住在哪里的(更别提外面的警察)，但最后放弃了——你当然会知道。我看了眼表。“我不能肯定。”我慢慢地回答，“我不知道……可能。他们可能还没有离开。”

“那会造成麻烦，”你说，微微皱眉，“但不是无法逾越的。你需要先走，再告诉我是前行是否安全。”

“基督，你说真的吗？”我恼怒地说。“你是FBI的头号逃犯，而你还打算就这样走进一个新鲜的犯罪现场里？你失去理智了吗？为什么我们不去你那里？”

“你担心得太多了，威尔。”你说。

“显然我们中的一个需要这么做。”我尖刻地回答。但一如既往的我发现自己将我的意志与你的对齐了（“意志力……是啊，对。放屁），接受你的事物优先顺序和偏好好像我并无其他选择（说实话，跟你有关的一般都没有选择）。公寓不远，一路上我们都一声未吭。我一直在屏住呼吸而不得不提醒自己呼气，并不断偷偷地瞄你几眼。你只是大步走着，不受影响地，好像你根本就不在乎这个该死的世界。我把手塞进外套口袋里藏住它们的颤抖。

我们走到我那个街区口的时候我抓住你的衣袖不让你再往前走，然后示意我们蹲在一辆车后头。我漫步走到车旁，时不时探出头。我同样意识到——太迟了——我忘了松开你的袖子，还紧紧揪着——像个黏人的五岁小孩（老天）——只好强迫自己放手。犯罪现场的警戒条在风中凄凉地飘着，但车子都已经开走，没有人影。尽管如此，我脑海中还是可以看到所有：警察，警戒线，该死的凯德·普瑞尔，并因此不愿踏入那里。我现在这样子可不是最潇洒的：实际上我突然发现自己和那个该死的纪录片中猫鼬的样子相似的程度达到了不幸的地步。你很可能也是这么想的，因为你看着我时眉毛扬起得那么高，它们几乎消失在你的头发里了。

“我真高兴你觉得这个很好笑。”我愤愤地低声说。

“我道歉，威尔，”你说（你听起来一点也不抱歉），“但你的警戒是不必要的——那儿一个人都没有。”

“好吧。”我慢慢地说，因为那里确实空无一人。“看起来没事。我先进去。你有手机吗？”

“我有。”

“给我你的号码。没问题的话我会给你发短信。”

你伸出手，掌心朝上，我思考了一下你到底在干什么才明白你想要我给你我的手机，好让你输入号码。你那么做时我看着你，你修长的手指在键盘上灵巧地移动。你看起来和我上次见到你没有太大区别。你的头发大概比我记得的要长，脸瘦了些(也就更像雕刻的)，和平常仔细的剃须相反，你长着胡茬。但你的外表没有巨大的变化，完全没有。毫无疑问你的缺少伪装是句宣言：那个冷淡的“能逮到我就来”的不屑。但是怎么可能无人认出你；你怎么能天衣无缝地融入人群？我暂时忘记了你有着近乎一生的经验。

你递给我手机，冲我若有所思地笑了。“很快再见到你，威尔。”你说。我简单地点头，然后从车后头跳出去冲进楼里。没人在这；我们本可以一起走进来。但我认识到我在试着找出独处的时间，好理清我一团糟的脑袋。眼下我像个摔倒的线团一样散开了。

像平常一样，电梯不能用，所以我把自己拽上楼梯——该死的运气，我经过的时候哈弗沙姆先生正巧打开门，眯起眼从门链上方瞅着了我。

“威廉！”他说。尽管我心里在咒骂，我仍因我是正确的而感到执拗的自得，毕竟，我得先进来。我在脑海里提醒自己得确保你发现这一点（如果必要的话适当地夸大一番）。

“嘿，”我说，“一切都好吗？”我的声音在发抖，我试着咳嗽来掩饰。

“好，好，看到是你。但我还是很担心今晚的乱子。我不介意告诉你威廉，我非常担忧。”

“听着，”我说。我又咳嗽了一次。靠，我为什么不能强硬起来：不过是哈弗沙姆先生。“我很确定一切都好，”我补充，试着听起来认真和恳切，“警察很细致。但如果你听到了什么不要再开门。我会留下我的号码——如果你感到不安就打给我，我会来查看的。”我在口袋里翻着纸条，最后拿出了酒吧的收据单。狗屎，真的感觉是上辈子的事了。

“我会的，”他说，“你是个好孩子。”哦老天，我想，我真的不是。他还在那儿，眨着眼睛，像往常一样慈祥地冲我笑。“你习惯了这样的事对不？”他说，“恐怖分子之类的。你不是为政府工作吗？”

“差不多吧。”我开始犹犹豫豫地往楼上挪去。

“一堆狡诈的烂货。”他说。

“对，他们是的。”再给点时间我就要滑到楼梯栏杆上去了。

“谢了。”他说，晃了晃那纸条。他把它翻到背面看都有些什么，在看到一长条酒水清单时笑起来。“年轻真好。”他说。

“我猜是的。”现在我感觉比他还老了。

“我肯定会打给你的。谢谢你威廉。”

“不客气。”我说，猫腰穿过楼梯拐角。接着一阵突然的焦虑击中了我，让我转头（猫鼬再现。基督）然后喊道：“记得别开门！”

我安全地进到屋里后，猛地拿出手机发短信告诉你门牌号。我的手依旧在发抖，试了几次才输对。我加上：“再过十分钟，邻居还醒着。”接着又补充“别出声”，用的是意义不明的大写。如果我还有力气我会找个强壮又配枪的邻居去守他的门，不过最后我不在意了。就算哈弗沙曼先生看到了也无所谓：至少在你看来。比起你的，我会更担心他的人身安全。

你几秒钟后就回复道：“了解。”

我让手机从手中滑落，背靠墙坐到地板上。我发抖地深呼吸了几次，抬手取下眼镜时才意识到它已经不在那了。月光照耀下的公寓苍白得像幽灵，可除了打开桌上的小台灯外我什么都不想做。我闭上眼睛，再睁开时你就站在我面前，我跳得那么高，花了好几秒钟才落地。像你一样高和强壮的人是怎么移动得这么悄无声息？这他妈的很吓人。完美的捕猎者，我想。我突然有点绝望。尽管我知道这没可能，但在我没见到你的时候你好像又长高了；就好像你是纯粹的，具象化的能量，占据了房间里的每一个角落。也许是因为我感觉自己更渺小了。

我还以为你会开我的玩笑，看到我被吓成这样，但你没有。实际上你根本就没看我；你在那阴郁的半明半暗中凝视四周，微微移动头部，对事物进行分类。你看到厨房时明显地颤抖了一下。“威尔，”你最后说，“你的公寓……真的很糟。”

“我知道。”我回答。我不知道还能做什么，说什么。如果在电影里我们会落入彼此的怀抱，背景里突然响起管弦乐。这不是电影。我们没有拥抱。我只是盯着你。我用力咬着口腔内侧直到我能尝到血。我甚至不清楚过去了多少时间。我们这样待着多久了？太不真实了。导演应该叫道“卡，结束了；好样的伙计们”接着我们就能各自回到现实里的生活中，这一切都不会发生。

你，另一方面，仍表现出完全、彻底的冷静（就好像我们的上一次见面在红酒和开胃饼干之间进行，背景里还有钢琴叮咚，而不是摔下一个他妈的的悬崖）。你离开我身边，站到房间中央，脱下外套然后整洁地将它挂在椅背上。你的衣服比以前的更简单和朴素（暗灰色的西装，黑色衬衫）但你的存在感和自持一如既往的无懈可击。我知道我该说点什么，做点什么，但我着了魔一般，头脑一片空白。而你的平静和克制让对比更加刺眼：以一种可怕、咄咄逼人的方式强调了我的迟疑和不安。突然间我想起了你在巷子里的第一句话，它们听起来陌生，遍布岁月的痕迹：也许你并不像表现出的那么冷静，因为一看到我，你就忘了怎么说英语。意识到你曾不自觉（克制地）暴露真心给了我勇气。

你还在看着我，仔细地将我脸上闪过的各种内心挣扎——像他妈的摩尔斯电码——分类。“那么，”你最后说，“我们该开始了。我想你有问题？”

我张开嘴，又合上了。我有种冲动想说“你真的回来了”——只是为了确定它的真实性——但忍住了，因为我知道重复显而易见的事实会惹恼你。我做了次深呼吸。靠，靠，我该从哪里开始？

“你为什么在这儿？”我终于说，“为什么是现在？”这个问题不错；我对自己感到满意：直切正题。

“非常好，看来你想要简单的开头。”你回答。你姿势优美地坐下，从手指并成的尖塔上方审视着我。“我在这里是因为我一直在考虑你的事；在一些安排妥当了之后，我计划联络你已经有一段时间。”（什么“安排”？我想。哦操。）

“显而易见的，”你说，“我现在在这里的原因是事情比预料中发展的更快。我认识到你会需要我的帮助。”

“怎么做到的？你怎么知道这些的？”我犹豫地站起来，悄悄走向你对面的那把椅子。我小心翼翼地坐下，身体绷紧得像个弹簧。

“我当然了解到马修布朗的出逃。”

“怎么会？”

“那并不是个秘密，威尔。”你说。哦那当然；媒体上到处都是不是吗。我甚至就在今晚看到了我最新的照片——马修布朗那该死的耗子一样的脸占满了本地的新闻台。

“你和杰克叔叔也出现过几次，”你继续说（给我留下——不是第一次了——无比不安的感觉：你真的能知道我在想什么），“我能清楚地看到你在播报员的肩膀后。你正和一辆救护车进行生动的对话。”你轻微地笑了，斯芬克斯似的难以解读，但至少你没有提到那可笑的毯子。

“那就在几个小时之前，”我闷闷不乐地说，“你怎么能这么快赶来？”

“因为我就在这里。像他们说的那样’保持低调’。但还是在这儿。”

我眨眼，嘴唇微微分开；我大概看着有点愚蠢。“你在这儿？”

“是的，我的担忧并不是最近的事。早在我发现有人在网上以我的身份联系你就开始了（我的嘴又一次张大了），那很难出自于友好的目的。也许我对后果过于谨慎了——但最近我意识到一旦关乎到你，这已经成为了我的习惯，毕竟我知道本质上你无法使自己远离麻烦。”

这他妈的有点太多了，所以我愤怒地说：“你特地费心把我弄进去的麻烦，莱克特医生。”我停下了想了想你说的话。“你看到了TattleCrime上的消息？”

“不，”你说，“不是TattleCrime。”

“那你是怎么……？”哦，当然了：我跟迈克尔去酒吧那次接到的电话。我，绝望地对着听筒那头的沉默说：“你为什么没有回应我的消息；为什么一开始要联络我？”

“所以那是你。”我说。

“是的，”你平稳地回答，“还有午夜的那次。”你应该对这句坦白表现出尴尬，但你一点都没有。

“为什么？”我问，可我想我已经知道答案了。

“我想确定你一切都好——还想听见你的声音。”你说。你微笑，然后耸了耸肩膀，右肩优雅地抬起。

“你可真是多愁善感啊。”我说，却不由自主地笑了。“可为什么你什么都没说……仅仅作为礼尚往来都不愿意？”

“有一些值得考虑的事，威尔——理智些。我不能确定你的线路是否被监听；单是联络你我就冒了非常大的风险。”

“你认为杰克……？”

“有一定的可能。此外，尽管我私下里持乐观态度，我无法确认你的回应是否与我一致。我倾向于推迟联络的时间；本会如此的，除非布朗先生乏味的业余表演迫使我采取行动。”

“所以你那时在跟踪我？跟了多久？”

“最近才开始，”你说，“时间很短。”所以那个在雨中的人影……不是你。要么是马修布朗，要么是——可能性更大的——迈克尔。靠。这根本上说明过去几个月里着迷的跟踪狂尾随了我三次（以我不正常的标准来衡量，这也很了不起）。

“看来我对时机的把握无可挑剔，”你继续说（我都能听见你想：“一如既往地”），“因为我很高兴今晚能在那儿。”

“我能处理好的。”

“原谅我，威尔……但显然你不行。”

“我希望由我对付他。”我说。语调里的孩子气的牢骚让我不由自主地畏缩了。

“啊是的，当然。他是你的猎物不是吗？”你选择的词令我退缩，但我并没有反驳。“你不该让失掉的机会困扰自己，”你补充，“属于你的时机会来的。”

我猛地抬起眼睛。“你什么意思？他还活着？”

“他还活着。”你停顿了，盯着我的目光若有所寻。“我打算说‘不幸的’，不过从你的角度看，这实际上是走了好运。”

我不太清楚自己对此有何感受（至少不想现在就考虑它），于是转而问你为什么不亲手杀了他。“我本可以很轻松地做到，”你说（看起来被这想法愉悦了），“可在当时的混乱之下分清轻重缓急更重要，我更担心你是否中弹。他在我处理其他人的时候逃走了。”尽管如此，我依旧被你说出“处理其他人”时的轻松态度所震惊，好像在十分钟之内赤手空拳地结果三个发疯的袭击者（与此同时我平躺在垃圾桶后面计划自己的葬礼）是不值一提的小事。

“他知道是你吗？”我问。“他看到你了吗？”

你非常不明显地皱起了眉——承认不知道显然让你很不舒服。“我不确定。”你最后回答，“即使他看到了也没做出反应。”

现在我开始皱眉了。“我希望我能知道他们有枪。”我说。

你伸直双腿，给了我一个略微嘲讽的眼神。“坦诚地说，威尔，这大概是最合适的——毕竟你是个那么糟糕的枪手。”

“哦闭嘴，”我回答，即使我已经开始笑了，“我最后会打中的。也许给每个人十发子弹。”

“那么我在那里更是最优选择，我无法想象你半路喊停要求他给出多余的弹药会带来好结果。”

“我想你有你的作用，”我说，“食人机械（ex machina）。”

你翻了翻眼睛，露出另一个不堪忍受的表情。“你愿意的话可以变得非常令人反感。”你回答，“另外，我更喜欢‘解围之神’。”不过你是笑着说的。

我回以（微弱的）笑容，接着陷入沉默，一边仔细思考一边啃着指甲，时不时从睫毛下面看你一眼。我意识到这大概是我和你之间最直接的一次谈话：没有言下之意和隐喻，没有抽象的威胁或是折磨人的扭曲双关。这是否意味着我们已经向前，可以在共识之下交流？或者这只是你游戏的一部分？你仍注视着我：轮到我了，那么。

“对。”我终于说。那个我试着杀了我们俩的晚上。“你为什么不带我一起走？”我听着像在赌气，可我忍不住。

“你希望我这么做？”

“我……我不知道。”

“你的伤紧急并且严重；你需要立刻受到治疗。和你希望持有的信念相反，实际上，你并非坚不可摧。此外，强迫你陪伴我离开是毫无意义的。”你若有所思地看了我一眼。“你得自愿来才行。”

“你就那么确定我会吗？确信我不会把你交给警方？”

“当然。”你轻快地回答。为什么你的自大是如此荒谬的迷人，而它在其他人身上都会显得恶心？我没有反驳你。我们都知道你是对的。

“我总是想起你，威尔。”你说。“别以为我没有。就像你有一次所说的那样，我们是‘相连的’……无论我们喜不喜欢。离开你从未是件轻松或是容易的事。”你抬起一边眉毛。“看起来这不再完全是我的自然状态了。”

我不知道该如何回应，所以只是无声地看着你：你的凝视依旧赏心悦目，难以抗拒，极易深陷其中。我记得在我以为自己杀掉迈克尔的那晚，你在我的想象中对我说的话：“有些东西会一直让我靠近你，即便我们并不在一起”。天，我想告诉你我有多么想念你，你不在的时候一切都是多么的凄凉与贫瘠，但我不知道怎么开口：我找不到恰当的词。我想和你在沉默里分享这一认知。我想和你一起游荡在我们那处扭曲的法外桃源，它在地平线处燃烧发亮，远远超出所谓的“现实世界”……而我不能。我又一次沉默着闭上眼睛，当睁开它们的时候你仍在凝视着我。你一动不动，甚至可以说是一件自己的蜡像了。

“可怜的威尔，”看到我注视着你之后，你轻轻地说。“你看起来比平时还要像个流浪儿。我想你有过一段极其困难的时间？”

“嗯……你可以那么说。”

“比起你能够忍受的次数来得更多？”

“是的。”

“你想过放弃？”

“是的。”

“但你没有，不是吗。为什么不？”

“我以为……我……我不知道。我希望它会变好。”

“还有呢？”

“杰克……阿拉娜……”

“还有？”  
你在我脑海里的声音。

“我不确定。”我悄声说，你毫不动摇地盯着我。但你知道，不是吗？你当然知道。我们又安静下来，房间里只有雨敲打窗户的动静，穿透钟壳的表针滴答声，还有你轻微的呼吸声。天，你真的在呼吸对吗；你的心脏还在跳动。请别停下。你还活着。我也是。

“还有很多需要讨论的事，”你终于说，“我认为你会想听听我这段时间都待在哪里。也有几件事我尤其想和你谈谈。”你投注于我的视线很认真，我的心下沉了一点。“不过不是现在。”你在停顿之后说。“你看起来很累，威尔，你需要休息。你经历了一个很难对付的夜晚。”  
一个很难对付的夜晚……也可以那么说。但你是对的。我的手脚像是灌了铅，脖子感觉被我脑子里进行的所有东西压得发软。我大概能跌进床里然后睡上一年。

床？哦该死。“听着，我没有多余的房间。”我说。“你可以睡我的床。我会睡在……”我意识到，太迟了，我实际上并没有一个沙发。“……睡在起居室。”

“我没听清但你不会做这样的事。”你回答，“如果我让你离开自己的床去睡在椅子上，我就是个非常不体谅的客人。”你向它投以短暂的一瞥，一个明显被翻译成“尤其是在一把那么糟糕的椅子里”的举动。“我们可以一起待在你的房间里。”你说。我一定表现出了退缩，因为你微笑着补充：“这不是我离开的时候选择的最不可能的住宿地点。”你的眼睛微弱地闪了闪。

“好。”我最后说。我的手揉进头发里：从全局来看这又算得了什么呢？“我会给你找套睡衣。”作为小小的报复，我在我那堆最丑的睡衣里翻找，特别注意了我最旧的，最糟的一件T恤(包括胸前掉渣的石器时代皇后乐队（Queens of the Stone Age）*标志)。

“很迷人，”我给你的时候你说，“谢谢你威尔。它们实际上正在我眼前溃烂。”你假笑了一下，熟练地把它们团成一个球然后扔向我，打中我的头。但你还是穿上了（恼怒地展现出潇洒迷人而且换作其他任何一个人都会像个流浪汉），在我旁边那张床上舒展身体，像头猎豹一般，并表现出不受侵扰的高贵。我在你旁边找了个位置，把膝盖拉到下巴底下，手臂围住双腿。我想紧紧抓住一个枕头或是把自己包进毯子里，却无法当着你的面做出这么孩子气的举动。我们俩都有段时间没说话。

“你思考得那么艰难我都能听见了。”你说。

“不，我才没有。”我回答。“我在试着什么都不想。”此时思考几乎是危险的——我也同样胆怯于感受。基本上我只感到一阵压倒性的渴望。我想要你，全部的你：我想要你威严又傲慢，同时野性难驯；热衷于挑衅和嬉闹，同时严肃和难以捉摸。我想要你的冰冷和致命，我想要每一种情绪，每一份记忆，每一个残忍的想法和暗示：在我剩下生命里的每一天和每一个小时里。我想要你安慰我，使我完整，转变我……我想要让你这么做。但我怎么能向你承认任何一点？基督，我甚至都不会对自己承认。我的太阳穴开始因为这些的重量而刺痛，最后我松开紧绷、疲惫的四肢然后爬进床里，预想着醒来后发现这一切都只是另一个梦境：你完全可以同时出现又不在这里。我想，说实话，你真的有可能做到——你从未像普通人那样被理智、秩序、顺序所束缚。你总是在重建什么，自从我第一次见到你开始。

你安静了一会儿，我好奇你是否睡着了，然后听见你说：“我相信这些意味着你终于有了把我从你身边消除掉的冲动了？”  
我开始大笑，但那中途出了错，因为我突然发现自己在无助地喘息。哦天，我绝望地想，拜托别哭，拜托，拜托……别他妈哭。一开始你什么也没做，在我开始担心这是否能证明死于尴尬是可能的同时，我感到你的手臂环抱着我；你的下巴在我的肩膀上，手很轻地放在我的胃部，你的一边脸颊轻柔地贴着我的。你的皮肤温暖得令人惊讶。不知怎么我以为你摸起来会很冷，但不是这样。我迟疑了，接着，轻微地打着颤，我的手盖住了你的。“现在没事了威尔，”你说，我不记得你用过这么温柔的声音。你让我们的手指交缠，握住。

我想同时大笑和哭泣，因为这是错的，这不是没事——他妈的当然不是——在没事的好几个光年之外。可与此同时……它是的。它很美，无暇，是发生过最好的一件事——破碎的茶杯恢复原状。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tai gerai matytijusu veida ve：立陶宛语里的“见到你真好”。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排版太虐了（

在安静、昏暗的静止房间里，我醒来；深呼吸，我等待着抑郁压倒性地袭来——是时候把自己弄出床去面对另一个狗屎的一天。我眨眼，什么都没发生，接着在记忆以万花筒般的混乱回来的时候小声地倒吸一口气：死去的探员，小巷，抢劫犯，马修布朗……你。你。哦我的天。

你回来了对不对？真的回来了。你回来了，你在这儿……而我他妈的完全不知道接下来会发生什么。

事实上你不在这儿：床的另一半是空的。我猛地坐起身，侧耳细听——啊，找到你了。你在厨房里（当然），我能听见厨具发出的撞击声，还有一阵肯定是水壶发出的咕噜声和嘶嘶声（我的水壶跟我拥有的其他东西一样烂，每次它试图把水烧开的时候听起来都像是快死了）。我想象着你早一步醒来，注视着沉睡的我：这个想法同时带来愉悦和紧张感。我知道在我起床进入起居室时，你会在那坐着等……我不确定我是否准备好面对你了，于是又躺回床上，把被子拉过头顶。

知道自己表现得任性让我感到羞耻。过去几个月里我都在渴望着你。我在脑海里同你讲话，备受思念折磨，因为你不在而渐渐走向疯狂……现在你真的在这儿了，而我却突然不好意思起来。也许渴望也是问题的一部分：我不想让你知道我有多么想念你。你会把它看作弱点，你可以利用的东西。你会吗？我觉得会的。是啊，你很可能会这么干，非常可能。我现在还不能把弱点交给你（至少不主动这么做）。那会像是把什么绯红色、生的、娇嫩的东西放进盘子里献给你一样。

我恼怒地哼哼了几声，坏脾气地翻了个身。陶器的声音停下了，外面变得很安静。你在做什么？我开始啃大拇指的指甲，允许自己的思绪回到昨天晚上：你环抱着我的手臂，靠在我肩膀上的下巴，我们交缠的手指。难道这就是我们现在要做的吗？但……我们不是这样的，从没有过。好吧，不，只有一次。悬崖的那晚：你的手放在我的髋部，脸颊痴迷地蹭着我的头发。在那之前如何呢？我记得你碰过几次我的手，细长的手指抚过我的。实际上你对我一直很温柔，即使是在伤害我的时候。尤其是在伤害我的时候……天，真够操蛋的。

我知道最后我总会要见你，但英勇地决定用洗澡（因为，不掩饰地说，我在发臭）、穿好衣服、找到眼镜（在鞋里。什么……怎么回事？）来拖延尽可能长的时间，并试图整理头发，它看着就像某个邪恶的小妖精在晚上爬了进去并实施了电刑。然后我在床上坐下，焦虑地烦恼着，因为我是一个特大号的懦夫，连自己的起居室都走不进去。振作起来，我严厉地告诉自己。作为额外的激励，我模仿了杰克的声音。我最后下定决心，作为妥协，我会确实离开我的卧室（意志力之类……像个该死的优胜者）但会马上离开公寓好让自己有点呼吸的空间（比起微不足道、寿命有限的意志力，我更需要氪石来面对你）。关键是如果我不这么在意——你，你怎么看待我，还有接下来会发生什么——的话，这会简单很多倍。但我不是，所以事情依旧困难。

到最后我的害羞都开始令我自己感到尴尬，所以我在想象中冲自己的脸打了一拳，逼迫自己进入起居室。当然，我第一眼看到的就是你：你坐在椅子上，眼睛闭着，手叠在一起（大概在记忆宫殿里漫步，想象你在乌尤尼亚湖*，或是西斯廷大教堂，或是失落的亚特兰斯——或者除了我差劲的公寓外的任何地方，而它在刺眼的冬日阳光下看起来更可悲了）。我没弄出声响，但你的眼睛马上就睁开了。

“嘿。”我有点不自在地说。我突然想起半夜里我是如何紧紧抓着你，开始感到害臊。我也意识到我正低着头，垂着肩膀，于是挺直了腰，试图表现出更多体面。

“早上好，威尔。”你轻快地说。你眯起眼睛快速地上下打量我一番，我发现自己在你目光的力度之下畏缩，贴着门框（对体面的预期显然过高了）。

“你睡得好吗？”你问。

“嗯，谢了。”我准备加上“睡得跟死了一样”，不过在最后一刻改变了主意，因为我清楚你会露出那个爬行动物一般的微笑，而我目前没法面对那个。我用咳嗽掩饰，结果就是我刚刚吞下了一只苍蝇，并正在被它噎死。我看到你轻微地扬起眉毛。

“你还好吗威尔？”

“很好！”我说，像个游戏主持人一样兴高采烈。“嗯，我很好。”上帝，这太可怕了。“听着，”我说，尝试在谈话中找回主动权（尽管“马”、“马厩门”、“被拴上”等词以一种不舒服地方式涌进脑海），“我准备出门。一段时间。你知道……去商店。你需要什么东西吗？”  
你轻轻叹了口气，眼睛翻上天花板（你听起来像个漏气的气球：你是一直这么戏剧化还是最近才这样？）。“我需要非常多的东西，”你慢悠悠地说，“但由我去购买会更容易些。”

好吧。随便。“我一个小时左右就回来。”我说。我犹豫了一下，回头看着你，好像我想补充点什么（我想要补充点什么，但我不确定内容），但最后还是在沉默中走开了。

“我希望你过得愉快。”你说。你再次闭上眼睛，头靠在椅背上。我看不出你有没有开我的玩笑，结果还是决定把它当成友好的示意，随之简短地回答：“谢谢。很快再见。”

我无视了电梯，改成一步两级地跑下楼梯，尝试发泄掉一部分过剩的紧张精力。外面很冷，我竖起衣领，呼吸结成白霜。人们挤过我身边，用手肘把我推开：一个讲电话的女人，她的另一只手里甩着公文包，一个胸前绑着个婴儿的高大男人。平凡的一天，一切照常；对他们而言并无特殊之处。你们谁都不知道发生了什么，我想，一夜之间世界就改变了，而你们全都一无所知，除了我。我跑到双腿打颤，肺好像要爆开，然后靠在墙上，深吸一口冰冷刺骨的空气。我知道自己脸上有个大大的笑容。我感到焦虑、混乱、恐惧，但与此同时我想要发出胜利的欢呼然后向空中挥拳。

我又闲逛了一会儿，把易变的心情当成荣誉奖章那样挂在身上，最后终于强迫自己平静下来，走到超市里去买主食：面包，牛奶之类的。我在熟食区域犹豫了一下，最终决定不为这些你想吃的精致垃圾费心——你能自己搞定的——但作为让步还是买了一个法式压滤壶和Rio Oro的咖啡豆。下一件事是到GoodWill去挑拣一个沙发。我不认为我能承受一连几个小时和你面对面坐在那些椅子里(真的不行)，而且看样子我至少得给你单独入睡的机会。我知道如果你接受了这个安排我会感到既松了口气又失望的；想象我们做爱是一回事，但现实……天。我能够控制脑海中的你。就是……那样……事实上不我显然不行不是吗，那么和现实里的你又会发生什么呢？我的脑袋里起了会儿雾，等注意到接待员正用种礼貌又紧张的语气问我“我能帮忙吗先生”的时候，我才意识到自己像个突发麻痹的悲剧人物一样站在路中间好一会儿了。

我从眼镜上方盯着她。“沙发？”我说。

“你想买个沙发，先生？”她说。她换了种语气，我怀疑那是专为老年人或是表现可疑到接近认知障碍患者的顾客准备的。

“是的！”我说。“沙发！谢了！”

“我们的家具都在下一层，”她友好地说，“你想我带你看看吗？”

“不，我自己可以。”我听起来很正常，她看着放松了一些（她为用不着送我下到地下室里而感激：用不着一路上听着我不连贯地喃喃自语，只在时不时需要发出对沙发的热情感叹时才回归理智）。那里的家具选区很不错，我花了点时间，然后挑出了它们中最大的沙发；一个迷人的长沙发床，软垫是加厚的棕色丝绒。在一边扶手上有几个烟头烫出的痕迹，而且坐垫中部的弹簧有点松了，除此之外它的状态好得难以置信。收银员结了帐，问我有没有开货车来。货车？狗屎。我怎么能忘了我得想办法把那混球带回家才行？

“我们有送货上门服务。”他说，准确地理解了我脸上惊愕的含义。“后天就可以送到：外加十五块钱。”

“太好了，”我说，“谢了。”再过两晚：我猜这本会更糟(更好)。

****

在打开公寓门之前我深吸了口气，告诉自己你会在里面的，接着在我走进去的时候差点他妈的心脏病发：你坐在起居室里……和哈弗沙曼先生一起。我的嘴在惊恐之中张大了，我得又一次提醒自己闭上它。

“啊，威尔。”你轻松地说。“你去了很久。但这不要紧，因为我和你的邻居有场最迷人的谈话。”你那些细微的改变令我吃了一惊（并不情愿地感到服气）。最明显的是你的口音，现在它变成了轻快的英式，而且你的肢体语言和整体的感觉都变了；你既是你又一点都不像是你。事实上挺吓人的。

“你好啊威廉，我很高兴能见到你的亲戚。”哈弗沙曼先生说。他转回去面对你，一脸困惑。“我很抱歉，我忘了你们的关系是？”

“没关系。”你说。“是我的错，我忘记提起了。”你和他同时转过头来看着我，脸上有着相似的期待神情。好吧，好的……谢谢了。

“这是我的……呃……我的叔叔。”我说。“我爸爸的哥哥。”你看着有点不高兴。哈。实际上有点荒唐——你显然没那么老（更别提我们一点都不相像）——不过哈弗沙曼先生不在意。

“天啊！”他说。“哥哥！你保养得真的太好了不是吗？”这太超过了，我知道我就要开始大笑，所以不得不钻进厨房里发出扑哧声。

“威廉怎么了？”哈弗沙曼先生担忧地问。

“他父亲最近去世了。”你随机应变道，“他提起他的时候总会如此。”

“这真是太遗憾了。”哈弗沙曼先生悲伤地说。

“一个可怕的悲剧。”你添油加醋地回答。

“你知道，我不清楚威廉的家庭来自古老的国家，”哈弗沙曼先生思索着说，“他从没提起过。我想他母亲是美国人？”

“是的，没错。格雷汉姆一家非常古老，拥有稳固的地位。”

这时候恐慌感袭来，我觉得你就要开始讲述散落各地的格雷汉姆祖先——古老，地位稳固——是如何聚在一起的屁话，他们是如何在五月花号*上挤成一堆(部分是报复年长的叔叔那件事，部分是因为即便假装是别人时，你依旧是个自恋狂)所以我逼着自己清醒过来然后回到起居室里。

“刚才不好意思了。”我说。

“没关系威廉，用不着提起。”哈弗沙曼先生发出同情的啧啧声。“毕竟血浓于水。”

“确实如此。”你说。你给了我一个有些令人不安的微笑。哈弗沙曼先生维持着高兴的视而不见，轮流看着我们俩，遍布皱纹的脸上有着喜悦。

“你知道，”他沉思着说，“我想我能真的看到一点相似的地方……尽管我猜威廉要更像他妈妈一些？”

“哦是的，在很多方面，”你回答，“但不得不说的是，在表面之下我和威廉有无数有趣的相似之处。”

进行一场显然有着截然不同两种含义的谈话所付出的努力开始让我觉得有点紧张，于是我故意问哈弗沙曼先生他是否还好，需要点什么吗？他马上开始道歉说打扰了我们动人的家庭重聚（老天），表达了最初的到访原因：我能不能在有空的时候帮他弄紧厨房水龙头里的垫圈。“我会很愿意付钱的。”他说。

“别担心那个，我很高兴能帮忙。我大概一个小时之后下去。”

“哦，不用急。”他回答。“别让我再进一步打扰你们了。”他费劲地从椅子里站起来，和你握了握手。“我真抱歉，”他又说，“我忘了你的名字。”

“又一次，我忘了提起。”你友好地说。“我道歉。我是威尔的叔叔杰克。”哦操你。

我们一起站着目送他离开，脸上挂着虚伪的笑容。“所以，”在他走了之后你用正常的声音说，“看起来美丽而杰出的威尔·格雷汉姆私底下忙着的秘密生活是当老男人的帮佣。”

“你的意思是像你一样的老男人？”我说。“我年迈但保养得好到难以置信的叔叔。”

“我年轻而表现恶劣得难以置信的侄子，能够把你抱在膝盖上是我的特权。”你安详地说。我脸稍微发红，你得意地笑了。

“严肃点，”我说，“你别想动他。”

“我为什么要动他？他非常讨喜和有礼。”

“好像那个阻止过你似的。”

“依我来看，‘动他’实际上是种仁慈，”你回答，“他又老又孤独，生活已经成为一种负担。”

“别跟我胡说。好像仁慈曾经让你做过什么似的。”

“我没有提议变得仁慈。这仅仅是个观察。”

我感觉不知怎的你说过了我，并没想明白为什么，你在这时打了个哈欠，伸了懒腰。“你的床真惹人厌，”你说，“我曾在苏联集团的石头路上睡过（我强烈怀疑这不仅仅是夸张——你肯定睡过），那甚至更有助于优质的睡眠。”

“我买好了沙发。”我说。“你可以睡它。它非常大。很不错。”我挥了挥手强调这一点，它有多么不错。“它是……棕色的。”我最后说。你看起来没被说服。

“你总能回到自己那儿去，”我不快地说，“如果那对你来说还不够好。”

“它很完美，”你说，“我道歉。你不该理会我偶尔的牢骚。”

“别担心，”我说，“我不会的。”我走进厨房，开始用不必要的力气把脏餐具扔进水池，弄出很大的声响。你无声地跟在我身后，又伸了个懒腰，肌肉在衬衫的布料下移动，它有点小了。等等——我仔细地看了看你。“看在老天份上，”我说，“你穿的是我的衬衫吗？”  
“恐怕是的。”你回答。你的遗憾显然不是出自未经允许就翻我的东西还被抓到了，而是它不是在一个世纪之前，由精灵在米兰的地下洞穴里手工缝制的。

“好极了，”我讽刺地说，“真高兴你趁我不在的时候翻了一遍我的东西。你完全没有界限的是吗？”你给我的眼神被我理解成：“当然没有——别这么可笑。”

“我把翻找控制在能完成手头任务的最低限度内，”你说，“也就是说你最上面的抽屉。”你停下来，仔细地看着我，等着我理解，然后我意识到……当然——哦操！——那个我把从普莱斯那里偷来的我们的合照塞进去的抽屉。那张永远不该有人看到的照片。你脸上洋洋自得的表情告诉了我正相反的情况。

我深吸了一口气，被绝对的怒火和彻底的羞耻轮番控制。我选择了前者，因为另一个选项的结局很可能无比糟糕（包括但不限于真的开始哭泣）。“你知道不？”我说，“操你的。”我离开厨房（我能冲进去或是冲出来的地方越来越少了），走进卧室靠在窗前，下巴抵在小臂上。你跟在我身后，把手放在我的肩膀上。我把它甩了下去。

“对不起，威尔，”你说，“那既不明智也不友好。”

“哦，你现在学会道歉了？”我讥讽地说。

“显然如此。”你回答，“说不定你会把我扔下更多的悬崖。”

我小声嗤笑。“你是谁，你又对汉尼拔·莱克特做了什么？”

你的手又搭上我的肩膀。“我其实非常高兴，”你说，“我很开心你留着它。”

“我没有留下它。我偷了它。”

“是吗？更好了。”

“不……不是那样。”

“当然是。你的见机行事值得高度赞扬。”

“好吧，”我闷闷地说，“你找到乐子了，为什么就不能别提了？”我转过身想要推开你，但你的手按住我的胸膛不让我前进，我迅速地僵住了。

“非常好，”你说，“我想你有报复的权利。你想知道我做了什么吗？”

我扬起眉毛，（坦白说）这可能性太小了。“交换？”

“我向怀旧屈服，购买了一瓶你那恶劣的须后水，而坦白这个让我感到深深地羞愧。”你说，我惊讶地抬起头。“我希望能告诉你我用了它，可恐怕即便是我也有不能越过的边界。无论如何，仅仅是看到它就会勾起我深切的喜爱之情，或是深深的恼怒，因此让我能够回忆起你最有魅力的一面。”

尽管我仍生你的气（并实实在在吃了一惊，因为——说真的吗？），我还是控制不住地大笑起来，尤其是在看到你脸上那装出来的严肃时。“谢了，我想，”我说，“被你感动了，莱克特医生。”

“不用客气，格雷汉姆探员。”你回答。“我猜让你知道你给我带来了一定的不便会使你高兴起来。”

“我是感到高兴，真的。高兴到你想不到的程度。”紧接着突然之间，轻佻消失得全无踪迹，我们都变得非常安静，只是盯着对方，然后我听见自己说（毫无预兆地，甚至不在计划之中）：“你为什么不生我的气？”

你很轻地笑了。“你想要我那样吗？”

“我不知道……是的。”

“像你生我的气那样？因为我离开了你。”

“我没有。”我微弱地说。

“你当然有。一眼就看出来了。”

进一步争论毫无意义，我只是无助地摇摇头。“但我做的。我是说，我试图杀了我们俩……我试了……我……”

“你试了，全心投入地。幸运的是你并没有成功。”

“你就没有，上帝，我不知道……你为什么不生气？”

“因为我明白你行为背后的冲动。以及，更重要的，它会带来的转变——你需要从自身的灰烬之中站起。你觉得为什么我费了那么大力气确保你活下来？我可以袖手旁观任你死去，是不是？但我没有。”

“我知道。我知道。”

“也就是说，大概还有一定的自私成分——你现在肯定已经确认了，我想要你活着是因为我喜欢这样。但那也是为你了自己，别怀疑这一点。”你伸出手悠闲地把一缕头发别到我耳后，我能感觉到自己的颤抖。“凤凰必须涅槃。”你说。

“我不明白你在说什么。”我无法看着你的眼睛。我对你的欲望？释放我自己暴力的欲望，我自身的黑暗，去杀另一个人？两者皆是？两者皆否？

“你当然知道。”你回答。“你不希望明白。但你会的。而与此同时，我们在这儿。”

是啊，我们在这儿。我不自在地咳嗽一声，因为我突然意识到我们站得有多近，你占据了多少我的空间。你看着一点也不困窘（你不会的对不对？）。哦上帝，我们太近了，我们几乎是贴着彼此的毛发呼吸。朋友们不会这么做，可你不像其他人，从来不。那一刻我完全感知到了自己的沉重迟缓又混乱不堪的常态。我乏味得无望；你则迷人得恒久。我受限于规则，被困于理性；你不断前进的同时设计并抛弃规则，那规则立于那奔涌而险恶的纷杂之上。你脚步轻快；我拖着一片阴影。不管我跑得有多快，我将永远，永远不能跟上你……即便你正领着我踏上危险的追逐黑暗之旅，追寻那我不愿承认我想去的禁地。

你注视着我，专注地，冷酷地，就好像你正窥视着我的思想，随意地用手指扫过你在那找到的任何东西。“是的，进退两难是吗威尔？”你说，尽管我一直沉默。“我同情你。你有自由选择自己的路，但你无法选择必将随之而来的后果。你面对着想象和现实之间的冲突；你希望中事物的样子和它们本身的样子。有什么价值观是你可以让步的？你该选择哪一边？你也许该感到欣慰，一个不带来后果的选择本就不是选择。”  
我清楚后果，我狂乱地想。我知道原因和影响。惩罚和结果，灾难，因为你离开了而我要独自活着……那是我的后果。天，你不会让我好过的对吗？我突然想起一个之前关于你的梦：“告诉我……我想要听你说。”顿悟随之而来，我意识到，你的意欲和漫不经心并不会让你强迫我去做任何事：你将会等待，耐心地，合乎情理地，让我走向你。你不会劝诱，你会影响和鼓励，正如你一直以来的做法。撒下种子看会发生什么。绷紧我的弦然后看着我旋转。换句话说：一切取决于我……正如你一直想要的那样。我的呼吸加速，我知道你会看到我的胸膛是如何在薄薄的衬衫之下起伏。我从睫毛下抬起眼看向你：一反常态的胆怯。哦上帝，我不知道会发生什么。  
你注视着我，然后再一次微笑。“要想那么多，是吗威尔？”你说。“拆毁旧的建起新的。”接着你慢慢地，不慌不忙地握着我的手抬到你的脸侧，然后亲吻我的手背。在这过程中你的眼睛一直没有离开我的，我感到嘴里变干了。

“别担心，”你说，“很快就会变清楚的。”然后你放下我的手，走开了。

****

我在卧室里呆了很长时间，不情愿也不能处理刚刚发生的事：我转而采取了非常有成效的策略，那就是不停地抓自己的头发直到它们几乎竖立起来，接着倚靠在窗框边，尽可能安静和隐秘地崩溃。我的手感觉像是被烙下印记，你竟没有留下痕迹：一个烙印，崭新地泛红，代表着所有权。如果是别人这么做了那会是可笑的（我能马上想象出迈克尔颇为壮观地失败的样子），但你顺理成章地向一个陈腐的姿势中注入了邪恶、威胁和极度的色情（哦天）。你所说的所有话都令我感到迷惑和焦虑和恐慌——以及彻底地、羞愧地情欲高涨——我真的不能承受离开房间并和你对视的念头。可毫无疑问的是我最终得妥协（拖得越久越糟），我总算强迫自己走到起居室里去了……比起当面对峙我选择没骨气地装作无事发生。

你礼貌地顺从了，不出意外的冷静和彬彬有礼，尽管我感到我对谈起现状的无能为力极大地愉悦了你。无论如何——与直觉相反，在一场如此紧张的对峙之后——好像紧绷感终于达到顶峰然后断裂，在午后退向夜晚的此时我意识到我开始在你周围表现得更（稍微）自然了。

我去修理哈弗沙曼先生的水龙头时，甚至能礼貌地微笑和点头，而他坐在那把破烂的木椅子里一边看着我一边感情充沛地夸赞我那独特的亲戚。

“我很高兴你喜欢和他聊天，”我说，“有些人觉得他有点……吓人。”

“哦如果你和我一般老，你就不会再在意那些了。人们没什么好怕的。而且他很迷人。非常体贴和友好。他主要想谈论你，你最近怎么样。”

“是吗？”我转过身摆弄着压力阀，这样他就不能看到我开始脸红了（基督）。

“哦是的。他很感兴趣。对我能告诉他的任何事。”

“你说了什么？”

“嗯，我说你刚搬进来的时候很虚弱，好像第一缕风就能把你吹倒在地似的。当然他知道你住过院。‘可怜的孩子，’我说，‘半夜里走来走去的。’但我按你说的解释了，是什么来着？走动中的冥想？”

我用悲惨到漫画一般夸张的表情盯着他，他友善的脸微微皱了起来。“哦天哪，”他说，“我没说什么不该说的吧？”

“不，不，没事。”我猜事情本会更糟——至少他没有告诉你我那计划成为见习僧侣的屁话(看在他妈的份上)。“他说什么了？”

“什么也没说。我记得。他只是笑了笑。”

“是啊我敢他肯定笑了。”

“他说他回来是为了盯着你点。我告诉他‘那是个好孩子，有个人照顾他挺不错的。’”

“噢哈弗沙曼先生，你不是吧。我真的不需要照看。”

“我们都需要一点照顾，不管是什么方式。你看起来有点孤独，威廉，如果你不介意我这么说。”他朝外袍上的照片投去伤感深沉的目光，那上头的甜心上衣和一头卷发将永享安宁，我为他感到难过，于是比预计中多留了好一阵子，让他给我看他儿子和儿媳最近的照片（被各式各样戴棒球帽的小孩包围，一脸得意地站在林肯纪念碑前），还绝望地对他儿子在国土安全上自以为是的想法伪装出兴趣。一有机会礼貌地脱身我就离开了，一路小跑上楼：你优雅地坐在椅子里，一看到你我就忍不住微笑起来。

“那么，显然你打算盯着我了？”我一边关门一边说。

“没错。最少一只眼睛——很可能会用上两只。”你的表情独特的难以解读，那可以是个微笑（可能不是），接着你继续看起了至少过期两天的报纸，我有点内疚——你一定觉得无聊透顶——不过在我发现你填好了所有我没能想出的填字游戏之后，那内疚及时地变成了恼怒。你还做完了数独……并在旁边一页的广告上设计了一个（模特的前额被精巧的数字格子盖住）。我短暂地在你旁边转悠：我想走过去然后以某种方式触碰你——请你触碰我——但无法鼓起足够的勇气，到最后一时的冲动过去，我越过你去查看邮件。我把笔记本电脑放在膝盖上，偷偷让椅子往你那儿挪了挪。我伸直腿，让我们的脚偶尔接触。

过了一会儿我们打开晚间新闻，确认马修布朗的案子有无进展（没有），之后你就闭上眼睛靠回椅背，大概又在你的记忆宫殿里漫步，试图远离我用装出来的英式口音说出的“保养得真的太好了”和在那句话末尾变成的上气不接下气的大笑。我看了你一会儿，几乎是饥饿地——看清你，沉溺其中——再强迫自己移开视线,转而查看街道。我偷偷从窗户望出去，可那儿什么也没有：没有模糊的人影，没有闪光灯，没有死去的探员。也没有活人：我打赌凯德·普瑞尔阻止了杰克派更多人来的计划。这让我对她多了点完全新奇的感觉，不再仅仅是失去理智的狂怒了。

上帝，冷静下来真难。你怎么能毫不费力就做到的？我漫无目的地晃荡回椅子边，撞翻了扶手上的空咖啡杯，而此时你恰好回过神来，开始该死的第十五次讲述你对我厨房状态的担忧。你表现得就像是我在厨房里塞满了埃博拉的生物培养皿。

“这厨房有年头了，”我说，“你如果不喜欢就得自己解决。”

“我非常乐意，”你回答，“一两天之内。我目前正在休息。恐怕我不如过去那样恢复得快了，起码在最近这段时间里。”我有点内疚，那一刻我真的忘了不到一天之前你才打倒三个凶狠的疯子（算上马修布朗就是四个），赤手空拳地，好不让我倒霉的屁股中弹。更别提短短几个月之前的枪伤……

“别忘了悬崖。”你说，我满脸通红。

“你到底是怎么看出来的？”

“没有那么困难。尤其是时不时的，你非常好读懂。”

“不是每次。”

“不，”你承认，“不是每次。”你短暂地陷入沉思。“确实，我永远无法完全预测你。”

这感觉像某种让步，于是我提出从迈克尔上次外带美食（昂贵得不可理喻）的地方叫外卖，那记忆像是上辈子的事。我们在舒适的沉默中吃着，之后我打开电视，在它面前昏昏欲睡。非常清晰又无休止的，我梦到你：你的旧房子，你过去的生活。你在厨房里，正把什么东西切成丁。我走到你身后，用不着看就知道你摊开的东西是我：我的大脑装在一个白瓷碗里，一小块布整洁地盖在上方，我的心脏躺在Le Creuset*的小碟子里，正在跳动。我开口问你该死的你以为自己在做什么，但我的声音被警笛哀鸣和扩音器传来的叫喊盖住了：“FBI!把手举起来，走出来。”你冷静地走到我身边，亲吻我的手，然后穿上外套出去。“你终于抓到了切斯皮开膛手。”你说，你听起来彻底的放松。我透过窗户朝你吼，但你听不见，而我不能跟上因为我所有的器官都在桌子上，我得先把它们收集起来，拼好自己才行。但我不知道怎么做；我不像你一样熟悉解剖学，从来没有。我看着杰克掏出手铐，桑德森走上前把你压向一辆巡逻车。我尖叫着让他们停下，可他们也听不见我……我惊醒，震动得那么厉害扭伤了脖子。我从眼角看到你注视着我。

“我们需要再谈谈。”我突兀地说。我的呼吸很快。

“我们会的。”你回答。你站起来，走向厨房，绕了个远路好把你的手放到我的肩膀上，短暂地用拇指抚摸我的后颈。我能感到我的嘴唇微微张开，我用尽所有的自控，才没有紧抓住你，脸埋进你的（我的）衬衫前襟。我沉进椅子里，用手揉脸。新闻还在播：播音员的发型大到几乎填满屏幕：“最后！”她说，“有本地商人约翰·安德森的好消息，他得到了卓越的……”她听起来真心高兴，她怎么能表现得跟真的似的，假装自己关心这垃圾？我关掉了它，开始啃指甲。天啊，我真的想要相信结局会是好的，真的。我想要这么希望，尽管这么做让我觉得是在试探命运。但是，说真的，希望又有什么意义？希望是逃避现实。希望对你撒谎。它是自鸣得意：它是厄运。我不该做，不该抱有希望……基督，我听起来像他妈的尤达大师*。

“我们会面对什么？”我轻声说。这是反问句，我没指望你会回答，但你仍抬起眼睛，思索着看了我一眼。“一些很特别的事。”你说。  
我知道你是对的。今天是新的一章的开始……崭新的故事。旧的那个完结了，被丢弃了——扔下悬崖落进海里。只有在一会儿之后，我煮咖啡的时候，才发现从“我”到“我们”只用了不到二十四小时的时间——同一种生活，同一个命运，一个整体：我与你纠缠不清。

一加一等于一。等于“我们”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乌尤尼亚湖：位于玻利维亚。  
> *五月花号（The Mayflower）:搭载英国早前往北美的贵族殖民者。  
> *Le Creuset：法国知名厨具品牌。  
> *尤达大师：星战人物。


	20. Chapter 20

“你在哪儿，”我说，“那么长时间……你去了哪？”

我们坐在桌边吃麦片（至少我是——你看了它一眼然后真的打了个颤，转而慢条斯理地啜饮一杯黑咖啡）。我先于你上床，醒来时你已经不在了；我开始认真怀疑你是否完全没有睡觉。

“不在这，大部分时间。在必要的康复之后……”（你从咖啡杯上方给了我一个眼神，替代“在你把我们扔下悬崖之后”），“我基本在穿越边境；加拿大和墨西哥。”

“你是怎么做到的？全世界都在找你。”

“不全是。”你说，而我下意识地觉得你暗自喜爱这个主意，全世界（的四分之三）急切地寻找你。“也不是特别困难。当然，我做了伪装，还有其他一些基本的预防措施，但在问我怎么做到的之前，你得记住我手中的资源接近取之不尽。”

“比如说？”你又看了我一眼。我理解成“哦，拜托……你这小呆子。”

“数目可观的金钱，显然，”你说，“我个人的聪明才智（我及时地翻了个白眼），以及坦然无惧的态度。‘寻求成功的人只需要摆出成功的形象’。”我几乎能听见你在为这句陈腐的引用比划出谨慎的空气引号，但我马上明白了。

“你那么确定没有人会怀疑你。”

“精确。”

“无论如何，”我让步，“这挺了不起。”

“谢谢你威尔。”你的头轻微地偏向一侧。“我必须坦白我的赞同。”

我微笑，沉思着喝了口咖啡。“那么你的计划是什么？”我问。“或是计划们，复数；我想你该有不止一个。”

“确实。”你利落地说。“我不认为你需要一次性听完。”

“关乎当下的呢……你会留下吗？”

“我会的，你同意的话。”

“好啊，”我轻快地说，好像那无足轻重。“可以。”

“谢谢你。”你回答。“你的住处也许简陋，但它是一处私人领地。还有你在这，当你不那么容易惹怒别人的时候你的陪伴尤其有趣，一  
个额外的好处。我已经厌倦了居无定所，找到一个更长久的落脚点令人舒心。”

“你的东西现在都在哪儿？”

“目前在一家位于城市范围内的酒店里，下周的预定到期之前我会拿回它们。尽管它们为数不多——那时我明白了轻装简行的意义。”

“好吧，你起码得带回我的须后水，”我厚着脸皮说，“在你全心全意地随身携带之后，失去它是很可惜的。”

“很显然我应该收起它，”你平静地回答，“不然瓶子说不定会被打碎。随之而来的环境灾害很可能会造成伤亡。”

我向你扔了把勺子，你轻松地单手接住然后放回桌上。天啊有时候你真惹人讨厌。

****

正午时分我完成了搜索马修布朗的任务。一如既往的令人沮丧：本地新闻上还是没有他的消息，报纸也是。我们又开始玩等待游戏了。

“是的，布朗先生那不算小的麻烦还未消失，到头来我们必须解决它。”我告诉你时你说。你的表情稍显居高临下。“真遗憾，吸引了一个这么热切的仰慕者，而你却没几个引人注目或值得赞赏的品质。”

“哦我的天，你真会说话。”我恼怒地说。“你和你那该死的‘牙仙’。”我们短暂地对彼此翻了翻眼睛，好像在说“对啊那个小杂种。”  
“我承认你的观点，”你高傲地说，“但起码他可以用大量的艺术性和原创性弥补，更别提一定的狡猾天性了。一个精确的工具，有人会说。你的更像是一把钝器。”

“哦闭嘴吧，”我说，“他不是‘我的’，我也不会和你争论谁的精神错乱粉丝更厉害些。”

“也就是说你默认我赢了。”

“也就是说……”我说，紧接着我的手机响起来，使我错失良机。我无言地展示来电屏幕：杰克·克劳福德。

“你应该接。”你的表情竟然挺愉快，就好像你坐在这儿看着我和杰克进行礼貌、做作的闲谈会给你庞大的满足感。

我犹豫了一下，无论如何我得和他谈话，于是按下了“接听”。想了想之后我打开了免提，好让你能跟上进展：假如有的话（很可能没有）。

“威尔！”他说，“你怎么样？我惦记着你呢。”

“挺好，”我说，“我挺好的杰克。”我紧张地咳嗽，你开始以一种隐隐令人不安的方式微笑。

“好。那很好威尔。我很高兴听你这么说。你准备什么时候过来做背景核查？”

靠，我完全忘了。“随时，”我说，“什么时候方便？”我同你交换一个严肃的眼神：一把枪定会派上用场。

“明天怎么样，上午十点？”

“我会到的。”

停顿，杰克叹了口气。“恐怕还是没有消息，”他终于说，“我们有一大队人马在卖力，但目前还没有新线索。不过别担心，威尔。我们抓到他的时间会远远早在他找到你之前，我保证。”

“是啊。”我有气无力地说。现在你看起来好像压抑着大笑，我愤怒地挥了挥手要你保持安静。

“你确定你没事？”杰克又问。

“嗯，说实话，我挺好。”

“好吧，好的。很好。那就好。”他第二次停下，接着同情地压低声音。“听着，我不介意告诉你这次的重点在死去的探员们身上，以及，毫无疑问的，布朗。没人特别在意那个弗伦奇混蛋。我们会做该做的，必须做的，但他绝对是活该。”

“谢了。”

“他试图对你做的……我会很乐意亲自动手。”我能从眼角看到你难以察觉的僵硬了一些。

“谢了杰克，我很感激。”我瞥了你一眼，你的凝视难以解读，眉毛皱在一起。

“那么，好吧，”杰克用正常的声音说，“听着，还有一件事……关于那些探员。你瞧，威尔，你知道如果能由我来下决定……”

“……你会派来更多人。但凯德·普瑞尔说我可以滚了？”

“是啊。是的，差不多了。”

“没关系，挺好的。我理解。”

“我很遗憾，威尔，真的。我尽力了但我不能随心所欲。”

“没关系的杰克，说真的。”我说，试着不要显得过于热心。我们又毫无意义地聊了一会儿，我说完明天见就挂断了。

“那么，”我说。

“那么？”

“那么……这不错。某种意义上。”

“当然不错。枪不错，缺少监视也不错，马修布朗持续的自由则好极了。”

“为什么？”

“‘为什么’，威尔？你真的提议杰克叔叔在你能亲自动手之前逮捕了他？”

我不太确定该怎么回答（本质上我知道你是对的，只是不乐意承认），所以就不带评价地咕哝了一声，开始浮夸地假装查看手机里的信息，专注地瞪着它们，好像其中的意义重于纪念碑。你看着我——你当然不会买账，我又费什么劲儿呢？

“与此同时，”你继续说，“我们等着。用不着特别着急，在此间隙我还有其他一些需要处理的事。”

我猛地抬起眼睛。我无法让自己问出我真的想知道的（换句话说，“你最近有计划开始连环谋杀民众中粗鲁的那些吗？……顺带一提请别那么做，因为我一点也不情愿去研究它。”）。但我的思绪已经被你那长期游戏的可能结果所占据——甚至仅是个中期的……天啊，下一个二十四小时也会比什么都没有强——最重要的是，你要再一次离开吗？

“是的，关于那个……”我说，声音渐渐减弱，我不知道该怎么用一个不那么不安和黏人的方式说出来。

“哦，除了马修布朗之外还有很多需要解决的后患，”你轻松地说，“首先；我需要向布鲁姆医生问好。”

哦狗屎，狗屎。我发誓我的心漏跳了一拍。“你不能。”我震惊地说。

“我很有把握我可以。我承诺了她。”

阿拉娜真诚，漂亮的脸庞闪过我的脑海，我能感觉到恐慌开始发作。“你敢！”我喊道，你马上向我走近了一步。我也许在马修布朗的事上坚守了立场，但这次游戏结束了，我本能地后退——你那十足的威吓力，基督。

“我‘敢’吗，威尔？”你礼貌地问。“你准备指示我做什么吗？”你的声音保持着平静，具有谈话式的节奏——你可以用它探讨天气——但你又故意向前踏了一步。“因为如果你是的，我会强烈建议你考虑其中的愚蠢。”

我麻木地盯着你。这一切感觉像是开始脱离现实，就像我并未深陷其中：仅仅是个旁观者，从房间的另一头看着这个长得有点像我的，一个他妈的白痴，着手实施一个半途而废的自杀计划。我清楚我该说点什么，做点什么，以某种方式介入。但要什么？我该做什么？寻求成功的人，我不合逻辑地想，只需要摆出成功的形象。

“你不能，”我悄声说，“我不允许。”我想补充些自大和信心十足的话(“那不是威胁，而是保证！”)，可我绝对无法说完。

我以为你会嘲笑我那显然是胡言乱语的姿态，可你没有，你又向前走了几步，但我强迫自己待在原地，坚定地盯着正在你右耳下方的一小块墙壁。你不像是生气了——更像是被逗乐/好奇——但可以肯定的是我正完全脱离了理智地测试自己的运气。天你可以现在就杀了我，不是吗，我绝对无法抵抗。我怎么能忘了这个——你能他妈的变得多么吓人？我的心脏跳得那么沉重，我敢肯定你能看见我脖子上抽动的血管。你就那么若有所思地盯着我。

“一个多非凡的男孩，”你最后说，“看看你：吓坏了，可又是那么坚决。你对界限真是毫无顾忌，对吗？”

看起来无论确认还是否定都会带来麻烦，到最后我什么话都没说，而是尝试性地对着你挺起肩膀（男人对上男孩-男人）。  
“为什么突然戏剧性地关心起布鲁姆医生的安康？”你问。你眯起眼睛。“你重新燃起对她的爱意了？”

“不，”我说。“不，不是那样的。”

“那是什么？你为她表现出了十足的骑士精神。”

“她一直对我很好，”我简短地说，这是事实。“一个好朋友。最近这几个月……你没法想象那是什么样的。”短暂地我想起迈克尔，我的声音摇晃了一点。你立刻察觉到了那颤动，好奇地望着我。

沉默延伸开去，紧绷到足以断裂，我拉开一把椅子坐下。我本希望那展示出随意和安抚，不过现实是我不再信任我的腿能够站立。你靠回椅背，一只手放在另一把椅子上，继续那抽丝拨茧的观察。我感觉你像在撕开我头骨后头的层层伪装。

“那好吧，”你最后说，“作为对你的好意，我宣布正式停止对阿拉娜·布鲁姆的敌意。至少暂时如此：我不能保证以后我不会希望同你重新谈判。但请确信你已经定下了一个缓期。毫无疑问的，我要感激她在我缺席时对你的好生照看。”

你那特别强烈的凝视将我钉在原地——像是一只可怜的死蝴蝶被钉在展示板上——接着你起身离开，消失在厨房里。我的膝盖发软，我能感觉到。我深呼吸了一次，走到盥洗室里吐了，大开着水龙头这样你就不会听见。

****

之后我跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，倒在床上，发着抖躺了很久：空洞地注视着天花板，一遍又一遍地质问自己该死的以为我在做什么。不会有简单的答案——没有答案——就好像尝试完成神话中无解的任务：用筛子盛水，用纸包火……表达无法传达的。因为在心底我清楚这是疯狂：全是疯狂，他妈的疯透了。我为什么要这么做？我为什么还在这么做？上帝，我有什么毛病？

那么多我可以做的：应该去做的，不得不做的。我可以打给杰克。我可以打给阿拉娜。我可以出卖你（我可以出卖我自己）。我可以逃跑（我可以叫你逃跑）。我可以现在就走到起居室里：“给我听着，”我可以这么对你说，“这个雌雄大盗(Bonnie and Clyde)的狗屎绝对没戏，你需要离开。我不想要你在这。我不想要这个。我不想要你。”

我想象着自己那么做：我会如何直视着你的眼睛；我站立的方式（信心十足——脚牢牢贴着地板，肩膀朝后甩，头抬高）；我会如何用右拳头击打左手心来强调重中之重的论点。你会露出那难以动摇的空白表情，专注地听着。你不会打断我，我说完之后你也不会试图改变我的心意。“当然，威尔，”你会说，“只要是你希望的。”你会穿上外套，接着出门，走下楼梯；做这些时你会看起来无比的优雅和冷静。我会一直盯着你，注视着你走开，但你不会回头。唯一一个你曾在这儿的印记是我的一件衬衫上微弱的古龙水味；而我再也不会穿它，再也不会清洗它，而是把它塞进我衣柜的后面，告诉自己反正我也不喜欢那件衣服。

我会像我原来计划的那样搬回乡下，养一些狗，钓钓鱼。杰克会时不时打来电话，我们会在犯罪现场拌嘴，桑德森和他的团队会大张着嘴，面带不屑地盯着我们，在我背后嘀咕我有多古怪和不稳定——喜欢上我或是和我建立关系是多么不可能的一件事。普莱斯和泽勒会说我看起来有多么苍白瘦削以及悲惨，我的头发太长了需要剪一剪，而阿拉娜会担心我。我在城里的时候会拜访哈弗沙曼先生，修好他的水龙头并回忆起你:“记得你见到我舅舅的那次吗？”我会说，“记得你觉得他有多出众和迷人吗？记得他是怎么想让你告诉他我的近况的吗？”我会在雨中被巴士撞倒，人们弯着腰围住我然后问：“你还好吗孩子，有谁是你想让我们帮你联络的吗？”但永远，永远也不会有那个人。马修布朗和他咧嘴笑着的匕首会再次找到我，我不是击退了他就是没有，但这次没有人会从阴影中走出来和我并肩作战。我会把夜晚浪费在喝醉或是麻木迟钝或是沉湎于痛苦，而我的白天鲁莽又失控；我会做所有这些只为了填补那生命中那巨大的、圆张的缺口。那是一个我经常性跌进去的缺口，在它里面不停地转着圈，把头往壁面上撞的缺口，而当我爬出去的时候，我会清高地告诉自己我做了正确的事，我离你越远越好，我终于摆脱了你这个混蛋……然后我会明白我他妈的一个字都不信。  
因为我清楚这不好，不是的。我的良知，我清醒的大脑，正在试着说服我相信一些我的思想，心，身体和灵魂都深知是一个毫无希望的，无可救药的谎言。我感受你和思考你的方式将永不失效。它不会死去。它不会离开。我可以随心所欲地打它拍它踢它，而它只会一瘸一拐地走开，蛰伏，修养和康复，接着比之前顽强两倍地回来然后击垮我。

****

晚一点时我振作起来，或是假装那么做（我不确定我想欺骗你还是我自己），走进起居室里，好像什么都没发生那样递给你一杯咖啡。你看着我的方式带着隐藏的算计，我知道你往“威尔现在会做什么”的方程里加上了几个变量(肯定有恰当的调节变量，干扰因子和中介变量……你这自满的混蛋)。单是你的存在就能烫伤我，使我如同被展示在玻璃牢笼之中一样暴露和无助。

哦天，今天会他妈的很长；现在怎么才下午三点？我下定决心找出一种不那么明显的方式躲着你，我划掉了几个太站不住脚的（去商店）、太复杂的（假装我需要见杰克）、太费劲的（拜访哈弗沙曼先生），最后选择坐在电脑前装作专心工作。结果它包含了所有其他选项最差劲的缺点，首先是我并没有任何工作（我玩起了在线扫雷，还得在每次你经过的时候最小化窗口），其次是我把咖啡洒在了电脑上，那个坏脾气的小杂种迅速沉入冬眠，怎么也打不开了。靠，我真的杀了它吗？我试着用主电源键把它关掉，而它的屏幕马上亮了起来，显示出一大串难以理解的选项和要求即时指令的挑衅语句，我唯一能想到打出的东西是“你_知道_我_不是_该死的_比尔_盖茨”，紧跟着“你这_没良心的_烂货”。上帝，这真的烂透了：我需要一个可靠的网络线路，而尽管我喜欢自认为拥有多样又有意思的技能，救醒反复无常又自我中心的烂电脑绝对不是其中之一。实际上，也许这会很可靠——一个离开公寓的绝佳借口。

“嘿，我得出去一趟，”我说，“我弄坏了电脑，得把它送去店里。”你像平常那样坐在椅子里遐想，眼睛闭着，双手在胸前交握。我渐渐明白你在进行的是你在监狱时光里不得不依赖的练习：从你那庞大的内部存储中拾取供你取乐的东西。

“这很重要，”我说，即使你并未反对，“我们需要网络。”

“他们现在肯定下班了？”你闭着眼睛说。你是对的（还用说吗）；已经过了五点半。

“靠。”我穷途末路了，还要强忍着把电脑踢到房间另一头的冲动。

“别担心，”你没精打采地说，“现在到明天送去修的时间里你可以查看手机。”

又一次，我知道你说的对，可忍不住小题大做就为了找不自在。“还是很烦人。”我执拗地说。

“同意，但没那么灾难性。”停顿了一下，你补充：“你想让我看一眼吗？”

“什么？你懂电脑？”

“一点点，并不算太多。”

“真的？”

“我对很多领域都有所涉猎，”你回答，“没人知道这些零碎知识何时会派上用场。”

“你是说在躲藏的时候需要修理一台被咖啡倾覆了的电脑。”我讥讽地说。

“确实，”你说，“一字不差。打个比方，我知道在尝试别的之前，你需要先拿出电池并弄干它。”

这就引出了怎么弄干它的问题：你拒绝让我把它放进炉子里（“一个很低能儿的提议，威尔”），我又不会有吹风机，于是最后你只是让多余的咖啡流掉，擦干电池，把它立在电暖器旁边。在我的幻想里它正用那张得意洋洋的银色小脸盯着我。

“我要去躺着了，”我说，“头疼。”没撒谎，我真的头疼：头骨被熟悉的痉挛疼痛推挤，一大批的亮点开始在我的视野边缘飞动。偏头痛没跑了。狗屎。

“需要什么吗？”你问。

我正要说大概需要砍掉我的头，又忍住了（不该鼓励你的），我走进盥洗室然后蹲下，头贴在瓷砖的凉爽表面上，艰难地压抑着再次呕吐的欲望。我干吞了几片止疼药，顺着墙跌坐在地，挑剔地打量自己的镜中倒影。我看起来有点烧：闪烁的眼睛和脸颊上不健康的斑驳红晕。天啊，我需要上床躺着。

我断断续续地睡了几个小时，但一点用也没有：我不停地因为噩梦而惊醒，盖着被子太热了，不盖又太冷了。房间里很安静，空气湿冷，我感到喘不过气。为什么我要独自面对这一切？你没有躺在我身边，一种不顾一切的幼稚冲动让我渴望见到你和被抚慰。我歪歪斜斜地走进起居室，像个戴眼镜的小个子僵尸，你就在那儿：和平常一样直直地坐在你的椅子里。你打开了桌上的小台灯，你的脸在阴影中看着比其他时候更加远离尘世：凹陷和尖锐的角度，泛着地狱的气息。

“威尔？”你立刻说，“怎么了？”你听着很连贯，让我更怀疑你根本就不睡觉，而是挂在阴暗的地方，像个巨大的蝙蝠一样睁大双眼。

“睡不着。”

你叹气，却没有不耐烦。“过来。”你说。

到哪里？我说什么也不会坐到你的膝盖上（基督），可我还是拖着脚过去了，在你面前的椅子上堆成沮丧的小山。你从椅背上取下你的外套，用它围住我的肩膀。它闻起来很好：像清新的空气、肉桂以及雪松，还有你那特殊又难以捉摸的气味。我恍惚地意识到我看起来会有多乖顺——像我养的狗中的一只一样趴卧在你脚边——但我无心计较；或者在任何层面上都有心无力。你轻抓住我的上臂，调整姿势到我不偏不倚地正坐在你的两膝之间，你的手指随之在外套之下按摩着我的肩膀。我阻止不了自己对你的手的注视：它们的形状和力量，我的皮肤在你的衬托下又是多么苍白。

“你绷得太紧了。”你说。

“哦是吗？我想不出为什么呢。”

你礼貌地无视了我，拇指继续揉着我的斜方肌。又疼又舒服，我在你的手掌下动了动。

“坐好。”你很快地说。

我发出小小的抗议噪音，但还是服从了，直到我慌张地意识到——哦我的天——我开始勃起了是不是？基督。我在脑海里对那叛逆的硬处发送威胁，恳求，讨价还价的提议，而它兴高采烈地忽视了所有，并对那些过程发展出不请自来的兴趣。我在绝望的尴尬中感到脸上的热度，感谢上帝你看不到。这意味着我不能很快站起来，虽然我总觉得你已经知道了。

“这些张力不会缓解你的头痛。”你只说了这么多。这什么意思？你什么意思？骨骼肌的张力？还是性张力？老天，我打赌你指的是性张力对不对。我敢打赌。你这自负，自满的……哦操，我硬得要命。

你安静了一会儿，以安抚的节奏移动双手，脊椎——肩胛骨——咬肌，然后突然说：“杰克·克劳福德。他之前是什么意思；在他表达出为你杀了那男人的意愿的时候？”

哦上帝。我立刻清醒了；我知道你留了心，但不确定你是否会有所表示。

“威尔？”你的手暂时停住了。“发生了什么？”

我竖起腿，好让下巴放在膝盖上，在几个结结巴巴的开头之后总算把事情说出个经过处理的大概（小心翼翼地不在任何一部分提起阿拉娜）。你一直保持着沉默，但你的手握着扶手握得那么牢，指节都发白了。以其他人的标准来看是个很小的动作，但我能马上看出你处于狂怒之中。我说完之后你沉沉地叹了口气，靠回椅背。

“对他而言已经死了是种莫大的幸运。”你说。你的手放回我的肩膀，不安分地敲击着手指就像正在弹奏钢琴。“最起码，我对马修布朗的惩罚将因此加重。”

“为什么？”

“因为他过早地处理了这一肮脏的个体，布朗先生剥夺了我亲自动手的机会（我暗地里傻笑了一下）。让我看看你的拇指。”

我竖起拇指，你检查关节，触诊掌骨。“唔，安得很好——干得好。真是个机敏的男孩，对不对？”你轻柔地左右活动它。“活动和感觉都一切正常？”

“还好。”

“比起可能会发生的，这无疑是件小事。”

其中的确凿意味令我不由自主地颤抖了一下，紧接着不自在地转过身看着你。你松开了我的手，我涌起一阵难以抵抗的疯狂冲动，渴望重新握住你的手。

“你知道他吗？”我说。“之前，我的意思是……他看起来正常的时候。”

“不。”

“如果是的话你会做什么吗？”

“我不会。我的意图从未包括影响你的社交生活。”你的手放回我的肩膀，继续轻轻敲打。在你身上这是个很不寻常的烦躁动作：你显然气愤极了。马修布朗，我满意地想，将会迎来人类历史上最可怕的一顿胖揍。

“这不应该被允许发生，”你简短地说，“他一开始是怎么接近你的？”

哦操，你察觉了我故意模糊掉的细节。“我在……一家酒吧遇见他。”我谨慎地说（严格来说，这是真的）。

“你没有。”

“什么？”

“我知道你没有，因为我了解你；因此我知道在所有可想象的情况下你都不会让一个酒吧里的陌生男人‘载你一程’。”

“呃，好吧，也许你没有自认的那么了解我。”

你甚至没有费心回答。“你清楚到最后你总会告诉我的。你总是这么做。”

“我告诉过你了。”

你又轻敲了几秒钟。“有人把你们连在一起了对吗？”你思虑周详地说。“一个你信任的人，评价高的——你顺从了，从最开始，你容忍了他对你的强迫。而你不情愿吐露到底是谁做出了这次不幸的介绍，因为那将招致的谴责在性质上令你忧虑。”

哦操他的。

“他是个医生，”你继续说，“富裕，还有一定量蹩脚的伪装所体现出的文明与品味……那么，当然是阿拉娜·布鲁姆了。”

“不是的。”

“显然是。”

“不是，是不是又能有什么差别？不是那个人的错。他和我一样震惊和烦恼。很可能更甚。”

“我对此怀有质疑。阿拉娜·布鲁姆需要紧急重审她的社交圈。”

“不是阿拉娜！”我几乎尖叫起来。

你轻叹了口气，手短暂停留在我的后颈。“冷静，”你温和地说，“我承诺过你，虽然我不会否认这一新因素影响了我乐意的程度，我们的协定依旧有效。”

“不是阿拉娜。”我叛逆地说。你发出的声音不带感情色彩，然后继续按摩我的后背。我合上眼睛，头倾向你，你的手暂时从我肩膀上移开，这样你就能拂开我眼前的头发。“不是她的错，她不可能知道会发生什么。”我小声地说。

“看？我知道你最后会告诉我的。你保守秘密长达整整两分钟。”

“你答应过的！”

“我答应过了。”你再次叹息。“你无疑察觉了我对此极其不快，威尔，但这不能掩盖更重要的事——也就是你现在是安全的。”

“是吗？”我阴郁地说。

“你当然是的。我不会允许任何类似的事情再次发生在你身上。”

有一段时间我们都不发一语。楼下，哈弗沙曼先生开着收音机，微弱的小提琴声轻快地穿过地板。

“跟我说。”我终于说。“说你离开的时候。”

你开始讲述你在华雷兹的经历（关于腐败的联邦警察，一个退休的保险经纪人，以及当地对鸡肉玉米饼的烹饪手法），但你的声音渐渐变得低沉模糊，就像从水底传出，我意识到我又一次昏昏欲睡。

“看看你，”你说，嗤笑与喜爱同时出现。“像个犯困的小孩。”

“我清醒着呢。”我嘟囔。听起来更像“呣唔”醒着。

“是的，当然了。我的错。”

我的头滑向你的膝盖，我感到了却无法及时阻止。不过你不在意；你轻抚我的头发，手指随后抚过我的颧骨。

“我真的很高兴你回来了。”我悄声说；声音那么小，你得倾身去听。我本不打算就这么莽撞地说出口，但是反正你也已经知道了。  
你拉了拉我的头发，动作很轻，接着调整你的外套好让它更紧地围住我的肩膀。“是的，威尔·格雷汉姆，”你停顿了一拍之后轻柔地说，“我也是。”

也许是因为我很累而且我的头在疼；或是是因为最近几天已经远远拖垮了我，我的防御不堪一击；又也许是因为紧跟着那该死的否认而来的折磨——无可救药、毫无意义又缺少方向——令我筋疲力尽。我此刻所能想到的，用显眼又刺目的真心去想的——即便我清楚我不该，天啊我对此心知肚明——就是：请别再放开我。拜托。永远不要放手。  
  



	21. Chapter 21

看样子头疼和呕吐并不是完全偶然的，因为我第二天起来的时候感觉被痛揍了一顿，只能不情愿地诊断出这是变异（freak）病毒的复发。我醒来时躺在床上，这难以避免——无地自容——地指向了一个事实：我（他妈的在地板上）睡着之后是你抱我进来的。基督。

你皱着眉，手掌贴上我的前额。“我想你应该没有温度计吧？”你没等到我回答就继续说：“不，当然没有。”

“是变异体，”我晕乎乎地说，“它不死心地回来了，这狡猾的小杂种。”

你的眼神带着些微的难以置信。“请再说一遍？”

我简短地回溯了变异体的历史，以及我们目前为止的生活，你的反应在这上头和奥康纳医生一模一样，你们都试着不笑，并且也都失败了。狗屁的临床态度。

“你真的说了希波克拉底誓言吗？”我讥讽地问，“还是在别人背诵的时候做口型？”

“你觉得呢？”你说，被逗乐了（因为……好吧，就那样）。“无论如何，我没有感到特别惊讶。压力和疲乏会影响你的免疫系统。更别提你这陋居，你表现出了抛弃一切现代文明所能提供的舒适的决心。”

我咳嗽，拍开你的手。“别再提‘陋居’。”

“这些自然会让你更容易被病毒感染。”

“被变异的病毒。”

“变异的病毒，确实。”你说，迁就了我。“我应该去买些补给。”

我抓住你的手腕。“不，别。你不能出去，现在还不行。”

“为什么？”

“你需要伪装自己。彻底地，像你之前做的那样。可能有人在监视这个地方。弗莱迪·劳兹，马修布朗……”这句愈发悲伤的话以一阵无力的抽噎声作结，我郁郁不乐地坐在那儿，突然觉得自己可怜得要命。

我以为你会反驳我（或是笑话那哭声），但你没有。“好吧，威尔，”你说，指尖轻轻碰了碰我的脸颊，“别让自己不安。我会去和你那乐于助人的邻居谈谈。”我看着你轻松换上“叔叔杰克”的人格面貌，溜出房间，然后消失了将近十五分钟。你回来的时候拿着一个棕色纸袋。“哈弗沙曼先生听说你身体不适后特别伤心，‘威廉’，”你说，“他很热心地想帮上忙。”

我冲着纸袋眯起眼。“我希望你提出要付钱了。”

“那当然。但他不愿意收——在你不辞辛劳地在那些小事上帮助他之后，他觉得这是他唯一能为你做的。”

“那好吧，好极了。谢了。”

“不客气。”你说。

我警惕地看着你。“你不会又要开始说教了吧，让我好好照顾自己？”

“我为什么要那么做？”

“医生们老是对我那么说。”

“我不打算亲自说一遍。不是因为我不认同，而是我清楚你一定不会听。”你帮我坐起来，递给我一杯水和一些白色的小胶囊。

“这是什么？”

“布洛芬，你需要消炎药。另一个是扑热息痛。这应该足够了，我不认为还需要抗病毒的药。”我嘟囔了一句。“请你再说一遍？”你说。

“我说我需要抗变异的药。”

“你彻底地、心甘情愿地精神错乱了，”你回答，好像我是条小狗那样拍了拍我的头，“我要为你和你的变异体准备些食物——你会吃的，即使我得强行喂你们俩——然后你会尝试着睡一会。”你自得地微笑了一下。“医生的指示。”

你离开的时候我轻声嘀咕着“事实上，你被吊销执照了”，不过有点说着玩的意思，因为被照顾的感觉实在是超级愉快。

****

GoodWill的送货员晚一点的时候和沙发一块儿上来了。他们按铃的时候我正半睡不醒，等我反应过来已经太迟，你自己处理好了。这一次你伪装成了一个亲切又特别客气的家伙，用泛着法国口音的破碎英语唧唧喳喳地说个不停（雅克叔叔？）。你这么做大概只是为了炫耀，我试图想出一个贬低的比喻，以便之后用来嘲笑你。我想出来最好的一个是《美女与野兽》里的烛台，接着迟钝地意识到我不能说，因为你绝对不会知道它出自哪里。

“威廉！”你从另一间屋子里喊道。“你想把它放在哪儿？窗户边上？”

“行，好的！”我用糟糕的高中法语回答，“窗户边。”我又补上一句“谢了，外祖父。”

送货员离开后你很快出现在卧室的门口，冲我挑起眉毛。“外祖父？”你说。

“我不知道你在说什么，”我无辜地回答，“你肯定是听错了。”

你笑了，叹了口气。“你又一个大获成功的打趣。”你说。“这说明你开始觉得好些了？”

“谢了，好点了。”

“这很好。”你坐在床边，再次用手心贴着我的前额。“还是有点烧。”你说，“哈弗沙曼先生借了我一个温度计，你能让我测你的体温吗？”

“噢，不。没门。我又不知道那个温度计在哪儿待过。”

“我会消毒的，当然。”

“我不在乎。他用来测肛温的话怎么办？”

“准确的说法是直肠温度，而既然他不是狗、猫、婴儿或者处于昏迷，我会说那样的可能性非常小。”

“那把它放进你嘴里。”我不高兴地说。

“你真是个很糟糕的病人。”你回答，但我能看出你在憋笑。

“公平地说，你过去就证明了自己是个很糟糕的医生。”

“一针见血。”你微笑着说。你弄乱我的头发，我得忍住不撇开头（不是因为我不喜欢，而是它油得可以在中间困住海鸟，还会有一群愤怒的绿色环保组织成员在边缘处扎营）。

你最后一次对着我翻了翻眼睛，接着站起来活动肩膀。“我准备给你做点吃的，”你说，“你太瘦了。顺带一提，你有联络杰克·克劳福德吗？”

“杰克？没有，怎么了？”

“回忆一下，你告诉他你今早会去拿枪。”

“哦狗屎。我说了对不？我完全忘了。能把手机递给我吗？”

你在我的外套口袋里找到它，却在递过来之前迟疑。“你想要我帮你做吗？”你有技巧地说。

“不。我不想。”

“我可以的，你知道。我想我能特别有说服力地装成你。”

“你敢。”

“不然怎样？”

我试着编出一个可信的威胁，没能成功。“我会把变异体传染给你。”

“那你打算怎么做呢？”你说，你听起来几乎该死的柔和。我有种可怕的预感，你就要说一些暗示体液交换的话，而我能感到自己开始脸红，可最后你只是又一次冲我微笑，然后把手机给了我。我费劲地打出一封给杰克的信息，为放了他鸽子道歉并请他尽快联系我好重新安排。我一边打字一边轻咬着下唇，突然间我不再想要大笑了。佩枪的重要性逼迫现实世界大举入侵，响亮地提示那不幸的事实——我们俩，无论怎么考虑，都是在用借来的时间玩这个游戏。

****

变异体在二十四小时内就开始撤退（无疑仅仅在等待时机……但很可能它也只是怕你而已），我抓住它离开的空挡到杰克那儿去拿枪。

“威尔！”他一看到我就说，“你能来真好。”他停下，更仔细地瞧了瞧我。“你看起来糟透了。”

“说得好，谢了。”

“希望你现在感觉好些了？”

“是啊，最差的那段过去的挺快。”我说。去你的变异体。

“你生病我可一点不惊讶，”杰克沉痛地说，“那么多压力一定不好受。”

“是啊，我猜是的。”哦我的天，他可想不到。“还是没有消息？”

“没，什么都没有。不过这不一定是坏消息；他可能在躲藏。像他们说的，没消息就是好消息。”

“他们还说了无知是福。个人来讲我宁愿知道。”

“有道理。”杰克耐心地说。

“这还没结束。”我半是自言自语的低声说。

“我知道威尔，我清楚还没完。”

我对着枪示意。“谢谢。我希望我用不上，不过……”

“……不过你不愿意冒险。我同意。”他沉沉地叹气，把手放到我的肩膀上，在一臂之外打量着我。“照看好自己威尔，”他说，“如果你需要别的什么，你知道我在哪儿。”

“谢了。”我说，但声音变得很小，因为我猛地注意到你的通缉令就贴在他脑袋后头的墙上，而我这最可恶的叛徒被一阵强烈的愧疚感击中。我垂下视线盯着地板。可怜的杰克，满心都是他的“忠诚，勇敢，正直”。比起枪，他更应该给我三十个银币的*。

****

我出去的时候碰上了桑德森，他隐蔽地伸出脚试图绊倒我。我轻松地绕了过去，接着转过身难以置信的瞪了他一眼（枪快要把我的口袋烧出个洞来了，不能爆这杂种的头真是太可惜）。“什么，开玩笑吧？”我说，“我们是12岁还是怎么的？”

“我不知道你什么意思。”他僵硬地回答。我迟疑了一秒。他在说瞎话吗？还是真的只是个意外而我太疑神疑鬼？不是第一次了（而且，想都不用想，不会是最后一次），我的不同——不像其他人，甚至不接近——所带来的感觉短暂地淹没了我。你怎么能毫不费力地表现它？你让不同看起来很好。任何人的行为都不会在这方面同你相似。

在我想通是哪一种情况之前，桑德森就满怀厌恶地看了我一眼。“天啊格雷汉姆，你真是个浑身是刺的小混蛋对不对啊？”他说（让我听起来像个邪恶的刺猬）。“你总是觉得别人想找你茬。”

“公平地说，”我说，“根据经验他们一般确实是那样的（大概能算得上年度轻描淡写最佳，随后紧跟的是“休斯顿，我们有麻烦了*”和“宴会上没有素食者”）。”

他哼了一声。“行吧，也许我不能怪你。你那俩疯狂的崇拜者还四处乱跑呢对吧？我说，两个？说真的，哥们，一个就够糟了但你能弄到FBI通缉犯里头的前五，别提上个月还有一个死了的。你到底怎么做到的？”

“我不知道。”我阴沉地说。

“我如果是你就该吓得尿裤子了。”

“是吗？就算你不是我也差不多了嘛。”

“你就扯吧，哥们。别跟我废话。你不可能告诉我说现在你不害怕。”

“我习惯了，”我轻巧地说，“你会惊讶的。”转瞬即逝的，我记起那么多年之前杰克说的话：“威尔·格雷汉姆跟非常多的恐惧打交道。他的想象带来了它们。”

“该死的，格雷汉姆，你真是个小怪胎对不对？”桑德森厌恶地说，抛弃所有文明的伪装。

“不知羞耻的，没错。”我回答。我开始走开，但没能忍住转头加上：“顺带声明——我这怪胎可不算‘小’。”我考虑再弹下舌头，抛个媚眼，但怀疑自己的自大不够让它顺利成行——他大概会以为我真的在和他调情（基督）。无论如何他还是看着像是就要爆炸了似的——任务完成——我就大步跨下楼梯离开了。出于习惯我扫视了一番街道，没有任何异常（除了一个醉得很夸张的男人正站在巨大的货车前，狂野地比划说明那是擎天柱）。上帝，我多想喝上一杯，真的。我好多年没有放开一切然后高高兴兴地烂醉如泥了。不过我不能想象和你这么做：坐下来一块儿喝醉是一件如此平庸的事。说不定我应该买点啤酒，以防万一？实际上，不，你不会喝啤酒的对吧；或者不是我通常灌下喉咙的那种便宜货。那么红酒。哦靠，不，不要红酒，你会更挑剔的。我叹气，找到一个你能真正能屈尊放到嘴边的东西简直是不可能的任务。去他的，我还是保持清醒吧。

一时的心血来潮，我进了一家戏服店去找能给你用来伪装的东西。这不像我以为的那么容易，它得低调到不会引起额外的注意，而这地方显然和低调无缘。你之前是怎么做到的？我冥思苦想，挖出了CIA探员们配备的伪装工具包的记忆，那又叫“匕首”——据说小到能装进一个纸袋。我在手机上查了查：内容物保密。好吧，随便。去你的CIA。最后我买了一个剧院用的化妆箱（盖子上声称“专业质量”但我很怀疑），一副平光镜，染发喷雾（我真的想弄顶假发，但你太自负了肯定不同意）。类似的，我想你也不可能同意穿上二手店的衣服，不过我猜你行李里会有你之前用上的。内心深处我明白，比起为了你，这更是为了我自己，我绝对不能在你在外头闲逛的时候保持和你一致的平静。无论如何，在边境巡逻带这么干和在一个你能直接撞见杰克（基督）的城市里这么干还是大有不同的。商店的收银员都很惹人烦，大惊小怪地把我的商品在袋子里摆成对称得毫无意义的一堆。行，好吧，但我该怎么——哦，好像我他妈的在乎似的。继续吧混球们。

我到家时你正在沙发里冥想，看到我费心去给你找的伪装用品，你——虽然方式上有点哄小孩——看起来挺高兴。“非常好威尔，”你说，“勤快极了。我会在一两天内出去。”我的表情稍微沉了沉（无法摆脱你一旦离开就不会回来的感觉），不过是我先给你买的这些，我也不能抱怨，于是就去查看邮件了。至少你让我的电脑能用了。被咖啡浸了之后，它外观上看起来没什么毛病：非说有什么不同的话，它比之前稍微好用了一点。

尽管我不抱期待，我还是自动地快速筛选了马修布朗案的进展。当然没有进展：新闻上没有，TattleCrime上没有，哪里都没有。天啊这令人沮丧，他怎么能这么彻底的消失？我没费心告诉你（你不会关心的），而是尝试思考出如何打发晚上。怎么做呢？你看起来不是很愿意聊天的，而我无法集中在电视上。一时冲动，我重拾A计划，从厨房橱柜里摸出剩下的威士忌（光是看到它就让我回想起自以为杀掉迈克尔那晚……上帝）。柜门卡住了，我使出全力猛拽了好几次才完全打开它。去他的公寓。我们中的一个（也就是说，我）需要找个时候弄好它。

我拿着酒瓶坐到沙发上，就像它是长生药水而不是减价甩卖的烂威士忌一样满是保护欲地紧握着，然后给自己倒了一大杯。预料之中的，你看了一眼标签就礼貌地拒绝了（你的表情很接近于扭曲）。我还是不能完全放空，但第一次感到挺平静和被陪伴：就这么友好地坐在一块儿，我啜着酒，你在速写，唯一的声音是你铅笔发出的微弱摩擦声，还有偶然经过的汽车。我一直在想你也许能以相同的方式触摸我，但你没有。真安静，时间是那么静止。

“我希望你能早点回来，”我最后说。如果我不是有点（一些……非常）醉了，我大概不会这么对你这么直接，但酒精软化了一切，磨平了我身上一些尖锐的棱角。此外：这是真心的。那确实是我的愿望。

“是的，我意识到了。”你回答。“如果我及时发现你的困境，我本会顺你的意的。但恐怕即便是我也不是万能的。”

“你还是没有好好解释原因。”

“确实；我还没有。”

我想我该对马修布朗（小混蛋）有点微妙的感激：毕竟那条假消息是催化剂。但你本可以早得多的为我回来。为什么你没有？我又喝了一大口威士忌，在脑子里把碎片转来转去。我漏掉了什么对吧？当然。你为什么总是回避；你给我留的是什么线索？突然间我苦涩地笑了一声，因为——显然——齿轮对上了。“你知道吗，我想我能猜到，”我说，“至少一部分。”

“是的？”你礼貌地说。

“不是可行性，对吧，是你一直在暗示的‘安排’——顺带一提这越来越烦人了。是其他的什么……你想要我想念你。不是吗？你想要看到我有多绝望，我有多浑浑噩噩，还有一切没了你是有多无趣，这样你一旦你回来我就更容易配合你想要我做的事，不管那是什么。你在试着让我感到失控。”（我略去的:你的成功远超你最狂野的梦境所想）。“你让自己既是病症又是解药。这是你设计的一部分。”我小幅度挥动双手强调这一点。我在说出来的时候就意识到我已经知道那就是事实，只是不愿意推出逻辑的结论而已。我和你之间有多少个这样的时刻？本身毫无意义的碎片和线索，拼在一起就能在灼痛的明亮之中说出事实。我记起那次，我注视着救护车后面的你（“哦——外科技术”）而你笔直地回视（“那么你已经想到了关联是不是？离解谜更进一步……有趣”）。

你只是看着我。“我是对的，不是吗？”我说。

“你错的不彻底。”

“老天，我就知道。你真是个玩弄人心的……混蛋。”

“‘玩弄人心’是个乏味的感性用词。这是玩弄，还仅仅是战略？一种使特定结果合理化的手段。”

“那么你是在承认了？”

你没有回答，而是若有所思地打量着我，你的眼睛轻微地眯起。“你知道，威尔，”你最后说，“你的吸引力确实无穷无尽。你应该被祝贺。我花了一生的时间完善我的伪装，但直到遇到你我才意识到，在很多方面，我事实上渴求找到某位不总是被我瞒过的人。”

“哦行了吧！”我愤愤不平地说。“你热爱欺骗我。你他妈的爱死了。”

“但我更加喜爱你看穿伪装的时刻。”

我灌下一整嘴威士忌（现在我已经抛开了杯子，直接从瓶子里往下灌），狐疑地打量着你。“怎么？那是怎么回事？”

“因为，”你平滑地说，“你对我有种奇妙的亲和力。”

“为什么？你什么意思？”

你停顿了。你还在盯着我。“你熟悉那个说法吗，‘一块硬币的两面’？”你最后说。

“当然了。”

“那好。我们很不同，但我们又是一样的。既分离又相异，却作为同一个观点的不同表达而紧密相连——都在同一时刻。这是完美悖论。”

“完美悖论。”我慢慢地重复。哦老天，我醉得太厉害了。我怎么能喝这么醉？

“想一想在杰克·克劳福德之前我乐于助人的程度足以让我遇到你。”你继续说。“一个犯下最不可饶恕罪恶的人；注定成为特例而不受约束的人；实现了人类最极端的想法和成就的人。可我却被无趣、盲目、机械，完全无法理解我的人所包围。没人拥有懂得赏识的想象力。然而有一天，这个小小的、邋遢的男孩走进来……”

“我不小，”我说（我并不被“邋遢”所困扰）。

“那个时候是的。那时你正在身体里头缩小。”

“是吗？”

“正是如此。这个小小的、邋遢的小家伙，厉声低吼着，甚至不能看着别人的眼睛——但一看到他，我就想‘如果我翻转我自己的硬币，那么他就会在另一面’。”

我有点不知所措，但我很明白你在说什么——因为我的感觉也是这样。在我这方面，就像是我花了一辈子的时间和自己下棋，疲倦又孤独，直到有一天你走进来，在棋盘的另一头占据了你的位置。

“那么你明白了，威尔，”你平静地说，“我们是一样的，你和我。我们是柏拉图会饮篇里的‘灵魂伴侣’；这是一场零和博弈*。我们都被与我们对立的特质所吸引，也被倒映的镜像所诱惑。我们都无法完全认清和欣赏我们自己的特质，除非我们能观察它们从对方身上的反射。”

我们不能吗？我盯着你，沉默，陷入思索。我的头有点晕，好像我在做梦，在自己的身体里旋转上升，而这回不仅仅是因为酒精。就像是一切都放慢了，除了你、我，以及所有张力、渴望、欺瞒和疯狂的顶点之外别无他物。我不知道如何回应，如何表达我的感受，那在我内部的一切：好像我不论说什么都不够。但是我突然很高兴能有最近这几个月。为害怕、痛苦和孤独的每一刻感到高兴。我感谢每一个噩梦，自我怀疑的每一秒；每次宿醉和头痛；所有孤寂的早晨和乏味、了无生气的夜晚；全部的伤痕，压力，还有阴影；所有的想念和渴求和盼望。为桑德森嘲笑我的那些时候感到开心，或者是杰克大吼和叹气的时候，或者是所有那些人试图击垮我、打倒我的时候……对这一切心怀感激，对感到悲伤痛苦的那该死的每一秒，因为所有的一切都把我带回到这里，到你身边。

你注视着我，你在等待……我需要说点什么。老天，为什么我就不能说点什么呢？我不知道要说什么，这就是原因。我不像你，从来都不像：我不能做到像你那样解构。所有最后我什么也没说，我连试都没试。我只是倾过身然后吻了你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *三十个银币(thirty pieces of silver)：犹大为此背叛了耶稣。  
> *休斯顿，我们有麻烦了：阿波罗13号对休斯顿基地报告故障时所说，该飞船历经艰险后成功返回地球。  
> *零和博弈：博弈各方的收益与损失总和永为零。  
> MisD提到下棋的比喻是丹西在S2的一场采访里说的。


	22. Chapter 22

即使是你，还有你那超乎常人的冷静程度，都一定会为我突然翻过沙发的举动(不得不说和异型电影里的抱脸怪（face-hugging）有些许相似)感到少许惊讶，不过你没有表现出来。我紧张过度了，惊慌失措。我并不完全清楚自己在做什么：就像是我刚开了个头，却在半途意识到这远超出我的能力。走运的是你似乎也有同样的认识，因为你立刻掌握了主动：轻按着我的后脑的同时温柔地爱抚我的下颌，你的嘴唇戏弄般地擦过我的，而你的舌头随后滑进我的嘴里。我小声地喘息了一下，头向后仰，总算有勇气让我的舌头碰上你的，你发出轻柔的哼声表示赞赏，你的手接着移到我的锁骨，开始抚摸我的脖子。大多数人会看见星星，但是我醉得太厉害了，我看到的是七月四号国庆日的烟火。我的心跳快的让我呼吸困难。

现在你正有节奏地按摩着我的后背，非常的温柔，是那种用来安抚受惊动物的方式：你在设法让我平静下来，你知道我快要崩溃了。你一路亲吻我的脸侧，喃喃地用一种我认不出的语言说着什么，低沉的声音里满是喜爱。你又忘记该怎么说英语了吗？说不定你不如你表现出来的那么冷静。至少你下了某种赌注，因为我尝起来就像糟糕的廉价威士忌，如果不是有所图谋我不知道你怎么能忍受得了。

哦天，我们把它丢下太久了不是吗？我抛下它太久了(之后呢……你也是)。我们应该在第一次见面的时候就这么做，在最开始的几周里把迷恋挤出我们的头脑，然后冷静下来继续生活。你本可以在你办公室沙发上干我几回，我本可以在FBI的男厕所里给你口一发。人们大概会猜到但我们不会在乎（实际上这不是真的。我会在意——极其——但眼下我不愿意掀翻建造中的平行世界）。上帝，事情会是那么不同。争论之后，我们可以用性来和好而不是试图杀死彼此，而你最终会被捉到（或者不会），我则会时不时到监狱里去看望你，通过访客电话和你拌嘴、挑刺和争吵，但从头到尾都紧紧盯着对方的眼睛。你会对着我微笑，我会把手掌贴上玻璃，弗莱迪·劳兹会偷拍我离开的照片，然后发表文章挖苦我成了个监狱寡妇。但是我们现在却在这里，我们让它承载了那么多的意义。太多的事情发生，压力太大了。太多的意义和期待，太多的你和太多的我……就是太多了。天啊，我可能要过呼吸（请别）。我那强烈的渴望（对此，也对我无法做到的抽身而去）完全地出乎意料，这他妈的令人害怕。我醉到无法勃起，可我根本不在乎。现在，这一时刻，我知道我会让你做任何你想要的，对我，对我的身体；我会做你要求的任何事，我无法阻止你，无法让我自己开口说“不”。我会允许你切开我，咬我，把我绑起来，打我；我会跪下来吸你，我会让你噎住我，拉扯我的头发然后射在我的脸上，我会让你把我的身体弯曲到几乎对折，在沙发上干我……哦靠，我没有把这些都大声说出来吧？我嚷嚷出来了吗？

你抱着我，手在我的脊椎骨处上下滑动，脸颊蹭着我的头发(我的头稳稳地靠在你的胸膛上；我一动不动，好像有人卸下了我的电池)，最后你拉开了距离。“不是这样，威尔，”你说，“不是今晚。我想要你完全清醒，你现在不是。”

你话音刚落，我猛地抬起头，险些被你的前额撞到昏过去（因为一旦你的头和我的碰上了，根本不用问谁受的伤会更重）。接着我开始眨眼，有点摸不清头脑。什么，你在开玩笑吗？这他妈是怎么回事？不可能。你的自制力不可能这么强……对吧？（没错）。撇开我那濒临失控的惊慌不谈，不要停下来的念头突然之间变得很重要(主要的原因是，如果我们停下，我不知道我能不能再次鼓足勇气)。在这狂乱的状态下，我只能一个双项单选题：1）现在，2）永不。

“我清醒着呢，”我昏沉沉地说，“我会证明给你看。”我试图想出说明的方法——我是有多么清醒——但一时之间全无主意，我最后沉浸在思绪里，任凭时间流逝季节变迁，而我还是皱着眉坐在那里，嘴张着，好像我马上就要说出什么意义重大的东西来。  
你礼貌地清清喉咙。“不，威尔，你醉得很厉害。你不知道自己在做什么。我不会这样要你，你只会在第二天早上醒来之后后悔的。或者——更关键的是——你可以把责任推给酒精而不是自己的意志。彻底喝醉之后屈服不同于毫不含糊地缴械，而我是不会对不够的东西感到高兴的。”

“啊，别说了，听起来怪瘆人的。”我尝试瞪你一眼，结果却毫无作用，因为我不再确定我的脸在干什么了。屈服？哦，对，我懂了……我确实理解了对吧？“你想要听我说出来，”我得意地宣布(我已经暂时忘记了那是我梦里的你，而真正的你听到这个只会一头雾水)。

你快速地扫了我一眼。“如果你的意思是我想让你毫无保留地交出自己——而且不是在你用半瓶恶劣的威士忌人工降低了你的自制之后——那么，是的。是的，我想要听到你说出口。”

“你不仅仅是为了合乎道德才想要我的同意吧？”你在每件事上都循规蹈矩的念头让我笑了笑。事实上它突然变成了我遇到的最可笑的事，我开始以一种缺少理智的方式咯咯笑起来。“关乎屈服，对不对？”我最后说。我摇摇晃晃地站起来，你也跟着我站起，保持着视线接触。我端详着你，就像是只要看得足够仔细我就能钻到伪装的下方，瞥上一眼下头的东西。“关乎屈服，以及它有发自内心的程度是多少。你想要拿走我全部的防御。关乎我彻彻底底地对你屈服。”

“自觉的屈服。是的——一部分。”

“不，是全部。你不能骗过我记得吗？你自己说的。”我想对着你的胸口推一把，却踉跄了一下，差点撞上地板。你迅速伸出手在半途抓住了我。

“哦我的天，”我说，“你真会撩拨人（cock-tease）。”紧接着我意识到自己刚当着你的面说了“屌”这个字，开始比之前更厉害的傻笑起来。

“威尔，”你温柔地说，“到床上去。”

“你也会来吗？帕拉图式的，当然。”

“是的，如果你想。”你轻轻点了我的鼻尖——我在盯住你的手指的时候对眼了。“但如果你吐在了我身上你会非常后悔的。”

“我不会的。不会比你更后悔。”

“确实，那大概是对的。”你说，“所以请别那么做。你应该喝点水。”

“哦上帝，别像个医生似的。这不适合你。”

“别像个青少年似的，”你回答，“想象一下如果你的学生看到你现在的样子。”

“说实话我不认为他们会在意。他们不会注意到我有多么醉，因为他们会被别的事情困扰，比如我试图引诱切萨皮克开膛手。”我一说出这个名字表情就变得阴沉，因为——天啊。（还有：我刚刚才管切萨皮克开膛手叫撩人的家伙……操我的生活）。

“试了，但却失败了。”你一本正经地说，“尽管那是个值得赞赏的尝试。”

“你知道你有什么问题吗？”我指责道，“因为我——我——FBI的威尔·格雷汉姆——准备告诉你。”我冲你摇动手掌来强调，不幸的是出了点小岔子，结果是我看起来就像在设法扑灭着火的手臂。思绪短暂地脱轨，我在模糊的困惑里盯着我的手：你也正扬起眉毛看着它。

“好吧，”我说，决心再试一次。“你知道你的问题是什么吗？”

你又一次开始微笑。“请启发我。”

“你是个可悲，无聊，失去了性欲的老男人，”我胜利地说，“那就是问题。”

你的嘴唇开始扭曲，好像你在强忍着不笑。“那么，你是个鲁莽，兴奋过头，无法戒酒的的年轻人。一个酒徒（bacchanal）。”

“我不是个酒徒……等等，酒徒什么意思？你刚刚管我叫酒鬼吗？”

“我倒不是惊讶，”你愉快地继续说，“考虑到那可憎的东西只比甲醇酒精少上几度。我光是亲你就让自己处于不适合驾车的状态了。你  
应该在今晚早些时候预定一个肝脏移植。当然你首先需要一个肝脏——你愿意让我为你找来一个吗？”

“那你应该先预定一个……一个……性移植。”

“啊，确实，那么这终于是可行的了？医学上的进步真是惊人。”

“性移植。”我叛逆地重复。

“是的，我第一次就听到了。第二次尝试也不会让它更合理，但是我会给你的毅力打满分。在这儿等着，我去给你拿水。”

你消失进了厨房，随之传来一阵翻动橱柜的声音。“你在干吗？”我喊道。“在找你的性欲吗？”你几秒钟后端着杯子回来了，依旧在捉摸不透地笑着(可能比之前更明显了)，接着托着我的头直到我喝完，然后轻柔地抚摸我的脸颊，用大拇指擦去我下唇上遗留的水珠。

“你知道，威尔，你真是不可思议的迷人，即使是像这样。”你说。你身子前倾，舌头轻轻触过我的耳朵的时候我颤抖了，你低语道：

“实际上，你吃起来会很美味的。”

“好吧，你这怪人，”我说，“知道了。我要上床了。”我尝试走开却马上绊了一下，你把手放到我的跨部，从后面稳住我。我不能停下向弯向你的动作，头朝后靠在了你的肩膀上，你的手臂在我的胸口围拢，两根手指伸进我的衬衫下抚摸着我的锁骨。我发出一声小小的(很丢人的）呻吟声。

你在我的太阳穴上浅浅地吻了一下，我又发出了相同的声音（只是大了一点……上帝）。“亲爱的——来自——FBI的——威尔·格雷汉姆，”你说，“你今晚真的做得好极了。我为你骄傲；我没料到你会这么快地采取行动。又一次的，你跳出了我的预期。”

你说话的时候我笨手笨脚地转过身，试着专注在你的脸上，但这逐渐变得困难因为我的眼睛开始对上了。“那是什么意思？”我最后说。“我想这对你来说只是一场游戏，对吗？你的一个‘实验’？”我费劲地边说边用双手做出空气引号；虽然我醉得不行，我还是清楚地意识到自己这么做的时候有多像个白痴。

“不，威尔，”你轻柔地说，“全错了……至少不是你说的那个意思。”你看起来很严肃，尽管第二天早上的时候我会开始怀疑自己是否梦到了最后一部分。

****

我醒来时的经受的宿醉是撒旦亲自送来的。昨晚的事件成了毫不相干的碎片，在我疼得一跳一跳的脑袋周围浮动，并逐渐拼合成了由难以置信与羞耻组成的骇人混合物。我怎么能说出那些话，做出那些事？（因为我喝醉到滚出了自己该死的颅骨，我善意地提醒自己）。上帝，你阻止我是对的。我讨厌承认但是事实如此：我没有完全准备好，没有。但是我想要……为什么我没有？为什么我该死的没有准备好？唯一比我的头疼更糟的是这种困惑与不确定的感觉，当我是那么想要一样东西，但又被拥有它会对我有什么意义而彻底吓坏了。

起床然后和你交谈就像是一次伟大的实验，测试死于尴尬的假说是否可行，但最后我省去了鼓起勇气的麻烦，因为你端着一杯水，拿着几个白色药片出现在了卧室门口。

“你看起来很糟。”你说。

“我感觉糟透了。”

“那么你取得了完美的身心一致，恭喜。”

“好笑极了。一点点同情心会棒透了的，医生。”

“我以为我不适合表现得像个医生？此外，我带来了这个不是吗？”我一口喝干，然后花了一小会沉思是否要吐出来。

你在我旁边坐下，若有所思地打量着我。“承认我是对的。”你说。

“你是对的。”

“不好意思？我没听清。”

“哈哈。”

“你重复一遍的话，我会非常感激。我应该把它录下来用作手机铃声。”

“我会吐在你身上，”我有气无力地说。“方式，动机，机会我都有。”我翻过身让自己的头枕在你的膝盖上，你温柔地按摩我的太阳穴。

“总是在挑战自己的界限。”你说。

“你也是。”

“是的，但我对自己的界限在哪儿有很敏锐的认识，它们间隔很远，数量稀少。你的还处在探索之中。”

我不太清楚该说些什么，于是保持沉默。你的手滑进我的衬衫下，抚摸我的胸口，我猛地吸了口气。

“它对你而言意义重大。”你说，“你还不明白它的范围，但你会的。你必须。”于是我明白了，无需赘言，你说的要比性多得多。你在考虑我是否会同意加入你——走进你那边，完整的融合。我理解到，我不仅仅想在肉体上要你，我还想要你所提供的所有其他东西；你象征的所有……还有那在我体内的所激起的响应、渴念的回声。承认我享受杀死他。承认我享受你的注视。承认我想要再做一次。承认吧，承认吧，承认吧。

你的手又往下滑，我倒抽了口气，眼睛微微睁大。“你有我的承诺，威尔，”你轻柔地说，“当你允许自己那么做的时候，再没有什么能阻止我们。”

长久的沉默，你抚摸着我的皮肤，我闭着眼睛躺着，凑近你的触摸，听着你呼吸时发出的微弱音响。我最后说道：“已经没有什么能阻止你了，你的刹车线早在出生时就被切断了。还有我能喝点水吗，请你？”

但我真的在想的，同正当的判断完全相反的是：我希望你活得比我更久，因为我再也不想知道我的生活离了你是什么样子。

****

接下来的几天我都谨慎地绕开你（你表现出了完全的无视），每一次在我们接近到可以触碰的距离时就扭动跳开。当然你没有尝试去碰我：你不需要，因为你知道我最终会自己走向你。所以基本上，我知道你在等待——你也知道我知道——而在我们之间本应该非常尴尬和不自在，但却没有。让人（非常）不舒服的是我自己的怀疑和期待所带来的强烈刺痛感。事实上我他妈恨死它了。我想有一部分得怪我自己，没有更早地明白任何和你有关的事都当然不会直白简单：即便是一件庸俗到同时达到高潮的事也要被变成该死的斐波那契方程。你唯一一次暴露自己是我偶然发现你在注视着我，脸上挂着那微不可察的笑容(我对此的解读由心情决定：有时我觉得这很可爱，其他时候我说服自己这是个隐约的凶兆)。可你从未提起什么，而且——因为我显然是个巨大的胆小鬼——我也没有。  
所以不用说，当事情终于发生（无可避免的——在这个时节上）时，一点也不像我曾预想过的那样。刚过傍晚，你坐在沙发上阅读，我的头枕在你的大腿上。我不太确定它是怎么跑到那儿去的，前一分钟我还在曲着腿坐着，下巴放在膝盖上，接着我开始缓慢地朝你挪去，好像你是块他妈的磁铁，最后我半躺在你身上，腿在垫子周围蜷起。这感觉不奇怪（也许它应该——它真的应该。但它没有。我们在一起靠得还挺舒服，正是这个认知让我比过去几天里更加平静和满足）。夜晚又一次安静得不同寻常，能听见的只有雨冲向窗户的声音和你翻动书页的沙沙声。你的一只手正心不在焉地梳理我的头发。

过了一会儿你把书放到一边，头向后仰碰上沙发。我能从你的呼吸里判断出来你没有睡着。也许你在记忆宫殿里。你的手开始移动，有节奏地拂过我的头发，偶尔爱抚我的后颈，你的另一只手落到我的肩膀上，顺着手臂下滑。我发出类似呼噜的低哼声(不在计划中，但没能及时停下)，然后你的手蹭过我的腰，我的肋骨，我的手和手腕，短暂地容许我们的手指交缠在一起，接着又回到了我的肩膀上。触碰依旧（危险地）处在“喜爱”而不是“情欲”里，但无论如何我还是能感到自己硬得不可思议。基督。你任何时候都可能注意到的，你很可能已经注意到了。我决定如果你说了任何让我觉得害羞的话（“啊哈！看看这儿有什么？”）我就会马上从这该死的沙发上起来，留下你一个人，但当然了，你没有那么做。你只是发出一声柔软、愉快的声音，把你的手掌根抵在我的腹股沟好让我有可以拱起背贴近的东西。我低低地呻吟一声，臀部上抬。与此同时我的头在你的膝盖上后仰，你的手放在我的前额，轻轻地用大拇指按摩我的颧骨。这应该让我感到羞耻——这么渴求，无助地贴着你扭动，直到我无比确定我会像个青少年一样在牛仔裤里高潮——但不是的，不是这样，它感觉太好了，我不在乎。

你让这又持续了一两分钟，现在我一边不断深深地、无助地吸气一边急切地撞进你的手里，突然间你停下了（基督……施虐狂，显然），稍稍动了动好让俯下身吻我的嘴唇。我本能地张开嘴，但你移开了，然后，以你的标准非常温柔地，说：“是现在吗威尔？你准备好了吗？你想让我和你上床吗？”我睁开眼睛。你低头看着我，挺温和地微笑着。在我认识你的这么多年里，我见到你笑的次数还没有过去几天多。

自然而然的(看在上帝份上)，我发觉我还是无法全心托付于一个回答。我想要你那么做吗？（是的，是的，是的……但是不）。老天，我绝望地想，我害怕了：我害怕，我害怕。我做不到……我感激你没有想当然，可说实话，我其实希望你没有问；而是让事情自然地继续，看看会发生什么（换句话说：和以前一模一样，只是我更有劲头选择酒精以外的东西来逃避了）。做出决定的要求使我从茫然的感官体验中惊醒，回到那个由理智和后果所组成的冰冷的认知世界。我眨了几下眼睛，费力地想坐起来，你把手掌放在我的肩膀下帮我。我看着你，手耙过头发，焦虑地咬着下唇。你耐心地注视着我。最后我孤注一掷地说：“是的。差不多。我不确定。”（基督……这他妈是什么？）

你仔细地观察着我的脸，你看起来像是被迷住了：就好像你在监测发生在我脑子里的煎熬，再简洁地归纳出所有可能的发展。尽管如此，你说的却是：“你之前做过吗？”话题上出乎意料的转换——你像个正常人一样关心这样的事——暗示你是在故意转移焦点好给我几秒喘息时间。

“什么，说真的？”我说，“我当然有。我结婚接近三年，提醒你。”

你笑了，眼睛稍稍翻动了一下，轻柔地拉了拉我的卷发。“我的意思当然不是有没有，”你回答，“而是和另外一个男人？”

“噢，”我说，“没有。”

你点点头，好像早就料到了。这让我觉得自己有点经验不足，但我知道那不是你的本意。

“我想你有过？”我问，带了点指责意味（不够理智，但这个念头不知怎的惹恼了我）。

你耸耸肩。“我一直是个学生，一个在所有事情上追求感官享受的人。在这方面，我唯一的限制是一位自愿的成年人。除此之外，我从未拒绝过任何形式的探索。”

“哦看在老天份上。”我翻了个白眼。“这是到处和人上床的难懂说法而已。”

你闹着玩似的弹了一下我的鼻子。“你真是被宠坏了。”你说，“我从未后悔过追求性享受的极致的每一刻——我充分利用我所拥有的，就像我对待其他任何一件事。”

我安静了一点(因为听到你用那精准、高贵的声音说出“性享受”使我的大脑短暂地当机了)，接着从眼睫毛下瞥了你一眼。

“那么……？”我说。我清了清嗓子。“那么。我们真的要做了？”基督，这太可怕了。我这么笨拙？突然我涌起一阵疯狂的冲动，想把我的脸埋进你的衬衫前襟。这不是我所设想的，完全不是。在我所有关于你的幻想里，你总是更有攻击性，掌握更多的主动权，我则更加沉着，冷淡地默许。我甚至不能怪罪于潜在的性向危机(我差点要这么希望，也许会更简单。会吧？当然了)。但我不能，因为这和你是个男人一点关系也没有；而是因为这是你。我突然记起一件不合时宜的事，并厌恶地意识到我在脸红。“听着，我们不能。我没有……呃，我什么都没有。”老天，我怎么能没提前想到呢？

“那不重要。”我肯定显得有点惊慌，你叹了口气，抛给我一个思索的眼神。“威尔，”你说，“请别这么担忧。我没有在性上强迫过任何人，你真的以为我会从你开始吗？而且就算你有‘什么’，”——我几乎能听见你小心地给这个词加上引号，以迁就我那提到“安全套和润滑油”时突如其来的荒谬羞涩——“考虑之后，我不认为今晚是个好主意。”

上帝，别旧事重演。就算我不太清楚你是怎么做到的，我还是觉得你在扰乱我的思绪。你在用那种眼神看着我，若有所思的掂量，然后我想到，事实上……也许不。也许这不是原因。也许这是你的战略。你知道我准备好了随时跳进去，所以你打算慢慢地引诱我——一点一点地，一步一步，伴随着无止境的耐心——用你认为我会容许的速度。你知道太多和太快只会把我冲垮。而那一旦发生，我就会逃走。

你仍在端详着我，隐约地微笑着。你知道我在想什么；总是如此。“你需要小心行事，威尔。”你说，就像是一个确认。“尽管你不愿意承认，”你接着补充道，而我张开嘴打断了你：“不我没有，滚开。”

“既然如此，”你继续说，“我想给你更多的时间来思考，对你而言，我到底意味着什么。”你专注地看了我一眼，我没有回答，只是无声地盯着你。我不能，我可怜巴巴地想，我不能，我不能……看在上帝的份上，就因为我无法忍受去考虑它我就把我们俩扔下了悬崖。你要求的太多了，你总是这样；你总是想从我身上要到更多的东西。

我一定看起来很惨，因为你贴近我，亲吻了我的前额。“忘掉过去的事，”你轻声说（基督啊，为什么我总表现得那么明显？），“过去是个陌生的国度，正如他们所说：人们在那里做着截然不同的事。你能忘记它吗威尔？至少在今晚？我相信你可以，毕竟你的机灵劲儿是无穷无尽的。不用着急，与此同时，我提议我们有个慢节奏的开始。”你说“慢节奏”的情色意味直接传到了我的下腹。  
“我不会碰你……还不到时候，”你说，拉开距离，对上我的眼睛。“但你可以摸自己，对吗？你的手抚摸着自己身体，你来掌控自己的快感。你欲望高涨，我知道你想要，而我想看。我想要看着你。你会为我这么做吗？”

噢。操。靠。幸好这里很暗，我不能再涨红脸了。“好，”我慢慢地说，“好，我可以。”我开始感到错乱：我在说什么？我什么时候这么不害臊了？

你保持微笑，平静，密谋家的微笑，有种让我移不开视线的催眠意味。毫无忸怩的，你解开衬衫，把它放在地上，眼睛一刻都没有离开我的脸。你的肌肉线条漂亮极了，我想那要部分归功于把尸体扔来扔去的几年时间（那样的认识本该是人类历史上最扫兴的，却对我全无影响。全无。该死）。你没有脱去其他的东西。我有点失望的同时松了口气，你是对的，太多的话我会接受不了的。正因如此，我很高兴是你掌握了主动权；顺从，听你指示要轻松得多。你用一只手将我拉近，冷静地脱下我的T恤衫，手指轻扫过我的肋骨，随之往下，我开始颤抖。你的手放上我的皮带时你停了下来，用眼神寻求我的确认。“好吗？”你说。

我张开嘴，但突然间说话成了件不可能的任务，于是点点头。哦上帝，上帝，上帝这太不真实了，我还没完全相信我在做这个。一部分的我站在一边，观察着进展，嘴在惊恐里一开一合：既是比喻又是实际意义上的心神不定。在你面前赤身裸体让我感到非常脆弱，它强调了我在你面前一直以来的弱势，那只是其中的一种形式而已。皮囊就只是：皮囊。倒不是你从没看到过我；暴露出的身体完全比不上你揭露我头脑的方式——暴露我——小心翼翼，细致谨慎，从我们相遇那日起，一道一道撕下我的防备。我的心狂乱地跳起来，发出的疯狂SOS信号和旁观的那一份自我同步，在恐慌之中尖叫：“哦该死。该死！你到底在干什么？他妈的马上穿上衣服离开！”

你大概察觉到了什么（肯定的），你捧住我的脸，露出洞察一切的表情。“别这么不安，威尔，”你说，“没有什么好害怕的。今晚发生的任何事都处于你完全的掌控之下。”（但现在我不能确定我是否能在你周围掌控局势……而我从没成功）。你微不可察地笑了，故意缓慢地让手掌向下，触摸着我下腹的那块起伏的伤疤。你的视线没有下移——你不需要，你很清楚刀子是从哪里进去的。

我加快呼吸，你的注视从我的脸转移，你的微笑在检视我的身体时扩大了。“多么奢侈的伤疤画板，”你赞赏地说，“但它们不是你的缺陷，对吗？更像是装饰。”

“我不……我不知道。”

“它们会让大多数人显得可怜，或者丑陋，”你若有所思地补充，“但你让它们变得独特。就像是浮现在一幅动人心魄的肖像画上的龟裂纹。它们很衬你。或者更像是石头上的铜锈：你那非凡适应力的见证者。”

“它们中的多数是你的杰作。”我说。

“确切无疑，”你回答，“我应该得到真诚的夸赞。”

我什么也没说，也许这就是最糟的。

“你的眼睛睁得多大啊。”你听着像是着了迷：平板的声音下有不同寻常的激情一闪而过。“你在发抖。你真的吓坏了是不是？”  
我弹出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“是的。”我微弱地说。

“多有趣。你知道你可以离开，如果你想；你可以走掉——你可以跑掉。你知道我不会设法阻止你的。”

“我知道。”

“可你却站在这儿。”

“是的。”

“告诉我，威尔·格雷汉姆，你现在在害怕什么呢；我？还是你自己？”

“你知道吗，”我悄声说。

“当然。问题是：你呢？”

我没回答，而是几乎恳求地盯着你，你毫不动摇地回视——凝视，微笑——接着以几乎折磨人的慢动作把我拉向你，吻我。开始很温柔，接近甜蜜的贞洁：我站在那儿，嘴唇微微分开，笨拙迟钝得像个雕塑；你轻抚我的下颌鼓励我放松，嘴唇轻轻地擦过我的，时不时用舌尖爱抚。接着你小心地舔进了我的嘴里，我发出一声无助的呻吟，就在这时你猛地拉开距离，直直地看进我的眼睛。有那么几秒钟一切都停滞下来，没有动作，没有声音，好像整个房间都屏住了呼吸:我们凝视着彼此。哦——哦操——从没有人用那种眼神看过我。饱含渴望、激情和贪婪，点缀着难以定义的黑暗和恶意，就在那一刻我体内有什么东西断开了，我们同时移向对方。我们的牙齿撞在了一起，在彼此的嘴里呻吟和吸气，侵占掠夺好像我们就要吞下对方——顷刻间就找到了完美的节奏，我们的跨部挤在一起，我紧紧抓着你的肩膀，整个身体贴上你的：我的指甲陷进你的肩膀里，刮擦着直到你嘶嘶吸气，你的手指缠进我的头发，把我的头向后拉好扯咬着我的下唇，你的舌头随后探了进来，深得让我呼吸困难。这化学反应他妈的难以置信，就像电压：强烈，确凿无疑，我们指向彼此的欲望是那么凶狠和急切，简直像个活生生的东西，像是房间里的第三个人。上帝，这就是其他人所看到的吗？阿拉娜，弗莱迪，贝德莉亚，甚至奇尔顿——为什么人们总在假定，总是观察我们，总在好奇地思索。任何我残留的怀疑都在这一刻消失了，因为我无法满足，我不认为我会满足的。我为你受干渴折磨的同时溺死在你的存在里；你的疯狂和野性中灼人的热度(野火……请别一次性把我烧光)，你的凶狠迫切地使我堕落，把我赶进全新的东西里。邪恶的，美味的，美丽的，残忍的，还有天啊，天啊，到他妈的地狱里去。

你把我们带向了沙发，猛地把我拽到你身上，调整姿势直到放在沙发上的双腿伸直。你毫不费力地让我转了个身，现在我的脊背抵着你的胸膛，倾泻而出的惊讶、欲望和渴望令我又一次叫出声来。你的下巴搁在我的头顶，脚腕锁住我的，这样你张开腿时我的也被迫打开。我任你施为，温顺驯服得如同牵线木偶：我被感情吞没，头昏脑胀，手忙脚乱，根本无法思考。你之前说过你不会碰我(你一旦说出口了就会坚持到底)，但我这一生中从未体会过如此强烈又绝望的勃起。有那么几秒我只是躺在那儿，被击垮了，直瞪着天花板，听着自己颤抖、破碎的呼吸声。

“哦上帝，”我终于说，声音虚弱、受了惊。“上帝。我没有……不是……”

“呼吸，威尔，”你温柔地说，“呼吸。慢慢来：我们有一整晚，我想要你好好享受。”你的手爱抚着我的胸膛，情色地滑过我的腹部，那儿已经被我的前液弄得又湿又滑。“已经这么湿了，”你对着我的耳朵低语，“真可爱。你很想要，对吗？你渴望(aching)*它。”

操，是真的，我渴望这个。我又一次呻吟，身体后仰，绝望地寻求更多身体接触，感叹你的皮肤感觉起来有多好；当你的两根手指滑进我嘴里时，我吮吸它们的急切和无助已经不再是我能控制的了。我仍然在轻轻地发抖，可我还是伸出手握住了自己，拇指摩擦头部——第一波快感强烈得仿佛触电；几乎带来了疼痛——我们同时发出了深深的叹息。一般我会往掌心里吐点唾沫临时凑合一下，但我已经把自己给浸透了，我甚至不需要额外的润滑；感觉好得不可思议，我几乎是一下子就找到了节奏，撞进自己的拳头里，再后退直到后背抵上你那光滑、坚硬的胸膛。

“乖男孩，完美极了，”你说，“继续。就这样。”我的皮肤在汗水下变得湿滑，泛着光；你的手滑过我的肋骨，臀部，挑逗地在我的大腿上来回抚摸——摸遍除了我真的想要你的每一处——但我已经失掉了节奏，开始匆匆忙忙地撸动自己，绝望地想要高潮。你的腿勾着我的分得更开，我觉得自己放荡、淫乱极了，而这他妈的棒透了。

你蹭了蹭我的脸颊，顺开我眼前湿乎乎的头发。“你是多么无所畏惧，适应性可真强，”你说，“无论身处什么情境之中，瞧你适应得有多完美？当然，棘手的地方是习惯性；虽然一开始让你焦虑，但那挑拨逐渐变得不够了，而你发现自己想要更多。这就是要更进一步的地方，威尔……我们该怎么更进一步？也许下一次我会把手指放进你身体里。你喜欢那样吗？用一根开始，我想。只是让你尝尝滋味；也让我感觉你是多滑多紧，有多完美。足够逗弄你；让你被快感折磨。你会求我，对吗威尔？你恳求的样子会是那么美，拒绝你是不可能的。”

“哦是的。哦上帝。上帝。”

“我知道，感觉很好是不是？”你冲着我的耳朵喃喃低语，“看看这个样子的你：动人心魄。你想象不到。”

“哦，哦，”我现在快要哭出来了，我的声音变得高昂和年轻。我绝对没可能坚持更久了，我的后背像根弓弦似的绷起。“天，我很近了，我就要……哦上帝。”我的头向后倒去，倚在你的肩膀上，几乎是狂热地握住我的阴茎，加快了速度，断续的、黏糊糊的摩擦声从湿热的皮肤中传出。

“没错，威尔，”你说，“毫无瑕疵。你做得很好。真出色。你对我真好，是不是？有求必应。”你亲吻我的脸侧，用牙齿扯我的耳垂。“看到你这完美的样子。如此美丽。脆弱。绝望。你所发出的那些可爱的声音；既来自痛苦又源于欲望。你在我身上萎蔫颤抖的样子，简直像是困兽在挣扎；某种精巧、易碎的东西同死亡搏斗。我需要在最后的震动时紧贴着你，对不对；抱着你直到你安静下来？但你是那么有生命力。”

我叫出声，随后咬住自己的手以减轻那失控的呻吟。你坚决地把我的手移开，攥紧。“不，”你说，“别忍耐。我想听。”哦该死的，一切都太过了——感情太过真实——我快过呼吸了。每一簇神经都在痉挛，每一块肌肉都紧绷着：快要多到我承受不了的同时又远远不够。天啊，这怎么可能？这不该发生：你还没有动一根手指我就要坠入深渊。在巨大的心跳声和我所发出的抽泣一般的呻吟之下，我能听到自己的声音，凶狠而绝望地喘息出一些我不愿意承认，但却真实得全无希望的话：“这……一切……感觉太好了。操，操，我想要，想要，我想要你。”

你从喉咙深处发出低低的，满是占有欲的声音，把我往上抬了抬直到你的嘴唇刚好碰到我肩膀和脖颈处的弧度。你的舌头短暂地下压，探索，润湿那处的皮肤，好像你在试探我的脉搏，接着你咬下去，用力地咬到流血。疼痛一波波来袭，天啊真的疼，我失控地叫出来，狠狠地撞上你的身体，臀部最后一次狂乱地抖动了一下，我开始高潮。你抱着我，一只手紧压在我的胸膛，另一只手则轻抚我的脸。我迷迷糊糊地意识到你说了什么，可除了那激烈的语调之外我什么也没听明白。我倒进你怀里。我在不由自主地发抖，几乎坐不稳。所有的感觉都太强烈了。

有那么一会儿是全然的寂静，只被我破碎的、上气不接下气的喘息所打破。我就像是惊吓过度了。操，操，我不能相信自己刚刚都干了什么。

你发出一声短短的叹息，更紧地抱住我。“精美绝伦。”你最后说，近乎崇拜。“出神和放纵惊人的适合你。你该看看你自己：你允许本能接手，单单让自己感受的那一刻你有多完美。没有顾虑，不带羞耻地拿走你需要的。”尽管依旧无法自持，我还是明白你所谈的远远超出性爱；你在回想悬崖上的那晚，我被血和汗水浸透的样子，成功的滋味（对比起我瘫倒在你的胸口，把自己射了一身的样子……我该感到羞耻了，可奇怪的是，我没有）。

你环抱着我直到我不再发抖，我的呼吸慢下来，不再快到好像要心脏病发；你抚摸着我身上任何你能够着的地方，偶尔在我的头上落下一个吻，用（另一种）异国语言呢喃着什么。我想翻过身这样我就能看到你，但这么做似乎要费很多力气，我只好满足于将一只手臂贴上你的，另一只手伸到我脑后——我突然想摸摸你的脸。你的嘴唇压向我的掌心，我能感受到你颧骨那锋利、清晰的线条。我懒散地想起我从未摸过你的头发。不知怎的它比我预想的要柔软，不像我的那样粗糙。我知道有人(你)总是要开口说话的——不得不开口——但我想尽可能久的拖延，一旦打破沉默就像是让现实世界吱嘎作响地回到原处，那些该死的疯狂又要重新活过来了。我想要保护它，我想把它当作一个珍贵、稀有、美好的东西保存起来，因为在这寂静所剩下的最后几秒钟里我可以假装你不是你，我不是我，我们只是两个在一张破旧的二手沙发上相拥的普通人。

你最后坐起来，用一系列流畅、轻松的动作把我也带了起来，好像我没有重量似的。我为即将到来的打击做好了准备，可你说的却是：“你还好吗，还是需要我留你一个人一会儿？”，与通常的“当然了，为什么我会不好？废话，别这么可笑”相反，我只是又慢又傻乎乎地点了点头(虽然我不想让你留我一个人面对我刚刚做的事)。你消失进了浴室，回来时拿着一张消毒湿纸巾和一块湿布，你分别用它们清理了咬痕和我黏糊糊的下腹。我就坐在那儿让你这么做。你还带回了一杯水，你把它举到我嘴边，另一只手捧住我的脸稳住我。我脑子里唯一一个清晰的想法是：“幸好我选了一张这么大的沙发”。随之冒出来的第二个念头是我该帮你解决(老天，我之前怎么没想到？这方面我真是太烂了……我为什么会这么烂？)。如果我没有那么彻底地沉浸在之前的活动里，我会更有兴致去做的，但是如果连提都不提就太混蛋了。我含糊地指了指你的身体，咳嗽了几声好让声音正常。“对不起，呃，你想要我……？”

“别在意回报的事。”你轻声说，“今晚是属于你的。现在我想要你休息——你看起来很疲惫……还有点恍惚。”你弯下腰，从沙发边上拉起那条休克毯(蓝色的小混球。天啊……老是这样)，用它包住我的肩膀。你在我面前跪下，我试图说点什么，却想不出来；最后我只是向前倒去，让我们的前额贴在一起，同时孩子气地去找你的手。你温存地捏了捏以回应我的力度，我盯着我们交握的手，感到一丝古怪的平静。我们的手指牢固地纠缠在一起，从外观上几乎难以分辨：你从哪里开始，我又是在哪里结束。

“你‘转变’的开端，”你说，“恭喜，威尔。”你的声音带着笑意——我知道你不全是认真的——可毫无疑问的是，我已经越过了一条庞大(上帝啊，他妈的大极了)的界限；今晚过后，任何事都不会，永远不会，恢复到之前的样子。我也许该在意，在乎它背后的意义；我想要在乎。但是现在……我不。我就那么坐在那儿：你的呼吸擦过我的脸，深色的眼睛正对着我，你皮肤的触感鲜明。我盯着我们的手指；彼此纠缠，锁在一起：你和我。灾难性的对立面，零和游戏，无人可挡的力量和坚定不移的目标。共情者。反社会者。在一切之下，在所有的东西之下，现在，这个时刻——只是一个人和另一个人：只有你和我。只有我们。


	23. Chapter 23

第二天早上我醒来的时候心情还不错，我睡眼惺忪地翻了个身，摸向另一个床铺——一如既往——你不在那儿。然而这次你留下了一张字条，漂亮的海军蓝手写体盖住了我（未付清）的电话账单背面。字母鲜艳地穿过纸面，自信得和你本人一模一样：  
亲爱的威尔，请原谅我在你醒来时没能陪在你身边，但你睡得那么安稳，我不忍心打搅你。我出门去处理几件小事。请不要担忧；我会非常谨慎。

我看不出这是什么时候写的，你可能离开了几分钟或是几小时；接下来的任何时候都有可能回来，或者……永远不？不，你当然会回来，为什么不会；从你的角度看这终于开始变得有趣了。我坐起来活动了一番疼痛的肩膀。你说对了，这张床他妈的糟透了，怪不得你从来不睡在上面……不过你以后会在它身上花更多时间吗？我皱了皱眉，用手指梳理头发。这般平淡的家常生活真是难以想象：在轮到谁去倒垃圾这个问题上拌嘴，你到底刮胡子了没有，我偷偷用了多少你那昂贵的须后水，还有“说真的威尔，我欣赏你那无所畏惧的探索精神，可真的有必要在我们拥有的每一个咖啡杯里培养青霉素吗？”在一天结束之后回到同一张床上，我会在这儿跟你抢被子，你会继续亮着灯这样你就能读书到凌晨两点，我会对你发脾气（“你的腿太长了，你太占地方了……把你的手肘从我脸上挪开，这简直就像和一口袋扳手睡在一块儿”），你会发出被逗乐的声音，终于关掉灯，把我拉向你……然后呢？之后的之后呢？你想从我这儿得到什么？我又需要说什么，做什么？我需要成为谁？天啊，我做不到：在一个牢固地以你为中心的全新世界生存。就好像被丢在一个陌生的国度：我需要摸索你的习惯，学会你的语言，进入你的国籍:学会如何成为你的国民。我不觉得后悔。对吧？不……我不后悔。一点也不。反倒是如此缺乏悔意令我心惊（困扰）。我同时感到：忸怩，困惑，兴奋，不安，疑虑，性奋，还有点尴尬。但要我对自己坦诚的话（并没有不这么做的理由），那就是没有：后悔不在其中。

相反的，我意识到自己现在的表现有些可悲——脸上挂着微弱的笑容，轻轻地用指尖触碰自己的脸，深深地看进远处，想象你在亲吻我前一秒时的样子。接着我突然想到阿拉娜，我不止一次的发现她脸上挂着的迷醉神情恰好与我现在毫无差别，我马上清醒了。天，你不会……会吗？我回想昨晚，你抱着我时的狂喜，你的触摸，你的脸，你的声音，你的张力。那显然不是假装的吧？（有可能。）但为什么要费这个心？我皱起眉，咬着大拇指上一块粗糙的皮肤。仅仅是你的一次消遣？玩弄我就是为了证明你可以？我几乎希望阿拉娜在这儿，这样我们就能比较（等等，不——不我不能……操）。再说，你和她的亲密关系只是接近我的一种方式。我打赌，如果你不是确定我已经提起了兴趣的话，自大又懒惰的你是绝不会采取行动的（你这黑心的……混蛋）。我开始比较你在我身边和在阿拉娜身边的行为举止，唯一能肯定的就是你要么试图杀了我，要么会在更频繁更精细的基础上操我(以你的标准，这既能看作是表达反感，也能当作是满心情意或是善良友好的兴趣)。操，去他妈的吧。太多了，我现在做不了。

我又一次看向你的字条，它还（荒唐的）躺在我的掌心。你没有留名，但作为证据它还是够确凿的，我知道我不能留着它；于是我又读了一遍，接着撕碎了它，起床把它丢进了垃圾桶(我考虑过把它和普莱斯拍下的那张照片藏在一起，像个坠入爱河的青少年，这丢人的程度足以超越证据A成为摆脱字条的主要原因)。做完了之后我去尿尿，偶然在镜子里看到自己的样子。我看着像是干了一架：我肩膀上有一处咬痕，脖子上还有好几块青紫的吻痕，我甚至不记得你那么做了。我的头发是我这辈子见过最夸张的性爱后造型(不幸的是我的性爱后发型从来不是蓬松和性感的，只是凌乱，还有点可笑)，我用水压平，梳了梳，尽管过程痛苦难熬，我意识到我现在正挂着一个愚蠢的笑容。想象弗莱迪·劳兹会为昨晚的照片付多少钱一点帮助也没有。

说起来……之后的某个时候我们就要有真正的性爱了。是吗？天啊。那我得买东西了。大学之后我就没再这么紧张过了；在进入大学之前。从我是青少年到现在。基督。收银员当然什么不会多说一个字。他们不会的，对吧？那只在烂透了的情景喜剧里出现，现实中可不是。我短暂地折磨了自己一番，想象一个假笑的药剂师冲他的同事喊道“店里还有润滑油吗？这位先生想买”（而我，愤愤不平的，更大声地喊回去：“没错，我的好女士，请提供给我一吨的润滑油因为我需要用它进行无节制的肛交——和FBI的头号通缉犯。你们这能用万事达卡吗？”）不，闭嘴你这傻子，没事的。他们才不会关心，不会说多余的话。我决定我们不需要避孕套：我之前验过血，而你绝对不可能有性传播感染病那样粗俗和平民的东西。再说，我们已经在好几个场合把血淌进对方的伤口里了，现在做防护显然晚了点(上帝，这可太他妈恶心了……这怎么会成了我的生活？)。不管怎样，我才意识到我现在出不了门，因为你带走了唯一一把钥匙。我在想这是不是你提到的“小事”之一——这想法让我觉得不自在，它也荒唐得可笑。最后我花了非常烦躁的15分钟找我的眼镜（考虑到它总是跑到别的地方，它只可能是长脚了），然后回到床上享受了高质的无梦睡眠，我醒来时你就在我身边，半躺在被子上读报纸。

“嘿。”我低声说。我能感觉到自己在笑；我以为看到你会让我觉得非常非常尴尬，但现在你在这儿，我很高兴地发现我没有——一点都不尴尬。这是个好现象吧？我想也没想就翻了个身，让下巴压着你的胸口，你的手臂圈住了我的肩膀，把我拉得更近。

“下午好。”你说。你冲我扬了扬报纸头条（另一个对FBI追捕你的失败行动的尖刻评论），翻了翻眼睛。我嗤笑一声。“几点了？”我问。

“将近一点。”

“靠，真的吗？”

“你睡得非常沉。你需要睡眠；我想你最近睡得并不好。”

“我从来都睡得不好。”

“昨晚可不是这样。”你说，有点得意。“我怀疑我的存在跟那有点关系。”

“不，那是一个棒极了的高潮——自给的——我得补充——做到的。”

“那么高潮能让你镇静下来，是吗？”你回答。“真有趣。有人该通知杰克：考虑到我比你更能在你身上激发那些愉快的感觉——信我——他也许会同意雇佣我以保证你的职业健康，让你不会在现场失控。”

“闭嘴，上帝。你是个彻头彻尾的疯子。我也是。”

“是的，”你说，“我们是两个疯子（Folie a deux）。”

“差不多。”我又翻了个身，盯住天花板。我能感到你的胸腔在我的身下起伏：出乎意料的让人安心，我把手伸过头顶，这样你就能握住它，你的手指抚过我的。“那么……昨晚，”我终于说(因为如果连提都不提就太奇怪了)。“那是……额。那是我们需要，你知道。谈谈的？”圆滑，我讽刺地想。哦看在上帝份上。

“不，”你回答，“过于严肃地谈论性，”（我希望我能克服每次一听到你说“性”这个词就像双傻*一样咯咯笑），“用理智去衡量——也就削弱了——性更应该透过身体去探索的部分:身体和感觉就像棱镜。生活了任何与享乐有关的，任何性快感，”（上帝，我真的在脸红……操），“都应该直接感受和体验，而不是争论。”

“噢。”我说（什么，开玩笑吗……这样就完了？）。

你开始用一只手梳理我的头发，另一只手则抖了抖报纸，我看都不用看就知道你正在微笑。我不自在地清了清嗓子。“好吧。对，”我说，“你那么说的话。”除了一种模糊的丧气感（不过说真的，我期待什么呢……我们要开始一个黏糊糊的“不你先说”，“不，还是你……”，这样的聊天吗？），我并不觉得不受重视。说实在的，一想到即便是在我状态最好的时候，我在上床之后的早晨都表现得尴尬做作极了，我反而松了口气。我倒不是真心相信你会这么轻易就放过我——你总会提起来的（我猜你有很多要说的）。你只是在等待时机；你会在合适的时候，用一种不合常理，深奥，狡猾的方式提出来，然后我会被吓到全身发冷，脑子搅成一团。你实际上已经开始这么做了——你略去肢体接触是因为你认为这没有精神接触有趣。去他的，我准备好配合你了。我仰起头，垂下眼帘。  
你把一缕头发别到我耳后。“你看起来很忧虑，”你停顿了一下后说，“我记得那个表情：它让你变得非常年轻和天真。很讨人喜欢。”

“啊，不才不是。我看起来是个来历成谜的反派：你说话的样子好像我只有十二岁。”

“不。我发现其中的对比很有趣：看似天真的外表和这里头的东西。”你点了点我的额头。

我发出愤愤的嘀咕声作为回应，又一次翻了个身好让自己趴在你身上。你关于职业健康的评论让我想起了巷子里你回来的那晚，在大部分人与上帝讨价还价的时刻，你祈祷杰克·克劳福德的帮助。不幸的是，我已经走得太远并且开始想象要是我在所有重要和不适宜的时刻都喊“杰克！”而不是“上帝！”会是什么样子（包括但不限于享受快感时）。

“你在傻笑什么呢？”你说。

我张开嘴，随即明智的闭上了。“没什么。”

“唔。”你仔细地看了看我。“你想起的一件事逗乐了自己。”

我最后还是告诉你了（不得不承认在我脑子里它听起来没那么古怪），而你看起来有点恶心。“别拿这种事开玩笑，”你说，“除了上帝，我想祂应该被允许哄骗世人好使进入那些自己不受欢迎的场合，而祂也在很多其他场合都这么做了；在这种情况下我唯一允许你喊的名字是我自己的。”

“记住了。”我又加上（去他的，为什么不呢）：“我期待着。”

“好极了。”

尽管如此我还是没忍住，实验性地喊了一声“哦杰克！杰克”，你看起来不想活了。

“如果你坚持在这可怕的轨道上进行下去，”你带着伪装的严肃说，“我会录下来，然后匿名寄给FBI。”

我哼了一声。“好吧，我不这么干了。”

“很好。那我会很感激。”

我想象杰克下载了那个音频文件之后的表情，几乎又要大笑起来，赶紧翻了个身改成躺着。你在我旁边伸展躯干，身体修长又柔韧，然后用手撑着下巴。

“你今天早上去哪儿了？”

“首先，我去酒店拿回了行李。”你回答。你的手指悠闲地滑过我脖子上的淤青，我靠近你的触碰。“我很高兴我能和我的书团聚。”我瞟了一眼床头柜，上面已经堆了一摞书。最上面一本包在灰扑扑的绿色皮革里，书籍上印着中世纪的字体：萨克森-歌堡-克达的威汉姆全集。

“那看起来无聊得难以忍受。”我说。

“是的，并不激动人心，但他有些关于道德和人性的想法很有趣。我离开这里时从一个古董商那里买到的。”你靠过来亲吻我的前额。

“我承认它之所以吸引了我的注意力是因为上面有你的名字的复合词：‘Wil’和‘Ham’。”

“是吗？我也可以给你取一个复合名。我可以叫你‘赫克托耳（Hector*）’。”

“当然可以，只要你不期望我应声。”

“你应该开心。赫克托耳不是一个厉害的反派吗？比萨克斯（sex）-歌堡-克达的威汉姆更好。”

“是萨克森-歌堡-克达，虽然你有个很好的理由，但我确定没什么能引诱我回应‘赫克托耳’。”

“好吧，我很高兴你和威汉姆团聚了，”我说，“但我还是希望你不要出门。我担心有人可能会认出你。”

“没人认出我。我换了种口音，还用上了你那非常见效的伪装工具箱。别忘了我有很多类似的经验；这不是我第一次逃亡。”

“可是……”我忧虑地说，“也许我们该离开？去别的地方。”

“我们可以。”

“我得先安排好几件事……我不能就那样离开，会显得异常。人们会注意到的。但我们也许应该……在某个时候。也许。”

“如你所愿。”你说。

我安静下来，咬着指甲。我刚刚说出口的现实倾泻而下：如果我和你一起逃走——假如我真的做到了——那该死的会意味着什么？我们会有什么样的生活？更重要的是，我会变成什么样的人？我知道你有自己的计划（你留下了那么多神秘的暗示），它们会怎么实现？我现在有些可笑；我们当然不能永远待在这里。我总会需要做出决定（我已经知道那会是一个什么样的决定了）。只是……不要现在。

你仔细地观察着我：你马上就弄明白了我在想些什么，发现了那突然涌上的游移不定。“不着急。”你最后说。

“嗯……”我在无声的理解中看向你。“在这期间就，你知道，小心些。”

“我一直小心得异乎寻常。”

“你好像忘掉了杰克·克劳福德——‘哦！杰克！’里的那位——就在某种意义上的隔壁。而且和上次不一样。事实上一切都改变了；我现在是你的共犯。”操，我真的是共犯。“天啊，”我完全消化了这个事实之后虚弱地补充，“我不想进监狱。”

“你不会进监狱的。”

“你不能确定。你怎么能确定？你总是说你不会进监狱，看看那时情况如何呢。”

“如果你没有忘记——你当然不应该，你就在现场——那完全是我自己的选择。”

“我不在乎！对你来说无所谓，每个人都怕你——他们不是因为在意你的安全才把你放进单人牢房里的，是为了其他人的安全。你觉得我能在监狱里坚持多久？”

“威尔……”

“我是执法人员，而且据你所说我看起来只有十二岁……”

“威尔……”

“天啊，我会在第一周就被谋杀的。有个人需要在我被杀之前收我入伙。我会成为某个老大的‘监狱妻子’……”我停下，更仔细地看了看你。“你在笑吗？”

“没。”

“你有！你就是在笑！”

“威尔，请冷静下来，”你说，“你不会进监狱的，我不会允许。”

“哦是啊，我忘记你在地方检察官那儿有多大的影响力了。那个家伙爱死你了。”

“我不会允许，”你回答，“假使极度不可能发生的情况成真，我被逮捕了，我会告诉每一个愿意听的人是我劝诱威尔·格雷汉姆加入这一切的，是我完全无视了他的意愿强迫他做了这些事。这是在有人指证了你的前提下，要知道他们根本无法在事后证明我曾经在这里。”

“好吧……假如你进了监狱我该做什么呢？”如果你又一次离开了我。

你仔细地观察着我。“我并无进监狱的打算，”你最后说，“或者牵扯进其他任何可能会把你从我身边带走的事件。”你的手钻进被子下，滑进我的胸口。

“停下，”我闷闷不乐地说，“别试图安抚我。”

“你真的想要我停下？”

幸好电话铃声把我从说出“不，实际上，既然你提到了……继续”的尴尬中拯救了出来。

“杰克！”我说。你假装扇了一下我的头。

“威尔，你还好吗？”

“谢了，挺好。我很好。”我意识到那是实话——我真的很好——我忍不住笑容。“有什么事？”

“你最近上TattleCrime了吗？”

他一说出口，我就意识到有什么不对劲了：我的胃以一种可怕、叫人恶心的方式翻腾起来，我迅速扫了你一眼，我的眼睛瞪大，满是惶恐。“没，”我有气无力地说，“发生了什么？”

“弗莱迪·劳兹那个婊子有写了关于你的文章。”

“哦，好吧，”我回答，几乎是愉快的（再次激活“很好”的状态）。我以为他要说关于你的事——一次目击，一个传言，一次追踪的轻声开始，X打下标记。弗莱迪·劳兹在“为什么还没人把这个疯子关起来？”上的长篇大论相对来说不要紧。

“不太好，”杰克恼火地说，就好像我没认真对待他的话。他为什么这么生气？他又不是她认为应该被绑起来然后丢进井里的人（或者其他类似的惩罚……但要在打开我那一团糟的大脑供医学研究之后）。“听着，你大概不应该读，但我只想要你知道我没把那篇东西当回事。”他停顿了，随后补充：“那不会影响任何事。”

“谢谢。杰克。”我忍不住笑起来，你翻了翻眼睛。

“就……照顾好自己。”杰克回答。他停了一阵，没再说什么就挂断了。我把手机放到床头柜上，又一次把自己埋到你的手臂下面。

“弗莱迪·劳兹写了，据我听说，‘又一篇关于我的文章’。”我说。

“是吗？真有趣。我们应该读一读。”

“为什么？”

“知道她有多接近事实会是很有趣的。”

你的话有很多种解读的方式，没有一种是特别讨人喜欢的，所以最后我一言不发地站起来，用休克毯(和变异病毒一样，休克毯已经由惹人恼怒变成惹人恼怒但可以接受了……我显然有严重的斯德哥尔摩倾向)裹住自己，拖着脚走向手提电脑。我以为你会跟上，可你没动。

弗莱迪显然被杰克的警告吓住了，那足以使她不在探员的谋杀案报道中提到我，但这一回她没有表现出任何迟疑。披羊皮的狼？在标题上尖叫，还有一张我看起来特别疯狂的照片。我提前翻了翻眼睛。她很可能重写了一遍通常的抨击，再加上一些恶意的修饰：比如大肆强调了一番你失踪前最后被目击到和我在一起，我，你的“著名伙伴”。她希望读者得出的结论很明显，不过总是在说出什么能让我们能采取行动之前恰好止步(遗憾……第一修正案可以滚了)。此外，桑德森的声音在“来自FBI内部的独家消息”中突兀地回荡着，说我是有多瘆人和阴晴不定。我突然为嘲笑杰克感到愧疚。他打给我并表现支持不是每个处在他的位置上的人都会做的事。  
出于习惯我扫视了一番评论(分成往常一样的“天才！给那家伙一块奖牌！”和“精神病！把他扔进井里！”)，就在我打算叫你过来就“格雷汉姆，在逮捕臭名昭著的切萨皮克开膛手中起了至关重要的作用的人”发表一番言论时，我突然看见屏幕低端的一行闪烁着熟悉的大写字母的评论。我浑身发冷，我甚至不需要看用户名就知道那是“Moniloa”。

“滴答滴答格雷汉姆先生。报复就要到了。你和我。你很快就会听到我的消息。（TICK TOCK TICK TOCKMR GRAHAM.THERE’S A RECKONING COMING .YOU AND ME.YOU’LL BE HEARING FROM MESOON.）”

哦操。

“看这个！”我喊道。

“什么？”你平静地问。你从卧室里走过来，还拿着报纸（我怀疑你把那些关于自己的耸人听闻的评论都收集和分类收藏进你的记忆宫殿里了——显然一个新侧翼在建构中）。

“是他！”我说，一根手指戳着屏幕。你靠近些去读，一只手放在我的肩膀上，我不由自主地偏了偏头好让自己倚靠在你的手臂上。“是的，看起来没错。”你回答。停了一下后又说：“又是一个戏剧化的讯息：多无趣。”

“是他。绝对是的。”

“我同意：绝对是的。”

“那你为什么不在意？”

“不，不是特别在意，你也不应该。”你又读了一遍。“他在有气无力的比喻上的依赖惹人厌恶。我处理过行为更轻的人。”

“上帝。你真是难以置信。”

你以一种特别心平气和的动作揉了揉我的头发。“我亲爱的威尔，你也是。我还以为你会更开心；这不是你在等待的吗？”

“是的，但……”现在不一样了。我只想和你一起光着身子在沙发上赖在一块儿，而不是担心我们中的一个或是两个人都被马修布朗在小巷后捅伤。我尝试做出一个不耐烦的皱眉动作，但却只能表现出悲惨和消沉。你盯着我，比往常更（如果可能的话）难以捉摸。

“那是你的扑克脸吗？”我恼怒地说。“你应该在维加斯那么干。你可以给我们赢回足够雇佣保镖和一流律师的钱。”我不是全在开玩笑……至少，我敢说你可以像个大老板那样记住牌。

“你会没事的。”你只是这么回答。你摆动手掌的方式颇有些自鸣得意。“我会应付得比‘没事’更好。”

“是啊，你之前那回应付得可成功了。”

你皱起眉——显然不愿意听到我提起少数几次你处于下风的时刻。“好吧，如果你还记得，”你说，“那时是他的出其不意占了上风，而现在他已经失去了这个优势。”你讽刺地笑了笑。“理智些。尽管我很难相信你为了让他替你行事，在那整段时间里都费劲浑身解数地与他调情。”

“我没有和他调情。”我愤慨地说。

“那么，至少是用上了你那无懈可击的‘说服力’。要这么说吗？实际上它听起来更糟了；里面的暗示意味并不令人愉快。”

我正张开嘴准备冲你喊，你却无动于衷地继续说下去。“大部分人会求助于司法系统，恳请FBI协助。但不是你。说着的，威尔，你是个多么狡猾的男孩；我得承认，想象你怀抱复仇的心思，在铁栏杆后对着马修布朗不知疲倦地扇动眼睫毛的画面帮助我度过了很多有意思的时光。”

“哦看在……”

你抬起一边眉毛。“我相信你充分发挥了那件的蓝色连体衣的迷人之处？”

我非常想把咖啡杯朝你扔过去，但一想到你只会接住并再扔回来（到我的头上），我最终还是忍住了。“有时候我厌恶你，”我说，“你知道的，对吧？”

你露出一个最骇人的自大微笑，移动视线把我从头打量到脚，我的脸开始发烫。“尽管他的动机是那么惹人喜爱，”你说，“他最终仍未成功，命运颇有远见之明地插手了。”

“是啊——命运。你可什么都没干。”

“恰恰相反，正因为我有一群热心的救助者，而他们都以令人感动的热情选择相信了我的话并涌来帮助我。正如你所见，试图用智谋打败我是非常艰难的；即便是你也几乎没有成功过。”

“上帝，你太自负了。临床和病态意义上的自大狂。你有给你的自负心买保险吗？你每次登上飞机逃离这个国家的时候需要为它付额外的托运费吗？”这已经很温和了：你的自负心存在感强烈到好像这个房间里的第三个人；我该要它分摊房租的。

“你说得总对，”你用自得的声音说，“我的自负心应当与我能力的广度和深度成正比。自然而然会在体积上惹人注目。你重温下尼采就会发现这是完全有道理的。”

“基督，他们最好不要再逮捕你第二次；他们需要分开关押你和你的自负心。他们会分给它一个单独的牢房的。”

“我亲爱的威尔，你真粗鲁。”

“是啊，那么……吃了我。”

你阴森地微笑了一下，也正是此时有人坏脾气地大声敲门。我猛地跳起来，差点摔下椅子。

你看起来好像被逗得不行。“如果马修布朗在门外，那就棒极了，”你说，“但恐怕希望不大。”

“没错。”我低声回答。

你露出个假笑。“需要我应门吗？”

“什么？不！基督。让我去。不应该有人知道你在这儿，记得吗？”我慌张地套上牛仔裤，又用一件T恤代替了休克毯(这些衣服还跟昨晚一样被乱扔在沙发上——我一看到它们就忍不住脸颊发红)；蛮横无礼的敲门声又响了起来。你坐在椅子里，看着我的眼神里写满了忍俊不禁。

“这么紧张，”你说，笑得露出牙齿，“别担心，威尔。如果你进了监狱，我保证我会风雨无阻地去见你的。”

“一点也不好笑。你怎么觉得好笑？”我打开门。门外站着个又高又瘦的男人：脸颊凹陷、骨头明显，眼睛稍有点圆突，穿着一件破烂的工作服，租房公司的标志印在他的胸前口袋上。他把我仔细地从头到脚打量了一番——那外鼓的眼睛简直就是爬过我的身体——我本能地朝门后缩了缩。

“格雷汉姆先生？”他问，“你是威尔·格雷汉姆？”

“对。”我考虑过加上“谁想知道？”但没有：表现出明显的敌意没有意义。

“公寓监管员要我查下你的伙伴。你在转租？”

“什么？”我傻乎乎地说。“转租？不。绝对没有。不可能。”我听起来和热情洋溢就差一个认真的敬礼和紧跟其后的“童子军的荣誉！天佑美国！”了。老天，别做过头了，我对自己说。

他翻了翻手里的一叠文件，动作夸张地舔湿拇指，费劲地翻过每一页。“有人在附近看到一个高个子，深色头发的家伙。”他终于说，我感到脸上的血色褪去了。操。操！我愣愣地盯着他。这是怎么回事？

“哦是吗？”我强迫自己听起来漫不经心。“那大概是我叔叔。但他上周就走了，回欧洲去了。”

“我能进去看看吗？”

“你有身份证明吗？”他在口袋里乱翻了一阵，拿出了几张。该死。

“好吧，”我不情愿地说，“但你知道你没有提前24小时通知是不能进来的吧？所以……（滚开）。”

他冲我脖子上的淤青挤了挤眼，咧嘴笑了。“怎么了伙计？我打断你的好事了？”

我几乎是感激地抓住了话柄。“对啊，你打扰到我们了。我的女朋友从城里来看我，所以，你知道……”我挥了挥手，想展现出一些男人间的兄弟情谊，但紧张到没法做完。我肯定看起来古怪极了：他大概以为我的女朋友是充气的、一擦即净的那种，刚刚被装在纸箱子里从城里送到。

“行，行，我知道了哥们。”他甩给我一个下流得可怕的眼神，我又往门后缩了缩。“那就明天。”他继续盯着我，不再开口，直到我忍受不了并把门当着他的面摔上。

我回到起居室里，拽着自己的头发。我可以从窗户上看到自己模糊的倒影：头发根根竖起，好像刚经历了电刑。你还悠闲地坐在沙发上，一点担心的意思都没有。

“糟了。糟了！有人知道你在这儿！”

“正好相反，他们肯定不知道，”你冷静地回答，“他们怀疑有人，是的，而不是身份。如果像你说的那样，整栋建筑已经被FBI挤满了。”

这倒是没错，可情况还是不乐观。“出岔子了，”我不安地说，“绝对。这没道理。怎么可能有人报告看到了你？”

“也许是你的邻居？”

“什么，哈弗沙曼先生？不。不可能。”

“嗯，我也同意。他对你很有好感，不会那么做。”

“你觉得和网上那条信息有什么关系吗？”

“我不知道，”你说，“但寻找谜底听起来非常诱人。”

“怎么可能有人知道？你几乎没出过公寓。你几乎没离开那把椅子。”

“或者，换句话说，这个沙发。”你无辜地补充。

“不好笑。”我心不在焉地挠着脖子上的痕迹，比起满足，这回我体会到的更多是焦虑。该死，我得在别人看到它们之前想法子遮起来。

“你应该在今天早上冰敷那里的，”你说，“可以消肿和散开淤血。当然现在就太迟了。”你看起来满意得令人犯恶心。

“棒极了，谢谢，”我回答，“谢谢你那毫无意义的建议。”我在你身边坐下来，你把我拉到胸前，手臂环住我。

“真的那么没有意义吗？”你在我头顶低语，“我确定在不远的未来它会发挥很大作用。”

我感到脸颊开始发烫，于是把脸埋进你的肩膀好藏住红晕。“我们该离开，”我说，“明天，越快越好。我们该去酒店……出城。”

“当然，你这么希望的话。”

“你先去，我晚点再和你会和。一起走可能被看到，我不想冒险。”

“当然。不过我建议你再等久一点；你在检查之后就马上离开公寓会显得很可疑。”

“对……好的。但你明天就要找到落脚点。在那个家伙过来之前离开。”我又开始烦躁不安地咬自己的指甲，迟了些才意识到我另一只空余的手紧紧抓着你的衬衫。理智告诉我你应该彻底离开，我留下(你离开，这句话应该到此为止)，但这已经不再是选项之一了，我马上丢开了它。这就像以前，像在悬崖的那晚，就像一直以来那样：我们不是一起沉没就是一起游走。

“我怀疑是你那特大号的自负心引起了警惕，”我低落地说，“讽刺的是我甚至还没为它收你的租金。”

“你是个荒唐的男孩。”

“你是个荒唐的自大狂。”

“坏孩子。”

“老男人。”

“如果我是个老男人，”你说，“那么你就是男宠；虽然年长了些。我应该开始用盖尼米德*称呼你。或者你更喜欢拉丁式的？”

“恶心。你敢。”

你又揉了揉我的头发。“别垂头丧气的，威尔，你的焦躁来得过早了。我们有计划；目前没有什么情况是缺少补救措施或是需要额外提高警惕的。”

“我猜。”

“你也许是用猜的，可我不是。我的观点来自对事实谨慎又不偏不倚的观察。”

我叹气，盯着对面的墙。上面有块水迹的形状有点像加利福尼亚州。你不再揉我的头发，却没有挪开手，它的重量在我身上起了奇怪的安抚作用。

“留在我身边。”我突然说。

“什么时候？”  
永远。“今晚。”

“当然。我以为我们刚刚已经说定了？”你一根根松开我紧攀住你衬衫的手指，接着仔细检查我的手，好像那是什么新奇的、迷人的手工制品。“还有在那之后的无数个夜晚。你已经察觉到我不是那么容易摆脱的类型。”  
但你很容易就不见了，我想。操，我可能失去的东西太多了不是吗：生活，自由，思想。自我感。你。失去我的方程式的另一端之后我该怎么做？该死，我反应过头了对吗？没有什么真的要发生。不是。只是某些自我感觉良好的混蛋向租房公司举报了我，以及马修布朗又留下了无数条狗屎消息的其中之一。你不担心（但你从未担心过任何事）。没事的。对吧？我很好。但这不好，不是。我打心底里清楚这一点。

“我知道你不高兴，”你说，“考虑到过去几个月中你要应付的事，你的精力有点被耗尽了也不是什么值得惊讶的事。但你现在有了许多你之前没有的优势可以当作安慰。”

“是什么？”

“好吧，很显然，你有我。那个颇为陈腐的表达是‘人多势众’——现在是我们两个人了。”

“一直都是我们两个人。”

“是的，但我们是第一次享受现在这样的合作。”

“唔。”我心不在焉地说。我想告诉你这不怎么安慰人，因为比起只用担心我自己，我现在还需要挂念你的安危。但我不知道该怎么把这么多愁善感的话说出口（你大概会因为我质疑你那全能的反派地位而不高兴）。最后我只是将头从你的肩膀移开，坐直了。

“一切都会好的。”你说，就好像在讨论一个新的贷款。

“是啊。”我含糊地附议。我想要触摸你，但无法鼓起足够的勇气迈出第一步(挺他妈可笑的……不到24小时之前我在你面前做了什么，就在现在这个位置上，现在所有的顾虑都该消散了才对)。我不自在地清了清嗓子，身子挪了挪；下巴放到膝盖上，手臂圈住腿，随后放弃了，又把脚放回地板上。我一直盯着你的嘴唇看，最后视线上移时才发现你也正紧紧盯住了我的。我们的目光同时上移，胶着在一起。

“拜托。”我听见自己说。

“过来，威尔，”你轻柔地说，“你知道你可以得到这个；你用不着请求。”你的手放在我的后脑，把我拉进，我不停地发出小小的呻吟，我太需要这个了，而我现在都不敢相信我允许自己这么做了。我们自然地贴合在一起，毫不费力得就好像我们已经有好几年的经验(就好像我们一直这么做，就好像我们从未做过其他的事)，尽管亲吻既深入、缓慢又温柔——没有昨晚那种发狂的渴望——那赤裸裸的激情却毫无二致。你的舌头舔弄我的，那感觉好得难以置信，我无助地倾向你，每当你中断亲吻开始用嘴唇触碰我的颧骨、眼皮、前额的时候我都会为那丢失的接触而轻声呜咽，你的触碰轻柔得好像睫毛的眨动。你不停地呢喃着我的名字，一阵低沉，有规律的：“威尔……威尔……威尔”，你一只手蹭着我的脸，另一只则滑下我的脊背；你时不时移动一下，好爱抚我耳后那块敏感的皮肤，或者让手指滑过我的锁骨。天啊，这样待在你的怀抱里感觉太好了:就好像我属于这里。我感觉到了一切，所有过往；其他的都消失了。我压向你，渴望尽可能多的接触，绝望地想要靠近你，你好像本能地意识到了这一点，于是紧紧地抱住了我——力气大得快要弄疼我了，但还是不够。你的嘴唇感觉棒极了，你的口腔是那么温暖，你的身体烫极了，让我头晕目眩，我拥抱你的方式好像你是那唯一的救命绳索，而我将坠于深渊。天啊，我想要你明白。拜托你听懂，拜托你明白。每一刻，每一个喘息，每一次呼吸，我都绝望地试图把那些我无法亲口告诉你的话传达出去。  
我需要你。  
别离开我。  
你吓到我了。  
我吓到了自己。  
我想要保护我们，我怕极了我做不到。  
我想要我们一起留下，我想要我们一起离开。  
我想要了解你但我不知道该怎么做。  
我想要确定。  
我想要得太多。  
我只想要你。  
我想要你，我想要你；我一直都想要你。我清楚这不正当，但是我想要你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *双傻（Beavis and Butterhead）：又译“弱智与丧门星”，“瘪四与大头蛋”，美国卡通喜剧。  
> *赫克托耳（Hector）：荷马史诗中征战特洛伊的凡人勇士，为阿喀琉斯所杀。是卡珊德拉的兄弟。  
> *盖尼米德：过于美貌被宙斯掳走为自己倒酒，后化成水瓶座。


End file.
